Glasses and Chances
by Sandy Zanders
Summary: "I would like to purchase this spectacle." Midorima decided against Takao's choices. The spectacle was simple and sturdy. Little did he know the surprises waiting behind his choice of spectacle, one of which being a chance encounter with a ghost. Who would have known!
1. Chapter 1: Glasses

**Summary:** "I would like to purchase this spectacle ~nanodayo." Midorima decided against Takao's choices. The spectacle was simple and sturdy. Little did he know the surprises waiting behind his choice of spectacle, one of which being a chance encounter with a ghost? Who would have known!  
Rated T for mild language, just to be safe.

**Author note: **_The setting of my story starts at the training camp after Serin's loss to Touou. I hope OOCness is kept to minimal._

_This is also thanks to 'waremono Iv' for her support and encouragement.  
__(Sorry for the space in your name.)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KnB. It rightfully belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, nor do I own the image. I just own my OCs and plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Glasses**

It was summer break for all the High schools but club activities were still taking place on campus grounds however Shutoku High's basketball club had an amazing plan for this vacation- a hellish training menu at a beach camp. The first years were told that it was a tradition followed by Shutoku from the beginning of time. Everyone knew that their captain has exaggerated but nobody wanted to stand against him except Midorima, obviously, but he didn't push his luck this time.

Everyone was fired up since their unfortunate defeat in the 'Inter-High' preliminary. Nobody complained about their training schedule nor did anyone slack during practice. Midorima as usual had taken up training alone even after their dismissal. Although Miyaji threatened to kill him, the coach quietly discarded the senior's concern and let Midorima use his three selfish requests. Day after day of training Midorima continued his shooting practice all alone. Surprisingly he didn't complain about the cleaning he had to do after his 'routine' practice.

Just a day before their planned leave for Beach-camp Takao intended to leave early for packing but his luck ran out as he lost to Midorima in rock-paper-scissor and had to stay back to give that pompous ass a ride back home. Oh! How he hated losing! But more importantly he hated the fact that Midorima always won. No matter what studies, basketball, piano or anything; he always excelled. Takao, who unlike Midorima, had faced numerous defeats. He has moved up in the sport he loves through sheer tenacity, patented only to him. In midst of this thinking he has not forgotten the fact that this was Midorima's first defeat in basketball.

He knew it all along and never discussed outright with him but today Takao was in no mood of playing along with him. He really wanted to go home early and start packing for tomorrow's camp. 'I will be damned if I sleep late after packing!'

Since he lost at rock-paper-scissors he had to wait for Midorima near the school entrance. He never really gave enough thought about the 'rickshaw'. He can't remember how the ritual of playing rock-paper-scissor for riding the rickshaw even started. He let out a huff of steaming air from his lungs and chuckled at himself. He did enjoy teasing Midorima and make things uncomfortable for him. He sure had a good grasp of his teammate's thinking, who is a stubborn guy with high concentration of pride. He would do anything to once see Midorima loose his stoic face. With that thought in mind, he busied himself in formulating a plan for afore mentioned goal.

It served him two purpose, firstly to pass the time till 'Shin-chan' shows up and secondly, his plan might just work out. As soon as he saw his green haired teammate he positioned himself on peddle and without a word did his daily biding, to take Midorima to his prescribed destination. Takao wanted to tell Midorima how pissed off he was on him but decided to ignore things and let it slide.

Takao knew it was complete bliss for Midorima to ride in silence. Midorima had wanted some fresh air and time to collect his thoughts. He had tried to occupy himself with studies and other activities at home and school but there was something amiss. He wanted to break something but that would be an improper display of him. He cannot afford to have a dent in his diligent student life. He was not that careless. He considered himself smart and a man of his duties and schedule. His father has said nothing to him about his defeat and his mom had prepared his favourite dish on THAT day. He should have felt at ease but couldn't bring himself to.

'I lost!' A simple declaration was the only thing on his mind.

"Next time we will win, Shin-chan!" Takao provided nothing more and Midorima pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose and grunted with satisfaction and said "Shut up, Takao! I know that."

Takao was not necessarily happy with the response but both of them shared the same intention at that point. Nothing else was needed for the first year duo motivation.

~~O~~

This time the rickshaw was parked, rather abandoned, at Takao's house. Somehow he had managed to get his packing done for the camp on time. And he thanked the heavens that he was not late to reach the meet-up point. He removed his earphones as he spotted his teammates. As usual his cheerful nature took over his tired body and he made his way into his teammate's conversation. Some were excited and the rest couldn't shake their morning self. He couldn't blame anyone since it was only 4 in the morning; they are supposed to board a bus to the camp at 5 but their captain ordered them to assemble an hour early.

"We will be seeing sunrise soon."Takao lazily told Midorima, who was standing the farthest from all with a pen in his hand. 'Today's lucky item is surprisingly small.' Takao breathed in relief.

Midorima ignored the obvious statement from his eager teammate and continued studying the horizon.

"I will call out your names. Answer them. I don't wanna repeat myself." The bark of their ferocious captain shook off all the morning blues out of all the members, seniors&amp;juniors alike.

The coach cleared his throat and handed Otsubo the clipboard. As soon as the call was over the bus arrived and everyone busied themselves in loading their bags and hurried to catch the most desirable seat. It wasn't a surprise for Takao that Midorima was left alone. He smoothly walked past his coach and plopped down next to Midorima. The point guard did receive some piercing stare from the shooter but he ignored him nonchalantly.

The ride to the beach was quite as most of them tried to compensate for the lack of sleep and others didn't feel the need to socialize. Takao fidgeted in his seat. He thought it would be like the times of their middle school field trip.

"Oye, Haruko! Why don't we play like the times on field trip?" Takao asked his neighbour who was a classmate in his middle school.

"Kazunari! No one has the energy-"He was cut off by Miyaji's shouts. "All of you. Is this the kind of enthusiasm you should put up?"

There was a collective gasp and nodding of heads. Almost everyone was woken up by a sudden jolt (more likely a thunder bolt struck them) and cleared away any sign of tardiness. Miyaji-senpai was always known to be very strict and scary. He absolutely hated slackers.

"What game should we all play?" Saionji Haruko asked.

"Do I have to spoon feed you everything. Figure out something. Hopefully your head is not for a show." A very irritated Miyaji rebuked.

Midorima was about to retaliate when Takao effectively covered Midorima's mouth with his hand and cut him off.

"We really don't wanna start off a day with a fuming Miyaji-senpai, right Shin-chan? Our training camp will become excruciatingly painful." Midorima just glared at him.

As Takao removed his hand Midorima retorted "I will let it slide since I was impressed that you could use the word 'excruciatingly' in a sentence ~nanodayo."

"That's mean Shin-chan!" Takao patted Midorima's back with force much more than the necessary since he really didn't want to face the wrath of his senior just because Midorima can't follow senior's commands.

"Hey! You are being unnecessarily-" as Midorima turned to face Takao to give him a piece of his mind at that instant Takao's hand hit his spectacle which went flying towards a now raging Miyaji, who obviously couldn't spot the spectacle fallen near his foot. And the obvious did happen. Miyaji stomped on Midorima's precious spectacle. The end result was as expected. Shattered pieces of glass had spread across the floor and the frame had been maliciously deformed.

"NOOO" Midorima's scream was far from furious. Miyaji realised the grave accident but looking at Midorima's furious face without his spectacle was, how to put this, like watching a kid who has lost the sense of direction. Instead of helping the shooter Miyaji burst down into fits of laughter and Takao was extremely baffled to move a muscle.

"Tsk-" Midorima glared at the general direction of the laughter and when he was about to say something but was effectively cut out by the coach. He is being cut-off quite frequently today.

"All of you would be running 10 laps as soon as we arrive at our destination. Midorima, hopefully you have a spare." With that official wording everyone slumbered in their seat. Takao felt overtly guilty especially looking at his green haired teammate fumble around his duffle bag searching for his spare, hopefully.

"Lemme help you, Shin-chan! I'm sorry, it was an accident." Midorima supplied nothing more and let Takao help his search. He knew it would be far more effective that him blindly searching. Once he had his spare on, he felt as if his life returned back to him. He took a deep breath and said nothing more to Takao and simply settled for a nap. Miyaji felt a tad bit guilty so he made a first year clean the mess and let everyone to nap for the rest of the journey.

~~O~~

'Ah! The beach' Takao inhaled heavily. The fresh ocean's smell was refreshing and rejuvenating. The only thing that dampened his mood was Midorima's constant pushing of his glass and deliberate sighs, Takao confirmed it. His spare spectacle was rather loose and uncomfortable. He had planned to check up on his spare after the final match but he was not himself lately. It was subtle change and nobody can see it. Takao, lately, was not in his greatest mood to pick on his green headed teammate about his fastidiousness. Midorima sighed for the hundredth time. They entered the beach house they had booked, tradition to be followed, and freshened up for practice. Everyone thought they could relax for sometime before practice, but firstly they had to run their 10 laps as punishment given by coach along the beach.

"We will be running back and forth from here till the convenience store 500m up ahead. So 1 km per lap. Now START!" bellowed Kimura to all. Even the captain had to run with them. Coach had taken up onto himself to do the arrangements.

The time they were running along the beach Midorima had to constantly fidget with his spectacle as it bounced lightly on his face due to the uneven surface he was running on.

His discomfort was noticed by their hawk-eyed point guard. Midorima was running as far from Takao as possible. He couldn't risk getting his spare broken too. Unfortunately he had momentarily forgotten about Takao's wide-field vision. After a minute has passed, Midorima has somehow managed to get his spectacle under rhythm although his discomfort was not lessened.

"My uncle owns an optical shop here. He can get you a new spectacle by tomorrow." This whipped Midorima's attention towards Takao, who seemed genuinely concerned.

"Take me there as soon as possible." He gave Takao a curt nod and kept up his running.

"Shin-chan! It won't hurt to say thank you."

"If only I could ignore the fact that my discomfort is caused by none other than you."

"It was an accident."

No response from Midorima.

"Aww~~ Shin-chan! Why are you still mad?"

"Run your laps seriously, Takao!"

Takao retreated knowing that any further persistence will end up in a disaster. He decided to text his uncle about the upcoming visit and the situation.

~~O~~

As the evening approached everyone gathered at the meeting hall. Midorima has used an elastic band to keep his spectacle from creating anymore hassle than necessary. He patiently waited for Takao to complete his chit-chat with a teammate and meet him near the gate.

"Let's go, Shin-chan!" but before Takao could say anything Midorima had walked at least a 100m ahead of him, an estimated safe distance from the mischievous point guard.

"Do you even know where the shop is Shin-chan?" Takao was lazily following Midorima with his hands in his shorts' pocket. After receiving no answer from him, Takao picked up his pace and walked ahead of Midorima. The taller male just fixed his ever irritating spare spectacles and just followed suit. He had to admit that the beach was a good idea. With the flexural improvement in his muscles, the cool breeze also helped him to clear his mind. He didn't mind the broken spectacle in their silent walk towards an optical shop.

Takao entered a rather lavishly decorated optical shop.

"Hitomi-ojisan! Takao Kazunari is making an entry." Midorima thought it to be rather strange greeting but discarded his thought as he saw a brown headed guy mildly in his late 30s running out from his lavish counter towards Takao.

"Kazu! You have grown." Hitomi said as he ruffled Takao's hair. Hitomi was almost 5cm taller than Takao with grey eyes. He looked at Midorima and exclaimed, "So you are the one who needs the urgent fix of frame. Come this way, please."

Midorima took a seat next to Takao and looked intensely at various frames decorating the desk. "Do you want a change of frame or do you want me to fix your current one?" Hitomi asked.

He wanted to change his spare frame since it has gotten rather old but his glasses was updated to his power, he doesn't want to change his glasses just the frame."Could I see a frame that would match my current glass shape?"

Hitomi nodded and bought out more than a dozen frames.

"Wow! Hitomi-ojisan, you have quite a collection. Shin-chan! Take this one. It would suit your tsundere self." Without a glance Midorima discarded Takao's choice. After looking for almost 5 minutes his eyes caught a simple frame. It was a rimless but with a sturdy metallic black side-frame.

"I would like to purchase this spectacle ~nanodayo." Midorima decided against Takao's choices. When he tried it on it felt uncomfortable on his face. Puzzled he pulled it out and inspected it.

"Don't worry kiddo! I will adjust the bridge brushes to your face shape." The smile which Midorima received was quite sweet. He handed his spare spectacle and the new one to Hitomi, who with his professional hand started fixing.

"Shin-chan! You didn't even look at the frames I choose for you."

Midorima effectively ignored Takao as he was bothered with his blurry sight. An assistant has put up snacks and drinks for them and he enjoyed the AC and cool drinks. The shop had some jazz music playing in the background. He was unable to see what Hitomi was doing but was not worried. Takao had started to flirt with the assistant who works in the shop as a part-timer. It was none of his business but with the loss of sight his ears strangely started picking up all the sounds. He crossed his arm over his chest and just inhaled and exhaled slowly. The music was sort of soothing his senses and AC worked wonder on his sun tanned skin.

"Here you go Midorima-san."  
With a sigh of relief, Midorima opened his eyes and put on the spectacle. The frame sat comfortably on his face and the frames had a good grip on the side of his head.

"I added a small spring-system set so that the frame doesn't lose its grip in your face. You will have no discomfort while playing." Midorima was awed by such professionalism by Hitomi. He wished Takao could have learnt something or two from his uncle.

"Thank you very much for your help in such short notice." Midorima politely bowed and paid the money for the service.

"Problem solved!" Takao gave a cheeky grin to both Hitomi and Midorima.

"Come over more often, Kazu."

"I will. Since it is a tradition of Shutoku to train here." With that Takao waved and winked at the assistant and Hitomi let out a small chuckle.

The duo walked back towards the beach house before the start of dinner. If they are late they might possibly have to sleep without food. After a day of practice food is a luxury for all the growing High school boys.

~~O~~

Takao passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Midorima wanted to do mild stretching and a walk on the beach sounded good. He bought a 'cold red-bean soup' out of the vending machine and walked on the beach shore and the cool breeze softly nuzzled his hair. It was not full moon but the gentle white light shone the sandy path. A small smile crept his way up and his lip curved ever so slightly.

"You surely are interesting." A voice sounded behind Midorima.

He jerked his head back to locate the source but only saw empty vastness.

"Look up!"

Involuntarily Midorima looked up and what he saw knocked all the breath out of him. There was a girl floating just above his head. She just smiled and kept hovering over his head.

Midorima had a good grasp of reality but the scene before his eyes seemed unlikely. The girl did not cast a shadow so he never realized her presence and worst of all, how was she floating?

Midorima tried to run, speak or walk but his body was rejecting all the brain impulses. He gawked at the strange girl who just tilted her head and smiled.  
"I deduced that your name is Midorima. Nice to meet you. I am..." she paused and turned to look towards the sea. Midorima tried to look away but he was still in his frozen state.

The girl looked at Midorima with a playful smile and said "My name is Ayame and I'm gonna haunt you, ya know!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully I made a decent start. It would be a great help for me if I get to know what the readers thought about my story. Feel free to write a review on whatever you thought about the story.

**~~Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

**A/N:**I'm a total newbie in Fanfiction and having received 150+ views made me really happy. Thank you everyone. And I would also thank those who have 'followed' and 'favourite' the story. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter too. I would be busy for about two more weeks and won't be able to upload soon, but rest assured I'm not abandoning this story. I would give special thanks to the guest **midoriforlife** and **waremono. Iv **for the lovely reviews.

Few mistakes have been pointed out in my previous chapter and I have edited it, hopefully to everyone's liking.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Encounter**

Midorima had never faced a problem in processing whatever he read, saw or heard. He was affirmed to be a capable person when it came to the part of analyzing situations. But right now it seemed that every aspect of his characteristic self eluded him. In his life he was never been this dumfound. "Are you scared of ghosts, Kiddo?" she spoke. Her voice was neither spooky nor ruptured. It was like any other person and at this point his knees gave away and he fell on his rear.

'She just said that she is here to haunt me,' even with that fact in his mind his emerald orbs refused to move away from her face and his mouth was left ajar. She looked like a normal person with her black hair messily tied up and supported by a stick; her fringes carelessly hanging along her face. Even at times like this Midorima was irritated by someone's tardiness but that was least of his problems.

His first thought was to say something but for the first time in his life he was at loss of words. Secondly he didn't like how the playful smile of her was turning into a remorseful one. Lastly he wanted his body to react to his brain's impulses.

"I didn't mean to scare you like this. Can you at least reply back?!" Ayame was getting impatient though she knew that this reaction was expected. She slowly descended and floated just few millimeters over the ground. After few seconds of thinking by both parties, Ayame was the first to react by stretching her hand to help the baffled guy up. Seeing her approaching Midorima's reflexes kicked in, thanks to his daily basketball practice, and he dodged out of her way. His own actions surprised him and he seized the opportunity to make a run towards the hotel without sparing a glance towards Ayame.

Ayame stared at the retreating figure without bothering to follow and smiled, "I made a splendid introduction and I'm gonna play a lot with you, Shin-chan~"

Trying to erase whatever transpired on the beach was not an easy job for Midorima since he wasn't a fan of leaving things haphazardly and finding an exit. But in this case he didn't mind being uncharacteristic. He calmed himself down after he reached his assigned dorm. Slowly he changed into his Thursday yukata and moved next to his futon. He removed his spectacle, donned his night cap and took in deep breaths. As he lay in his futon he couldn't help but think about Ayame. So it was confirmed that he was not a person who would abandon a situation. He started to coolly think about the given situation, without any disturbance. Having regained his senses, he finally found a logical explanation for the 'ghost' incident. He was now sure that everything was just summer heat playing tricks on his mind. The regular menu was changed for the team, the harsh exercise they had to do under the scorching sun, the hot and humid breeze of the sea and his poor rank in Oha-Asa had made him hallucinate about a ghost with a name.

'Brain is a mystery by itself,' happy with his explanation and situational understanding, he finally closed his eyes letting his body to capture its well needed sleep.

~~O~~

Midorima could be described as an 'early riser'; even with exhaustion and fatigue from the new changed training menu he was able to wake up before his alarm could ring. He put on his spectacle, folded his futon and rolled it over to a corner in a neat pile. He looked around to find his roommates still deep asleep. He did his morning stretches and opened the only window in their room to let in some fresh breeze. Inhaling the warm air he closed his eyes to relax.

"You really like the beach, huh."

Midorima hastily turned to face the new voice. This time his body didn't fail to react as he was able to step a good feet away from the dreadful reality.

"I'm still hallucinating." Midorima said, without concerning to hide the displeasure in his tone.

"I wish you were, Dear! But no, Sugar-pie." Ayame winked at him. Somehow she felt like calling him extra-delight-sugar-coated names. She enjoyed the male reaction to her words as his face twisted with annoyance and disbelief.

'What's with all these names, she is even more irritating than Takao.'

Throwing away his irritation he again searched for some explanation but was unable to come up with any logical reason. He slept for about 8 hours, more than enough for his body to recover from fatigue. It was sunny with cool breeze outside so why was this happening.

On the cue he found the solution. 'I have to listen to Oha-Asa.' He searched for his phone while ignoring Ayame openly. She just merely floated towards him via some snoring guys. Midorima plugged in his earphones and sat down to listen to Oha-Asa. Ayame crossed her legs and sat, or rather floated, few millimetres above the ground right in front of Midorima as he waited for 'cancer' announcement.

"_Today Cancers are on eight spot, they would have a relative good day and all their work will reap good results, so look for positive side in any ordeal. Lucky item for the day would be a piece of glass and you would have a great compatibility with Scorpios..." _

He looked at Ayame sitting in front and groaned. He was expecting his hallucinations to be butchered after listening to _beloved _Oha-Asa but she was still floating right before his eyes. If he had to do a meticulous analysis of the situation, he might start doubting his sanity.

He came up with two rather atrocious conclusions after objectively looking into the situation. First conclusion being that this 'ghost' might be true and another possibility being that the girl-with-a-name is a figment of his imagination. There was no other way he could explain the girl. He felt as if he was stranded in an island- a no way out. Is it possible that he was going insane and this girl is some kind of mind mechanism to cope up with the recent loss?

"I'm not a part of your imagination, Sugar!" Midorima flinched at the sound of her voice but didn't falter his scrutinizing gaze on her. Ayame sighed and turned her head towards right. Midorima reluctantly followed her line of sight and saw a sleeping Takao with a toothpaste hanging just above his head.

"I can move object using telekinesis, something a ghost can do after a long practice period." On the cue the toothpaste fell on Takao's face and he just swat the tube of without waking.

"If I was a part of your imagination I would not have been able to influence physical objects, so don't ya worry Sugar, you're not insane."

"Affirmation was unnecessary. I'm fully aware of my mental stability," although unsure of himself, he couldn't let her have the upper-hand. Takao stirred in his sleep when the shooter's voice boomed through the compact room.

"So you are not disturbed by the fact that you can see a ghost?"Ayame quirked her head while posing the question. She had not expected such a reaction from him.

"I have heard about many people, especially children, capable of seeing spirits." He whispered, careful to not wake others because of his voice.

"You are saying that you have a brain of a child and that I'm like 'Casper: your friendly neighbourhood ghost'." Ayame was starting to enjoy the track of their conversation. Even though not planned out well, she was going to have her share of fun by ruffling this guy.

"Do not ever underestimate a child's brain. They are the quickest learner and have a capacity for holding information many times more than an average adult. I'm no way interpreting you as a friendly ghost." He was unable to let her remarks slide by. He was even more surprised by the fact that he was arguing with a ghost. "I just need to find a way to get rid of you or walk out to find pigs flying." The heat was also a culprit in riling Midorima along with Ayame's wide, annoying grin.

Even though Midorima was taught not to judge books from its cover, but he was unable to see Ayame as a malicious evil spirit. If that was the case, he would have been dead long back. It didn't mean that he would let his guard down. But right now he was not armed with enough knowledge about ghosts. If fate decides to show him a ghost and have him dead, so be it since he doesn't have the slightest clue on how to ward off a ghost. He always made his choices after going through facts and calculating his future based on situation simulation and had seldom relied on his instincts. But whenever he did rely, he never failed. So now he relies on this instinct of his as he was running out of options and considers her as a lost, harmless spirit. Midorima was surprised at his ability to not panic and accept the situation, however crazy it may sound.

"You are not denying the fact that you are being childish." Ayame felt like finding all the gaps in the conversation and have her share of fun.

"A child brain's ability and childishness are completely different cases." He pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. This action of his put an even wider grin oh Ayame's face.

"A child's brain is responsible for their behaviour, am I wrong?" she just started to have fun. It's been a long time since she was able to talk to someone.

"I'm talking about a part of a child's brain responsible for intellect not the emotional maturity, you fool," with this he stood up and walked away from Ayame, yet again. He gathered his toiletries and headed to brush his teeth and get ready for breakfast before any more annoyance slow him down on his schedule. All the while thinking about how he even ended up having a conversation with a ghost.

"Child..." she closed her eyes and hummed an incoherent tune and floated around mindlessly.

From the corner of the room, she saw the boys get up groggily and kept a close eye on the raven haired guy, Takao, who chirped around. Takao was able to get most of the guys to shake their morning blues through his chatty self. He swiftly brushed his teeth, put his Shutoku basketball uniform and without wasting a second he caught up with Midorima before the seniors could get them. He threw his arm behind his head leisurely and walked ahead of Midorima. Ayame floated just behind a very furious green-head.

'The day can't get any more ridiculous than this.' Letting out an inaudible sigh Midorima kept his gaze focused on the narrow corridor.

~~O~~

"My body hurts. Sleep didn't help much and now we have to get up for another bout of training," Takao casually started his conversation while walking towards their cafeteria.

"Stop your whining so early in the morning," to this Takao snickered and kept walking.

"You are pretty mean to that guy, Shin-chan." Ayame added being fully aware of the fact that Midorima won't be replying to her in front of others. This just piled up Midorima's irritation but he didn't show it. He has never lost his composure till date and planned to keep it that way. As he thought that Takao has nothing more to converse about, the point guard opened his mouth to his total dismay.

"This place is a dump. Are we really staying here?" Takao didn't bother to look back to see Midorima's reaction nor did he wait for his reply. 'He is complaining now about the hotel. Didn't he hear the captain in the meeting?' Thinking about what Takao just said was useless for Midorima so he didn't reply. He could very well hear Ayame giggling behind him. Takao knew that he was not going to get a reply from his friend so he continued, "I feel like I'm going to see a ghost."

Ayame burst out laughing and Midorima was shocked by Takao's train of thoughts. 'Why couldn't Ayame be visible to Takao?' with this thought he sighed and said, "Shut up, Takao."

Midorima was deeply engrossed in his thought about avoiding any more troubles that he wasn't able to recognize two familiar people standing by the sink. Both he and Takao registered the people standing in there peripheral vision at the same instant. He couldn't believe his luck; Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya were both looking at them. And here he was standing, wishing for a normal day. Takao let out a muffled "What?" but Kagami and Midorima held shocked expressions that were mirror image of each other while Kuroko held his dead-panned face and greeted, "Hello. It's good to see you again."

At this point Midorima snapped and accusingly pointed at Kagami as if he is the source of the troubles, "What are you doing here?" The last people he wanted to see were the ones who defeated him and his team. Judging by his stance and facial twist it was confirmed that Kagami harboured the same feeling of resentment. Midorima was now assured that his luck has taken a ride downhill. "I could ask you the same thing!" Kagami retorted back.

"Shutoku has a long tradition of coming here to train together." Takao seemed to be the cool headed one in this heated situation.

"And here you are enjoying your vacation! What's with the tan?" Midorima was not ready to back down. Ayame started to laugh at the ridiculous interaction between the guys. The laugh made Midorima realize that there was another trouble lurking around. Though she seemed to be the lesser of his problems. His face and words dripped with sourness. Here he was doing everything possible to win in 'Winter Cup' and Seirin was enjoying the summer.

"We're not on vacation." Kagami's honest declaration made him calm down a bit and he unintentionally muttered "What?"

"Hey!" A foreign voice interrupted the quarrel between the players, "We're all waiting for you in cafeteria."

Everyone's attention was now focused on the new comer but what they saw shook the very being of them. Looking at the smaller female covered in red liquid and holding the knife dripping with the same, Ayame was the first to scream her gut out and rammed into the roof. For her being a ghost she just passed through it, leaving the boys to handle the menace.

"What is your school, Kuroko?" Midorima's voice ruptured at this statement.

"It's Seirin High School," a blunt reply was supplied by Kuroko aggravating Midorima's irritation to a complete new level, "That's not what I meant!"

"Huh? Shutoku?"

~~O~~

Ayame had her hand clutching her head as she tried to suppress the throbbing in her head. She had immediately dived out of a very bloody scene and into the sky. "Hope the boys are fine," she sighed at the thought of Midorima.

"He is gonna laugh at me for running away. I'm supposed to be a ghost, ya know!" she continued her monologue while wandering aimlessly along the sky. She couldn't feel the breeze as such neither was she able to feel the heat. She couldn't smell the salty ocean nor was she able to hold the sand. Being dead is not something she was looking forward to. She was not sure what she was looking for, not even sure whether her name was actually Ayame. When she woke up dead on an abandoned street and the only sound she heard in her head was 'Ayame' and she assumed it to be her name.

She descended to the hotel and passed her way to the cafeteria where Midorima was sipping his tea with a gloomy aura surrounding him. His friend Takao was being his chatty self and was engaged with some of the other guys on the table. She took in an aerial view of the cafeteria and found most of them in sports uniforms. From her view point it was white and orange polka dots. She slowly glided towards Midorima, expecting the guy to laugh at her for being scared. When he caught a glimpse of her he just grunted and whispered, "So you came back."

"It's not that easy to get rid of me," she said with a cheeky smile.

"A small brown haired girl with tomato juice is enough to fend you off for 30 minutes." Midorima stated as if it's a fact. Before she could retaliate somebody spoke, "Did you say something, Midorima-kun?"

Both of them jumped in surprise to see a blue haired boy who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Ayame was so shocked that she climbed over to the roof again but stayed inside the hotel. She waited for Midorima to complete his conversation with the smaller teen. She couldn't believe that there are people who could scare ghosts.

On the other hand Midorima couldn't believe the ability of Kuroko to hide his presence. He had acknowledged Kuroko's ability but seeing his ability used against ghost rendered him speechless. 'Phantom sixth man of Generation of Miracles is a serious deal,' Midorima pushed his frame up his nose bridge and left the cafeteria without exchanging another word with Kuroko.

Ayame followed Midorima out of the cafeteria. Finally finding some free time to tease him, she got pretty excited. Before she could mutter anything Midorima halted and spun around to face Ayame. Midorima easily towered over her with a very dark aura and warned her, "You shall not be interrupting the games we are playing. I don't understand what you are thinking but make a note of not disturbing basketball matches." She quickly nodded her head not fully understanding the meaning of 'interruption'. She had not planned to do anything to any basketball games being played. After a minute few things clicked in her brains. "So you are a basketball player and you are holding matches here."

Midorima looked at her as if a parrot was reciting what was told to her, "If you understand that much, you know better than interrupting." He received an extra huge grin and a thumbs-up from Ayame and she said, "Win!"

Happy with her response he started to walk towards the locker room to change into his practice clothes. Even if it was not an official tournament, Midorima was fired up to face Seirin with all his power. He found himself alone in the locker room and took his time to remove his jacket and undershirt and placed it neatly in the empty locker. He took out his white sweat shirt but before he could put it on he heard giggling behind him. Annoyed he turned to come face to face with Ayame. "Why did you follow me here? You promised to not disturb the match."

"Is that so? When did I promise that? I just said 'Win', didn't I?" it was hard for her to stifle her giggles. Midorima groaned at his foolishness for believing in Ayame to understand. He placed his palm on his forehead and exhaled heavily letting his mind to cool down.

"But I must say," Ayame paused and waited for Midorima to look up and when he did she smiled slyly, "You do have a sexy back, ya know." This statement made Midorima realize that he has forgotten to put his shirt on. He turned a deep shade of red due to embarrassment and quickly put on his shirt.

The light reflected on his spectacle so Ayame was not sure how Midorima took her compliment as. She waited for a response or a rebuke but none came out of Midorima's mouth. "Hey! I won't be disturbing your match. I just wanted to tease you before the match and cheer for you before the line-up. Don't get mad." A silent treatment was any day severe than rebukes.

Midorima was trying to wrap his head around Oha-Asa prediction. It was said that he has to see the positive side of any ordeal, but this ordeal seemed unnecessary. He has never been taught to deal with the dead. The only explanation he could muster up in his embarrassment phase is the incompatibility of Ayame's and his zodiac signs. When he looked towards Ayame he was greeted by a concerned look on her face and for a dead person she did have warm chocolate eyes.

Players started to pour inside the locker room to change and before the number of players could increase he asked Ayame the typical question that he asks everyone out of habit, "What is your zodiac sign and blood type?" When he spoke, his voice faltered due to the lingering effect of embarrassment.

The moment the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to not observe the situation properly. But it was too late. Ayame's face hardened and she stared blankly at him. She now felt that the silent treatment was better than a cruel remark, "You wanna know a dead person's birthday. Isn't that sweet of you?"

With that she silently retreated into the growing crowd of players, making sure she passes right through humans so that Midorima can see for himself that his reality included spirits and he has pissed one off.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to ask the readers if you want me to write the basketball matches in the story or do you want me to skip it. Your opinions would be a great input.**** What do you think about the pace of the story?**

Lemme know your thoughts on this chapter by reviewing it!

~~Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions

**A/N:** Thanks a lot **waremono Iv **for your lovely and long review with the correction. I hope that chapter 3 is also enjoyed. I'm sorry for the (massive) delay in uploading this chapter.

Small warning! I'm not very good at dialogue writing. I have tried my best hopefully to everyone's liking.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Emotions**

"Shin-chan! Why are you staring at the wall?"

This snapped Midorima back to his senses, 'How long did I space out for?' The chirpy voice of Takao shook him to reality and his major concern was not Ayame anymore. As soon as he spotted the duo of Seirin entering the locker room his blood pumped straight to his head. He felt elated and a scowl crept its way onto his face. Then without exchanging a single word with his teammates he ritually carried out his preparation for the match.

'I can't waste this opportunity. I will take my revenge even though it is just a practice match. I will not slack at any game thrown', with this Midorima closed his eyes and took in deep breaths as he sat on the bleachers, waiting for his team to arrive. He felt a pat on his back and on cue he stood up with grace and walked without hesitation, like always. Confidence oozed out from his very being and his eyes shone with sheer determination. He felt a bit different from earlier. In the beginning of the training camp he had followed all the routine set up by his capable coach and captain. He had faith in them but made sure to allot some hours for his shooting practice, he couldn't afford to lose his touch on his shooting regime. Even though it was a practice match he felt a spark of fighting spirit in him which he was missing during the training.

He always follows the strict timetable of his daily life and meticulously executes any work thrown at him. Basketball has always been a part of his routine where he poured his heart and soul into like any other work but after being defeated his heart has started to pump faster just at the thought of basketball. This was not new to him. The feeling that he gets when he touches the ball, hears the clear whoosh of the net when the ball gracefully passes through the hoop. It has just been too long since he felt this kind of sensation.

He was fully aware of his changing attitude towards basketball during his middle school years but he never left practices, he aimed for the hoop daily ceremoniously and gave his best in everything. After his talent bloomed he slowly forgot the essence of basketball. His hard work payed off and 'Teiko Middle School' always won but all he did was shoot the ball whenever he could in the match and see it pass through the hoop, gliding along the net and hitting the hardwood floor, over and over again. Trophies and victories did not make him swell up in pride, like it did to others, but made him apathetic toward the sport. He is a man of habit; he did his biding day in and day out, but he was a middle schooler, he didn't question the uneasiness he felt.

He saw his teammates change, he saw Kuroko get hurt and he saw the trust falling apart. He had a choice of helping his teammates but choose to prioritize him and mechanically practice and win in matches. The fire had died in him, basketball was not the same as it used to be. He never took victory for granted but he was confident in not loosing. But on one fateful day something stirred up in him. He now felt complete, he admired the ball in his hand and he savoured the whoosh of the net.

Basketball was simple and fun. He knew this but Kuroko and Kagami made him realize that. He was grateful to them for getting him back on the tracks but he couldn't help but harbour certain resentment towards Kagami.

All these thoughts transpired in his head during the time taken for them to line up. The expression on everyone's face was that of bewilderment. Midorima and Kagami's expression was more akin to that of irritation and the cause being evident. As they proceeded towards the centre of the court Kagami was pulled out by his coach.

'Things are not looking up today.' Midorima sighed, his irritation now numbing him down. He balled his fists to expel some of his anger quietly while regretting not getting a chance to go against Kagami. 'Oha-Asa has ranked cancers on 8th, so maybe today is not good.' He heard the whistle and saw his captain make a remarkable jump for tip-off and pass it to Takao. As he heard the rhythm of the ball hitting the floor his concentration latched itself onto the game- all else forgotten.

~~O~~

Under the scorching sun, Ayame stood with her cheeks puffed and arms crossed across her chest. She slowly let out the air she held and floated near the sea. The wave of water moved past her feet as well as the sea shells that were washed from the shores. Neither the heat of the sun nor the coolness of water affected Ayame. The wind did not mess her hair, not a single strand moved out of place. Ayame is now used to the fact that she will not be feeling any sensation but not seeing her reflection in water still made her sad. With no memories, no sensation, no reflection and no one to notice her, Ayame screamed every night. Nobody could hear her.

"This is how it feels to be a ghost." She murmured to the crab, which walked around her. "Only you would notice. Make me wanna talk crab." A small smile adorned her trembling lips. Yes, she couldn't shed tears. Her cry was silent.

The beginning of her days as a ghost was painful. Ayame couldn't believe that ghost could feel emotional pain. In the beginning of her hopeless journey she wildly ran around trying to talk to everyone hoping that someone could hear her, this is where she realized she is a ghost. Frustration piled up on her and one night she found her telekinetic ability and that put a smile on her face. She filled her lonely days harnessing her ability and still not giving up on finding someone who could hear her.

After 3 months of her becoming ghost she accidentally found a group of High School boys in the area. She tried reaching out to all but she got the same result. Later that day when she was about to give up on this group something unexpected happened. A tall green headed guy, who seemed to be in a hurry, just avoided bumping into her. It could have been coincidence that his path made it seem like he was avoiding bumping with a girl or he could really see her as a person standing. The possibility seemed very distant but Ayame thought to give it one last try and it turned out that there is a person who could hear and see her. The elated feeling in Ayame made her stray out, way out, of her original goal of talking nicely to that person and she ended up teasing him and eventually making him dislike her.

"This is not how I wanted things to turn out!" She squatted down and hugged her knees closer to her.

"He asked me my birthday?" she looked up towards the sky, which was tainted in the hue of orange just like his jersey.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad like that." She sighed and looked to her left.

She let out a muffled laugh and closed her eyes, "He probably forgot that I'm a ghost and treated me as a human. Such a child he is."

"I'm even more childish to get angry at him like that." Her eyes widened with realization at her own stupid outburst.

"I don't have much time. I _must_ start over again." Determination emerged within her once more. She stood up and opened her eyes to be greeted by the ocean glistening majestically under the setting sun. Ayame crossed her arm once again and said, trying her best in imitating Midorima's gruffly voice and cold demeanour, "I'm not childish."

"Yes~~ you are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

Ayame abruptly stopped her monologue, which she usually performs to keep away from loneliness, as she felt a person passing through her. She whipped her head to see a running figure along the shoreline. She squint her eye to take a better look at the familiar person. She slowly floated towards the person to take a good look at him.

"Whoa! Split eyebrows. Seriously, ya know!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. But the boy's determined expression didn't falter. That was expected by Ayame. She was about to leave but her attention was drawn to the sound coming out of the male.

She floated near Kagami to grasp his words. Her eyes widened and she started giggling as soon as she heard the familiar name. "Wait and watch you bastard! I will defeat you again, Midorima." Kagami continued as if it is the most natural thing to say while running. Ayame was intrigued by his comments and stayed to hear more. She has cultivated endless patience in the past 3 months, so she waited for Kagami to say something else.

"I will wipe the Winter-cup gym's floor with your ass, idiot."

"I wanna play against Shutoku now."

"This is unfair; I'm not an errand boy."

"I need to get stronger."

Ayame found his dialogue, expressions and his work interesting. He kept changing his dialogue, starting with deterministic ones and then going to whining ones and then taking turns to curse Midorima. His expression was slowly changing to that of exhaustion from running. The weirdest part that Ayame found was that of his shopping. He kept buying one drink at a time and then running back to the hotel and again goes back to buy another can of drink.

"I must say you performed some weird duty, ya know. God bless your scattered brain." That being said Ayame floated back to the hotel to find Midorima.

~~O~~

"Hah...hah..." Kagami panted while supporting his upper body with the help of his long arms on his thighs. For some odd reasons the hair on his arms that were standing quiets down. "Why will my goosebumps vanish all of a sudden?" He stood up again and started running, "Probably the temperature is more stable during nightfall."

~~O~~

Ayame walked past the closed doors of the gym at the time to hear a loud buzzer. The loud noise startled her but she caught a glimpse of green. She turned at the time to see an orange ball fly out of Midorima's hand and glide gracefully in a very high arc; she had to crane her neck to not lose sight of the ball.

"That is way too high, ya know. It won't go in." She was proved wrong instantly when the ball effortlessly entered the hoop, whooshing through the net and hitting the wooden floor.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

As long as the ball kept hitting the floor Ayame couldn't take her eyes off the bouncing ball. 'Would my heart have a beat like that?'

At the same time Midorima was trying to calm his beating heart by hearing the faint bounce of the ball that he scored a 'buzzer beater' with. He looked over to the other end of the gym to find the ball slowly rolling to a halt near someone's feet. He wouldn't have bothered to look at the feet any longer if they would not have been lazily floating a few millimetres above the ground. All the thoughts about Ayame, that he had pushed aside, came rushing back to his head. Involuntarily he stepped a few feet back and bumped into someone. He hastily turned to come almost eye to eye with Kiyoshi Teppi. He gave a nonchalant smile to Midorima and extended his hand, gesturing for a hand-shake. Midorima firmly shook Kiyoshi's colossal hand but he didn't express his admiration for him. "Let's have some fun tomorrow too~~", with that the Uncrowned General, Iron Heart, left.

With no one else to interrupt he quickly searched his surrounding for any sign of Ayame. 'She is a ghost after all. Who knows what she will do.'

Takao found Midorima's action to be weird, well weirder than usual, and set out to help him in his new ordeal. Midorima was reminded of his conspicuous actions when he felt a strong pat on his back. "What are you looking for, Shin-chan? Did you misplace your lucky item?" Takao supplied.

Midorima quickly regained his composure and turned rigid but his mind was racing at the speed of light. He pushed his spectacle up his nose-bridge. Takao noticed his embarrassment and continued when he knew that Midorima was not going to answer, "It's not like you to misplace your lucky item. If you are worried about bath, I will make sure I'm the only one there. Okay~~"

"That is certainly not the case here." Midorima countered Takao's assumption.

"Then why are you acting embarrassed?" Takao was good at dealing with Midorima as compared to others but it did not mean he fully understood the shooter.

"It is none of your business, Takao." A curt reply but it never dampened Takao's mood or his patience in dealing with him.

"I will go ahead then, Shin-chan~~" Takao knew that Midorima was sure to create a scene so he made sure that everyone goes before him. While walking down he saw his friend Haruko and started chatting forgetting Midorima for the time being.

"Damn that Takao!" Midorima grumbled and walked the small corridor of the guest-house they were staying at. Today was a day filled with ordeal and he indeed learnt something about Kuroko. He just hoped that he heeds his advice. He also knew that Kuroko was smart enough to deal with his problem related to Aomine. He stopped in his track as he spotted Ayame some metre ahead. He had to strap back his whole body which itched to run away. He internally slapped himself for drifting away into basketball when he had an unresolved issue still lurking.

While he was debating whether to stay, walk towards her or run away Ayame drifted near him. She noticed his reluctance in talking so she initiated, "Midorima-san. Shall we start all over again?"

That question and her tone made no sense. She wasn't teasing him nor was she chirping around like she did back the rest half of the day. He didn't know her enough to judge her behaviour but, 'If it is a peace offering from a ghost I should take it, right?'

"I know you are a little surprised by my behaviour. To tell you the truth even I was too." Ayame chose to continue. "I was unable to talk to anyone for 3 months and when I found someone I went overboard. I hope I didn't irritate you, ya know." She quickly put her hand to cover her mouth and internally screamed, 'Shut it with _ya know_, idiot. Nor he will be irritated even more.'

Midorima had an unreadable expression on his face and by seeing it Ayame's resolve, to turn over a new leaf, shattered. Under the pretext of tough guy and emotionless facade Midorima comprehended various situation and outcomes of his choices. He just didn't pay attention to his facial expression. "So you won't be haunting me anymore?" Midorima wanted to be clear on what she was saying.

Ayame gave him a bewildered look, "I won't be haunting you, well not literally. I would just be staying with you." With that she tried to give her best smile, if that was possible to melt anyone.

"So you will continue to haunt me." Midorima affirmed.

"I won't be troubling you."

"But you are going to stay with me and talk."

"Yes. See, no haunting."

"... Did you hear yourself out?"

"Huh!" Ayame stopped to think for a second. Midorima sighed but was internally relieved that he is not at fault for an angry spirit, about which all folklore did not bear good news. "I didn't completely explain. I see." Ayame hummed resting her chin on her right fist and then shifting deep into thoughts. Midorima tried to act normal when he saw few people passing by but his patience was running thin. It seemed that his day will not end peacefully.

Ayame cleared her throat and spoke, "I cannot leave this area. I have tried to leave before and failed. Knowing that you will be leaving soon, I have a request. Will you talk to me till your stay here?"

"You are not going to haunt me for the rest of my life?" It was good news for him. Ayame did not let her disappointment reveal on her face, but she felt a little hurt from his relief. "No I won't" Ayame reassured. She just has to wait for another person to notice her and who would be here to settle for good and not for camp.

"I see no harm in interacting with you." He wasn't naive or heartless, unlike what people thought otherwise. Ayame beamed up and floated next to Midorima forgetting to maintain her polite form and returning back to her elated giggly self. 'Isn't she bothered by the smell of sweat?' He wondered while walking towards the now empty bath.

Seeing Ayame chirping and giggling he somehow felt a burden, that he wasn't aware of, lift off his shoulder. As he reached the bathroom entrance he stopped realizing that Ayame was still following him. He cleared his throat to get her attention to which she obliged. "I'm going to take bath. Don't follow me in there."

"Ehh! Why not? I don't have much time with you. Let me come in." Ayame whined dramatically.

"Are you serious?" Midorima raised his voice. Partly due to fact that no one was around and mostly due to the Ayame's boldness.

"I won't be interrupting your sleep or basketball which means 80% of your time. I won't miss any time I get with you. I have to tell you my 3 month journey in just two more days." Ayame's voice dipped at the last three words.

"There are naked guys in there. You are a girl." Midorima was scrambling for reasons. 'Why is she ignoring something so obvious?'

"I will be talking to you. They won't be seeing me."

"Are you an idiot?" Instinctively Midorima blocked the entrance.

"You know I can pass through things, doncha!" she winked and moved to prove her point. Midorima closed his eyes so that he doesn't have to see a spirit passing him. A spirit which looked very human to him even though she was floating. He has seen her pass through others but seeing her pass through him was a whole different matter.

But the sensation he felt was unexpectedly familiar. He expected to feel something new and weird but the sensation was that of falling. He knew he was falling even with his eyes closed. He fell flat on his back on the ground and shivered due to rough impact on the cold floor. He opened his eyes to locate the source of collision just to find Ayame straddling him underneath her.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. You can always post your thoughts on the review. Thanks for reading!

I'm trying to write at least 3k+ words per chapter so that it makes up for the delayed update.

**~~Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Good Night!

**A/N: **A bigthanks you so much **waremono Iv** for the lovely and long review. Thank you for taking out time to read my story and write a review. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter too.

Sorry for the delay. My excuse is a rusty one, summer break in my native land so no time for writing. Hope I'm forgiven and to beg for forgiveness I wrote this long chapter.

Thanks to everyone who read this story :3

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Good Night!**

"Oh..."

"... . ."

A pair of emerald eye beyond the glasses were staring straight back at the deep chocolate brown iris without blinking. He did not notice the amount of time that passed by, neither did she.

Midorima couldn't take his eyes off nor was he able to move his head. He found himself baffled by the situation and his body stopped receiving brain impulses, yet again. That was not the least of his now dysfunctional body. His arms felt as heavy as lead and the muscles on his legs pulled tight pointing out the exhaustion of the training.

Ayame moved to straighten herself while still straddling Midorima underneath her and the expression she wore was that of shock and disbelief. Without much warning Ayame balled her fingers and harshly dropped her fist on Midorima's chest.

"You!" A feral snarl erupted from him immediately which made Ayame realised that she indeed couldn't pass through him.

Midorima couldn't even lift his finger to move the burden, which has induced a throbbing pain on his chest, off him so he concluded that his body has reached its limit. He lay on the floor giving his body some time to cope up with the recent impact with the floor and the fist along with the fatigue from training. The cold floor of the bath gave him a strange sense of comfort amongst the crazy happening of the day. He made a silent prayer to _God_ to make sure that Ayame doesn't go vengeful on him.

Ayame stared blankly at him and continued her ministration on him by placing her palm and not to use much force, unlike what she did earlier. She tried her best to push her palms through Midorima's chest still expecting to pass through him like many other times through countless people and things. And when she was about to get her palms away from his chest she felt an erratic beating through her arms, 'His heart.' Each beat made her unconsciously plaster her palms harder on the beat's epicentre.

She was fully aware of the fact that she was unable to feel anything but the small beats flowing into her arms said otherwise. She was starting to sense everything around her, the heat of the bath and coolness of the floor under her leg. Her dormant skin felt alive. Her nose twitched as it made her aware of her sense of smell and she instantly covered her nose with one hand, 'The smell of sweat.'

She smiled warily, "This is new." She mumbled and moved the other hand over Midorima's arm. Like all the other instances concerning Midorima she was not able to pass through.

She gripped his wrist, removed her hand from her nose and stared at Midorima's face but light shone on his glasses to hide his eyes. "Hey!" She called for his attention.

"Hey!" she repeated when she didn't receive any reply.

'Did he pass out?'

"Hey!" She was starting to get frantic.

Even for Midorima it was difficult to stay calm in such an atrocious situation and the coolness of the floor wasn't helping him much. He wanted to answer her back, shout at her but alas for the first time he was tongue tied. However he was trying his best to wiggle out of Ayame's clutch with the intention of not touching her in the process but eventually failed when his motion caused his hip to collide with Ayame's thighs.

It was very embarrassing for Midorima even while being aware of the fact that Ayame is a spirit. Sensing his awkwardness Ayame swiftly got up and steadied herself and was relieved by the fact that Midorima was conscious.

As soon as she detached herself from Midorima everything turned vacant. She no longer felt the heat, no longer smell the scents and the familiar sense of emptiness returned.

Although she was unable to comprehend this exceptional situation she decided against pushing it further tonight for both her and him but, 'One last time won't hurt.'

She stretched her hand towards Midorima in order to help him up while keeping her other hand's palm over her chest. She assumed that probably in his next touch she could hear her heart, which was silent for long.

Looking at the outstretched arm of a girl or spirit, he wasn't able to decide at the given moment, made him realise the fatigue on both his body and mind. To tell the truth he was little keen on taking help but his pride refrained him from doing something uncharacteristic. He slowly sat up, looking away from Ayame, using the strength left in his arms and upper body from the cold-floor-rest.

Dejected Ayame retreats her arm just in time when someone pass through her, sending her form in a ditzy array. 'Why would I not be able to pass through him? What is with this weird... feeling!' Ayame thought as she regained her form.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" up until the new comer had said those words Midorima and Ayame had not realised his presence. When both of them looked towards the source of the sound, they panicked to find a blue-haired guy standing, just few inches away.

"This guy passed through me and I still didn't notice him." While saying that she lifted her arm, to put on the new comer's shoulder. This time her arm passed through the boy's torso and she also received a curious gaze from Midorima.

Midorima stood up flaunting his full height, pushed his spectacle further above his nose and showed no sign of his previous event's weakness before Kuroko. Midorima turned to face the phantom sixth man who displayed another feat of his skill but Ayame moved near him first and started to inspect Kuroko.

Midorima was about to say something but seeing Ayame performing various passing-through-solid techniques on Kuroko kept him silent. How was he supposed to say something normal when he was seeing a very ridiculous scene unfold before him, and only he could see it? Midorima's sight shifted to Ayame when she stepped a few steps away. "Are you alright, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima turned his head to reply to Kuroko, only to find him missing. He quickly searched the area to find Kuroko standing near a locker. He was surprised by Kuroko's ability in misdirection but kept his composure when he replied, "There is nothing wrong with me. You should be more worried about yourself and Winter-Cup."

Kuroko gave his rare gentle smile, "We will meet at the Winter-Cup Preliminary."

Midorima walked toward an empty locker while rejoicing in his former teammate's spirit which seemed like the only ordinary thing in his otherwise weird day.

"He is a weird one, ya know." Midorima flinched slightly at the sound of Ayame near him.

He waited for Kuroko to leave before replying, "You are the one to talk."

"Excuse me!"

"You are still not permitted to come to the bath with me." He had not forgotten the original disagreement with her.

"Yeah I won't." Ayame replied monotonously. This perked Midorima's attention towards her but he chose to say, "Good."

"Only on a condition."

Midorima sighed for the umpteenth time and looked at Ayame. "What is it?"

"Come back quickly." She raised her little finger towards Midorima and put her other palm over her chest. Midorima knew this gesture, it is _pinkie swear_. This was epitome of embarrassing things he could do. "I will. Now leave."

"Seal the deal, Shin-chan." She wanted to check her heart before leaving.

"I'm a man of my word." He really didn't want to do _pinkie swear_ but he was wary of angry spirits so he chose not to be harsh with his words.

"C'mon, I can't trust a word of a stranger."

"How am I a stranger?"

"I just met you yesterday night, ya know." She pushed her little finger even closer to him.

"Who asked you to stay near a stranger?" He really was not advance enough to find reasoning with her request. Surprisingly he wasn't able to explain a lot of things today including his tendency to argue with a spirit.

"Just do it for my assurance." Ayame raised her voice as if scolding a child.

'I will make it quick.' With that thought Midorima raised his hand but before he could execute his plan Ayame had already curled her little finger of her right hand on Midorima's little finger of his right hand.

When he tried to break the contact Ayame just shifted to keep her finger wrapped around his. Midorima threw some nervous glances towards the door expecting someone to enter any second to find him in this embarrassing situation. Hardly five seconds later Ayame let goes and floats away giving a wide space between them.

"I will be waiting near the sea shore, ya know." Ayame waved enthusiastically and barged out of the bath area, obviously through the walls.

Relief washed over Midorima but soon the effect of training dawned over his body.

He turned towards the empty locker and started with his before-bath ritual and also kept an eye out for Ayame. She might pull in a stunt like she did while he was changing for practice match. Much to his relief she kept her side of deal and he was sure to keep his side too not necessarily willingly. He neatly wrapped his towel around him and folded his new spectacle carefully and safely placed it amongst his clothes.

Even though it was not his first time in public bath, he was still hesitant. He took extra precaution in making sure in entering an empty bath. He also didn't want to deal with anything anymore and have a quite time, at least while bathing.

He let the warm water sooth his aching muscles and he closed his eyes to tune into proper thinking channel of his brain. Before going into basketball he thought about the incidence in the bath hall. It was his first time dealing with a spirit but from the fair knowledge he has gathered from sources, mainly TV soaps or movies, they say that spirit can pass through things and people and he has seen her do that.

'The expression she wore was of shock which means she also had not expected this', he thought while gradually getting used to the space of the bath.

He had to admit that he was scared when Ayame had straddled him and when she touched his wrist with her fingers he got goosebumps all over his body. When Ayame had put her hand over his chest the hair on his nape stood up like a porcupine and he can still feel the lingering effect. He now knows the feeling of being near a spirit. Midorima, even in warm water, could not forget the cold sensation on his wrist and his little finger where Ayame skin made contact with his.

His thought was distracted when the water level rose signalling him about another presence.

"I feel rejuvenated." A very familiar voice commented. Midorima tried to keep himself calm before normal people but was unable to. Seeing his teammate frown Takao got a bit tipsy, "How long are you going to sulk anyway?" and here Takao has gone lengths to keep this bath empty for Midorima.

"It's starting to get annoying." Takao not in the least expected Midorima to be this ungrateful. He knew that public bath could be embarrassing for Midorima but seeing him sulking kind of ticked him off but he let it pass, like always.

Midorima felt a bit guilty about his ungrateful action towards an unaware Takao and tried to alter his facial expression. Takao caught Midorima's change through his hawk vision and decided to proceed his talk about some oddity he felt from Kuroko.

Midorima had already guessed about the strange moves of Kuroko and was aware of Kuroko's vulnerability and his different aspect of development for new techniques before Takao could voice in his suspicion but he decided to explain everything to Takao, also as a token of thank you. He very well knew that his gesture would be rightly interpreted by his raven haired teammate.

~~O~~

"_**All of my memories keep you near.**_

_**In silent moments imagine you'd be here.**_

_**All of my memories keep you near.**_

_**The silent whispers, silent tears." **_[1]

Ayame listened to the assistant of the optical shop sing the song while leaving the shop after her shift. Ayame stood underneath the broken lamppost, across the lady, staring at the optical shop.

Ayame never missed a day of the assistant Matsumoto's; her badge suggested her name as, singing. She clearly remembers the day when she woke up beneath the lamppost in front of the optical shop and heard a beautiful voice as if beckoning her. She remembers being confused, dizzy and feeling different when she woke up. Ayame however had pushed herself up towards the source of the sound and had greeted her only to not receive any response from the singer. At first Ayame thought the woman to be deaf but moments later Matsumoto passed through her, leaving her in whirlpool of questions.

That was the beginning of her days as a ghost but she made it a point to listen to Matsumoto. It seemed that the songs had meaningful lyrics and all the time it compelled Ayame to think that the songs must have meant a lot to Matsumoto.

Yesterday was a special day for Ayame as she found a person who could see her but today posed another challenging question towards her.

"Am I really a ghost?" Ayame looked down at her palms as she stretched it upward towards the light from the lamppost. Not feeling any warmth from the light she shoved her hands into the pockets of her black Capri jeans and floated behind the singing lady, Matsumoto.

Ayame gave her silent byes to Matsumoto after having a heartfelt time with her songs and voice and then drifted off toward the beach where she would wait for Midorima to show up.

~~O~~

"Shin-chan! How long are you planning to stay in there?" Takao couldn't believe his teammate's action. Takao assumed that Midorima knew the timings for the bath; the closing time is just few minutes away.

"Leave, Takao." Midorima barked when Takao also insisted in two of them leaving together.

"I'm not going to look at you." Takao reasoned while wrapping himself with his towel and looking towards the door of the locker room.

"I know that." Midorima reluctantly got up and quickly wrapped his body as Takao let out some muffled laugh. A vein popped on Midorima's forehead as he heard Takao's laughter reminding him about all the ridiculous things Takao talked about in the bath; other than basketball.

He quickly changed into fresh tracks and sweat shirt without any further delay, or before Takao could notice his absence, he left the guest house and hit the road towards the beach. He stopped near a vending machine and bought a 'read bean soup' can.

The bath was relaxing as expected but he wanted to take a mild walk to relax his still sore calf muscles. As soon as his feet touched the sandy shore he realised something, "Where should I find her?"

He clearly remembered Ayame telling him to meet her at the beach, but where? He was so exhausted after the training and spirit incidence in the bath that his tired brain couldn't point out the obvious.

A part of him was relieved. Even though Ayame has not harmed him or anything around, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. The time she _collided_ with him his whole body was covered with goosebumps and he couldn't shake off the icy feeling on his wrist where she touched. He could clearly feel the after effect of Ayame's cold skin touching his heated body.

'Maybe the goosebumps were due to the body temperature difference.'_ That didn't mean that he hated the cool sensation. _

'It has not been a day with her and I'm feeling this unsettled. Two more days left.' Deep in his thought, he didn't realise the path he had taken. But luckily Ayame spotted him and she floated towards him. She couldn't help but smile and giggle the whole way.

The sound of giggles made Midorima turn his head towards Ayame. This time too he had to strap himself when his body shook with a mild chill. 'I'm not scared.' Midorima somehow managed to stay calm.

"You ain't a deal breaker, ya know." About an hour after her leave Ayame doubted that he would show up, so seeing Midorima made her really very happy. She had to control her elated self so as to not irritate him.

"As I said, I'm a man of my word." Midorima pushed his spectacle out of habit. He noticed that his spectacle didn't require his continued fiddling.

Now that he was here Ayame had not the slightest clue how to proceed. She did promise to start over again so she smiled, "I'm Ayame."

"How did you know my name?" Midorima's brain has started to function normally and he wanted some answers.

"Huh?!" Ayame blinked at his question.

"The first time you introduced yourself you already knew my name. I want to know how?" Midorima was surprised at his energy content as he talked.

"Oh that. I saw a group of new people arriving so I wanted to see if anyone can see me, ya know. I tried until evening but failed. I was about to give up when you avoided colliding with me but you didn't spare a glance as you were in hurry. I thought to give a last try so I went out looking for you. Oh boy! You were fast, ya know." Ayame paused throwing a glance towards Midorima checking if he could keep up with her pace.

"Continue." After all he is one of the people who can keep up with Takao's rambling.

Happy with the reaction Ayame continued, "I lost track of you. Dejected, I roamed around aimlessly-" Ayame struck a dramatic pose to show her broken heart.

"Just stick to the point." Midorima interrupted making Ayame pout in dismay.

"Fine! I saw a green headed guy and heard others call you by name. That is also where I picked up 'Shin-chan'." She quoted using her fingers.

Midorima closed his eyes and pinched his nose-bridge at the sound of that irritating name, "Don't call me with weird names."

"Aye, Aye." She gave Midorima a two-finger salute.

"Why couldn't you pass through me?" This was something that needed to be clarified.

"...I don't know. That incident triggers more question than it answers; for me at least." Though she replied with a smile, the sadness was evident.

Midorima shifted to look away from Ayame and towards the ocean. The sound of sea breeze was filling the silence that had befallen the duo and none of them wanted to start. When he looked back at Ayame he couldn't help but notice that her hair did not move from its place even with the strong breeze. This sight demanded a quizzical look from him but he didn't want to break the silence that was formed, rather he didn't know how to break it. It was not his strong suit.

'How does Takao manage to break the ice?' he thought while trying his best to find a feeble conversational starter.

The silence reminded Ayame of her precious time with Midorima passing by quickly. She had to talk to him and also had some experiment to be conducted, "Midorima! Let's go to the water."

"What!" 'That was random,' Midorima thought but gave in eventually seeing no reason for objection. He was secretly curious about Ayame's plan too. He folded his track pant above his knee and followed Ayame and he found it comfortable in letting Ayame do the talking.

"Use honorific while addressing me." Not that it would make much of a difference but he still told Ayame. She just nodded and floated towards the sea.

He stood next to Ayame feeling the warm water of the sea washing his feet and sending slight tinges up his spine. He had never ventured into the sea at night so he wasn't aware of this pleasant feeling. The moon was high up in the night sky and the sea glistened smoothly under its gentle glow.

Midorima shifted his footing to match the rhythm of the undercurrent of the waves crashing against his leg. He had to admit that Ayame's idea was great but he was unable to say it out loud. The tide of the sea under the influence of the moon gave him a feeling of strength from within. The gentle breeze ruffled his hair slightly and glided across his face and body making him feel all the air molecules dancing in their vortex over his skin. Somehow he felt his eyelids closing and his mouth twitching.

On the contrary Ayame was standing there hollow and soaking in the lovely sea only through sight and sound. The gentle crashing of waves on the shore, sea shells and on itself reminded her of the sweet rhythm of Matsumoto's song. She turned to face Midorima to convey a message just to find him enjoying the sea with his eyes closed.

'Goodness lord!' Ayame's mind screeched when she took in the sight of a _smile_ adorning his face. It was nothing special but the small curve on his face softened every other feature of his.

She concentrated on his face and soaked in the beautiful sight. The moonlight was softly highlighting his chiselled cheekbones and his long eyelashes swayed with the erratic breeze. His still wet locks slashed in the wind to dry. "Pretty!"

Hearing Ayame, Midorima opened his eyes and looked at her, "Yes."

Ayame knew Midorima was talking about the sea but she didn't feel like explaining her statement, 'Pretty until he talks.' She silently was thankful that she didn't say this aloud.

Midorima opened the can he had bought and drank his favourite drink which surprisingly blended well in the given surrounding and all his uneasy feeling about Ayame forgotten. Silence again engulfed the two but it was a comforting one.

"There is a woman who sings really well." Ayame started as she didn't feel like keeping silent after her long search for someone who would notice her.

"Hmmm..." He didn't want to know so he brushed it aside. That didn't dampen her spirit and she continued to tell Midorima some random things. On the other hand Midorima just listened to her chit-chat but his reply was curt or improper at times. He wasn't used to gossiping.

The amount of reciprocation Midorima gave was more than enough for Ayame. She kept her talks superficial because she couldn't discuss anything else with him. What should she tell him? Ayame had no answers and she was sure Midorima had none and on top of that he would be leaving soon hence she decided to talk about random stuffs that popped in her head. She remembers nothing from the time she was alive so there was no point in talking deep matters with Midorima.

She paused when Midorima started to move away from her. She called out, "Where are you going?"

Midorima turned to give a glance over his shoulder before facing away, "I'm retiring to my bed. I have to complete my R.E.M cycle before 6am."

'I promised to not interrupt his sleep and basketball. Oh well.' Ayame just floated next to Midorima and resumed her jibber jabber.

~~O~~

Midorima was successful in making Ayame not look at him while he changed into his _Friday_ Yukata and when he turned to give her an_ okay_ he saw the reason as to why Ayame didn't argue back. Ayame was just coolly staring at his teammates cum roommates changing.

"You little!" Midorima opened the sliding door of the cupboard, dragged Ayame by her neck, shoved her inside and closed the door before anyone cold notice his weird action.

"Really! I thought you could do better." Ayame spoke as she casually walked out of the cupboard.

"What were you doing?" whispered Midorima to Ayame.

"Collecting the perks of being a ghost." Ayame whispered to Midorima by mimicking his actions.

Midorima gave up for tonight; he was too tired to even argue. He made his way towards his futon and spread it at his chosen spot and sat down. He removed his nightcap from his duffle bag and put it on.

"Pfft."

Midorima looked accusingly at Ayame who was trying hard not to burst out laughing. He kept glaring at her until he was disturbed by Takao, "Shin-chan. Glares can't burn a hole in the wall. You can come closer to us under the fan if you are feeling hot."

Ayame burst down into a laughing maniac much to Midorima's irritation. How he wished for others to see the condition he was in. If he says anything to anyone he probably would be sent to a psychiatric ward. So he said nothing and slowly slid onto his futon.

Takao didn't say anything further because he was knocked out as soon as he touched his bed. Everybody had also quickly fallen asleep. Seeing this Midorima prided in having a much higher stamina. After all the events of today he is still awake or at least conscious.

'It has been a very long day.' He thought as Ayame's ridiculous laugh quiet down.

He looked at his palm which he had used to pull Ayame into the cupboard. He could feel the same icy sensation as earlier but the goosebumps were not prominent enough.

"Good night, Midorima." Ayame said after she had calmed down.

This interrupted Midorima thoughts and he whispered, "Good night."

He looked at Ayame who unexpectedly moved towards the window and out of it. Midorima internally cursed himself for thinking that she would stay in the room.

He removed his spectacle and put it on the right side of his head and closed his eyes laying straight on his futon. His thoughts lingered a bit on the time on beach when Ayame was talking. He did pay attention to the trivia she was supplying but his eyes roamed a little on her. Under the moonlight he has to agree that she looked spooky with veins being prominently visible on her neck along with shallow bags under her eyes and her unwavering hair in the wind. Her complexion was very pale and her fingers were bony and long. There were things that he noticed that was normal about her like the laugh, giggles and her thoughts, incomprehensible most of the time, and her warm chocolate eyes.

'She could easily be as tall as Akashi.' He was confident in his calculation.

Before drifting to sleep he dwelled upon those icy sensations which still lingered on his skin. He knew his body felt mild chills whenever he saw or was near Ayame but he didn't run away. He found it very weird that he easily walked towards the spirit even while receiving signs from his body.

'It must be adrenaline.' He paused for moment thinking about his own actions. He let out a smile despite himself content, again, with his explanation and let sleep take over his worn out body.

Out on the streets Ayame roamed with a small but a known thought on her mind, 'I really don't have a beating heart.' When she made contact with Midorima via _pinkie swear_ her heart didn't even beep unlike what she felt from Midorima's chest earlier. Her heart lays silent; probably forever.

* * *

**[1****]**Song named _'Memories'_ and it belongs to _'Within Temptation'_.

I thought their lyric set nicely with Ayame's situation, especially the last line and it is a beautiful song.  
Genre: _Symphonic metal_.  
Singer: _Sharon den Adel_, in my view she is a Goddess (Beautiful voice and face).

**A/N:** Finally I was able to end the first day. I had to before anyone kills me. Feel free to tell me if I'm _excruciatingly _slow with description or was it all right. I tend to sway away~~

**Waremono Iv:** I hope you liked it. I successfully made it more than _4.8 k_ words.

Even though I **love **Midorima I'm not fully equipped to understand him so I hope he is not OOC.

**~~Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Day

**A/N: **A big thanks to **waremono Iv** for the lovely, long review and your continuous support. I would also like to show my gratitude to those who have favoured and followed the story.

Thank you for the patience to put up with the slow update

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A New Day**

The night was quite and serene with the occasional nocturnal birds flying to enjoy their domain. Few cars passed by the now empty road and the street lights seemed to glow with pride, dominating over the darkness. Ayame stretched her body as she floated by few convenience stores and 24X7 pharmacies which hardly showed any signs of occurrences. The night made her eardrums resonate in emptiness much like her skin.

She wanted to return to Midorima but the whole guest house was dark and everyone had gone to sleep. She was not particularly fond of the dark so she preferred avoiding it. She looked up towards the sky to get the glimpse of the soft light of the moon which was gently receding behind the curtain of clouds, leaving only the artificial light as her companion.

She crossed her legs, floated in a sitting pose, struck a dramatic pose of 'The Thinker' and closed her eyes. She started to review over the day she met Midorima and how things turned out for her.

In the beginning she felt elated due to her discovery that resulted in Midorima being irritated with her. She also realized that she got angry by a silly question asked by him and tried to redo everything from the start with a polite manner. The polite manner didn't suit her and she ended up in an unexplainable incidence in the bathroom.

'Before I can think about why I couldn't pass through him and why I started sensing, I need to know who I was. That would explain my reaction, thinking and for Pete's sake... everything!'

There was no affirmation for her name since she had no recollection of her life. She tried very hard to remember at least the part before her death but she was unsuccessful every time. She tried meditation, praying at shrine, running, flying, diving into the ocean, kicking and hopelessly trying to talk to a hippie fake psychic. The one thing she was able to gather from her marvellous endeavour that she was unable to leave the area.

That was a new discovery for her so she moved in cardinal directions, drawing a map in her mind and encircling the area she was restricted to. What better thing did she have to do other than this? She found an approximate centre of her restricted area and it was the optical shop. It did not come as a surprise to her because she assumed that it would have been a place she died. The thing that surprised her was that she was unable to find a graveyard.

She had searched every nook and corner of the shop for anything that might help or guide her but her luck had run out. With no memories anything she did was futile.

'Who am I?'

'What happened to me?'

'Where am I buried or incinerated?'

She also gave a lot of thought about any item or a person she might be attached to that would have chained her to earth but without memories how was she supposed to know. She tried to search without any leads and evidently ended up dejected.

When she first met Midorima logic dictated that he might be the person she was attached to and hope swelled up again inside her but when she found no sign of recognition from him she ended up at square one of her questions.

'So we didn't meet when I was alive.'

He must be one of those people who can see ghost but from what she saw, she was his first encounter with ghosts. He seemed the dead end of her search and somehow he posed few new questions in her already growing list.

She opened her eyes after thinking about her unanswered questions. She looked ahead at a bookstore she usually visits at night. When she returned to earth as a ghost she began her search for answers by looking out for bookstores which would hold books about ghosts. She waits for the store to close and for the manager to leave and then walks inside the closed store and flicks on the lights to start her search. This is where she learnt about her telekinetic abilities and was able to lift books and read. Unfortunately she always ended up at fiction section with malicious stories about ghost. Mangas were neither of much help and there were no documentation about spirits either. This was her routine for all the bookstores she encountered plus there was no library in her restricted area.

She tried hacking the store's computer but the manager always took the internet data-card with him. She even tried the internet cafes but to have access she needed to register 'her' phone number and pay to get a 'one-time password'.

'The Gods must really hate me to put me in such circumstances. The funny part is that I don't even remember what I did.'

This is how Ayame spent her night. Sleep was an alien concept to her and so were senses. She knew she was human before because she could feel all kinds of emotions dwelling inside her, especially sadness. But what kind of person was she? How would she react to situations? How did she connect to people? Where are her family and friends? Did anyone miss her?

As if she didn't already have enough on her hand that a new incidence dug out another pile of questions for her. She entered the now deserted bookstore and flipped on the lights and took out, telekinetically, a fictional book on spirits and started reading. She immersed herself in the book while waiting for dawn to approach.

~~O~~

**5:58 am**

Midorima rubbed his eyes while switching off the alarm, before it could ring, in his digital clock. He put his spectacle on and stood up, stretching his limbs to get ready for the day. He noticed that his muscles were still sore from yesterday's practice.

"How was your night?"

He slowly angled his head towards the sound and glared at Ayame for about 3 seconds while debating internally about how to reply and in the end he chose to ignore her. He need not get used to her presence, 'just two more days.'

He took his toiletries and headed to get freshened before others wake up and crowd the sink while Ayame casually walked to Midorima and smiled, "Mornin'!"

He wasn't getting rid of her soon so he complied, "Good morning."

"How was your night?" she again posed the question, trying to catch his attention.

"Hmph... I slept soundly." He supplied before putting his brush in his mouth. 'Up and down thirty times, clean the wisdom teeth ten more times, open mouth and clean the underside-'

"Are you not going to ask me about my night?"

'Calm down and humour her.' He said nothing and concentrated on completing his brushing routine and thereafter he proceeded to humour Ayame, "How was your night?"

He didn't wait for her reply as he walked to set his toiletries and headed towards the bath with his duffle bag. Ayame floated next to him, "You didn't wait for my answer, ya know."

"You asked me to ask you about your night, not listen to you."

"You are grumpier in the morning. When you ask someone a question you also have to listen to their answer, ya know." Ayame pointed her right index finger towards him. He frowned as he thought, 'I didn't even want to ask.'

"I'm going for bath and have to get ready for the day before others wake up." He whispered to her not wanting to wake his roommates up and create a ruckus. He liked his quiet morning.

"Alrighty! To bath, it is." She pumped her left fist upwards.

To this Midorima jerked his head, "You are not accompanying me!" his voice boomed in the little room and few of his roommates stirred but thankfully did not wake up.

"C'mon, it is morning and it is just going to be you and me." She reached to pat his shoulder but Midorima took a step back, 'Am I going to have this argument with her again?'

Looking at his expression, Ayame felt like laughing but hurt was prominently stirring inside her because of the way he moved away and refused her from touching him. He sighed, "You are doing this on purpose."

"Ehh... Am I? I just don't want to waste the talking time with you. I did a lot of things in the night that I want to talk about, ya know." She beamed at the thought about Midorima listening and reacting to her deeds. The hurt she felt earlier was being quickly dispelled by her new feeling of excitement.

Midorima stared intensely at the smiling spirit and refused to look away from her. His piercing glare caught Ayame's attention successfully and she slowly stopped smiling.

Everything came to a standstill, metaphorically, as Midorima took a look at the clock. 'It is 6:20 already; I'm late for my bath.'

He didn't speak anymore and just walked towards the bath. Ayame looked at his retreating figure and put her hands above her head, "At least put up a decent fight in the morning."

~~O~~

Cold water from the shower ran all over his body, caressing his sore muscles and cooling his head. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and kept it immersed there, put his other hand on the wall in front of him and exhaled heavily. The sleep did help him relax but the amount of practice was monstrously strenuous. He saw many of his first year teammate's puke during practices. He was grateful to Teiko's tough regime that he was able to hold his ground in Shutoku's equivalent rigorous training menu.

He closed the shower and stepped out of the cubicle and hurried to catch up to his morning schedule with was pushed back 5 minutes because of a certain spirit. He hastily made his way to the room and pulled out his phone, sat down and plugged in his earphones to listen to _Oha-Asa_.

"When you hurried back here I thought you missed me." Ayame voiced herself to Midorima, who was already drawn into the sing-song voice of _Oha-Asa's _announcer.

**7:00 am**

"_Cancer has taken the 10__th__ place today. It is suggested to be careful of both friends and foes, lucky item for cancer is a compact mirror preferably in pink~~"_

This is unfortunate, he didn't carry a compact mirror and probably no one in Shutoku would have one, they are all guys.

'Seirin's coach.' Like a new found quest he got up to his feet and walked out of the room and towards the quarter where Seirin was staying. But midway he changed his direction towards the main door. He couldn't possibly ask his opponents' coach for aid even if it was for his lucky item.

"Hey! Tell me what is going on?" Ayame intervened.

He had abruptly left the place so Ayame was kind of worried but her worries was soon replaced by bafflement when she heard Midorima say, "I need a pink compact mirror."

"A w-what?" and here she thought she was the weird one. Why would a guy need a _pink_ compact mirror?

"A pink compact mirror, fool." Midorima kept walking.

"I heard that, but why?" for a spirit it was easy for her to catch up with him and ask him questions without running out of breath.

"My lucky item for today obviously, as foretold by Oha-Asa." He got the same puzzled look from Ayame as he did from anyone he told about Oha-Asa. He was never been able to understand why everyone gave him a perplexed look at the mention of Oha-Asa and his wish to follow it.

"You are superstitious." That didn't sound like a question or a statement so he looked at the spirit and asked, "So?"

"It _might_ be the answer why you could see me."

Midorima slowed his pace and looked at Ayame for a while before replying, "So you are not sure."

"I encountered many believers and supposed psychics but they were unable to see me while a handful of them were able to just sense my presence but they all ran away the next instant. But here you stand looking straight at me. You must have a... precarious mind." That was just the tip of the iceberg of Ayame's assumptions.

"That is preposterous." Midorima couldn't stand such an accusation and involuntarily snarled.

"I'm just assuming, no need to get so feisty." She put her hands up to show her sign of surrender.

Midorima let the topic slide and reached out towards the door to exit but was halted by a hand on his shoulder. 'How many interruptions before I get my lucky item?' he turned to meet the new burden with a frown.

"Where do you think you are going so early in the morning, Midorima?" his voice contained irritation that was on a far superior level as compared to Midorima.

"I'm going to buy my lucky item for today." He treaded cautiously as he addressed his senpai, Miyaji Kiyoshi.

"If you are a second late to practice I will kill you with Kimura's light weight truck." Miyaji said that with a suspicious smile plastered across his face and a vein being prominently visible on his broad forehead.

Midorima knew his senior's threat wasn't empty so he gulped down and nodded and left the place as fast as he could manage. Ayame giggled seeing Midorima being threatened by a boy shorter than him. "Who is he?" now that she thought about it, the boy was good-looking with his copper blonde hair messily cascading along his face and a pair of stormy grey eyes glinting furiously.

"My senpai." He gave his response while looking out for any sign of trouble other than Ayame. He felt Ayame getting closer to him and starring at him as if waiting for some more information and when she sensed that Midorima wasn't going to supply more she sighed, "and... some more info needed, ya know."

"For what order of business?" he didn't want to pay attention to her before he procured his lucky item.

"Just for the sake of it. Cough out!" she didn't like it much when he avoided her openly but that couldn't be helped. By the look on Midorima's face, which twisted ever so slightly from his stoic one, it seemed to Ayame that he obsessed over the horoscope program way too much. She let it go by thinking that he must have his own quirks, though he didn't behave this way yesterday except when he asked her about her birthday. Now she felt a little bad for storming out on him, 'just his obsession.'

Seeing that she wouldn't be receiving any further information, she shifted to her next question, "What was your lucky item yesterday?" he didn't seem so on the edge yesterday except that he was digesting the fact that he could see ghosts. Midorima thought that maybe _fate_ was testing him, "It was a piece of glass."

"I see. So, what is the senpai's name?"

Midorima couldn't believe how pestering Ayame could be so he gave in to avoid any further trouble, "Miyaji Kiyoshi."

"Such a wonderful name, it is way better that your weird name." She said while trying to roll her tongue to the new name.

For Midorima it was the first time hearing this. He knew his name wasn't the best but how could someone, or something in this case, think his name is _weird_. This halted his walk and Ayame too slowed down, "What happened?" she asked.

He looked at her and for some reason Ayame couldn't help but feel the effect of his cold stare. It dawned to her, now, that she might have said her thought out loud. She scrambled through her head to find an explicit excuse but somehow his gaze was ruffling her nerves, if she had any but it seemed as if she did. 'Great, now what.'

"Why is my name _weird_?" he didn't have to speak for Ayame to know what he was so upset about. She has an option of telling him what she was thinking honestly and she had another option of flying away from this situation. She decided against running away, he can't kill her so what's the harm plus he would be leaving soon.

"Midorima is great name that suits your hair and eye but what is with your first name. Is it 'Shin-chan', Shinshui, Shinim, Shin-what?" she tried her best to explain herself and in the process trying to not get him extremely mad at her. He did not look away from her for the whole time that Ayame used for shabby explanation. Ayame internally cursed herself for saying her thought out loud and she felt like she was being interrogated by the FBI under his gaze.

Slowly he looked away from Ayame and she felt so stupid for being scared of a human. 'Seriously! I'm the one who is supposed to be scary, ya know.'

Midorima was not mad at Ayame because he couldn't blame her for her ignorance. He never really told her his full name; she did pick his name from others, "Midorima Shintarou."

"Ah! I see." She really felt very stupid standing there. His name was indeed better than Miyaji but she wasn't going to admit it after making herself look like an idiot. He looked at the time and sighed on the fact that he wasted some of his time on a trivial matter, so he started walking towards the shopping area.

~~O~~

Ayame had a great time after the little name incidence as she was able to witness how well Midorima's fortune befell him. She was awestricken by the fact that Midorima's life actually revolved around the prediction. She only got the fact that he was ranked 10th in the Oha-Asa horoscope ranking and seeing him face troubles was quite hilarious.

In the beginning he was furious about his timing and something that he missed the signal and was about to get hit by a truck but Ayame pushed him off. The truck obviously moved through her, at least he was safe. She was infuriated with Midorima for being so negligent about his _life_ and walking without a glance at traffic signal. She stormed towards him to give him a piece of her mind. When he was about to mutter his thanks, a few notorious seagulls felt like taking a poop on his head. Seeing his face Ayame couldn't help but calm down and smile at him, "Serves you right."

He also managed to fall into an open manhole and get drenched in it. Ayame was first worried about him but eventually she couldn't help but giggle a bit here and there.

Finally they reached a cosmetic shop and without wasting much time they searched for a compact mirror. Ayame wanted to smell the shop, somehow she knew it would smell good, but she didn't know whether Midorima would let her touch him. While roaming she saw few eyelash curlers and called Midorima. Since he was feeling grateful towards Ayame, he walked towards her, without complaining, to listen to whatever she had to say.

"Are you going to buy eyelash curlers?"

"That is not my lucky item." Midorima whispered and wondered why she had to say something unrelated.

She looked intently at his face, "how do you maintain those eyelashes of yours?"

He let out an annoyed grunt and moved towards the cashier. The lady behind the shop gave him some quizzical look but she didn't ask him anything. He picked his lucky item and breathed in relief. Ayame wanted to stop him so that she could smell the store once but Midorima seemed to be in a hurry for his practice. She gave a last look to the shop, 'later, I guess.'

~~O~~

The way back to the guest house was normal, if you exclude Ayame being the supernatural element. This time she didn't insist on going to the bath with Midorima and she left to just roam around to find Miyaji and just listen to him. While walking down the corridor she spotted the chirping bird, Takao and there was no surprise to find that he wasn't alone. There was a guy, considerably taller than Takao, with messy black hair and subtle magenta eyes, yawning as he talked and then looked away from Takao.

Just on a whim she floated next to the taller guy to hear him mumble something to Takao, "... I can't stand him like you do."

Takao gave a small snort and put his hand over his teammate's shoulder, "Give it a try. Shin-chan is not as bad as you think he is." This surely got Ayame's attention as she whipped back her head and decided to listen to them. It was concerning Midorima, she couldn't help but pry.

The taller guy slowly pulled Takao's hand from his shoulder and gave a lazy look-over. His eyelids seemed to have a hard time keeping themselves open and his jaw was loosely hanging, "I never had a saint's patience." He was still holding Takao's hand, "I have accepted my place." With that he roughly shoved Takao's hand away.

She saw a despondent look cross over both Takao's and the other guy's face. It seemed that both of them agreed to a point but Takao was looking for a different angle, "Haruko..." Takao's voice trailed as he tried calling out to his seemingly lazy friend.

The guy, Haruko, had walked a few feet away and then he stopped and looked over his shoulder towards Takao, "Thank you for everything but I have made up my mind Kazunari."

"Hey! This is not over Haruko! I'm not going to abandon you." Takao had a very determined look over his face and a slight smirk adorned his face as he continued, "I'm going to lead you back here."

Haruko gave a tired look to Takao and said, "I'm giving it my all in this camp. I'll see how you change my mind within the time." He put his hands in the pockets of his black shorts and dragged his feet away from Takao; who gave a smile, probably to reassure himself.

"I know how much you like basketball." Takao's smile broadened remembering the good times of his middle school and he would like to see his high school life being better. He wanted to make new friends and see more to life but he couldn't turn a blind eye towards his old friend, he wasn't such a person. He was not only gifted with a wide field of vision but also with a gracious heart. He walked in the opposite direction of Haruko and towards the cafeteria, 'All is not lost, Haruko.'

Ayame looked at the space where the two friends had stood and thought, 'Was Midorima a reason for their fall out? The things they said were ambiguous for me but must be grave for them.' Miyaji was forgotten from her mind and she floated towards the cafeteria where Midorima said he would come after his shower. 'Is basketball that important in their young life?' she decided to sit and watch them play in the gym and probably learn a few new things.

~~O~~

**8:30 am**

Midorima sipped his tea while trying to keep himself calm after listening to Ayame's night deeds. He wasn't much angry on the knowledge that she was freeloading in a bookstore but on the fact that she used her telekinetic ability to scare some drunken people. Friday night was obviously filled with people celebrating their week worth of work and drowning themselves in alcohol hence they wouldn't take the incidence seriously, that is why Ayame did what she did.

Midorima quietly munched in his breakfast and tuned Ayame out; he can't do much about what she does in the night. His eyes fell on a certain maroon haired player and he internally wished that he gets to go against him today. He moved slightly in the chair to perfect his already perfected sitting posture and resumed giving curt replies to the spirit; which seemed to fuel her instead to extinguishing her interest.

"Who is Haruko?" this caught his attention as he turned his head ever so slightly towards Ayame.

If Ayame has asked this question it could only mean that 'Haruko' must be someone here or maybe from his team. He wasn't able to recollect anyone by that name though it sounded familiar, "I don't know."

He could see Ayame's eyebrows furrow in disappointment and she looked away from him. He couldn't help but wonder what this had to do with him. Ayame didn't talk much after that which created a much needed silence for his head. He completed his breakfast by 8:45, 'I'm on schedule,' he walked to the assigned table and put his plate there and walked towards his coach to talk about his rank in Oha-Asa.

Coach was busy planning with their captain with his usual low and drawn out voice and he soon looked up to Midorima as he approached him. His captain gave him a stern look and did not greet him nor did his coach. "I would be practicing my shooting and will not take unnecessary steps." He said as soon as he gained both their attention.

Otsubo knew that Midorima would come with something peculiar and coach would give in to few of his whim. The coach put his right hand fist under his chin in his signature style and let out a low grumble from his throat, "hmmm... You have to play against Seirin and other will be deducted from your three whimsical wishes of the day. Understood?"

That seemed a fair bargain and Midorima had no intention of running away from a match against Seirin, so he nodded and walked towards the changing room. He sat on the empty bench, as he was the first one to arrive, and started to open up the taping in his hand. He checked his nail and was disappointed in what he saw. He soon took out his filer and started to size his nail to eliminate even an infinitesimal bump.

His attention was drawn away from his ritual when he heard someone whistle. He looked away to see Ayame smiling and whistling down at him, "What?" she asked innocently when Midorima tried to fend her off with his steely glare.

"Do you need to whistle and distract?" with this told he resumed his filing.

"You already have an eyelash curler, don't ya?" she came a little closer to him to see him file his nail.

"I don't see any use of it." He wondered that if he concentrated too hard on filing maybe she would vanish.

"Like you maintain your nail you would want to maintain those eyelashes, ya know." She pointed her finger at his face since he refused to look at her.

"I need to maintain my nail so that it doesn't interrupt my shots." Somehow today he didn't feel like getting mad at her. She did save his life.

"Why don't you wear contacts and maintain your eyelashes? You would deliver much better performance if your sight isn't hindered." Ayame assumed that he was smart enough to notice that but to Midorima's dismay he had to explain her, "My eyes swell up when I use contacts for a prolonged period and for the last time-" he caught his breath, "stop it with the eyelashes."

"Aye, aye" Ayame gave him a full-fledged salute and filled up the upcoming silence with an unknown tune that bounced off the walls of changing room. Midorima payed no attention to her as his mind swarmed with thoughts with the upcoming match. On the other hand Ayame decided to see the perspective of the players towards basketball. Ayame wondered if she ever had played this sport or whether she knew anything about it. By the look of it, it seemed strenuous enough.

She kept staring at Midorima preparation before the match and she pouted with disappointment when she found out that he didn't change. He wouldn't repeat the same mistake again so he prepared his gym clothes and wore it in the bath. Eventually other players entered and Ayame scooped towards Miyaji and collected her perks which Midorima didn't deliver. Midorima had neither the patience nor the time to stop her.

~~O~~

The match started in the main court with the tipoff being taken by Shutoku and on the other half of the gym the reserve player worked out the training regime. Ayame stood near the coach and saw the match proceed with Shutoku gaining momentum against their opponent. After a minute Seirin took back the points they lost and then Midorima payed them back with his full court shot. Ayame thought that he must have gone crazy to try something this stupid. She craned her neck to stare at the ball in awe when it left Midorima's hand in a graceful arch, almost touching the ceiling, and passing through the centre of the hoop with a clear whoosh of the net.

'This ain't normal!' Her eyes would have bulged out if she would have stared at the ball for even a second longer.

The match continued and every time Midorima shot the ball from the full court, centre-line or any point on the court, Ayame couldn't help but be awestricken every single time. Just like his horoscope and nail filing obsession even his play was atypical. This was Ayame's first time witnessing the Generation of Miracles so Midorima didn't flinch when he saw Ayame ogling at him at the end of first quarter. He would have said something to Ayame but there was another issue that he needed to attend first, Takao's passes. It was precise as ever even with the eagle-eyed point guard of Seirin creating much pressure but Takao was passing the ball to him far fewer times than usual and whenever he did pass the momentum of the ball was too high. He was used to Kuroko's _ignite pass_ so this was not a problem for him but Takao's passes was somehow off put.

Before Ayame could reach Midorima the second quarter started with a buzzer. Midorima didn't have the time to analyze the situation but he soon resumed to play at his full strength. Takao passed the ball to Midorima and this time the timing was out of sync and it hit Midorima's right hand's little finger in an odd angle. An ordinary person would have winced but he was an expert in not losing his face at such a small injury and even after that his shot was immaculate. The buzzer sounded pointing out the end of second quarter and everyone gathered for a 10 minute break before the beginning of the second half.

The rest of the match continued with Shutoku gaining a bit of power over Seirin but Seirin seemed to fight back with a rigorous determination which at the end put a small smile on Midorima's face when he finished them off with a 'buzzer beater'. That smile didn't go unnoticed by Ayame and Haruko, who saw the buzzer beater during his break.

Midorima made his way to his duffle bag and searched for any cool pack he might have but his misfortune turned up and he found none. That was not it; he found that his water bottle was now empty. He wanted to go to the cooler to refill and quench his growing thirst but his legs protested. He had been jumping and shooting without showing any mercy to either the opponent or on himself. His hand clenched harder on the bottle as he tried to subdue the throbbing in his legs and the pain in his biceps. 'Maybe after 5 minutes I will leave.' But the thirst was becoming unbearable as each second passed by, 'taking toast for breakfast is not a good thing.'

"Here." A foreign voice called him and as he looked up towards the owner he came first face to face with a water bottle.

Instead of taking and thanking his saviour he decided to say something as smart as, "What do you want?"

The lazy magenta eyes wandered at Midorima's face and he lowered his hand that was holding the crystal liquid of life. He messed his already messy jet black hair with his free arm and muttered casually, "I thought this would be better than an empty bottle."

Midorima was not used to being helped by others, he had always done everything by himself and have prided in it. Right now he didn't know whether to accept the bottle or just reject it and dismiss the guy standing for unnecessarily doing something out of his way. But today Oha-Asa has not predicted fortunate outcome so he gulped down a bit of saliva down his throat and accepted the bottle, 'I was saved by a spirit earlier and now a boy. Today is not a good day.'

As soon as he swallowed down the water, his parched throat groaned with satisfaction. He gave back the bottle to the boy whose magenta eyes reminded Midorima of a certain someone against whom he was unable to play. The boy walked away without waiting for Midorima to express his gratitude. This action was deemed suitable by Midorima because he remembered who Saionji Haruko was, 'why would Ayame ask about him?'

On the other side of the bench Takao gave a hearty smile to no one in particular when he saw his best friend offer water to Midorima. 'Ah! I'm surrounded by Tsunderes.'

Ayame floated towards Midorima when Haruko left and said, "You are hurt."

Midorima just looked at her from the corner of his eyes as didn't bother turning his head, "No."

She sat on the floor on the right side of Midorima and stretched her left hand to catch Midorima's hurt finger in her palm and she quickly wrapped her fingers before Midorima could jerk his hand away. He couldn't spare to do anything after having cool fingers warped around his aching finger especially when he is surrounded by so many people.

The icy feeling of Ayame's skin worked better than a cool pack. The swelling and throbbing seemed to subside in his injured finger while he thought, 'Does she know about her icy skin?'

Ayame enjoyed the feeling as she submerged herself in the new sensation bought about through a mere contact with him. The heat piled up near her and she took a heavy breath to fill herself with the smell. It was a gym, not a cosmetic shop but she revived herself with any available sensation. She wasn't that choosy. She felt the hardwood floor's texture, the warmth of Midorima's hand and not such a bad smell of the gym.

She looked up to Midorima and gave a smile, "I know my icy skin is better than cool packs." Midorima said nothing as he was quite taken back by her statement, 'can spirits read mind?'

His mind raced on with few other thoughts, 'how old was she? Why did she ask about Saionji?'

He didn't fuss around much, physically, and let her attend to his injury, 'this is not so bad.' For the first time since yesterday he didn't get any severe goose bumps through his closeness with Ayame and his intelligent eyes scanned Ayame's face to find her exceptionally silent.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**A/N: **I apologize for being so late for uploading this chapter. I hope this is long enough to compensate. Thanks for the patience! Have a great day \m/


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** For **Midorima Shintarou**, on his birthday. Though this chapter is a short one, I hope everyone enjoys it.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Slowly he used his dry towel to cover his head so that all the heat in his body doesn't escape and leave his muscles to upset his conditioning. He adjusted his spectacle that has moved ever so slightly from its position. Nobody came to talk to him during the break. He looked towards Takao to find him engaged with a chat with Haruko. The spirit was the only presence near him, giving his injured hand a cool treatment.

He particularly enjoyed the silence created by the spirit, 'maybe she finally got tired from all the talking.'

It indeed was a good break but he couldn't help but feel a little odd. It has not been a day since he met Ayame and he has become too accustomed to her talking. It was a given that Takao's chatter would have some effect on him but it came as a surprise to him that he would have adapt himself so well.

Still dwelling in his thought he involuntary looked towards Ayame to find her staring far towards the end of the gym. He followed her line of sight because he had nothing better to do till the time the cool hands has done its job on his injured finger. He had expected to find her staring at Haruko but he didn't expect to see such a serious face of Takao, it was new to him. He has never seen the point guard having such a stern expression, though it was short lived. Takao's expression soon turned blank and was quickly substituted by his usual smile.

He looked at Haruko to find his lazy eyes glide over Takao as if to take his words as a grain of sand. He never liked Haruko; he always had a lazy demeanour which Midorima hated. Though he had talent, skill, hard-work and punctuality, ironically, he seemed to have something missing or lacking. And for Ayame to have interest in him was astounding, 'Is he able to spot her, too?' To get the answer he had to talk to him but it would have to on the cost revealing some information or, 'Is he her relative?'

He turned his head to see whether Ayame would leave him and go towards Haruko. Something else was also there that Midorima wasn't able to guess and it was that, 'If Ayame asked him about Haruko maybe she didn't know him.' So his last doubt was answered. He wanted to let go of this track of thought but his peculiarity didn't allow him. He let out a grunt which resulted in Ayame's grip to loosen but still stayed in contact with his palm and not for a second she took her eyes off Haruko. He took the opportunity and left to refill his water bottle.

Ayame dropped her arms and she noticed Midorima's absence when emptiness engulfed her senses. The sudden disconnection made her realize that she had forgotten about Midorima. 'Oh Lord! I spent the _talking time_ with Midorima staring at a stranger. I've to wait for another break.' She smiled at his fading figure, 'hope your injured finger is feeling better.'

She didn't bother following him towards the water cooler but instead floated towards the raven headed duo, to pry into their conversation.

~~O~~

The water gushed itself into the confinement of the green water bottle and the tap was closed only when the bottle was filled till the brim. His muscles were now relaxed and the pain in his little finger has subdued and thought, 'minute sprain.' He decided against taking his chances and playing with his finger still unattended except a supernatural cool-pack. He walked towards the small infirmary in the gym and greeted the doctor present there.

She smiled and asked him to sit on the stool next to her as she took her clipboard out. He unconsciously put his hand inside his pockets to feel the cold metal feeling of his lucky item as he moved simultaneously to sit. The nurse seemed very young and her sweet voice stated, "Tell me the problem, lad."

"My finger was hit by the basketball and I have already applied-" he stopped. How would someone explain in medical terms the icy skin of a ghost? "-ice" he reluctantly finished, '_I lied, I lied.'_

The doctor didn't seem to require any further information as she had already positioned herself to examine his finger. Her touch made Midorima cringe in astonishment. He wasn't sure why he reacted that way but the doctor seemed to not notice the minuscule change in his expression. Her hands were warm, soft and professionalized as opposed to his recent encounter with cold, hard and clumsy touch of a certain spirit.

"There doesn't seem to be any problem except inflammation. Rest for a day, you will be fine. Apply cold compression and pain relief cream." The melodious voice of the doctor suggested, which broke Midorima's train of thoughts.

"Thank you, Doctor." His sharp eyes noted all her movements.

"Take this pain killer if you experience pain and you can come tomorrow if the uneasiness persists." She said without giving a second glance towards Midorima as she signed the prescription. She handed him the prescription as Midorima stood up. He left the infirmary soon after. He walked towards the nearest pharmacy.

He walked on the footpath while bathing in the hot sun and enjoying the sea breeze that gave a mixed feeling of heat and freshness.

When he reached the crossing he remembered the morning incidence when Ayame saved his life. He couldn't help but wonder if Ayame was the reason he was having so much misfortune befall him. He didn't know her zodiac sign or her blood group. If she would have been human he would have gotten rid of her and would have ventured into his own path without as much as a look. Unfortunately he couldn't do so with the spirit.

The whole journey was uneventful, as for his liking, but he felt odd. Somehow Ayame's presence had rubbed onto him. He wasn't used to her presence but he was feeling off without her presence. He halted his walk, 'What has the spirit done to me?' he never had been confused.

Midorima started walking again and gradually increased his pace, 'She wanted to talk so badly and then she goes silent suddenly. I don't have a luxury of time to spend thinking about her erratic behaviour. She can do whatever she wants!' Midorima never deviated from his focus. He did feel sorry for the spirit but this was out of his league. He had to first figure out the problem with Takao's passes and then he can worry about Ayame.

* * *

**Thanks for the support!**

**A/N:** I know this is small but I had to put up something on Midorima's birthday! Happy Birthday, Shin-chan!

**~~ Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7: Flow!

**A/N:** **Waremono Iv: **Your review lifted my spirit and I just loved it. I probably read it about 5 times. Without further delay here is chapter 7. My answer for your question in the review about Ayame reading books is that she has telekinetic abilities (Ch2). Sorry for the mistakes though :D

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Flow!**

She stared at the high ceiling of the gym while thinking about Midorima's shot that had formed a glorious arch, almost touching the said ceiling. 'How the hell did he do that?'

While she continued staring she also replayed the exchange between Takao and Haruko. The conversation between the guys didn't last for long but every exchange was intense and Ayame couldn't help but pry even more. She liked the perks that came along being a ghost. She didn't know Haruko or Takao to judge who is correct, but whenever Midorima's name popped up she couldn't help but feel conflicted. Then again, what did she know about Midorima to judge him. She should be the last person to pass judgement on others. She is, after all, an entity from the realm of dead who is roaming the earth without memories or an identity. She sighed as she thought about what she eavesdropped about while Midorima was gone.

~_flashback_~

"Haruko! Wait up!" The ever energetic point guard of Shutoku's regular jogged towards his lazy friend. Haruko turned towards the sound of his name while cradling a basketball in his arms. In his drawn out voice he replied, "What is it Kazunari?"

"Don't you want to talk to your buddy during the break?" Takao gave a half smile to his friend and it was clear that he was exhausted from the recent game.

"I can but I won't." Haruko side stepped to get away from Takao however he was soon stopped by the hawk-eyed player.

"Tsk! You are sneaky." Haruko dropped the ball from his arm and stared at Takao and waited for him to start. He didn't have to wait long because Takao had already spewed out words and thoughts, "You really don't hate Shin-chan. I saw your little helpful hand."

Haruko knew that there are few things that goes unnoticed by Takao's eyes and with that grateful heart of his, he knows what Haruko was thinking and doing. "I saw that he needed help. So I helped."

Takao smiled, "It is unlikely for you to go out of your way to help Midorima." Haruko's eye narrowed at the fact that Takao didn't call Midorima 'Shin-chan', which could only mean that Takao has taken his rare turn towards serious talk. Now it would be very difficult for him to dodge the topic. Ayame scooped a little closer to have a better hearing and a good seat for some action that she hoped to see.

Without a word being uttered Haruko and Takao moved to a silent corner of the gym followed by Ayame. Haruko put his hands inside the pocket of his gym shorts and leaned with his back against the wall while Takao stood right in front of him. Ayame floated between the two friends and she concentrated on Haruko's face. His expression didn't change much as compared to Takao but wasn't as stoic as Midorima, it was more akin to exhaustion, 'Is he exhausted all the time?'

As far as Ayame remembered Haruko looked exhausted early in the morning, during and after practice. If you don't take a careful look at him, anyone can dismiss him as lazy, especially his drooping eyes. Like everyone else he did stand straight with squared shoulder but he let his hand and legs lax next to him so many regarded him as lethargic.

Haruko took in a deep breath and exhaled only when he heard Takao say, "Haruko... Let it go!"

Haruko slowly opened his eyes and gave a rickety answer, "I'm going to let go-" his voice started to waver even more and the relief that was starting to form on Takao's face was crushed by the next word, "-basketball."

"What?!" Takao was beyond perplexed. Ayame just looked at the raven heads with confusion, 'Is this that bad?'

Haruko looked away from his best-friend, Takao, as the guilt of breaking his promise with him took a toll on his conscience. He slowly muttered, "Sorry," and started to leave.

"No." Takao voiced out balling his fists at his sides. Haruko turned to look at him as he continued, "No Haruko. You can't do things the way you want. It was a promise."

Haruko sighed which was not easily spotted in his demeanour, "Things change with the flow of time. You are too naive, Takao."

Hearing his best-friend call him by his family name was tilling his heart out. He had taken so much time and cares in making Haruko call him Kazunari. But Takao wasn't ready to give up, that was not him. He looked straight into those magenta eyes and said, "Play one last game with me."

At this Haruko scoffed and his eyes showed some interest, "As if the coach will allow it."

"If you are worried about coach not allowing then that won't be a problem. Coach will let you play-"

Takao was cut off as Haruko started laughing which made him anxious, "Haruko! Why are you laughing?" Ayame was shocked by Haruko's reaction, personally she didn't find anything funny.

"It is always an easy fix for you," Haruko said after getting hold of himself, "What makes you think that Midorima will sit back while I play in his stead. Will your captain allow a cheap player to replace a prodigy?" Haruko spread his arms and gestured towards the whole gym, "Even though it is a practice game everyone wants to beat Seirin down."

"Are you saying that we can't win against Seirin when you are playing?" Takao tilted his head at his own question.

"Yes you moron! You got it freaking right." The texture of Haruko's tone even made Ayame flinch.

The gym was crowded so Haruko's outburst was subdued. Ayame couldn't notice the magenta eyes that held a fierce passion that contradicted his fatigued self. The two players stood silent for some time and then Haruko made his move towards the rest of the reserve players and started to robotically shoot towards the hoop. Takao didn't move from his place and he kept looking at Haruko's shots and only moved when the whistle signalled the end of his break.

Ayame followed Takao with a concerned look on her face. Even though she knew that she is more than useless in the situation, she couldn't help but thrust her hand towards Takao so as to give him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. She looked at her hand as it passed through Takao's shoulder. She held the same palm in front of her now solemn eyes, "Wish you luck. I'm sure you would do your best."

~_end of flashback_~

She looked at the humongous doors of the gym which eventually opened to reveal Midorima with a sprain bandage wrapped around his right hand. She floated towards him and it seemed that he was looking for someone.

"Did ya miss me?" She popped next to him as he tried to hide the surprise by fiddling with his spectacles. He looked at the spirit and asked, "Where is Takao?"

This sounded weird to Ayame, she knew where Takao was but she sensed that a meeting with Midorima would soil his mood even more but, 'Am I supposed to be the one judging and meddling?' she didn't want her inner dilemma to be evident on her face so she pointed her finger towards the raven head. Without another glance to her Midorima stormed towards his teammate.

~~O~~

"Oi, Takao!" Midorima called out as he neared to his destination. The said guy turned at the sound of his name in the familiar voice with a streak of water pouring down his chin.

Before the raven head could voice out his response a bandaged fist came in front of his face and an irritated voice claimed, "This is the result of your sloppy pass."

Takao sweat dropped as he moved the bandaged hand aside and looked up to the shooting guard. He didn't know what to tell him but he knew better than telling the truth. It was not necessary for Midorima to know and probably he wouldn't even care, "you are fussing over nothing Shin-chan!" Takao gave one of his many smiles.

"Get your act together, you are better than this." With that said Midorima left to meet his coach and take a leave from the match and continue his shooting while Takao clicked his tongue with annoyance. He knew Midorima was right; an athlete should be mentally strong all the _time_. He shrugged his shoulder and walked towards the fallen basketballs and started dribbling.

Ayame looked at them from afar but she had expected to see an argument between them or at least a long confrontation. In mere seconds Midorima and Takao parted and she chose to follow Midorima; who seemed to be walking towards his coach.

The elder man crossed his arms and looked up as Midorima closed in. He had a feeling that Midorima would stir up some more eccentric wishes so he sighed.

"I would like a day off from games." Midorima said as he handed the prescription from the doctor to his coach. Shutoku's coach eyed the bandaged covered right hand of Midorima and gave a quick glace towards Otsubo; signalling him to come over. The captain joined them at the same time Ayame did.

Otsubo looked at the prescription and without a doubt in his mind let Midorima off the practice games. Everyone knew that the shooter never lied even though his quirkiness drove people away. Ayame starred at them with a bewildered look on her face, 'They communicate so well with just looks, ya know!'

Midorima walked towards an empty half of the court and started his shooting regime. This time his shots were careful as he avoided using his little finger on the right hand. Ayame was not supposed to feel good about Midorima's injury but she couldn't help but smile for the fact that she could talk to him more as compared to his game, 'He wouldn't be that tired after his shooting.'

As she was about to go near him; her ear picked up a familiar name, "Saionji, you will replace Midorima in the next game."

Haruko head jerked up in surprise and so did Takao's; Midorima stopped ever so slightly from his routine to give a slide glance. Ayame turned around in conflict, whether to stay near Midorima or to see how Takao and Haruko play together. She looked around to find Midorima shooting the ball into the basket with flawless delicacy, 'I shouldn't disturb him.' Ayame left Midorima to his liking and floated to see the new players that seemed so intriguing.

~~O~~

'Saionji Haruko.' Midorima thought as he impeccably shot the orange orb into the basket from the centre line. _Whoosh_. Satisfied with the sound of the ball passing the net he positioned himself for another throw even though his arms felt heavy. Another...

_Whoosh._

He tried to keep his mind clear but his brain automatically started to process few of the data that was available in his mind about Haruko.

_Whoosh._

He doesn't remember many players from the time he spent during his middle school tournament. He knew what he was then and he alone was to be blamed, he had grown tired of basketball then and he still feels guilty for being apathetic.

_Whoosh._

There are many players in Shutoku whom he crushed during Teiko's regime but he doesn't remember anyone in particular. But he wanted to know who Haruko is because he concluded that Takao's sloppy passes has something to do with him. And why would Ayame ask about him?

_Whoosh._

Does she know about what is wrong with Takao?

_Whoosh._

He slightly remembers Haruko because he also applied for shooting guard position while others withdrew when they clearly saw the difference between them and Midorima, a legit member of Generation of Miracles, but Haruko seemed to be the only one trying for the position.

_Whoosh._

Now that Midorima had a jog down his memory he could recollect few things he noticed about Haruko. He looked lazy and sometimes exhausted but was punctual and hardworking, though he never stayed back for extra practice.

_Whoosh._

He internally debated whether to see the match and assess Haruko who has, for some reason a.k.a Ayame, entered a discussion in his mind.

_Whoosh._

~~O~~

The match started against Seirin after the long break and cheers from both the teams resonated through everyone's bone. The change was evident; Shutoku's shooting guard was no longer the lithe member of the Generation of Miracle but a dishevelled raven head with subtle magenta eyes.

Any other team could have easily relaxed seeing a key player being substituted but that wasn't the case here, Seirin was fully aware of the strength of one of the 'Kings of Tokyo' and every player in the team were chosen with intricacy. Kuroko's eyes refused to leave Haruko and it seemed that he wasn't happy to see his former teammate being substituted.

Without wasting much time the match started as Ayame took the best seat overlooking the match. The momentum of the game was as fast as the previous one in Ayame's eyes but the players and the coaches knew better than that. The rhythm of the game was erratic but no one seemed to be fazed by it. The senior regular players were never in tune with the new player, Haruko, but that wasn't the same case for Takao. The movement of his best friend was well ingrained in his mind and so was the first time he played basketball. He knew his best friend's special moves, pace, weaknesses and as well as his strengths. But for him the most important factor was the trust Haruko had on him.

The game started with Shutoku not being able to formulate a game plan but Takao had assured them of victory. 'Fate as Shin-chan says it,' Takao thought as he sent a graceful pass to Haruko who knew exactly where to stand, 'Thanks for the chance to play with Haruko.' He grinned as he saw Haruko go into shooting motion and aim for the basket. Haruko's shot made sure the ball goes in but it wasn't as glorious as Midorima. The ball didn't go in a high arc nor did it give a clear whoosh of the net however it didn't mean that he couldn't score a point. Shutoku gained the lead and Seirin gave a tight fight-back.

The regulars were used to see the coordination play between Midorima and Takao but Haruko's play with Takao gave a different effect. Surely Haruko made the _necessary_ shots but he did miss a few but the balance he and Takao created on the match was unparalleled. They read each other's mind and could predict the next move; it was more of a choreographed dance. Ayame's inexperienced eyes couldn't capture the criticality of the play but she was caught in the essence, much like the others.

On the other side of the gym a pair of emerald eyes watched the ongoing match with intense gaze. He had acknowledged Takao's abilities and has first hand experienced it but to see him make an effortless coordinated play with Haruko was mesmerizing. He wasn't aware of the fact that he had stopped shooting and had somehow walked near the match.

"Midorima!" A very familiar voice caught his attention and he glanced to his right to find a floating spirit calling out to him, "Hmph!"

Ayame said nothing and like him; she also immersed herself in the ongoing match that has captured many eyes. On the other hand Kuroko's lips curled as he felt a familiar air around Haruko and Takao. His eyes down casted with nostalgia when the raven headed duo's play reminded him of his childhood friend's warmth but he couldn't finish his smile as he quickly drowned in the guilt of betrayal. The play also reminded him about the countless time spent with Aomine before situation turned everything sour, basketball's oblivion.

However Kuroko was a hardened warrior; he had set on his path and couldn't afford to lose himself in the flow of feelings and with that he stole the ball away by taking tremendous calculating steps against a very persistent hawk-eyed point guard.

~~O~~

The match ended with Shutoku's win over Seirin and everyone celebrated their _victory_ and Midorima gave a small smile of satisfaction and retreated towards his practice set. Ayame followed Midorima this time, "Congratulations!"

Midorima turned and looked at Ayame as if she had spouted out something unthinkable, "Excuse me."

Ayame couldn't understand the reason Midorima asked her to repeat her wishes instead of a 'thank you' so, "I guess your team won... so, ahem, congratulations." She wasn't sure what she should have said in this situation, but something told her to congratulate Midorima on behalf of his team's win. He took his some time to let her words sink in, "I didn't play so it is of no use congratulating me."

"Your team won so it counts, right? And I can't possibly congratulate them!" She couldn't believe that Midorima wasn't accepting her wishes. He shot a glance at her and then glared towards Haruko, who sat on the bench receiving pats from most of the players. Nobody believed that his presence didn't hamper the game, each and every Shutoku's player were talented at the very least.

He left Ayame and started to practice his shooting. Ayame took the spot near the basket at which Midorima was aiming and kept her eyes on him. She accepted that basketball was interesting and thorny but that didn't stir anything in her as it did for the _guys_.

She glanced sideward and saw Haruko walking towards the water cooler where Takao was already stationed. She wanted to know what they would be saying so she left Midorima to shoot and drifted off to her new interest. Midorima was immersed in his own world that he didn't notice the missing spirit.

~~O~~

"Nice game!" Takao lifted his arm over his head and Haruko high-fived and let his arm drop since it felt as heavy as lead. He headed towards the sink next to the cooler and plunged his head under the running water.

Takao leaned on the wall with his back and waited for Haruko to cool his head and wash his face. He couldn't blame him for his exhaustion. He hadn't played a close match since he joined high school and Seirin is especially strong. Takao was satisfied with the fact that Shutoku could maintain their foot and as a point guard and with the help of Haruko he was able to able to set the tune of the newly formed team. It was good to see Kimura-san praise Haruko and a hard pat from Miyaji-san could also be counted as a sign of acceptance of Haruko's skill. Most of all he was delighted by the fact that he was able to play with Haruko once again in a game. The vibes that resonated on the court was still drowning Takao in nostalgia but he didn't want to remember his middle school basketball tournament.

Takao's thought was interrupted when Haruko closed the tap. Ayame gasped when he saw the fresh look on Haruko. There was a smile adoring his languid features as water trickled down his locks and from under his chin. Takao also smiled and a fist bump was initiated by Haruko and then followed by, "Thanks Kazunari."

Ayame smiled looking at the two players, who had portrayed a spectacular show of their play. She had no knowledge or recollection about basketball and from what she saw she could conclude that the game was interesting and stimulating. She could have chewed off her fingers if not for her being dead, none the less she liked the smile adorning the young faces and she rejoiced in the fact that her well wishes to Takao did some good. She smiled at her wishful thinking as she neared Haruko, 'I guess this is passion that I read about.'

"Was I successful?" Takao said after the heart filled gratitude from his buddy.

Haruko stiffened a bit but soon regained his natural bushed form, "I am not sure. It was a great game but I don't like my chances."

This is something Takao didn't want to hear after all the hurdles he had to cross to get his point across to his best friend, 'When did he change so much?'

"Did I make some impact?" desperation was pretty evident in his Takao's words though he spoke steadily.

Haruko craned his neck to look at the ceiling as he replied, "pretty much."

The buzzer signalled the gathering of players to their respective coaches so Takao quickly added, "I still have trust in you." He waved back to his friend as he walked to join the regular next to Midorima and Haruko took long strides to join the reserve player bench while thinking, 'That's my line you stole.'

Ayame looked back and forth between the now separate sections of players standing attentively near the elder man who rubbed his chin. She hurried near the coach and joined in at the precise moment as when the coach readied himself to deliver his observations.

* * *

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks a lot, again, _Waremono Iv_ for your valuable insight and a lovely review!

**This is the very late birthday present for you :3**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"The match was good and as expected you won. Also-" _Triiiing Triiiig._

"-I want to tell you that your performance-" _Triiing Triiing._

The phone broke the sentence along with the patience of their coach and he sighed as he saw the caller id and then picked his phone up while stating to the team, "I have to get this."

"Hello." He answered the phone while walking away from the players and out of the gym. As soon as the doors closed mummers erupted between Shutoku players and each player was eager to know the coach's observation and statistical input as well as the next day's training menu.

Amongst all the hushed talks and the shouts of Miyaji, who in his scary form was containing the noise while Otsubo was taking a break, to say that Haruko was nervous would be an understatement. His usual lax limbs were fidgeting, ever so slightly; also his mind was in turmoil. He knew this was the 'moment' for him and for reassurance he looked at Takao, who gave him one of his bright smile and a thumbs-up.

'Damn it! My head is going to explode from all the anticipation.' He thought as he bit his lower lip to contain his boiling expectation. He constantly kept reminding himself to not get his hope high, there was not a snow ball's chance in hell that he could take a shooting guard position by a mere display of strength against Seirin in a practice match but a small voice in his head urged him to hope.

He couldn't help but think about the various possibilities and outcomes though his heart concentrated more on the slim chance of him getting closer to the shooting guard position on regular and not as a reserve. The glint in his eyes was extinguished as soon as he saw Midorima standing next to Takao, who still was throwing Haruko some more of his smiles. On the other hand Midorima was looking at the reserve players standing in front of him but Haruko wasn't sure if it was the general direction or just him. Those green irises fixated more on the space next to Haruko, which was occupied by a spirit unknown to all the ordinary eyes. Haruko found it unsettling that Midorima's scrutinizing gaze was, probably, on him and decided to ignore the fact and let his brain stew up in heated expectations.

Ayame didn't like the fact that the coach left Haruko dangling by the thread of hope. She somehow found herself being fascinated by Haruko and Takao's dynamic relation and she sensed that something was wrong about the whole situation. With the half baked information she has gathered from circumstances weren't enough for her to understand the guys but she couldn't help herself from becoming involved and momentarily forgetting about her problem and Midorima.

She took a careful look at Haruko's face from all angles but couldn't find out the reason why she was so drawn to him. Maybe the coordination play by him and Takao captured her interest as it entranced everyone's heart but even her untrained eyes could see the vast difference between Midorima and Haruko's ability.

Everyone's thought processes and talks were abruptly cut off when their fuming coach entered the gym. The look on the coach's faces even made the third year players worry and Miyaji whispered to Kimura, "My money on the fact that he had a fight with his wife."

Kimura gave a quizzical look to Miyaji but he knew what his friend meant, "Definitely."

"This can't be good," sighed Otsubo.

The coach sat on the bleacher in his signature style with his right hand casually resting on his right leg and resting his chin on his left hand palm supported on his left leg. He let out a soft sigh, his usual, and said, "Continue with your timetable and get ready for tomorrow match." His careworn voice continued while he glanced at Midorima, "Will you be able to play tomorrow?"

"Yes." Midorima didn't hesitate and he confirmed it without listening to Oha-Asa first. His thirst for going against Seirin was insatiable and somehow it was clouding his mind but that didn't mean he wasn't being rational.

The coach stared at Midorima's injury, "Training for you ends now for today. Do whatever you want." And he looked away from him and towards the floor, "Dismissed."

The last command sentenced everyone to adhere with the training and even Haruko went for his regime. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to think about something impossible. He felt his heart drop down to his stomach as a silent lonely tear rolled out of his eyes and Haruko felt the same way he did when Teiko churned them out in the last tournament of their middle school.

The tear was gone unnoticed by his teammates much like his _skill_ except Ayame, who did notice his phrase and instinctively stretched her hand to wipe his tear only to have him walk through her. Her fingers slowly curled into her palm as she cursed herself for trying to comfort someone who couldn't notice her. She withdrew her now clenched fist towards her chest, near her empty heart, closed her eyes and wished him luck.

'I have been doing this a lot today,' she let her hand fall limply on her side as she waded her way through the crowd and towards Midorima, who had already left the gym.

~~0~~

The afternoon went on without much incidence. The players had their lunch and a two hour rest, which everyone used to sleep. Ayame was left to do nothing so she settled down to look at the sleeping boys and she did see some funny sleeping poses too.

Takao in his sleep is also restless, changing his side every now and then and even throwing fits into his pillow. Midorima was a stark contrast to Takao; he slept on his back and didn't even twitch, 'Freaky!' was all she thought. However she found Haruko to be sleeping in chaos; a constant crease was formed on his forehead. She wanted to ease the folds on his boyish face but she knew that it won't help so she sat cross-legged at a corner of the room, overlooking the lump of exhausted bodies.

And at the designated time of 3:30 pm, everybody stood straight in a line in the gym except Midorima, who was dismissed for the day.

The injury wasn't painful and as far as he knew it was insignificant but he never avoided taking extra precaution, just in case, hence it was a relief for him to take break. In the meanwhile he could study from the books he packed as he had already finished the summer assignment given by their teachers but his gleeful thoughts was soon crushed when he heard his name being called in a very careless manner.

Not long before he had planned a better afternoon but seeing a spirit didn't help in soothing his nerves and truth to be told, he is not in his best mood to deal with anything that is not beneficial for him. Despite all the frustration he harboured due to the fact that he couldn't play against Seirin, there was a part of him which wanted to ask her few questions and a tiny part was still grateful towards her for saving him from an accident. Ayame approached him while he was spewing in his dilemma, "What are you going to do?"

A simple question asked but it still sent a frenzy of thoughts into his head, "I'm heading to change into fresh clothes." He turned to leave without giving Ayame a chance to reply or insist on following though he had handful of things to ask her.

"I will meet you in the cafeteria." She said while waving happily at the fact that he didn't just out-rightly reject her and she tried her best to control her eagerness to follow. She channelled her keenness in finding about Haruko or Takao. Since she couldn't find Takao anywhere she settled with Haruko who was rigorously shooting balls towards the hoop and missing it every single time.

"Saionji Haruko!" Coach Nakatani's voice boomed and the said boy turned languidly towards the voice. It seemed to be written somewhere that when a name is called by the team's coach it would only result in the player being punished by running laps and somehow Haruko is the one going to face the judgement. Nobody said a word and pretended to not be interested but at the same time kept one ear open for the conversation. Ayame had no such constraint so she floated leisurely, matching Haruko's pace, to coach.

Just as Haruko closed the gap, the coach said, "Follow me! I have to talk to you in private." Wordlessly he followed the coach, Ayame staying alongside, to a private room in the gym.

"Close the door." So he did.

The room was optimally lit due to the sun-rays descending into the room through the tattered window and ventilators and the smell of unused equipment was prominent in the moist air which made Haruko's nose itch. Haruko cleared his throat, "What do you want from me, Coach?"

The coach had found a good spot, under the window, to sit and then said, "You have improved a lot."

"Thanks, I suppose." Ayame noticed that Haruko was getting uncomfortable and also seemed to be in a hurry that looked contradictory with respect to coach, who seemed very comfortable.

"You do know that Midorima is going to stay on the regular for the next three years." When he received no protest from Haruko he then proceeded, "Apply for a different position and channel your energy there instead of the stubborn wish to take out a member of Generation of Miracle."

The silence that followed was creating a gaping hole inside Ayame's head, 'What is this _Generation of Miracles_ that Haruko can't beat? Why are they referring to Midorima?'

Not able to withstand the silence Ayame floated down near Haruko who was standing in the state for quite a long while and the coach was taking his sweet time dwelling in the uncomfortable silence. Finally Haruko couldn't stand there any longer, "Is that an order or a suggestion?"

"It is an advice and you should heed it." The coach instantly replied in his casual manner and letting the last few words draw out longer.

"So, it is my wish to follow it, right, Coach?" Ayame didn't miss the sourness blended in Haruko's reply. She couldn't understand the tone which seemed a bit inappropriate for someone to use towards their coach or an adult, in general. Although his tone didn't suit his expression which still had the look of exhaustion due to practice.

If Ayame noticed the tone of Haruko's voice so did the coach but instead of getting angry Nakatani closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "You do know that I'm looking out for your best interest," he looked up to stare steadily into Haruko's magenta eyes.

A snickering sound from Haruko surprised coach and he stopped mid-sentence and asked, "What did you find funny, Haruko?"

A small curve appeared on Haruko's lips, "I thought you joked when you said 'I'm looking out for your best interest'."

Ayame moved few inches away from Haruko and the coach abruptly stood up, "Leave." The anger in his voice compelled Ayame to follow his order but Haruko seemed to be unaffected. He just casually put his hands in his short's pocket, this action angered the coach even more and Ayame started screaming at him, "Idiot! Don't ya know that you shouldn't anger an already irritated person?"

Of course Haruko couldn't hear her so Ayame stopped shouting at him as soon as she realised that. The fuming coach calmed down and he crossed his hands over his chest when Haruko turned to leave. Haruko was about to open the door when the coach spoke again, "Do listen to my advice Haruko."

The tenderness of the words spoken by the coach halted Haruko who tried to mutter something smart but could only say, "I will... Dad."

~~0~~

Midorima soon entered the cafeteria while carrying books in his right hand. He looked at the deserted room with satisfaction and he calculated that it would remain this way until the training was over. He pulled out a chair from the table next to the window and kept his books on the table, arranged in order of their sizes. He sat down and took the topmost book and started reading while basking under the sunlight seeping through the open window.

His much needed peace was short-lived when he saw someone sitting with her mouth hanging wide in front of him. 'If you don't pay much attention,' with this he let out a heavy sigh which effectively caught Ayame's attention, "Ah... Midorima!"

"You are here." He flipped another page of the history book.

"You sound happy." Ayame smiled at him and showed all her teeth in process.

"How did you get such an absurd idea?" Midorima was not exactly happy about being interrupted when he was about to study but was not _unhappy_ to see Ayame.

"Instincts, ya know." Ayame's retort was swift.

"What kind of instincts is that?" a vein could pop out any minute from Midorima's forehead.

"Level zero instincts, the very basic one." She floated near Midorima while ruffling him mentally.

"You have a wire loose." He closed his eyes, crossed his arms and looked away from Ayame to state the point of him ignoring her.

Ayame said nothing further and let Midorima do whatever he wanted, which was basically turning pages of history book. Then after few minutes that passed Midorima spoke, "Do you know something about the reason behind Takao's sloppy passes and Saionji?"

"Who is Saionji?" Ayame quirked her head to the left.

"Haruko."

"But wasn't I the one who asked about Haruko first?" now she quirked her head to the right.

"And I said I didn't know _Haruko _but you seem to hover around him a lot in the morning." He looked at Ayame and she couldn't digest the fact that she noticed those emerald irises softening for a bit.

She was supposed to give a witty reply to Midorima but at the mention of Haruko bought back so many thoughts gushing into her head. The last part she heard in the equipment room was a fresh thing and maybe Midorima and Takao already know about it or maybe not. That was a trivial matter that shouldn't even matter to her and she even knew that it was not even remotely related to her so, 'Why bother?'

Another part of Midorima's statement struck her hard as well, 'Why was I wasting my time and energy on someone who can't see or sense me when I have someone who can talk to me?'

She thought for a while more, 'Then again, it is fine to walk around while Midorima is busy. But, nothing good has come out of anything.'

Midorima cleared his throat when he received no reply from Ayame and she still didn't reply and was lost in her thought, "Hey! Are you trying to dodge my question?"

When he didn't get a response from the spirit, he unfolded his arms and lightly banged on the table and with increased volume he called out, "You."

Ayame couldn't hear Midorima in that close proximity which indicated that she had lost herself in the assortment of her doubts and in the flow she realised the help that Midorima could afford. She hadn't realised when she had looked away from Midorima and towards the sea, out of the window, but the thing that bought her back to the matter on hand, and out of her captivated thoughts, was the sudden surge of sensation that was analogous to firework on her skin.

Midorima was tired of his entire attempt to get hold of Ayame's attention and his instincts said that she would be having an answer for few of the details behind the upset in Takao's play. So in a last ditch effort he put his hand over her head, since he knew she couldn't pass through him like she does otherwise, and turn her head around. What he didn't expect to see was her eyes to widen with shock. Was she stunned from being broken from her thoughts or was she appalled by his touch? The latter seemed more viable so he quickly retreated his hand.

The sweet essence of the sea breeze was short lived but addictive, the gentle lapping of breeze on her frigid skin was incredible and she didn't want to relinquish that feeling. When Midorima pulled his hand away she felt like falling into an endless abyss and in a desperate effort she grabbed onto Midorima's hand. This action surprised both of them equally, the embarrassment was evident on his face and Ayame could tell the awkwardness created by her but her judgement was being overwritten by the engulfing sensation of sea breeze. The moisture felt by her skin elucidated her senses and her breath was now filled with the fragrance of salt water, rust of iron bars of the guest-house and the various street foods being cooked.

He jerked his right hand away and Ayame's skin promptly went back to its dormant phase and his action allowed dejection to prominently etch in her features. Midorima didn't understand the reason behind the weird act presented by Ayame but he had more important work to attend, "What is the reason behind Takao's sloppy passes and what has Haruko to do with it?"

"Huh!"She hadn't expected to be dragged into their problem so she replied, "Ask Takao, I don't think I should be meddling around in your business."

Her answer seemed logical so Midorima said nothing more and closed his history book and took out maths. She peeked at what Midorima was studying and saw irrational numbers being spewed across the page and it looked like Midorima had a problem with one particular question.

She wasn't aware of her age so she couldn't clearly state if she knew the problem but she was able to solve few questions mentally. Midorima engaged himself in maths and so did Ayame while her having the superior edge.

~~0~~

Midorima hadn't noticed the time that had passed until the mummers of his teammates flooded the guest house's cafeteria and also indicating the time for bath. He gave a skeptic look towards Ayame when she followed him to his room. "I'm leaving to take bath." He said as he arranged his books in his bag.

He had to appreciate Ayame's help in maths but he was confident that he could have solved the sums without any external aid. She never asked him whether he needed her help, she just barged in and spouted all hints to him. Finally he gave up on maths and went back to history where Ayame didn't intervene.

"So soon?" Ayame had no idea how late it has become but she knew that it was time for Matsumoto to leave her shift and sing some songs.

Midorima gathered his toiletries and moved towards the bath but this time Ayame decided to boldly enter the bath unlike where she gives up when Midorima doesn't argue.

"You are going to come even if I ask you not to?" Midorima asked when he reached the locker in the bath.

She was tempted to yes but she remembered the favour she had to ask him so she reluctantly said, "I was just kidding, so I will leave now and would meet you later." She waved him bye and walked out of the bath.

Midorima started his pre-bath ritual and kept his belongings in one self and walked into the bath before it could get crowded. He soaked his injured arm in the hot water and let the heat work on his small injury and to heal it before tomorrow's practice match. Now that the water was soothing him he felt optimistic about formulating plan to beat Seirin as his hunger for victory grew even more.

~~0~~

Ayame was disappointed in the fact that Matsumoto did not turn up for work today. Part of her worried if she was unwell or maybe something happened to her and the other regretted for not getting to know her address, "I'm not a stalker so it is fine to not know about a lady's house."

So she decided to spend less time on marvelling the sea and the shore and hoped to enter the guest-house's bath to give a surprise check to Midorima.

Meanwhile Haruko was walking towards the bath with a foul mood since his interaction with his father. He was ready to give up basketball but he was trying his best due to his best friend's persistence. To take up another position would require a lot of hard work since he specialised in shooting but wasn't impossible and the possibility of him being a regular would increase. Though he could only hope to become a regular by either second or third year depending on the qualified people applying.

He knew that harbouring the idea of taking the shooting guard position from Midorima is impossible but that was the position he really wanted to play. It reminded him of his middle school days where he would make the crucial baskets at the important moment and lead his team to victory. Everyone believed in him being a capable captain.

But a match against Teiko shattered his hopes and dreams and more importantly his belief in his skill. He doubted himself and he alone took on all the blame of defeat as a captain. The point difference between Teiko and Haruko's middle school, at that time, was by 100 points and such a crushing number was created by none other than Midorima.

Haruko still remembers the apathetic attitude of Midorima towards the game while he shot and made basket and the prideful gaze he used to look down upon Haruko and even now his blood boils when Midorima makes a shot.

Now with his own father supporting the likes of someone like Midorima, who had ruined his love for basketball, was the most shattering part of his life and now he has to spend the rest of his High-school years with Midorima. Even if he gets into regular playing some other position is still proof that he was defeated by Midorima; time and time again. Even after Shutoku's loss to Seirin in 'Inter-High' preliminaries, Haruko hasn't softened towards Midorima because that guy, in Haruko's eye, hasn't changed a bit.

He punched the shelf in the bath out of frustration and he didn't keep track of the amount of force that he used. When creaking and shaking of the self made some noise, Haruko realised his mistake due to his sudden outburst. He was too late and something fell out of the self.

When he looked at the item which fell from the self and realised it to be Midorima's spectacle; panic ran havoc in his head, he quickly picked it up and inspected it for any severe damage.

"I'm really not a stalker." A feminine voice perched Haruko's attention and he involuntarily tightened his grip on the spectacle as he turned his head towards the sound.

Ayame, who had entered the bath just a while ago, kept ranting for a few moments and channelled her words and actions to the ceiling. She saw Haruko sitting with his back towards her and she didn't display interest as she had already made her resolve to not get distracted by other's life and concentrate in getting Midorima to help her out.

A gasping noise caught her attention and she turned her head towards the sound only to meet a pair of magenta eyes directed towards her. From a few months of experience she knew the look of someone who could see her and this was of someone who definitely could.

In the heat of the bath's changing area chocolate eyes met magenta ones and she knew that events are going to take a new turn.

~~0~~

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and thanks for reading and supporting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks a lot, again, _**Waremono Iv**_ for your valuable insight and I'm glad you enjoyed it. _**Guest**_ (I wish to have known who you are) for a lovely review! Without any further delay here is chapter 9.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

She had never been thankful for the fact that she has tried, most of the time, to float just a few millimetres above the ground. This act proved to be helpful at time like this, which she could have never imagined. The boy on his knees who was staring at her face would hardly notice her feet, a piece of relief to her now growing anxiousness.

The lazy magenta eyes refused to look away from the girl standing, "Who are you?"

The voice which she had heard many times that day beckoned her attention away from her thoughts and towards him. 'How should I reply?' Ayame fretted because she never thought that Haruko would be able to see her, out of the blue. The whole morning she had been hovering near him and _now _he notices. Looking at him abruptly reminded Ayame of all her eavesdropping that she had done on him.

Haruko sprung up and waited impatiently for Ayame's mouth to stop muttering and start conveying her answer in a coherent sentence and also in an audible range. "Why are you here? This is male's section of the bath." He drawled after waiting for a few minutes.

"Hey! Are you alright?" he continued when he didn't receive any reply from the girl.

He waited for some more time even though he didn't feel particularly comfortable just staring at a shuttering girl and as a last ditch effort he looked away from her and said, "You can't be here."

This particular statement triggered another strings of thought in her mind and she murmured out loud, "I'm... I'm..." it was the first time for her being not able to complete a sentence. She was trying her best to find an incredible answer but somehow she was tongue-tied, 'This is how you feel when you come face to face with someone you had been eavesdropping upon,' she felt guilty and started panicking. Ayame's mind was wrapping around the possibility that Haruko would lash out on her any second for breaching into his private life, only she didn't know that she was overreacting.

"... Eh?!" He couldn't comprehend the answer she was sprouting. When he turned to look at her, that girl looked as if she was at verge of tearing down out of panic and he felt bad because he felt responsible. So to calm her down and to resolve this situation as soon as possible, he said, "Hey! Calm down." He looked down at the girl, "Have you lost your way?"

He was never the one who handled girls on regular basis and he missed having Takao around, who always knew how to handle the females. He knew that he has done nothing wrong to feel guilty about and most likely the girl also hasn't, but why was the situation unexplainable. He finally settled on an action plan that he had quickly formulated using the data he had gathered observing Takao for many years. 'I can do this; it is easy to console a girl.' Hesitantly he moved his free hand with an intention of lightly placing his hand on her shoulder as a sign of understanding.

Ayame's mind had already turned into a mush due to the current circumstances. She was unable to find strength to tell Haruko about her true form as a ghost and she felt very unsettled when Haruko started panicking as he kept saying something to her which she wasn't able to listen due to her panic stricken state, 'Maybe I'm making weird faces! What to do, what to do!' She closed her eyes in the hopes of mending the situation.

He stared at the girl and his hand froze mid air when she opened her eyes to look at him with soft chocolate eyes and a much calmer expression, and she spoke, "You can see me, huh?"

'Her reply is weird! Or was that a question?' Haruko slowly retreats his hand as he saw that the girl was now normal. He still didn't like the idea of a female standing in the locker area of male's bath so he asked again, "Are you lost? You shouldn't be in male's bath."

"You can see me, ya know!" Ayame screamed at him since he wasn't replying to her question.

"Obviously." Haruko pinched the bridge of his nose because he wasn't getting proper answer for his question and the weird girl was piling her questions on him instead of answering his.

Ayame was trying to figure out a way of telling him about her condition without freaking him out. This happened all of a sudden so she wasn't sure. When she had to introduce herself to Midorima she had no preparation and still fared well, 'Oh shit! I have to tell this to Midorima!'

"You need to leave, miss." Haruko firmly stated without empathy now since the girl wasn't panicking and sounded normal and after his strenuous day he wasn't feeling like engaging anyone anymore. His body was also complaining for some relaxation and a bath seemed very tempting as compared to a weird girl.

Ayame felt a little hurt from Haruko's tone while addressing her but she didn't let it show on her face, unlike before, she composed her expression to her normal one and said, "I'm leaving. And to answer your earlier query, I'm lost." She tried her best to walk away from him in the most humanly way she could muster.

Haruko wasn't particularly satisfied the way the conversation went but he couldn't completely blame himself. He had a day filled with disappointment and the only time he could relax he had to meet a girl standing in the way to male's bath. He turned to look at the thinning figure of the girl and thought, 'I screamed at someone who had lost her way, without consideration.'

Now the guilty feeling sunk into him, 'And I didn't even give her proper direction nor did I ask her name.'

At the same time Ayame turned around to find Haruko looking at her and when he realised he instantly deviated his line of view towards the ground. Ayame gathered up some of her usual demeanour and said out loud, "Remember this, I'm Ayame and I'm not a perverted stalker."

Haruko whipped his head up in shock and looked at the girl while thinking, 'Idiot, what the hell are you saying? And what if someone heard you screaming from male's bath?'

But his thoughts and actions were halted when Ayame continued while pointing her right thumb to herself, "I'm a ghost and let us have fun, ya know!" and then she rushed out, as humanly as possible.

~~0~~

Haruko couldn't remember for how long he stood there dumbstruck from the recent events until he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around to see Takao standing and looking concerned, "What is it Kazunari?"

"You were spacing out Haruko!" Takao smirked at his best friend when he noticed a faint blush adorning Haruko's cheek.

"I wasn't!" he opposed while coughing to hide the truth and then continued, "You need something?"

Takao slightly jerked his head backwards pointing towards someone and Haruko internally cringed at the sight of Midorima, "Shin-chan has lost his specs. Need your help in searching."

"I haven't lost it, idiot." Midorima rebuked at Takao's assumption and said nothing more as a token of appreciation.

'Shit!' Haruko quickly hid the spectacle in his hand inside his short's pocket, turned around and pretended to search. He had completely forgotten about the fact that he had picked up Midorima's spectacle and he blamed himself for forgetting it. He peeked around and he took the spectacle out when nobody paid attention and walked towards Takao, "Found it." He said as he gently placed the spectacle on Takao's outstretched hand.

Midorima picked up his spectacle quickly from Takao's hand and without delay wore his spectacle. He sighed from relief and soon his eyes fixated on Haruko, who was shorter than him. He would have expressed his gratitude but he couldn't rule out the possibility of him being the cause for Takao's sloppy passes. His uneasiness resulted in his gaze hardening and leading to Takao to sigh, "A 'thank you' won't hurt."

Midorima had an internal feeling that his spectacle was not 'lost'; he had never misplaced a single item and he is very particular about his important and lucky items. His eyes narrowed even more on Haruko, who he shifted uneasily under his unyielding gaze.

He could have said _thank you_ that could have ended the awkward situation plus he could get out of the towel and into fresh clothes. Then again, an insincere gratitude was something Midorima would never agree upon. His unwavering sight stayed tuned on Haruko until he decided that it was enough staring for the day and said, "I'm leaving."

At the first chance he got, Haruko moved away from Midorima scrutinizing glare and towards an empty shelf to prepare for his bath and so did Takao after biding his pestering but good natured wishes. He always harboured resentment towards Midorima but now his presence was enough to suffocate Haruko hence he left the locker area as soon as he could without waiting for Takao.

His body and mind relaxed as soon as he immersed himself in hot water and his body practically groaned out of stress-relief. He wanted to collect his thought and think about certain matters but a voice next to him interrupted, "Did you think that you could hide something from my sight?" Haruko could feel Takao grinning while saying that.

"Curse that wide-eyed vision of yours." Haruko looked at Takao to find him simply smiling.

"So you picked up Shin-chan's spectacle when you found that it had fallen down, right, but why hide it?" Haruko knew that not many things escape his friend's eyes but he desperately hoped that this once he could have skipped.

"Something weird happened after I picked up _his _spectacle and I forgot to put it back." Takao didn't understand a small change in Haruko's tone but he thought better to disregard it as his friend's disappointment in meeting Midorima so many times in a day. He clearly knew about Haruko's feeling towards Midorima.

"Now share the weird incident with me too~"

Haruko thought twice before sharing what happened, hoping that Takao would have a better grasp of a girl's thought process than him, "Out of frustration I punched the shelf and the spectacle fell out and when I was about to return it back," he paused for a while and edged closer to Takao and whispered, "I saw a girl standing and muttering something to herself."

"W-what?" Takao's blue-mist eyes widened with shock but soon returned to normal and in his chirpy voice teased Haruko, "Lucky you~"

"You wouldn't think so after I tell you the whole story." Haruko waved his hand at Takao and then proceeded to summarize his interaction with the weird girl.

Haruko paused and took in deep breath, "Told you- weird, unless this is a new fashion among girls which you would know better."

Takao was having hard time muffling his laughter and when he succeeded in containing himself he said, "Man! I need to meet this one to understand. What is her name?"

Haruko's cheek quickly had a light shade of pink spread across because this question reminded him of his loutishness, which he displayed to a girl, and he remembered clearly what she said, "Ayame, I suppose." Those words came out as an unintended whisper.

Takao sighed because he had figured out that his best friend would have been rude and shy at the same time while talking to a girl.

Haruko didn't expect Takao to understand his foul mood because he had never discussed about 'coach' to him and he felt guilty about hiding things from his only friend. At least Takao understood the frustration of Haruko and he still urged Haruko to play till his heart content.

"No worries! We will find her." Takao gave a thumb-up that whipped back Haruko from his thought.

"Why would you do that?" it seemed a pointless hassle to Haruko.

"Why shouldn't we? C'mon, you were rude to some poor girl who was lost," Takao jabbed a finger into Haruko's cheek, "you also want me to know her thinking process too, right?"

Haruko swatted Takao's hand off, "What's done is done. Let us not dig around anymore."

"Not fair," Takao whined, "I want to talk to the weird girl, Ayame." Haruko flinched at the knowledge that Takao heard what he had whispered.

Not being able to withstand Takao's whining, Haruko gave up not before saying, "You are awfully confident about your ability to find her. We don't know where she is from."

Takao lightly laughed, "I have a tactical plan. She has to be staying in this guest house to be able to use that bath."

"We can't go knocking on all the rooms," Haruko reasoned, "and who knows how long she would be staying here?"

Takao clicked his tongue in disapproval, "You lack confidence on my calibre. It is true that we don't know when she will leave hence we should commence our search as soon as we can. Seirin's coach will be of help since she would have noticed the girl in the female's bath section after she left the men's."

Haruko nodded in agreement to the plan but he didn't wish to follow it however there was a small part of him who wanted to see her, this he couldn't explain so he agreed, "Fine. But don't we sound like stalkers?" while he thought about the 'perverted stalker' dialogue from Ayame.

Takao's grin widened at the response but didn't feel like elaborating on the _stalker_ part, "So what did she look like?"

Haruko sighed at Takao's obvious eagerness to ignore the questions that wasn't favouring him and then continued to think about it. As far as he could recollect, she had a very pale complexion with thick mane of midnight black hair. Her hair was curled up in a messy bun; supported by a stick and her light bangs covered her temples but not much of her broad forehead, which he thought was cute, 'Argh! No!'

He remembered those soft chocolate eyes of her's more prominently than the rest. He also remembered her being dressed in simple white, slightly oversized, V-neck t-shirt and black capri. Her features were mostly sharp especially her jaws.

"Haruko, you need to give me details today." Takao pestered when Haruko wasn't replying.

"Oh! Tall. Complexion, very fair. Eyes, brown. Hair, black and in a bun. White shirt and black Capri. I remember only this much." Haruko notified.

"You took a lot of time to imagine only that much." Takao winked at Haruko who looked away as soon as he realised what Takao was referring to and murmured, "Shut up, it was dark outside so I couldn't see her properly."

"Ha! Liar! Even if it is dark outside, lights are there inside." Takao saw the loophole and grabbed it to tease his friend even more. Haruko's bashfulness on the topic added fuel to the fire that eventually rendered Takao into a laughing mess and in contrast to that Haruko submerged half of his face into water, in hopes of drowning out of embarrassment.

Soon after that they got changed and hurried for dinner with their stomach rumbling like the thundering clouds.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**A/N: **I know this is a very short chapter but I really wanted to upload a new chapter asap because of my busy (as well as irritating) schedule. I had to split the chapter into two because I believe writing in parts and uploading will let me do it in frequent interval so that my story status doesn't go to _dormant_.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thanks a lot, again, _**Waremono Iv**_ for your valuable insight and a lovely review! I guess I couldn't withhold the promise of updating regularly :(

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

*Hick*

*Hick*

*Hick* *Hick*

*H-Hick*

The sound of hiccups emanating from the crook of the otherwise silent cafeteria was enough to catch his attention. He had just taken his seat with his dinner at the farthest corner of the table; a suitable place that enabled him to eat in peace, which was now ruined by the continuous hiccups.

*Hick*

He finally took his attention of the food, which was made especially for him using one of his selfish wish of the day and he found it odd that people would object for a balanced diet and rather eat _junk_, looked at the girl sitting with her head pressed against her knees.

*Hick*

He knew that it was definitely going to take a lot of effort and time to confront her but he did it anyways as she did remind him of his little sister when she gets a fit of hiccups. He hesitated before calling her, "What is the matter?"

*Hick*

She slowly looked up at the sound of Midorima's voice and the expression she withheld puzzled him. He couldn't comprehend her facial appearance- *Hick*- and he wanted to stop the annoying hiccups of her, one way or the other and Ayame looked bothered with the uncontrollable hiccups.

*Hick*

He sighed as he continued to study Ayame's visage with the intention of getting a proper answer from her or display of an appropriate gesture from his side. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish with and then her lips stretched out in a dreadful smile, that was what he could infer, and her eyes squinted every time she hiccupped. He waited for her to start telling him what happened because he learnt, from a day spent with her, that she is going to say something even if the other person was not interested that includes someone like him, who openly point outs his discontent.

"I'm so *hick* happy *hick*, ya know." She finally managed to convey her feelings and she immediately received his reply, "This is how you look when you are happy." She couldn't categorize his reply into either a statement or a question although she could sense a bit of amusement in that simple line but she had other things in her mind to tell him so she let his reaction slide and continued, "Really happy." *hick*

He was supposed to believe that the expression on her face as happy but he wasn't convinced at all since he has seen his sister and many other girls smiling radiantly when they were glad. Ayame's was close to creepy, with the wide open mouthed and toothy grin-slash-smile, rather than a cheerful one but then again he forgot that she wasn't... human. Which got him down to the next order of business; how does someone cure hiccups of a spirit? *hick*

He had handled his sister's hiccups but any remedy he could muster seemed unfruitful before Ayame. Was he supposed to ask her to hold her breath? _Did she even need breathe?_ Or was he supposed to ask her to drink water? He had never seen her taking basic nutrients! He filled his mouth with food and started chewing while he let his brain scramble for a solution that he could suggest. Before he could complete his chewing for 33 times Ayame spoke, "There is someone else who can see me!" *hick*

The news didn't come as a shock to him but at the 29th time he gulped down his food which resulted in him slightly grunting and he quickly grabbed for water. His emerald eyes now parked themselves on the spirit with his whole-hearted concentration- *hick*- and the hiccups stopped bothering him. "Good." He managed to say to the new piece of information.

*Hick* Ayame had been eagerly waiting for Midorima to react to this news because she had no clue on how to proceed with Haruko being aware of a ghost and she was sure that that she messed up her introduction. On the back of her mind she had a feeling that Haruko didn't believe that she was a ghost and then again, 'I made a splendid entry into Midorima's life so why did I hesitate when it came to Haruko?'

*Hick* The possibility of Ayame going and bugging someone else instead of him was settling comfortably in his mind but soon his relief came crashing down when he heard Ayame say, "I can't go back since I messed up the meeting, ya know." *hick, hick, hick* and the rate of hiccups increased exponentially. *hick, hick, hick, h-hick, h-h-hick*

He wasn't sure what the next course of action should be but one thing was sure, he needed to calm her down nor the hiccups would drive her crazy and he wasn't sure how to handle a crazed spirit. Moreover her hiccups could only be heard by him and the other person, if that person was around. He gazed around to see if anyone else beside him was able to hear the hiccups but he found none in the almost empty cafeteria so he turned to face Ayame, "Go outside and take deep breaths." He would later find the other guy, hoping that he would accommodate the spirit better than him, but till the time being he wanted, for the first time, to help Ayame get rid of the annoying, both for him and her, hiccups.

Ayame wasted no time in following Midorima's instructions and dived headfirst out of the solid wall while sending a chill down his spine. He ignored the sensation and concentrated on his food and unconsciously picking up his pace. When he was done; the cafeteria was filled with guests and that made him secretly glad about having an early dinner. He kept his plate aside and looked towards Seirin who were eating, nervously, a very hostile looking curry. He stood there for some time and watched the activities going on over Seirin. Their coach was cooking a very suspicious food and gave it to everyone and it looked like no one complained about it which made him curious. It could easily be concluded that the funds available to Seirin was marginally lower than Shutoku but everyone seemed content, even though the food was definitely hurting them; none complained, and after losing to Seirin he started respecting Kuroko's way of thinking and his choice. The blow to Seirin by Aomine has not ruptured their fortitude completely and he was relieved to know that. He wouldn't want to face an opponent with a weak heart; he already had seen a fair share during his middle school.

He started walking towards the exit when he caught a glimpse of maroon hair whizzing towards the warm crowd and something told him that he isn't going to face him tomorrow, again. His agitated feeling was restrained by the consideration of the paramount effort given by other players and with Ironheart's obdurate will. He left with a smile on his face.

~~0~~

The food was not over by the time they reached the cafeteria and by just looking at food their stomach growled with hunger whose intensity was as loud as the bustling cafeteria. Willingly they grabbed whatever food they could fit in their plate and strode towards an empty spot, which they were lucky enough to find. The food was cold and they had only themselves to blame for being late and not keeping track of time in the bath.

"It is your entire fault." Takao whined as he stuffed his mouth with rice resulting in his cheeks puffing up.

It was difficult to take his accusation seriously when he tried talking with puffed cheeks hence Haruko chose to ignore him and settled to gently eat his dinner. They didn't talk much as their stomach demanded their sole attention and after their third helping a sigh of relief left their mouth.

"Let's go!" Takao stood up after a few minutes of rest which made Haruko throw him a dubious look, "Where to?"

Takao had already left his seat and was standing next to Haruko, "Seirin's coach, of course." And the undeniable smirk persisting on his face told Haruko that he wasn't going to give up on the weird girl and the years spent with Takao had made him well aware of his importunate nature so Haruko did what he usually does when Takao gets fired up, he sighed and said, "This is stalking and I don't appreciate it."

Haruko rose from his chair while Takao said, "You don't know the difference between stalking and quenching curiosity." Takao took the lead without glancing back as he knew that Haruko would follow.

"Technicalities, Kazunari. You just do what you feel like." His rejoinder sprung a soft chuckle from Takao's lips.

Takao had noticed how Haruko's manner seemed a bit contradictory to his words which meant that he likely wasn't completely against finding Ayame. Haruko didn't strongly oppose to his idea and felt more like he was questioning him to make sure that his plan didn't have a flaw, either that nor Haruko was nervous to meet the girl after his awkward encounter.

Haruko on the other hand didn't mind to go on a hunting trip with Takao, primarily because he wanted to take his mind off from the day's event and a mindless chasing after a girl seemed like a good distraction. Also he partly wanted to apologize for his rudeness and secondly, he wanted to meet Aida Riko; Seirin's coach.

After taking a few turns through the guest house corridors they reached the side which was reserved for Seirin.

"Finally here." Takao gleamed while Haruko looked at the door with his droopy eyes and thought, 'Maybe it isn't such a bad idea.'

Takao gently knocked on the door and waited patiently, Haruko was surprised to see that, for the host to open the door. They were soon greeted by a petite girl with short brown hair with a soft smile adorning her proportionately small face, "Takao-kun?!"

"G'evening Aida-san!" Takao smiled warmly which earned him a polite reply from Riko, "Evening to you too." Haruko hadn't dared to turn around and face her and he simply stood away from Takao keeping his back facing towards their host.

She didn't wait for long before asking, "Is there anything you want?"

"Ah! That would take some time," Takao casually stated and motioned to request entry which Riko granted, "to explain." Haruko had intended to leave but his best friend had already dragged him inside.

Riko was surprised to see Shutoku players in their room, voluntarily, and was soon joined by Hyuuga and Kiyoshi who were sitting and discussing few detail of the ongoing practice match that they were losing.

Riko took a good look at the familiar figure standing and staring at the ground. His magenta eyes were nowhere close to the fierce ones of their teammate; Kagami Taiga. Riko was the first to squeal with eyes wide with recognition, "It is Haru-chan." Haruko flinched at her reaction and his shoulder stiffened while he murmured, "Riko-san..."

Riko looked at Hyuuga and exclaimed with starry eyes and flowery aura, "I told you that it was Haru-chan and you didn't believe me."

Hyuuga crossed his arms across his chest and in his clutch time mode said, "You played against me and acted as a stranger." At this point Haruko felt his leg shudder a bit but tried to stay calm.

Takao, along with Kiyoshi, was about to say something but he let them continue and hoped for further clarification. Haruko lifted his head and looked at Hyuuga, "... Sorry."

He was surprised when he doubled over at the impact of a strong punch on his gut. He very well knew about the power-packed punch of none other than Riko, "This would serve you right, Haru-chan."

Takao and Kiyoshi sweat dropped at the happening and didn't dare to say a word and they only hoped for Haruko's safety. Haruko had embraced himself for another round of strong impacts but when he didn't feel the expected force, he opened his eyes to peer through the gap between his arms that were covering his head, to see Hyuuga trying to cool Riko down, "Ma ma, calm down Coach! I guess this is enough for today. Let him say something."

The dangerous aura around Riko subsided a bit indicating a surviving chance for her prey and Kiyoshi soon went out to aid Haruko. A very baffled Takao joined the group and asked, "What's going on?"

Haruko looked at Takao with warm eyes, which Takao hadn't seen in ages, while reflecting no emotion on his face, "Meet my childhood friend, Aida Riko-san."

~~0~~

He took off his shoes and let the grains of sand mould against his feet which blanketed his toes enough to allow him feel the warmth of the sun trapped in it. Walking bare foot on the beach was not a bad idea after all. He sipped a mouthful of his favourite 'cold read-bean' soup which left an enticing aftertaste that blended well with the moist breeze and unsullied smell of the sea, unlike in the morning. He felt as if the night at the beach bought a different sensation to him.

He appreciated Ayame's idea of meeting and talking on the beach, he had guessed her suggestion before she could voice it out loud. The tranquil atmosphere could effortlessly douse his foul mood- *hick, hick, hick, hick, hick, hick, hick*- and, 'I take back what I thought earlier.'

He resignedly opened his eyes and looked at the girl standing next to him. Her palm was covering her mouth in effort to dampen the hiccupping sound and she looked at Midorima with intense eyes which could only mean one thing, she wants to _gossip_ with him. He didn't want to deny her but the hiccup was certainly going to be a hindrance.

"You have something to say?" he received a vigorous nod from Ayame as a reply.

He looked towards the lashing waves feeling the need of immersing his feet in the water in order to relax himself while she talks. He was a man who adhered to his schedule scrupulously and never left much margin for any variable but now, looking at Ayame, he didn't know what to do. Dealing with her was way out of his league so he had decided to let the things not in his control be determined by fate, just like his shots; he does everything humanly possible and leaves the rest unto fate. His inner turmoil was about what 'humanly possible' refer to in this situation? He never could arrive to a proper answer so he treated her as any other person. The only exception to this case was that he didn't know about her blood type or zodiac sign and also the occasional not so human like actions of her namely floating and walking through walls. Her icy skin and her unwavering hair and clothes, in the wind, added more to her supernatural element and he still remembers the demonstration of her telekinetic ability.

While walking towards the sea his thoughts about Ayame still ran rampant in his head. He first thought that it would be hard to accommodate her, even for a few days, but she tried her best to act as a normal person, it wasn't that difficult for her since she was a human before. He never speaks to her around others so no-one, hopefully, found his actions suspicious, even Takao with his vision, although Takao seemed to have something bugging him hence he probably didn't notice anything weird with Midorima, the slight bump on his right hand was a testimony of that.

He halted when he felt froth of the waves hit his toes and as expected the water was as warm as the sand. He took a few steps inside and then- *hick, hick, hick*- and then a remedy needed to be formulated. Ayame was standing right next to him with her hand still covering her mouth.

"Hold your breath to get rid of the annoying hiccups." His irritation was perilously seeping out.

"I did that- *hick*- but I breathe out of habit not because I need- *hick*- to- *hick*- live, ya know." He was a little taken aback from the information she provided. He felt stupid for saying anything.

'So she probably can't drink water. This is challenging.' He was glad that he didn't give the water remedy first.

He looked at the hiccupping mess that Ayame was reduced into and he felt a bit uneasy but, 'Does hiccupping make her uncomfortable?'

He looked at her while thinking about some unconventional way to stop her hiccups. Except the persistent stifled sound from Ayame the night was quiet. He could feel the water receding forming a streamline around his legs while dragging some grains of sand with it resulting in his feet taking up a proper fixture in the sediment. *hick*

'What if I try this?' he thought. He had a sound reason to believe that this would work also this was only one solution that stood out from the rest. The temperature difference of her cold skin to his warm one always gave him goosebumps and if this information could be extrapolated then it would give lead to the remedy for hiccup. *Hick*

If goosebumps are the reaction of his body to a high magnitude of temperature difference then her body, body being a vague assumption by him, must also have some reaction. Also he wanted to repay her for her _ice treatment_ when he got injured.

*Hick*

Hiccups didn't make her feel bumpy nor did her body feel anything but she earned for a hiccup-free one. Ayame kept staring at the exotic beauty of the ocean, even while being traumatized by hiccups. She never got tired of admiring the majestic foundation of life and she kept silently wishing that she could feel the water too.

"Oi!" at the sound of Midorima calling she turned her head to face him but what happened next was unexplainable. Her head was overwhelmed by all the senses being activated. Midorima held her nose between the thumb and index finger of his right hand.

Midorima felt light goosebumps along his arm till his elbow, just like in the afternoon, but what Ayame felt was beyond paradise, maybe. The waves came crashing and soaked her leg and she could even feel the trails of the stray water-droplet that were trickling down her leg. Her feet touched the moist sand underneath water and the feeling of grains of sand rubbing against her feet and between her toes when the water receded, the sensation made her squeal out of joy.

After hearing the squeal that left her mouth and seeing the widening of her eyes, Midorima quickly retracted his hand. Soon emptiness swept over her, the sensation of the ocean was the one she was anticipating the most came crashing down and she stood there hollowed. Disappointment and despair clouded her eyes because she was stripped off her desire to feel the ocean, the warmth, the wind, the water, the earth and everything that made the world, where she represented nothing. The short-lived moment marked a lasting effect and fuelled her desire to feel the world and be a part of it and she was losing her mind.

The sudden surge of emotions reflected clearly in her eyes which Midorima couldn't interpret. The impression was similar to the one she had in the afternoon when he grabbed her head to catch her attention and in turn she held his hand. It was similar but right now he felt her gaze to be intense and honestly a bit terrifying.

Ayame didn't want to be left hanging after giving a glimpse of a world of human. It was addictive and it was driving her over the edge and it was increasingly becoming difficult to hold her thoughts and actions together. He surely had revealed to her the unattainable side of the reality, she wanted more.

"Your hiccups stopped." His voice stated calmly but with caution.

That voice was enough to snap her back from the internal chaos and a simple thought, ignored in the midst of her raw self, emerged, 'I could plainly ask him.'

"Hey Midorima!" she said with surprisingly, even for her, steady note. He replied with a, "Yes."

She cleared her throat and thought about her question a million times in her head, it sounded wrong but she had to ask him no matter what and then deal with what happens later, "Can I hold your hand?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**A/N: **I tried to not sway and write much when I describe the beach but I keep forgetting, so sorry! Sorry for updating late, even though I promised to not delay it and I pray that I could become better at managing my day by taking some inspiration from _Waremono Iv. _

I really wanted to close day 2 in this chapter but I just can't seem to. I really didn't want it to drag out so much but I hope you all to bear with me.

**Now I'm gonna ramble a bit about KnB manga so this note contains spoiler. For those who haven't read the manga, they have been warned.**

I don't know how many of you would agree with me but I'm going to put my views over here. Feel free to express anything you, readers, would want to say.

First, I was kind of disappointed with the way it ended. My very first reaction was: "OMG! I didn't even get to see Midorima in ZONE!" [I'm his hopeless fan...] and I think Kise's _perfect copy_ was his zone-like. There were lot of loose ends in the story. I'm not the right one to criticize but I just feel this way. In mid of Rakuzan vs Seirin I gave up reading the manga, it was relentlessly stretched out. I'm glad that the match ended but the series to stop like that, hmmmmm, not so much.

Akashi's character is till so confusing and I think during the end the change in him didn't really fit. Is it me who thinks like this?! There was little screen-time (page-time) for Murasakibara.

On the other hand, it was good for Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san to end it with a bright note for the love of basketball and the joy of playing it.


	11. Chapter 11: Existence!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Existence!**

A long silence filled the room which pushed Takao to say, "Howdy!"

Kiyoshi smiled widely at the Shutoku's players and said, "Good to meet you. I'm Kiyoshi Teppi, Seirin's centre."

"My official introduction-" Takao was cut off by a scream from his teammate. Riko had taken a chance to hit back Haruko when Hyuuga had loosened his hold on her. She yanked Haruko, who had cowered on the floor, by his shirt and yelled into his ears, "We will talk after you explain your rude behaviour."

He immediately flinched, with wide open eyes, and yelped, "Yes!"

Riko gave her devious smile, which made sure a chill runs through the spine of every guy present, as she dragged Haruko to the couch and dumped him in the corner seat and said, "Comfy here?"

"Yes!" Haruko didn't think she would take a 'no' for an answer and the only thought that floated on his mind at that time was, 'Girls surely are weird.'

Takao moved away from the duo and settled at the far end of the room, near the window, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga felt comparatively less intimidated by Riko so they sat near her.

"I, uhm, didn't know how to initiate the meeting." Haruko chose his words carefully because he didn't want to tip off Riko, he still remembers her clearly and, 'She hasn't changed much.' He could obviously see few changes though especially the way she looks and the strength has, probably, gone up a notch.

It was Hyuuga who intervened, again, to save Haruko while Riko stayed silent, "It is good to see you, Haruko."

"Same here, Junpei-san." Haruko smiled and his lazy eyes showed the warmth that Takao also recognized.

"Is that your answer?" Hyuuga said and it was then Haruko noticed how Riko's palm was ferociously balled into tight fist.

"Uhm, I mean it guys. I just didn't know how to-" his words was caught in his throat when he felt someone pulling his hair and saying, "You cut your hair and it is messy." He looked towards Riko and grinned, "Ain't it cool?"And as expected he was punched in his gut.

Takao knew that Haruko would say something stupid when talking to a girl but to say some narcissist dialogue was something unlike. Though he was happy to see his friend not being down around his old friends and seeing him grin like the olden times, but he wanted to know something too, 'why did Haruko pretend to be stranger? If he didn't want to meet them he could have easily refused me? Why didn't he say anything even to... me?' his eyes narrowed but anyhow he said with a smile, "Kill the suspense already Haru-chan."

The metaphorical daggers that were thrown by Haruko's usual lazy eye towards Takao had him chuckling. To this fire Kiyoshi also added oil, "Don't leave me out of this."

Haruko had no problem telling Riko or Hyuuga about anything but Kiyoshi was a stranger and he wasn't completely honest to Takao either. He knew that if he tells his reason, Takao would definitely feel dejected, 'Couldn't this day go any worse.'

Kiyoshi, an air-head most of the time, did have some sense about reading the situation so he got up, "I will get something to drink for everyone. It is happy hour." He gave a long goofy smile to all and then took everyone's choice of beverage.

Usually Takao would have said something in the lines of '_let me help you too_' and would have left but this time he wanted to know. For the first time he didn't care how Haruko felt, this time he wanted to know why his _buddy_ didn't share anything with him. There was a tiny voice inside Takao that said to leave and let Haruko decide when it is good for discussion. He wanted to listen to the tiny voice and go accordingly but when he looked at Haruko, those magenta eyes showed guilt. He hesitated for a while seeing Haruko but then gathered himself and said, without looking back, before leaving, "I should be helping Kiyoshi-san."

Haruko wanted Takao to stay but he also wished that he could hide his cowardly self from his best friend. Both of the options that were presented to him didn't make him feel at ease and he appreciated the fact that Takao _always _knew what to do in difficult, especially social, situation. The tension faded away from his muscles when he heard the door closing.

He stared at the two people sitting by his side and continued to remain silent, his shouldered drooped and he leaned his back against the armrest of the sofa as his eyelids felt minutely heavier. He knew that they would not be able to immediately recognize him; he didn't think he could fool his childhood friends easily with a change of hairstyle. He nonchalantly touched his messy locks as he thought, 'Back then I surely was much obsessed with my hair.' He then mentally laughed at his younger, much enthusiastic and naive self even though he knew that the new him was no better than a pathetic mess. The one to break the fallen silence was Riko, "You have changed quite a bit."

He knew he had gone a tremendous change but he wanted to know how he was perceived by his childhood friends, "Yeah."

"How often do you comb your hair?" Hyuuga also felt at ease with them being left alone so he wanted to ask the first thing that hit his thought.

Haruko smiled but it was a weary one which surprised the others though they kept their astonishment well hidden, "I don't keep tab."

"Why did you even cut it? You loved your hair." Riko said and she internally had always been envious of Haruko's soft slightly longer, wavy, hair. She cussed her younger self for, sometimes, being mean to him.

"It was a hindrance." He tried to reply calmly but the _actual_ reason for his change kept popping up in his mind and cutting of his hair was just the beginning.

"Will you at least tell us the reason you cut contacts with us?" Hyuuga was gobsmacked by Haruko's change; he wanted to reach to the root of his predicament swiftly so he could lend a hand.

"Yeah." Haruko didn't know how to start so he thought this would be a great answer but he couldn't fool them.

"I don't have the time for round about answers." Hyuuga said that while his forehead showed few popping veins and his eyes was veiled with a hint of irritation.

"Say Hyuuga-kun, should I do the Boston-crab hold on Haru-chan?" Haruko knew the smile that appeared on Riko's face; the one she gave when she was furiously pissed and obviously wanted to kill someone. He had been on the receiving end of her _Boston-crab hold_ few times and he would do anything to not have his limbs cracked.

He really had no idea how to confront them; he had avoided them for some time. During the _Inter-High_ they had been busy to notice him and he didn't stand out much in the training camp for them to realize. When he played against Seirin he thought they might recognize him at an instant but they didn't, 'Maybe it is true that I have drastically transformed.'

He felt hurt when Riko and Hyuuga didn't recognize him but he also didn't want to confront them about his sudden absence of contact. Then suddenly from the appearance of a weird girl, Takao took off to meet Seirin. He wanted to avoid them but at the same time he wanted to see if they had actually forgotten about him if they had an interaction, 'Thank God. They remember me.'

So he did feel secure to tell them the side of his life that he has kept hidden from Takao, his best friend, but he wanted to skip the part for today. After having a one-on-one talk with _coach_ he didn't feel like looking at anyone. His self indulgence let him behave rudely, even for his awkward self, toward a girl, even though he found her to be weird. And the decision to come to Seirin was not regrettable. He reunited with his friends who still remember him after the loss of contact and their actions drips with concern for him; he doesn't have such a thick-skull.

"Let us meet after the camp in Tokyo and talk freely. We all are tired from the long day." Haruko wanted to come clean but his intentions for coming to Seirin was not to mend broken friendship but to see if there is any trace of memories left. He was content for today and he had no energy left for any more drama. He also has to go back and hopefully find a girl and apologize.

Riko and Hyuuga looked at Haruko and then at each other before Riko spoke, "Then give us your e-mail and phone number." The silent understanding between the Seirin's duo was sturdy and it was evident that they couldn't jump into Haruko's life and demand answers. They respected Haruko's decision and whatever he thought was right to disclose. Riko was feeling culpable for not recognizing him even with her gifted eyes and Hyuuga felt dense for playing against Haruko and still not identifying him. This even meant that they had ignored his presence during the times they had come against Shutoku.

Both parties felt blameworthy and said nothing further. Riko silently focused her professional eyes on Haruko's body. The data that she inferred was appalling; Haruko had a built and strength comparable to regulars of Seirin, maybe a tad better, and she could bet that Haruko has grown taller than Hyuuga, 'He is after all in Shutoku, I must have expected this.' It was a little baffling to see her friend change so much but after this reunion they would have lot of time to get to know. For today this much was enough.

They chatted a bit about their notorious pranks till Kiyoshi and Takao came back with some cold beverages. They settled down for small talks about their school, basketball and about the summer festival. Riko was excited, "Let's go to the festival together." And Haruko caught the drift and he nodded while Takao happily accepted the generous offer.

Not much time had passed before the players' bodies started protesting due to fatigue from the day's carnage. Haruko was dilapidated mentally as well as physically hence he was the first to initiate leave, "Will meet you tomorrow." He got up and then the extent of stress in his muscles became evident.

"Sure. Goodnight Haru-chan." Riko smiled at him while accompanying him and Takao to the doors.

"Goodnight Riko-san, Junpei-san and Kiyoshi-san." Haruko bowed despite the pain shooting up his spine and the same was followed by Takao.

Takao had already stepped out of the room when Haruko turned and said the last thing he wanted to convey, "I'm Saionji Haruko now." He did not wait to see their reaction and soon followed Takao into the dark night.

~~0~~

Meanwhile on the shoreline a tall, bespectacled greenette stood astounded. He wasn't as stunned from the proposition given by her as much as he was about the right course of action from his side. _Should he give into what she asked for?_ It is a simple thing to do. Then again, she is a girl after all and he had seen his fair share of soap operas. Even though he is determined to do everything _humanly possible_ to handle the situation with a spirit but now he doubted what _humanly possible_ implied in this situation. 'It is physically possible to do so but does this have any further implication.'

The look on his face made Ayame regret her action albeit her resolution to face any kind of repercussion. The silence between them extended as no one made a move.

This time Midorima took the initiative, "Why?"

That one word made her mood go from regret to glee in a split second. While swarming in her delight she forgot to reply hence she couldn't remember what her initial motive was.

He felt confused seeing her hand, still, extended towards him. He waited for her to stop smiling and answer him but something told him that he had to remind Ayame about her request, then again, if he doesn't remind her she would not hold his hand. It didn't feel right to deceive her so he called out again, "Why do you want to hold my hand?"

She heard him crystal clear and this time she panicked about her answer. Was she supposed to tell him about her awaken sensation? _Wouldn't he feel repelled by her then?_ Though she kept repeating the doubts in her mind and nothing good came out of it. She decided to lie, "I mean, uh, to give an ice treatment to your sprained hand, ya know." She looked up to see Midorima's emerald eyes intensely focusing and it made her nervous so she continued, "Ya know, I just asked because..." Now she was stuck, she couldn't come up with a proper excuse to explain her situation without creeping Midorima.

He more or less understood the fact that she wanted to mean well and might be concerned about his insignificant injury, he had seen far worse. However he wasn't able to shake off the feeling he got just a while ago when her eyes dilated with desire, he might have considered the fact that she wanted to hurt him like an evil spirit, until he heard her words of concern which made him feel less tensed. He nodded for the approval albeit the raging commotion inside his head.

'A nod!' She didn't waste a single moment in moving to his right side and took his right hand gently in hers and prepared herself for the wave of commotion to hit her. At the same time Midorima embraced himself for another bout of goosebumps.

The wind, which usually passed through her like all the other, hit her face ferociously and pushed her ever motionless hair in the swirling vortex as the wind shredded against her skin. Her eyes started to flutter involuntarily along with the moistening of her eyes, for the first time since she has woken up. She couldn't help but hiss out of fulfilment when she underwent the most delirious sensation ever. She had to curl her toes into the sand to anchor herself to the same place. The turbulence of the waves mixed water and sand on her feet making her toes tingle with consciousness. Not just her toes but her fingertips itched when the air broke along her body. Experimentally she opened her lips to taste the ocean. To her surprise her continually dry mouth that was also devoid of taste started to salivate making her aware of her surrounding in a diverse way. Her mind was being overloaded with extravagant, according to her, sensation and she was at loss of words to describe her immediate psyche. As a result of the overpowering and overflowing senses, she felt her knees buckling and the waves crashing against her legs didn't help much hence she tightened her hold on Midorima's hand.

When he felt the pressure on his right palm increase he glanced slightly towards Ayame which he was avoiding from the moment she held his hand. He had felt his cheeks getting hotter than usual so he looked away and he also tried to cover-up his goosebumps. As his jade orbs advanced its gaze on the spirit the first thing he noticed was her messy strands of hair swaying in the wind along with light quivering of her clothes. Just yesterday he had spent the whole day noticing the spooky features of Ayame particularly her unwavering attire and hair. At that instant, unconsciously through his instinct, he tried to pull his hand away but her iron grip held him.

Ayame was much engrossed in the new wonder of her afterlife as to be able to notice a pair of green eyes analyzing the physical change incurring. He had a knack for observation with apposite efficiency since he was first to see the changes in Akashi although he choose to ignore. The same reliable senses noted the transformation suddenly inducing in Ayame, a new but a strong presence in his life. Under the soft moon lit night he noted that the usually motionless spirit seemed more human. The changes he noticed were the swaying of her hair and clothes, the previously prominent veins around her exposed neck had vanished, the waves which used to pass through her kept crashing against her just like it did for him, her swinging bangs did obscure his view of her eyes but he was certain that he had seen her usual dry eyes glistening. To top all of this he could clearly see her cheeks sprinkled with crimson along with her pale skin showing a bit of complexion.

Midorima was never the one to break silence in the room indeed he enjoyed the absence of clatter but right now he wished there was some noise to distract his mind. From the time he had allowed Ayame to hold his hand he knew that the following time would be awkward but knowing and dealing is two separate, non-intersecting hemispheres. He heaved his right arm heavily in order to catch the spirit's attention while thinking about various stuffs concerning her. He was curious to know why she even existed in the first place. Will he be seeing more of such spirits? And more importantly, why is her appearance changing now? He had answers for none and also had no clue where to start. They are strangers to begin with so commenting about her behaviour , would be illogical, 'Wait! Do we have an appropriate term for a human and a spirit interaction?' he kept his mind occupied while looking away from Ayame and into the horizon where the sky and ocean appeared to converge.

While he chose to immerse himself in his world of doubts, concerns and deductions, Ayame had her attention pulled away from her eternal bliss by the nudge provided by Midorima. Her eyes scanned his right arm first where she clearly saw his hair standing as if struck by immense electricity. But she knew the reason behind the goosebumps on his hand; it was her. She still remembered the time when she would walk through the glass doors of few shops and there would be sign of frost left in her wake. It took her time to notice but soon after she put the pieces together, using mangas and fictional novels she read during the night as a base, it was evident that her body would be cold, since she is dead and has no body functions to keep her warm. Today she was happy for the fact that she could use her cold body to help someone but then seeing the terrible goosebumps reminded her about her true nature.

Even though she was aware of the fact that her cold body was causing Midorima discomfort, she wasn't able to let go of the fulfilment she was now feeling. The injury was minute and there was no need for an intricate attention but he allowed Ayame to do as she wished. She was grateful to him and she decided to not exploit his kindness any further. Even then she wasn't able to let go of his hand. Maybe if she distracts herself she would be able to pull herself away from the awoken sensation, "Midorima, when are you leaving?"

He didn't budge his head when he replied, "Day after."

"Where do you stay?"

"Tokyo."

"How far is it from here?"

"About 60 kilometers."

"I see." That ended sooner than what she had expected. Midorima surely isn't amongst the 'chatty Cathy' ones. This posed a problem. She hasn't been able divert herself enough to let go of his hand.

He had not intended to end the conversation quickly and fall back into the silence. Strange enough; now he didn't find the silence uncomfortable or comfortable. This time he wanted to start asking few of his own reservations, "How did you have hiccups, normally it is not normal?"

He never knew himself to have framed such an unexplainable question but before he could correct himself Ayame spoke, "Maybe because that is a way I react when," she paused to think about a proper answer to something she also experienced the very first time, "honestly, I'm not sure. It could be because of overwhelming turn of events."

If he thought his question was vague then her answer matched him head-on. Both were clearly uncomfortable asking and answering the recent occurrence and maybe she had no idea what was happening. He decided against dwelling on the particular topic, though he made a permanent note in his mind, and continued to his next query, "Is the other person who can see you _Saionji Haruko_?" he didn't mean to enunciate Haruko's name the way he did, with a little uneasiness, but anyhow he did.

Her chocolate eyes sparkled with surprise and amazement and suddenly her mind was taken off from the consciousness of the ocean, "How did ya know?"

He could have said _lucky guess_ but he is always certain about his decisions, "I know."

"Oh c'mon! How?" instead of her grip loosening, it tightened around his hand and he knew that he has to answer.

He looked intensely at her and said, "I have my reasons." And she respected that. She has her reasons for not telling him everything even though he is a part of her growing curiosity about herself as a ghost.

"Fine by me. I have to admit that you do have an excellent brain under the pretty face of yours." She had to admit that after seeing Midorima solving so many problems from his school work as well as deciphering a person who could see her and not to forget his basketball skills.

He wasn't sure how to take her statement as, probably a compliment. He mentally murmured a 'thank you' and looked away from her and towards the endless stretch of the ocean. He felt fidgety after her compliment, now he was sure of it being compliment, so he used his free hand to take his cell phone out. Whatever things about Ayame were hovering in his mind came to a certain end after looking at the time. The screen flashing 11:30 pm jolted the very being of Midorima. His schedule was thrown off the track and he could imagine the morning hassle already, 'If I sleep for 8 hours I can't make it on time for practice.'

Without another word and with a very irritated scowl he started to move out of water. Ayame was towed along as she refused to let go of his hand and he wasn't bothered to ask her anymore. She guessed the reason behind his sudden take off would have been his R.E.M sleep cycle, 'Is it that late already?'

Her mind was busy churning in the sensation of the dry sand grains that stuck to her feet once they were outside the water. He grabbed his shoes that he had put aside and without so much as a pause he started taking long strides.

Normally it would have been easy for Ayame to float next to Midorima while he was in a hurry but now she had to move her legs hastily to be able to barely keep up with him. The walk on the shore proved difficult to Ayame because unlike Midorima she didn't have a strong foothold. Few small grains took a trajectory to hit Ayame's leg, behind her knee, as she walked down the sandy path, it was not a smooth experience but she enjoyed the bearable pain. She soon realized that she couldn't float like she used to and out of inquisitiveness she looked back. She saw two pair of footprints on the sand and she definitely could identify hers'. A small smile bejewelled her face as she continued glaring at her footsteps, her first carving in the world of living. Those dimples on the sand marked her existence, maybe she belonged here or maybe she didn't but at least she knew one thing; Ayame existed. She now faced the broad back of the reason for her happiness, 'Thank you, Midorima, even if it was unintentional.'

She could have thought more but she concentrated more on keeping up with his pace with the silent echoing of their footsteps. A simple touch by him made her human and she wouldn't relinquish this moment, ever.

~~0~~

They left the Seirin quarters and Takao persistently nagged Haruko whether he enquired about Ayame. Haruko dropped the subject by telling Takao that in the midst of talking with his old friends he forgot to mention her. Takao felt dejected but he soon said something that Haruko hadn't expected, "I will be here to support you Haruko. You don't have to shoulder all your troubles." As much as he was happy to hear his best friend say it, he was still unsure to trouble Takao with his life, 'Kazunari, you have your own problems to deal with. But in due time, we will shoulder each other.' With that silent vow to someday open up his closed heart they both walked towards their bed not having any more strength to find the weird girl, 'We will try tomorrow.'

Takao has passed before his head touched the pillow, like always, not before enquiring about Midorima's absence. He couldn't fight the tiredness and sleep so he didn't bother much about 'Shin-chan'. Haruko took his futon away from Takao and towards the window and found his sweet spot to sleep.

About half hour of sleep Haruko woke up with the slight sensation of bile churning in his stomach. Without wasting a single second he swiftly moved to the toilet and emptied his stomach into the open bowl. His vomiting was not over in a single stroke neither was he the only victim. He was quickly joined by his teammates, 'Maybe dad went a little overboard.' He sweat dropped at his dad's temper while he had another spell of queasiness. As far as he could count in his unstable state, the whole Shutoku was there to dispel dinner.

After having hurled his insides he felt tad better but unlike the rest of his teammates, who soon hit the bed, he decided to take a walk outside and have a cool drink, as a precautionary measure for probable late night nausea. The vending machine was across the guest house overlooking the seashore. He grabbed a can of _iced tea_ and took a small winding path along a makeshift basketball open arena near the parking lot and towards the shore. He sat down on a wooden plank that he found on the beginning of the beach.

The supple light of the moon made everything look hushed and serene. The gentle wind lapping over him and the sound of the waves made him feel rejuvenated. After a long and eventful day, a cool drink and a comforting surrounding was what he needed to relax himself. All the upsetting thoughts about his failures, his parents, his miserable self and him abandoning his friends came crashing to him in a day. He closed his eyes, sipped mouthful of tea, stretched his limbs and allowed a tear to roll down his cheeks in a meagre effort to wash away his mayhem.

"Slow down Midorima! Please." A loud feminine pitch broke his train of thought. He snapped his eyes open because he recognized the voice. He whipped his head around to spot two distinct figures, not too far away from him, treading through the sandy terrain of the sea shore.

The bigger of the two, who seemed to be leading without any problem on sand, looked back and screamed at the other, "It is your fault."

Haruko soon realized that the bigger one was indeed Midorima, since the moonlight was enough for his eyes to adjust. Haruko had noticed the newcomers but the same couldn't be said about the running duo. Midorima was in a frenzy and wasn't willing to slow down but unfortunately the weight of the other person, whose hand he was holding, didn't let him do as he pleased.

Haruko didn't feel like masking the dismay that etched on his face when he saw Ayame being dragged while holding Midorima's hand. Her little footstep fell and submerged itself in the sand before kicking off some grains into the air. She ran with huffed breath closely behind Midorima and her tired face was lit up with a toothy grin.

Haruko, at this point, knew that disappointment was an apparent part of his life. He leaned his head back and let the sweet sea breeze wash away every thought in his head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**A/N: **I know I was very late in uploading but on the bright note I completed day two. Things will be clarified later but you can always post your doubts. I'm hoping to increase the pace of the story :3 :3

Big thanks to **Waremono Iv **for her support and pointing out few mistakes, which I corrected. I hope you enjoy this chap too :3 :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Bare feet touched the wooden flooring of the guest house entrance and the stillness pertaining to the night reminded him about his tardiness. He was never late in doing anything until tonight. The weight on his right hand reminded him of the possible reason as to why he was late. He couldn't wholly blame Ayame because he did like the ocean, as hard as it may be to admit it out loud. He looked back at her after he placed his shoe on the top-right corner of the shoe rack.

He found Ayame looking down at her feet and swaying sideways, lightly. But her behaviour wasn't his major concern; he wanted to go to bed and to do so Ayame had to let go of his hand.

He wanted to tell her to leave but Midorima faced difficulty in finding the appropriate words to say. He glared at her for some time in hopes of capturing her attention.

Unaware of the glare being aimed at her, she continued to wrap her mind around the fresh feel of the wooden floor she was standing on. Her chocolate eyes had zeroed onto the small patch of the flooring where she could see sprinkle of glittering grains fallen off from their legs. Her feet didn't pass through the floor however hard she concentrated. The rough texture of the wooden floor along with the fallen sand scratched the bottom of her feet as she experimentally rubbed her feet on the floor. She couldn't explain the tinge that spiked along her leg at her little undertaking.

She was tempted to touch her own skin for the sake of gauging her own icy skin but she before she could proceed she was interrupted by a loud noise of someone intentionally clearing his throat. She regretted to have not done this trial earlier instead of drowning in the sensation of the world. She lifted her face to meet the piercing emerald eyes that was set in a chiselled face, which could do much better without a scowl destroying its beauty, 'Stop!' Ayame tousled her dark bangs furiously with her free hand as she continued scolding herself internally, 'Bad, bad me! Moonlight is playing sinful tricks on me.'

Midorima had no energy and _time_ to decode Ayame's behaviour so he decided to ask her, giving up on finding suitable words, "Let go of my hand."

It was suppose to be a question and he obviously hadn't planned it to sound so bitter. He felt an extremely harsh aftertaste when she loosened her grip with a shudder. She didn't mind his tone and instead prepared herself to be devoured by emptiness, when she let go of the warmth, but to her surprise she could still feel the humid air humming on her skin. She was puzzled, not that she minded the fullness that was still engulfing her and to confirm her first suspicion she quickly glanced at her hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of a large tanned hand covering her pale slender one.

~~0~~

The sea breeze kept whirling around the inert body of a boy sitting on the shore. His eardrums throbbed while his mind tried to not think and analyze about any matter that had occurred.

He opened his eyes after lodging for some time in the night's tranquillity. He got his knees closer to his broad chest, wrapped his arm around and tenderly placed his chin on one of his knee. The lack of lustrous in his eyes was prominent; commencing from the time he joined Shutoku. Soon after, he unwrapped one of his arm and picked up his _iced tea_ can and took the last sip. He let the steady wind caress his hair and the curled up body and when he thought had enough, he got up unevenly while wearily dusting out sand from his fabric.

"Already so late!" he jeered to himself. He was not only referring to time on the clock but the stature of himself in reality. He took the empty can and with a steady flick of his wrist he threw it. A loud clang gave a successful feedback, of the can landing in the dustbin, to him. He put his arm into the pocket of his shorts and indolently dragged his feet towards his room in the guest house.

He took the shortcut to his room and swiftly buried himself in the futon. He knowingly selected the shortcut and not through the main entrance to avoid any likelihood of meeting Midorima and, 'Ayame,' he thought before drifting to sleep.

That night he dreamt about him drowning.

~~0~~

At first he didn't realize why Ayame was gawking at him but when he saw her stealing glances at her hand he understood. He was embarrassed, to say at the very least, he was ashamed of his audacity to hold her hand after demanding her to let go.

He yanked his hand away and did not utter a single word, nor gave a glance behind, as he hastily walked towards his assigned room while muttering in his mind, 'I'm late, I'm late and I'm late' over and over again in the hope of forgetting about the upsetting display of his behaviour.

The abrupt take-off of Midorima left her speechless. She stood at the same spot that he had left her at and endorsed herself in the forsaken world of death. The void that she was so used to suddenly seemed like a stranger. The buzzing of her ears and the bare surrounding showed the connotation of her hollowed world. Her eyes and mouth started to dry out but she was unable to feel the sting that any normal human would feel when their eyes parch.

She is someone without memories so it was easier for her to not know about the sensation of the world but now she has to stay in the world knowing the unattainable beauty of it. Midorima has unknowingly given her the cursed apple. The knowledge of the sensory sensation would haunt her, the shear irony of the world, and with no one to provide her the outlet to feel.

'Just one more day, huh.' Her head slumped down with despondence as she thought about the days to come that she has to reside without Midorima. Her down casted eyes caught a glimpse of shimmering speck of dust on the floor. She bent down to take a closer look while her feet had involuntarily floated few millimetres above the ground. She stretched her left hand to the golden glitters only to have her hand pass through the floor. She had expected the exact outcome but seeing her hand submerged into an object washed away all the merriness, from past few days, she had contained in her heart.

She jerked her hand away from the reality of her life, to say afterlife is more apt. From the time she had awoken she had always felt hapless.

Just when she was about to fuss more over her poignant state she remembered the time when she was about to break-down from being exceedingly desperate. That was the time she had discovered her ability: _telekinesis_. She looked at the granules and instructed it mentally to come near her and so the granules did as instructed.

The golden dust, shining regally under the tender pale light in the night, elevated from the coarse floor towards the source of their command. Slowly she made sure that all the grains are floating near her in a circle, surrounding her. The display of her power made her feel little in control of herself and a small smile sneaked onto her lips as she swayed the tiny particles to her liking as she walked out of the building by telekinetically commanding the door to open and close.

Once outside she took the usual abandoned road towards her favourite book store while still moulding handful of sand with her mind. The day she unleashed her ability was the day she could bear the pain of loneliness. She gathered the sand mid-air and she stretched out her hand to catch the grains but she had momentarily forgotten about her being an apparition. She had opened her palm with intention to feel the callous texture of the sand, just to have them pass through her.

She looked at the grains that fell to the ground and scattered around, mixing with the dirt and losing their shine. She did not attempt to catch the grains as they fell, she could have but she chose not to. This is when she realised that she shouldn't have opened and crossed the door to living. From now on she is condemned to the unrestricted chasm of void while being aware of the fact that she knew how it felt to live in the world of living.

She hadn't noticed the bookstore that she arrived at inadvertently. She didn't think twice before barging into the store through the wall. She flicked on the lights because the darkness always felt unwelcoming to her.

She moved to a corner of the store where she floated for quite some time before letting out stifled laugh as she muttered to herself, "Be positive nor you will turn evil, ya know."

Instead of manga section, this time she moved to the sports section and took out the rule book of basketball. She had also telekinetically swapped the whole magazine segment for basketball while thinking, 'I shouldn't bore him with just gossip.'

She flipped through pages of book, magazines and even manga; she really liked mangas, about basketball. She was now equipped with diminutive knowledge about the sport the boys play so passionately, 'Now I can talk about basketball with him tomorrow so that he would like to...' she abruptly closed the magazine she was reading, '...stay.' she shook her head attempting to erase the absurd picture of Midorima staying in this place, 'He has a place where he _belongs_.' With a long sigh she kept the magazine back in its place.

Midorima on the other hand had ceremoniously changed into his _Saturday _Yukata and wore his night cap. He placed his spectacle near his head and without losing a second he moved his right arm to cover his eyes, under his biceps, and drift into a dreamless sleep. He hadn't noticed the aberrant sleeping posture of his. Midorima always slept straight on his back with his arms on his either side and he had never moved in his sleep. Up until now, where he let the pressure of his hand, over his eyes, calm him down since he couldn't believe the way he candidly held a girl's hand. He speculated that he might have held her hand while dragging her to the guest house when he realized he was past his bed-time.

That night he slept peacefully even though he couldn't admit the comfort he felt in the cool hand of a certain raven headed spirit.

~~0~~

When she saw the sunlight seeping into the store she frantically moved the materials and placed it back in its order. She animatedly heaved at her hard work, "Phew!" as she walked out of the bookstore.

The fresh azure morning sky greeted her while her skin remained silent against the sun. Unlike last night she didn't feel miserable about herself. Instead she glided rapidly towards the guest house in hopes of greeting Midorima as he wakes up.

On her way she looked at the ocean glowing radiantly in the morning while the sun was rising up from the horizon. The sun appeared to be emerging out of the water, at this stupid thought she giggled to herself. While moving towards her destination her mind took a light run down towards the memory of the previous night. She involuntarily thought about the sensation of water washing her feet while dragging the sand back into the ocean. The sand particle would chafe against her toes as her feet would gradually sink into the loosened sand. She could still remember the feeling of those tiny particles causing the most exhilarating sensation.

She opened her eyes to stop herself from being dragged into the forbidden world of living and also to realize that she had floated far from the guest house.

She quickly turned around and entered his room through the open window. It was still early for the boys to wake up so she floated and stood cross-armed next to the window. She started humming warmly while she waited for the tired humans to wake up for another day of hard work, "Good luck!" She muttered between her hums.

After a good amount of time had passed she looked to her right to find Haruko sleeping restlessly. She couldn't help but move some distance away from him, "Holy crap!" she cussed loudly when she realized that there was another person besides Midorima who could see her. It was not going to be like yesterday afternoon where Haruko was unaware of her existence. She blamed herself for forgetting about Haruko and submerging herself in self pity last night.

'Need to leave.' As much as she wanted to greet and innocently trouble Midorima for his boldness, she couldn't have Haruko know about her. She had seen the trouble that Haruko underwent yesterday so she didn't want to be an extra burden on him.

She was about to walk out of the room when she heard someone muttering in his sleep. She instinctively turned towards the sound to find Haruko being its source. She looked at the sleeping player tossing restlessly in his futon. The movement of Haruko wasn't loud enough to wake the rest of the roommates up, which involved Takao, Midorima and another guy.

'Damn this curiosity!' she moved towards him while being powerless against inquisitiveness and lowered her tilted head near Haruko. She wanted to hear what he was saying even though she knew that eavesdropping was wrong. She had already eavesdropped when he was unaware of her; she had even justified her prior activities by giving her being a ghost as an excuse. Now she was positively sure that what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't help it, 'Maybe he can't see me anymore. That time might have been some freak supernatural phenomenon, ya know.' She kept assuring herself while leaning her head towards his face. Her eyes were fixated on his closed eyelids and furrowed eyebrows.

~~0~~

It wasn't a nightmare but he still felt agitated and the sudden feeling of sinking, in his dreams, woke him up. He could have blamed the sun for shining so brightly and playing tricks on his mind but he knew better than that. What he saw was actually a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring intensely into his own eyes.

Soon shock reflected in those soft brown orbs as it did in his magenta ones. His long harnessed reflex kicked in and he abruptly got up. In this process he hit her on her forehead and he swore that it felt like head-butting a cold rock.

He pressed his palm sturdily on his forehead to suppress the violent throbbing but not taking his eyes off the figure in front of him. Her reaction was not as Haruko, she felt the impact of their heads colliding but instead of reacting the way Haruko did, she soaked in the new feeling; pain.

He wasn't a morning person and to meet someone unexpected, by clashing forehead, was not a welcoming thought, "What are you doing here, Ayame-san?"

She jolted her head and stared intently into Haruko's eye. It was the first time she heard someone call her by her name.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**A/N: **Dear** Guest**, I would like to thank you for taking time to read the story. Since I can't PM you I will write in author's note; my gratitude for you. I can't promise anything about how things will be for Haruko or Ayame but I hope, nonetheless, you enjoy the story. It is nice to hear your thoughts and I would like to inculcate what you asked, ahem wrote, in the review.

**Waremono Iv:** Thank you very much for such a lovely review and pointing out my mistakes, which I corrected. It is good to have your input to know that I'm handling my OC properly. I hope that you are enjoying the story.

Lastly, I hope that the pace of this chapter was to everyone's liking! Sorry for any mistakes that you spot (a novice writer alert!)... And I updated pretty fast, yayy for me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

She knew that her doings were wrong but she decided to do it anyways. Little had she anticipated for him to wake up as soon as she lowers her head. She _is_ a ghost and it was a given that her movements were hushed so what woke him up?

She had half expected him to not be able to see her but seeing those lazy eyes hovering and registering the situation cleared any uncertainty about her being invisible to Haruko, 'Oh no!' And soon after her thought, shock manifested on their faces.

Then the events that followed were startling. As far as she remembered it was a momentary sharp pain on her forehead and then emptiness. The source of the pain was an enormous force that shoved her body away, from his face to the end of his futon, upon impact, 'What!' _Things are just getting messier. _

She was aware of the fact that she was sentient only when Midorima made contact but to have Haruko doing the same just piled up new questions in her ever growing list. 'He didn't pass through me, unlike yesterday.' She looked at the ground out of frustration of not having any answers but with a hint of relief that he could see her.

The way Haruko saw the situation was absolutely different from Ayame's perspective. He wasn't least bit happy or frustrated only the pounding on his head made him feel uneasy. He pressed his forehead against his palm in an attempt to drive away the lingering pain from the collision.

He hadn't expected his morning to start like this, 'What is she doing in guys' room?' Just like he found her in the male's bath, now he was seriously considering her as a pervert. And just yesterday night he roamed with an intention of apologizing to this girl, who appears voluntarily in front of him the next morning, hovering near his face. He started to blush at the unexplainable situation but before he could spurt out his thoughts, in his state, he remembered what Takao always scolded him about, 'Girls are to be handled differently.'

So instead of showing irritation, of being woken up with an impact early in the morning, and concluding her to be a pervert he paused, took deep breaths to calm down and asked, "What are you doing here, Ayame-san?"

The only time she heard her name was when it reverberated in her head when she woke up as a ghost and when she introduced herself to Midorima and Haruko. Hearing her name out loud from someone else's mouth had a different zeal to it.

Now, the questions in her head were spinning out of control after experiencing someone calling her by her name, 'Even though I'm not sure whether it is my name.'

She wasn't able to prioritize her next course of action but there was one question that was demanding her attention, so she chose to reply by asking her suspicion with a smile, "You can still see me?"

Haruko sighed, 'This again.' But this time he proceeded with patience and slight irritation, "Yes. Very clearly." The last few syllables were barely audible as a yawn made his way to his mouth and he didn't have the energy to lift his hand in an attempt to cover his mouth.

"Wow!" she exclaimed with a surprising hike in her pitch. Her shrill voice made it to Midorima, who was still asleep.

"Watch your voice." The high pitch of her voice had shooed away the remaining sleep in Haruko. He frenetically looked around to see if others have woken due to the noise. He can't handle commotion early in the morning. Having a girl in a guy's room with other awake reeked of an uproar.

But instead of lowering her volume, as Haruko had asked of her, she raised her pitch even more, "This is incredible!" The excitement was palpable on both her voice and her eyes, as they glinted with happiness.

He didn't understand any of the things she spouted, "What is so incredible?" Much to his surprise he didn't follow his own suggestion as his voice rumbled in the closed room.

Her enthusiasm hadn't calmed down, just yet, "That is because-" she was cut off mid-sentence by a large, warm and soft object casing her mouth. By the time she realised that it was Haruko's palm her body shifted under a force and her back hit the walls of the room.

She was unable to process anything due to the rapid pace of events. The only thing she could muster to do was look at the source with wide-eyes, surprised. It was indeed Haruko who pushed her but he was not looking at her. He was busy checking whether the fuss caused had woken anyone up. After being assured that no one had woken up to see-'Wait! Why am I acting as if I did something wrong?'

The cold sensation on his tepid hand drew his attention towards the goosebumps that was running up his arm. That was not his major concern, at the moment, when he saw the wide-eyed girl whose mouth he was covering. Realization dawned upon him and he promptly removed his hand, giving just enough space. Ayame didn't catch the reason why Haruko was behaving this way. Other than Midorima, she knew no one would wake up at this time; as he is really pernickety about organized timetable, nobody could hear her, and 'Maybe Haruko didn't believe that I'm a ghost because I ran away.' She had to run away because she wasn't ready to face Haruko who had his mind filled with other important things in his _life_.

She thought maybe now she should elucidate herself again since things have turned out the way it is. Now she believed that fate wanted her to meet Haruko, as a ghost, "They can't hear me because I'm-" she found herself being muffled again by his palm and this time Haruko gazed into her eyes while keeping his index finger, of his free hand, over his lips and hissing the famous 'shhhh'. His eyebrows had furrowed and his eyes, even in the drowsy shape, loudly asked her to voice down. The look on Haruko's face was that of someone pleading. She couldn't restrain herself from exclaiming how extremely adorable he looked at the moment but to assure him that she got the point she kept one hand above her chest and put the other over his palm that was sheathing her mouth.

Haruko was hesitant but he complied with the belief that she understood the predicament of the situation she was in. He was exasperated at the situation surrounding him but he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was blasé about entering into the guy's room. He wanted to carve the concept about gender separation and privacy into her head and when he looked at her he found her eyes fixated on something behind him.

~~0~~

The alarm didn't have to ring for him to wake up; his biological clock would never betray him albeit his muscles were objecting for some rest. He knew he was late yesterday and today he has to face the repercussion. He picked up the spectacle from the right side of his head and wore them while still lying down.

His ears picked up on a high, shrill voice that he has come to know and he knew that he has to face the reason for his disheveled timetable. But before he could lift himself up from his futon he heard someone else talking, and it wasn't Ayame. It was a tired and gruff voice of a guy, 'Saionji.' With the better half of himself telling him to take some more rest and not bother about anything but his fastidious self chose to fix his _schedule_.

He got out of his futon with an intention to go about his fixed rota but was instead greeted by a scandalous sight. Sleep was chased away like a rabid dog and his eyes widened when he saw it was Ayame who was pinned by Haruko against the wall.

He wanted to help but was unsure; he thought that she would bypass her attacker anytime. He had seen her pass through almost everything except _him_. He thought that he was the only exemption.

The concern that had brusquely made its way to his mind dissipated as he saw Ayame being released. When the little concern vanished it was almost immediately replaced with annoyance. He had to face such disgraceful view in the morning- he paused whatever he was thinking. This was not his priority.

He planned on leaving the place without any of them noticing and sparing the discomfiture but Ayame's eyes met his and he knew any attempt to flee would be futile. "Midorima!" he had expected her to be a little embarrassed at the circumstances she had gotten into but instead she seemed pleased. He was sure replying with a 'Good morning' would be inappropriate. His eyes fixated on her, deadly, as he dreadfully wished for Ayame to release herself, completely.

She had wanted to get out of the predicament she was in but she got carried away with excitement as she continued to exclaim, now directed towards Midorima, "He can still see me!"

Initially when Haruko loosened his hold on her she had planned to step out but before she could execute anything her eyes caught the familiar green highlighting itself elegantly under the morning sun's ray, slithering its way through the refractive medium. She didn't know what urgency made her say that Haruko could still see her. Nobody has posed any question either. She hated silence.

Haruko couldn't have noticed Midorima as his back faced the incoming person. It was when Ayame announced his name he became aware that his roommate's presence, 'What have I got into.' He was not going to face Midorima early in the morning. He sat down away from Ayame and right between the two people and crossed his arm, ready to be bashed about his appalling behaviour towards a _girl_. He was exhausted already and didn't think that whatever he said would make through Midorima's thick skull so he would rather sit and take rest, while Midorima gagged him with his undermining look, instead of investing his energy in explanations.

When he didn't receive the expecting righteous rebuke he reluctantly looked up to Midorima, who had not even noticed Haruko. He bit his tongue back as he gazed towards Ayame. She was smiling, creepily; he might add, and looking back and forth between him and Midorima, 'She surely has a screw loose somewhere.'

He flopped back onto his futon leaving the weird people to fend on their own even though he felt a bit guilty from inside. He had seen them together last night, not enough evidence on his hand to conclude their relation but it was akin to- 'Damn it!' He put one hand over his eyes blatantly ignoring the people standing before of him.

Midorima had not expected any of the situations. Haruko, whom he wasn't even considering a culprit; he very well knew Ayame must be at fault, had taken no initiative to explain and choose to exit. He looked at Ayame, who had a ridiculous grin plastered over her face and to that Midorima had no answer to. He pushed his spectacle higher up his nose and left Ayame as she was. He diligently took his toiletries and headed out of the room, 'No more interruption.'

~~0~~

Hearing the sliding door click Haruko noted the departure of Midorima, whom he still considered vile unlike Takao. Since he was awake he planned to start his morning duty early, he languorously rose from his futon, 'Then I can-' he halted his thought when he found her brown eyes parked at him.

There was no way he was going to apologize to her about yesterday's bathroom event. Maybe that has been rendered moot by Ayame's boldness in entering his room and dangerously putting him in a dire situation, 'Well not entirely her fault but she started it.' He childishly pouted at his own conflicted opinions.

When Ayame saw Haruko mope she almost had her eyes peeling out at the endearing expression. When he looked at her with more sober visage it was her turn to pout. He walked unsteadily towards her and Ayame couldn't help but notice the stark difference between the two Shutoku's shooters. Midorima always had poised demeanour while Haruko lacked the lustre. It was vigilant and stoic versus languid and flappable.

He didn't understand why Ayame was still here. He had expected her to run after Midorima to explain whatever she had to but instead she was sitting and looking at him. He gave up trying to understand her. That's right; he has been giving up a lot lately.

"Don't you have to follow him?" Unsure what to do he let the questions in his mind spill.

"He wouldn't let me go to the bath with him." She pouted, still pretending to sit on the ground, recollecting the number of time her attempt has been futile.

Stunned to silence, Haruko had no comeback for her reply, 'She _really _is a pervert.' His eyebrow twitched as he shouted, "I did not mean that!" He wanted to ignore her but something inside him snapped.

"Shuudap Haruko!" Takao was woken up from volume of Haruko's outburst and throws a pillow at him.

Haruko growled and turned to face his best friend but Takao had again drifted off to sleep. He grabs the pillow by his feet and moves to put it beside Takao's sprawled body on the futon, "You need to leave." He spoke softly with his eyes gazing at Ayame from under his messy raven locks.

Ayame springs back up while contemplating the decision about telling Haruko about her _condition_. It didn't look favourable at the moment so she walked out of the room, awkwardly, as Haruko went to fetch his toiletries.

Once outside the room she floated outside the guesthouse itself and towards the sea. She had wanted for people to be able to see her but now she felt conflicted. What was she suppose to do after they see her? Befriend them, talk to them, creep them, do fun stuffs to and along with them... everything is ephemeral. She is stuck here while they had lives to live, things and people they care about, problems to solve and goals to achieve.

She stood in front of the majestic ocean once again and tried to only think about Midorima. She wanted no one else. A little exposure to life was enough, she is content. She wants nothing more, 'They are leaving tomorrow. What's the use?' Her heart didn't even peep when Haruko made contact just as in case of Midorima.

Her wishes are selfish and then again whose aren't?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**A/N:** ALERT! Huge writer's block... I know nothing happened in this chapter and I rewrote this 2 times but every time I hit a wall so I thought not to stall this anymore. So this it! Thanks to **Guest **and I just couldn't ignore your sweet thoughts about Haruko and Ayame :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_... Her wishes are selfish but then again, whose aren't?_

Her thoughts were aligned now. She had been acting like a scattered brain or maybe that is just who she _was. _She had been trying to convey Haruko about her _nature_ but something always held her back. She hadn't conveyed it as forcefully as she did with Midorima.

She felt bad for dropping down another crazy into Haruko's life even after she had seen that he was already worn out.

'He just has to deal with this.' Ayame made up her mind. Now that he was aware of her she shouldn't complicate things. Though _complicate _held different meaning for those involved.

Every time she hesitates, there is some mix-up and Haruko always gets mad at her. She makes up her mind to meet up _properly with him _while still being completely unaware of her previous unintentional misrepresented actions whenever Haruko finds her.

So she made up an action plan.

Tell Haruko about her being a ghost.

If he refuses to believe, stay around so that he could see for himself.

If he agrees, avoid the eavesdropping part (absolutely).

Talk to Midorima and Haruko normally (yeah, _normally_).

'Simple enough to follow.' Ayame took a careful look at her action-plan and hoped that things don't go downhill from the start.

She never had stopped to contemplate her actions when she revealed to Midorima. Earlier she was being biased. Maybe she is unsure about her feat because she knew Haruko's problems and has not a slightest glimpse about Midorima.

Now she wanted to be unbiased. She now saw the consequences of tangling with the living but was there any other choice?

She was still a bit hesitant about dropping a bomb on Haruko's life. If she claimed her identity maybe Haruko will never know about her eavesdropping about his life.

Every step seemed safe. Haruko would probably talk to her and then leave the next day just like Midorima. No harm done.

"So, let's head towards the cafeteria, ya know." She said out loud to give herself a boost of confidence.

'I am not centre of the universe. Let the things flow as it is meant to be, ya know.' With a final push she headed towards the cafeteria to wait for them.

~~0~~

Midorima did his morning activities without a glitch owing to the absence of a certain spirit and Haruko got over his morning chores with his mind preoccupied with the early morning events. Takao's usual cheery self was drowned by the pain in his calf bone and also the thought of another rugged day.

As usual, Midorima was the first to arrive in the cafeteria and took his preferred seat next to the window. He hungrily looked at his filled plate but he still ate calmly while the others who came in after him hogged onto their food like wild predators. He finally completed his course with a glass of chilled milk.

Today's Oha-Asa has declared _cancer _on the top of the list with his lucky item being a photo of their beloved. He always carried his family's photo in his wallet unbeknownst to everyone in this world and he intended to keep it that way. He still felt weird at the fact that he felt weird at the absence of a certain nuisance other than Takao. He didn't dwell at that thought since he was soon called out by their coach.

"Good morning." He gave his customary greeting to his elder coach.

"Good morning, Midorima." The coach's voice trailed at his name followed by a deep throaty sound that indicated an attempt to drive away the morning hoarse tone, "We have a break for about an hour so go to the infirmary for a final check. Let me know about the status."

He slightly bowed his head for his teacher and then left without another word. There was no pain in his right hand but he wanted to be one hundred percent sure.

"He didn't ask for anything?" Otsubo asked when he witnessed the interaction.

"Yes. He hasn't _yet_ asked for one of his selfish requests." Coach replied while remembering the times he had seen Otsubo grind his teeth in annoyance at the selfish requests.

Before any further discussion could take place, Miyaji Kiyoshi called them over for the confirmation of the day's schedule.

Haruko ate his breakfast silently while contemplating the thought of telling Takao about Ayame from the morning. Seeing Takao chatter excitedly about the upcoming game against Seirin he couldn't help but discard everything and listen assiduously to his best friend's enthusiasm with a smile; which didn't go unnoticed by the hawk eye.

Haruko, in Takao's mind, looked vulnerable to teasing so he stopped his chatter and asked, "When do we go and find Ayame?"

"Why do we need to do that?" Haruko was taken aback by Takao's thought.

"What~ Why not?! You have to apologize for your rude behaviour." Takao accusingly pointed his spoon at Haruko.

Haruko's eyes narrowed even more, "I don't think that is a very good idea." And after the morning boldness showed by Ayame, Haruko didn't think he was the one _completely _at fault, 'But I did corner her. The sight must have been unsightly. Even worse was to be seen by _Midorima_.'

He was never good in reading female's behaviour and could never decode what they meant or did. He wished Takao wouldn't insist.

"Every chivalrous man needs to know how to treat a woman and correct his mistake." Hearing Takao's flamboyant dialogue made Haruko's eyebrow twitch.

"What's done is done, Kazunari. Focus on basketball training, will you. You are up against Seirin after lunch." Haruko wanted everything to end including basketball; for his personal reasons.

"Yes we do. And we will be victorious!" Haruko was glad to see Takao pumped up and the rest of the time they ate silently.

~~0~~

The humidity in the air was the main reason for everyone's profound perspiration. His long strides covered the distance to the infirmary in no time but he had to wait for the doctor to show up. Not even five minutes had passed by before his patience started to run thin. He was about to leave, deciding to come back after warming up, when he heard sound from the door. It was an open infirmary near the gym so he had taken a seat inside, folding his arms against his chest; while the door was kept open.

"I'm serious Onee-san. Believe me." He heard someone say.

"You must have imagined it. You have been straining yourself a lot lately." Calm yet concerned voice replied.

Both the feminine voice got closer and Midorima tried to tune them out but stopped when he heard, "Ghosts exist! Nor how can _she_ float and walk through solid?"

'She went ahead and created some more trouble. How bothersome!' he sighed as he guessed that the approaching lady _might_ have seen Ayame; 'is there another one out there?'

Before any more thoughts could rave his mind his eyes settled on the incoming doctor and another person. He soon recognised them both. The doctor and the Takao's uncle's optical shop's assistant.

"Oh! Good morning." The doctor warmly smiled at him and immediately turned towards the assistant, "we will talk later."

Instead of following what her elder sister said she walked towards the infirmary bed and sat cross legged and slightly leaning back on her arms. The doctor sighed as she said, "Or you can just wait."

Correction: Midorima almost recognised the assistant owing to his excellent memory and sharp observation. Last he remembers seeing her in perfectly ironed and plaited assistant uniform with neatly combed black hair but now she looked completely different with stone-washed jeans shorts and white tank top with a messy pony tail. Thankfully the doctor caught his attention before he could rudely comment about the assistant's unnecessary shot to expose her long tanned legs and voluptuous body.

"Hopefully I haven't kept you waiting for long." The doctor said while taking out her prescription pad and pen as she settled behind her desk. He didn't see the point in replying to a customary question.

The doctor didn't find his behaviour rude as she had already proceeded to her next course of action. She took Midorima's right hand and gave an intense look-over.

"You are as good as new." She concluded while retracing her hand and continued, "You can play without a hitch."

"Thank you." Midorima conveyed while feeling relieved by the fact that the doctor didn't ask him about the precaution he took. He was still unable to tell others about the supernatural ice-pack.

'It is Matsumoto then.' He noticed the name tag on the crisp white coat of the doctor while remembering the assistant having the same name. He could see the resemblance, black hair with pitch black eyes and sharp features.

He wanted to know more about the ghost incident. He didn't want another ghost to barge into his life; he already has his hand full with one. Before he could address the assistant she asked, "Midorima-san, is the spectacle causing any trouble?" on contrary to her look her voice was surprisingly melodious which lured him to speak instead of ignoring.

"No, thank you." He replied. Maybe he needn't initiate the _ghost_ topic.

"How is Takao-kun?" she continued while leaning forward and resting her arms on her legs and with a flirtatious smile.

He gulped back saliva when looking at the woman in front of him. He didn't want to look flustered so he replied as calmly as he could, "He is in good health too." _Maybe_ he didn't like the foreplay so much; he wanted to get straight to the point.

This time he beat her down towards the track of conversation, "You also saw her."

Her eyes widened along with her sister; who had no idea about what he meant. Surely the doctor deduced that he must have been a recent customer at the optical shop where her younger sister worked part-time. But she couldn't decipher who is this her and _Takao _referred to.

"The girl's ghost!" her pitch black eyes widened even more as she gave a victorious smile followed by a smug look on the doctor.

"I'm sure Midorima-san over here isn't referring to your imagination." A vein was violently throbbing on the doctor's forehead. She couldn't believe that her sister was saying embarrassing and unbelievable stuff in front of her patient and much worse; a teenage high school player- wildly evident from his uniform- from the gym.

"Shhhh... Not your spotlight Onee-san!" her way of saying it was adorable but it still irked the doctor who eventually thought to give up from interfering. The doctor ignored the two and engrossed herself in doing her daily routine and checks while keeping an ear open for the two possible troublemakers.

Midorima glanced towards the doctor but gave his priority to the assistant; who seemed to have made herself comfortable on the bed and seemed unlikely to move out for privacy. Since the doctor was uninterested it technically meant that this was a private conversation.

"I'm Matsumoto Risa and this is my elder sister Mori." She casually introduced herself and without pausing for Midorima's reply she pinned the topic, "So, you also saw the ghost?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied without the out of ordinary feeling.

"I guess we are gifted people." She didn't creep out as Midorima had expected her to. Her optimism was scary. It took him some time to get accustomed to a ghost.

He knew nothing about him being gifted but he knew that fate always favoured him. He blamed fate to have dumped a ghost in his busy life but seeing another person look at it as a gift was unsettling.

"I don't think it is a gift." He gave a sharp look towards the assistant and continued, "It is unnecessary trouble."

"What!" she thought that this high-schooler would be thrilled to have an exciting life unlike her; who is busy juggling college, intern and a part-time job.

"Why would you say that?" she couldn't help but be intrigued by the patient. She could even hear her sister clicking her tongue after over-hearing the conversation.

"I'm assuming that you saw the ghost once but I have been dealing with her for past two days." He squared his jaws tight and continued, "Hence I'm entitled to a better impression."

Both the sisters stopped mid track. Risa was happy to know that she was gifted. After all this is something special that ever happened to her from the time she had started attending her college. Her high school was boring too. Now some ominous feeling started to settle down over her, even Mori started to concentrate on the exchange.

Her slightly quivering lips spouted the next question, "Is she haunting you?"

The tenor of Risa's statement weighed heavily in the room. Mori stood up abruptly and said, "This kind of nonsense should stop."

She looked at the greenette and said, as evenly as possible, "Summer's heat is dangerous. I would suggest you to consume plenty of water and take at least six hours of rest."

Midorima looked at the doctor with his stern expression as though the doctor's advice was unneeded, "I already do that everyday not just during summer."

"Ha! Ahahahah!" the sound of high pitched laughter broke the glares that two were holding out. Mori clicked her tongue again and settled in her seat. She was a fool to have let herself be dragged into the flow of their conversation.

Midorima gaze was unwavering wherever it landed. So when he looked at Risa, she stopped her outburst. He said in much grave tone, "She is not malicious but surely a nuisance."

"Eh! You mean she is friendly." Risa got rather excited when she heard about the friendly ghost. It would be great to have her around. She would be glad to have company which doesn't involve her elder sister, 'I mean its hell lot of fun and excitement.'

Midorima had to nod his head. He was sure that Ayame meant no harm.

"Can I meet her? Can you call her here, now?" Risa beamed as the doctor rested her head on the table; giving up.

"... I don't know where she is now." Midorima hadn't seen her after the morning _incidence_.

"You lost sight of her." Accusation was prominent in Risa's voice as she got off the bed and walked near Midorima.

"She is not my pet." Midorima gave a curt defence.

"I thought she was _haunting _you." Her smile was not upfront.

"I said she wasn't haunting," he pushed his spectacle further up his nose bridge as his green iris met raven, "she is nuisance who drops by as she wishes and leaves without saying."

"That's no fun." Mused Risa. She stopped near her sister as she put her hand over her slumped shoulder.

"Don't care." Came a muffled reply from the doctor.

"So call me when you find her." Without taking Midorima's opinion she scribbled her cell phone number on a page, without Mori's permission, and handed to the stunned male.

"Why should I go through all this trouble?" even though he said that he still accepted the paper.

"I'm taking the _nuisance _off your hand. Aren't you glad?" she was positive that if the friendly ghost meets her, she would surely stay by her side unlike the grumpy.

It sunk into Midorima fairly well that the assistant was willingly opening her doors for a ghost. That means he doesn't have to deal with her perversion anymore and, 'I can take bath without prior argument.'

"Do you live in this area?" Midorima had one last question. He still remembers the time when Ayame said that she couldn't leave this area.

Finding the question a bit out of place she quirked her left eyebrow as she replied, "Yes for the moment."

He said nothing more. He could completely concentrate his effort on basketball and studies. Maybe fate had chosen him first and then is giving him a chance to go back to his normal life. He couldn't understand the logic but accepted as the best choice for the given moment.

Ayame can be with someone who can see her and is happy to have her around. Unlike him she is staying her and not leaving for Tokyo at least for the moment.

He supplied nothing more and took his leave not before giving one last glance at the very excited woman and another uninterested woman. It didn't feel right for making decision for someone else even though that someone was a ghost. He would soon find Ayame and tell her the good news.

~~0~~

She was sure that he would be either in the cafeteria or the gym but he was nowhere to be found. Instead of the greenette she spotted someone else; Haruko. He stood at one end of the gym, away from the rest, stretching his limbs as warm-up.

"Now is the chance." She floated towards her destination.

Haruko was stretching his back in order to touch the floor without bending his knees hence he couldn't see the incoming person. So when he heard the familiar feminine voices say, "Ssup?" he lost his balance and fell forward; on his face.

She surely was surprised to see Haruko make an embarrassing fall so she was late in reacting for help. Haruko stood up, rubbing his sore nose, and turned to meet the spirit, "Ayame-san."

There was it again; her name. If she would have had a heart it would have fluttered. Maybe the feeling would have been tousled. But now she felt nothing; physically but was glad to hear her name.

After appropriately addressing her he continued, "Why are you here again?"

"Look down." Ayame pointed to the ground, trying to catch Haruko's attention.

He humoured her and did as she asked him to. His lazy magenta eyes zeroed on the hardwood floor and they immediately noticed the unnatural. Bare feet were hovering few inches above the floor. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He blinked few times in hopes to reboot his senses but every time he got the same feedback.

"How are you doing that?" he voiced out when it looked like she wasn't jumping either. She was actually hovering.

"I presume that you didn't believe me the first time." She took a breath to let the next sentence convey her earnest attempt, "I'm a ghost."

"Th-Th-That can't be true." Haruko's eyes starts to widen up from their ever drooping position.

"I know it is hard to believe-" she was stunned before she could finish. Haruko closed his eyes and slapped both his cheeks simultaneously.

"You are taking me as a fool." He finally replied with his eyes tightly shut and cheeks still cupped in his palm, "Both you and Mido-"

"No, no, no!" Ayame quickly cut down. She had no intention of looking down at him but Haruko always got the wrong idea, "I'm telling the truth, ya know."

Haruko reluctantly opened his eyes to look at the spirit, directly into her brown eyes, "Say what?"

"I'll pass through objects to make ya believe." Ayame knew few tricks that would lead the others to believe in ghosts. Like the time she used telekinesis to get the point across to Midorima.

Haruko watched with awe as Ayame passed through few players who were gathered to chat and through the walls of the gym. After that he couldn't spot her anywhere. He frantically looked around in an attempt to spot the missing spirit.

"So now you believe?" the voice came from right behind him which resulted him to jump out of surprise.

Haruko didn't respond so she went to explain some more, "Not a part of your imagination too." She picked up, telekinetically, the nearest basketball and threw it towards a stunned Haruko's chest.

"I'm real." She said when Haruko threw the ball back at her and she stopped it, telekinetically, and then threw it behind her.

Haruko had thousands of questions to ask her and some would undoubtedly make him question his own sanity. Before he could get his point out of his mouth he heard Takao shouting, "Haruko! Watch out."

And everything went blank for Haruko as he was knocked unconscious. He wasn't able to spot a ball flying towards him because of Ayame blocking his field of view. The others wouldn't have noticed the spirit and thought Haruko was wading in his dreams early in the morning.

"Clear out!" their captain's voice boomed causing everyone except Takao to scatter away.

The coach and the captain hurried towards the limp body on the ground and unknown to anyone, they passed through the stunned spirit. She just can't catch a break. Something or the other just happens to crop up whenever she is speaking to Haruko. At least this time she conveyed herself to Haruko.

"You fucking retards," that was undeniably a raging Miyaji Kiyoshi's voice, "He ain't dead, dimwits." Even Otsubo was shocked but he knew when Miyaji's command was required.

"Keep daydreaming and you would see even greater pain." Miyaji dribbled the ball in his hand. Every pounding beat that followed made the juniors' bone reverberate to the every word he spoke after, "Do you have the luxury to fool around?"

That was obviously a rhetorical question, "We are going to start practicing in ten minutes and how many of you are done with their muscle conditioning?"

No one had completely done with it.

No one even wanted to answer. They knew if they speak up it would be a pathetic excuse.

"Just because Midorima gets a free ticket, you all think that you can slack."

Everybody knew that Midorima's selfishness can emanate even greater wrath from Miyaji. This should be normal.

Miyaji now turned his head, still dribbling, and looked at the first year flock with a furious aura, "What are you looking at?" the dribbling became harder and faster, "Need a special invitation, eh?"

Chickens would be metaphorically courageous as compared to the running freshmen.

"I guess that would do for now." A hand on his shoulder tried to stop Miyaji from going into a killing spree.

Miyaji looked at Kimura with his least unhappy look but smiled as Kimura added, "You can throw pineapples next."

Otsubo had already picked up Haruko by his arms and have put him on the bench while the coach sat next to the knocked out body.

"I will look after here. Start with the regime." The coach ordered the captain knowing that a relapse in practice would surely become messy with a fuming Miyaji.

Ayame was stunned and if she was human she would have probably pissed herself, "That was just scary."

She managed to float towards a sleeping Haruko, "Some humans scare the crap out of a ghost. It isn't normal, ya know!"

She squatted down and wrapped her arms around her folded knees. She always found it surprising she could touch herself, without passing through, but never felt anything. She looked up towards the coach who was giving some instructions to a boy, "Get some cold compression for his forehead." There was slight concern in his hazy voice.

"Sir! We ran out of it yesterday. The players used a ton of compression to get relief for their sore muscles." The boy seemed hesitant but spoke the truth.

"Hmmm..." the coach cupped his chin and replied, "I guess first years are new to the tough schedule. Can't be helped then. Fetch some more."

"Yes!" the boy attitude was like that of a military trainee.

'How scary are these people!' Ayame couldn't help but ponder.

She held up her right palm and gently placed it over Haruko's forehead, "Here is your cold compression." She said while being thankful to the fact that she didn't pass through him.

Just like the way it was with Midorima- mere contacts with a human made her senses come back to life, made her feel humane. The sensation of warmth underneath her palm drew most of her attention along with a distant throbbing near his temple. Her feet also picked up beats of the basketball dribbling in the gym along with the familiar feel of polished hardwood flooring.

Moreover, her free hand on her knees could feel the fabric of her clothing; a rough texture of the capri-jeans and soft fabric of her white t-shirt. She slowly and gradually moved her hand to her hair and tousled it; grasping the feeling of fine yet thick fibre. She remembered just feeling her scalp last night before Midorima left and right now she could take her own sweet time to explore. She finally reached down to her exposed skin of her arm. As she ran her finger tips, of her free hand, along the curves of her other forearm and she could feel the acute temperature difference. Her forearm felt icy as compared to the warmth underneath the palm of the same hand.

She knew she was cold but having to gauge it against someone warm and- 'delicate!' she was awed at the sight of Haruko's skin crumpling when she moved her fingers.

"Should I take him to the infirmary?" she turned her attention towards Takao, who spoke to their coach.

"There is no need to make a big deal out of it. This happens quite a lot while playing basketball." The coach sighed at their point-guard's unneeded concern.

"How mean~" Ayame was now reconsidering her impression of Takao, he seemed very persistent under the good natured smile, "Taking him to the infirmary will make him recover sooner."

"You should concentrate on your training. I will make the decision regarding-" there was a moment hesitation before he said- "_Saionji_."

Ayame didn't understand why he would call his son by his last name and hesitate in that, 'maybe 'cause Haruko wants to move up to regular player without the connection to coach.' Her eyes might have sparkled when she thought, 'how noble~'

Takao soon left and Ayame's eyes trailed the raven head until her eyes parked on a certain bespectacled boy, 'Where had he gone off to?'

~~0~~

Midorima was grateful for his luck that the conversation about Ayame with the Matsumoto sisters didn't drag long enough for him to be late to practice. The coach had handed Midorima's slightly rearranged schedule to Miyaji who gave Midorima a murderous look while handing over the sheet. Miyaji, if and when needed, can scare the living daylight out of anyone. He wouldn't otherwise have waited for the right time just outside the gym door while Miyaji was scolding.

He kept an eye out for Ayame in the crowded gym so that he could relay the good news to her and get the normalcy back. He timely caught sight of Takao with the coach and soon his eyes caught up with a familiar outline.

As far as he could see, through the shuffling bodies of the player, it was unmistakably Ayame. That was not the end; he did spot Haruko lying on the benches with Ayame's hand on his forehead.

He looked away as Takao came near, "Let's practice! We have someone to defeat today."

He didn't care what was going on with the spirit. He is going to be away and become unconnected to her in sometime but, 'It would be better if she didn't get too attached to Saionji.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**A/N:** Who knew that the writer's block would last this long?! Finally it is over and I'm back and hopefully it would stay this way. I might have cheated on Midorima when I started another story. Gomen! Thank you for the patience and I hope this chapter makes up for the previous one (Ch 13- 13 is seriously unlucky!)  
Forgive me for any mistake you spot. My story doesn't have a beta-tester although I would like to have one!  
Thank you Waremono Iv for everything! From your reviews, criticism and support and I tried with more dialogues; hopefully I did an okay-ish job...  
So thoughts, anyone?

KnB new manga serialization- Dec 29 (come soon!) and Anime, KnB S3, on Jan 10! Oh boy, I just can't wait.  
I fell in love with Midorima after his match against Rakuzan (Am I the only one who thought Rakuzan vs Shutoku was more enjoyable than Rakuzan vs Seirin?).  
In my opinion Kise and Midorima's growth were heart-warming as compared to others. Aomine, I want to see his play after he had the change in his outlook. Murasakibara, hopefully he gets more screen time. Akashi, I don't think he is ever going to lose; he is absolute after learning what defeat is.  
**Ja ne! \\(^.^)/**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **__Just wanted to give my thanks to all the readers. There is something I wanted to say about the line up of basketball team. I'm not sure if this is how it is but I could only conclude this-  
The main players who would start the match (the line up changes according to the matches- you know sometimes Midorima is too precious to be sent against a weak team) are the __**starting members**__.  
The next are __**regulars**__ who are would sometimes be starting members (the ones who play when Midorima is too precious to go out) and they are on the benches.  
The last are the __**reserve **__players (Saionji Haruko falls in this category).  
Do correct me if I'm wrong nor I will continue with this understanding. That will be a great help!_

_Thank you __**KyaaILoveIt **__to notify me that ch3 has been again updated instead of ch4. Oh the horror! I mean __**Waremono Iv **__had already reviewed it so I had no clue what happened. Hopefully after I have updated (and checked) it again nothing irksome happens. My phone shows everything is now in order. So I'm so sorry for this incidence._

**NOTE:**** Miyaji Yuuya is not an OC** (Manga Epilogue: Shutoku, mentioned the new player. It is on Kurobasu Wiki)

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot as they are the figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_... 'It would be better if she didn't get too attached to Saionji.'_

Somehow he felt lightheaded today. Owing to his top rank in Oha-Asa his luck shined from the time he entered the infirmary. Now he doesn't have to worry about the spirit anymore. He practiced with his team before their scheduled match against Seirin and secretly relived every basket he made.

~~0~~

Out of the corner of his baby blue eyes, Kuroko could notice the faint change that was stirring in Midorima. He was not completely sure but the air around Midorima seemed tad bit different. Kuroko clenched the ball tightly in his hand while thinking about the advice his previous teammate gave under the blanket of scorn and criticism: "_A man who cannot play by himself can never improve by himself."_

He dribbled the ball in his hand while thoughts flooded his mind.

His captain and the team's centre, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, had said about not limiting yourself. He played knowing his own limitation as true to Midorima's observation. He needs to break the mental barrier before he could improvise in his techniques. He wants to play. 'I just want to become stronger.'

He then passed the ball which perfectly landed on Izuki's hand. The soft thud of the ball hitting the palms of his teammates and the appreciation in their eyes for his pass made the corner of his mouth twitch up in a smile. He always wanted to embrace this feeling and achieve _victory_.

~~0~~

"Sir! The cold compression parchment." The coach looked at the player who had to go out to buy a carton of cold-compression.

"Thank you. Keep it here." The coach replies as he lightly patted to the empty space next to him.

Ayame removed her hand as soon as she saw the coach opening the carton, 'I'm not needed anymore.'

She is used to the void but every time she is plunged into the blankness after glimpsing the senses of the living; she feels shattered. She wonders why is that she could feel the human emotions but stay numb to physical sensory feelings? Why not cut off human emotions along with human senses?

"Huh!" the coach touched Haruko's forehead in order to remove his hair so that he could place the cold-compression parchment and felt his head to be cold as if ice has been already placed. He found this weird; in the middle of summer how could Haruko's head feel so cold. But the cool sensation was slowly fading indicating that the cold didn't generate from his son's body. He was sitting next to Haruko all the time and he couldn't remember putting ice or cold water over Haruko's head.

Ayame couldn't understand the conflicted behaviour of the coach, "Put the cold-compression over your son's head already."

Coach Nakatani was sure that it was not his voluntary action that moved his hand to place the parchment on Haruko's head. He swore that he felt someone or something pushing his hand. He removed his hand and clenched and unclenched his fingers many times; he felt normal. He had one possible explanation for the involuntary movement- his attachment to his son. Without any further ado over the trivial matter he started watching the players and his brain started cataloguing every individual with respect to the play they made.

Ayame was sure that she used her telekinesis without the conscious mind. She has seen the same happen before and she was fully aware of its root cause- herself. After discovering her abilities the void still persisted though it was not getting hold of her significant attention. Even her ability could keep her sane for so long before reality slaps her. Her void, both senses and memories, took over her better half just as it did last night after Midorima left her. When she first lost her control her ability had gone berserk and had taken down a building under construction; where she had reached after aimlessly _floating._

"Close call." She sighed to herself while taking note of not letting the void take control of her mind. She had found some small remedy to keep herself sane, 'Funny funny... think about something fun or stupid.'

She looked at Haruko's sleeping face and inched nearer to him and whispered, "Ya know, this kind of things happen to girls and some guy would always come to save the day and take care of her."

When Haruko didn't move or open his eyes, she continued, "I'm the knight in shining armour and you are my _princess_." Even though she was talking to and about Haruko her mind projected the image of Midorima, with his long eye lashes, when she said princess. And then she stifled a laugh that was dangerously trying to barf out of her.

Haruko got back to his senses as soon as he heard some mumbling near his ears. 'My head hurts.' He thought and massaged his forehead. He stopped the moment his fingers slid over the parchment and that reminded him of an orange flash before his mind was shrouded in darkness.

"Can you stand?" he could hear double voices- a feminine and another manly. He sat up quickly to come face to face with Ayame first. The dam broke and flooded his mind with recent occurrences and facts. Before he could reply to Ayame he feels a hand on his shoulder and someone saying, "Practice has started."

Haruko can never mistake the voice; drawn out and throaty- must like his. He looked at the coach, "I will join them now." He knew the coach had not posed an option. Moreover it was unsettling to see Ayame sitting next to the coach, almost on the ground, and waving to him. He ignored the sight because he wasn't sure if he could keep a calm or stern or stoic expression on his face after meeting a ghost, 'Stay calm. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe...' he took a glimpse back to find Ayame floating, while sitting cross legged, just above the ground. He had to gulp back saliva to keep his heart from jumping out.

By the time he reached the court Shutoku was occupying every one of them was on a break. He stood near the players from the reserve and stretched his muscles which would have lost its conditioning from the break he had taken. While he was warming up he could spot Midorima glaring towards a particular direction and it did not take him long to realise that it was towards Ayame.

He wondered how Midorima could keep such a stoic face after knowing about the ghost, 'or maybe he doesn't know about Ayame being a ghost.'

But he knew his assumption was wrong because Midorima didn't falter even when Ayame was zooming around the gym while floating. Haruko couldn't be as calm as Midorima when he gazed wherever the ghost went. He felt defeated by Midorima because unlike him, Midorima was handling the situation better. This added fuel to his hatred towards Midorima. He looked again towards his mortal competitor who was mumbling something to the ghost, now, standing next to him.

'How can he be so calm?' Haruko eyebrows furrowed mostly due to the fact that he wasn't able to remain as calm as Midorima did.

Haruko deliberated a bit and came up with an absurd thought. He knew Midorima was extremely superstitious; he after all was the infamous Oha-Asa hardcore believer. Even though a superstitious person he was a hard worker- Haruko grudgingly had accepted that. 'But the guy was always a little out of place.' There was a long pause, 'He is superstitious, weird, a prodigy, green hair and has ghosts as company. He definitely is a-' "Gypsy" Haruko said out loud.

"Where are you looking and mumbling, dimwit?" something told Haruko that it was meant for him. He followed his attention towards the sound and was not surprised to meet the familiar regular, not the starting, player. Stormy grey eyes met a pair of blunt magenta ones followed by a scoff, "Do you need special classes to teach you not to snooze?" Haruko's senior continued.

"Maybe another hit on your face would work." He raised an eyebrow when Haruko didn't reply. With the same copper blonde hair, but shorter and messier, and those set of ferocious grey eyes Miyaji Yuuya was someone to be beware off. Just like his brother he hated slacker 'cause he didn't just like that became a regular player.

"I'm sorry." Haruko apologized for not concentrating. He knew that if he has to be able to stand a microscopic chance against Midorima he has no time to waste.

~~0~~

He knew that she would pass through anything but it was still irrational to fly around the gym. What if she hits someone else like Haruko? He wasn't concerned about injuries.

He was glad that Ayame paused and floated towards him when they had a break. He has to convey good news to her and he was thinking of quickly making her meet the assistant.

"You seem alright." Ayame beamed when she spoke. Midorima has not forgotten the morning incidence so he ignored her. He knew that it was not the right thing to do but he somehow wanted Ayame to learn some gender difference and from past experience he learnt that she just doesn't listen to words, 'What was she thinking?' he left his action take better of him.

He has no idea how to convey the message to Ayame if every time he sees her he wants to scream at her for randomly sticking close to some guys. Where has all the decency gone? While the time he was beating about the incidence he became more aware of the fact that Ayame was still trailing him.

"You are persistent." He sternly looked down at the spirit who seemed to be smiling. He still can't get used to her toothy grin.

"That I am." She retaliated.

The break was going to get over soon so he needed to get the news conveyed as quickly as possible.

"Listen carefully." Midorima cleared his throat and lowered his heavy voice even more. He did ask her to listen but he looked the other way while talking to her, "There is a woman who had seen you-" "What really?!" She interrupted. Midorima knew she would be excited so maybe she would like what he has got in store for her.

"Yes there is someone-" "Who is this lady?" he was interrupted again.

"The assistant from optical shop." This is likely the last time he would see her so he could bear with the interruption.

"Matsumoto?" she asked and the name weighed heavily on her lips.

"Yes." He had no idea that the spirit would know her name, 'maybe this would be easier now.'

"Why are you deceiving me, Midorima?" came her reply. This was something that he had not expected.

"Why would I be deceiving you?" he did not understand this spirit at all.

"I always follow that woman and she has not once noticed me." Her eyes were akin to fiery accusation that contradicted her cold body.

"You follow her?" Midorima really wanted to know why. She does that to anyone.

"Oh yea!" Ayame got a hint that Midorima gets pissed at her following anyone or entering rooms and baths without permission. But then again, it's just trivial for her so she didn't want to explain.

She was actually feeling anger albeit a fleeting one. So she continued while bowing down her head as if in betrayal, "So why lie?"

Midorima was now contemplating the morning tour and talk with the Matsumotos. He just jumped to conclusion that the assistant would be talking about Ayame. She did mention a girl's ghost. Was Risa mentioning some other ghost? But that wouldn't explain. If Risa can see ghosts then she can see all the ghosts. And why now?

The whistle rang; indicating the end of the break. Midorima hissed out of frustration. He expected the conversation to have flowed smoothly with Ayame accepting the offer graciously.

"Meet me after the match." was his parting words to the spirit.

He couldn't hear when Ayame said, "There is just a day left. I would never disturb you. Why would you suddenly want to get rid of me?"

Ayame looked up to find that Midorima is long gone. The only thing left was now people playing basketball with all their vigour. She felt left out, alone and expelled even with humans who could see her.

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm a ghost, ya know." She said that to no one in particular and didn't care to move and let all the players and things move through her. She had missed what Midorima told her before leaving.

~~0~~

None of them realised the time that passed by even Ayame who had somehow engrossed herself in the game. The lunch hour was a blur. Maybe doing the homework on basketball helped her in understanding the game the boys were playing so dedicatedly.

She didn't understand the fouls that were charged. But she did notice a very tall brunette in pink t-shirt making the other players run for unintentional foul. She had noted that Midorima was by far the tallest guy present and the brunette challenged him head-on.

She stood next to Midorima's coach and Haruko dad for a better view. Haruko was dropping his gaze time and again at the ghost near his dad. He couldn't shake the feeling that his parent could get hurt. But every time he looked away Yuuya didn't spare his wrath towards the slacker.

'She is a humble spirit then.' Haruko tried to keep himself clam. But the thought of Midorima being a gypsy and trying to hurt the coach with the help of a spirit had invaded his mind. Somehow the hours passed and Haruko cooled down enough to focus on his training but he never let his sight leave the ghost.

The loud buzzer rang indicative of the end of match.

"Game over!" the referee announced after a whistle.

"82 to 91, Shutoku!" the winner was announced.

"Thank you!" A chorus rang from the centre of the gym with the player bowing their head out of respect.

Everybody dispersed even the reserves who were training. But somehow there was a grim atmosphere surrounding the Shutoku players along with exhaustion.

"We won three out of three games at this camp. Hmmm..." The coach voiced. Ayame jumped out of surprise and cursed her for thinking that the coach wouldn't talk.

She tried paying attention to the talk but she didn't pay attention to the people who had gathered behind her. She had to take note that the coach's tone was exactly like Haruko's- drawn-out and husky, maybe Haruko still had the boyish charm to his voice.

"Maybe they got lucky at the preliminaries." Came a reply from behind. She jumped again to notice two players standing there- Midorima and Takao. The chirpy, Takao, was the one who said it.

'Huh! Shutoku had lost to the other team?' she always thought that Shutoku was undefeated especially when she saw them win all the matches. Somehow the other players who played the game also joined them.

"I don't think we lost because of luck. Takao, go run." The coach replied. The relaxed mood around Takao died and he looked as if air was knocked out of his lungs.

"You guys who played should know better than anyone." The coach continued while still resting his chin on his hand.

"They were stronger this time than they were when we lost at the preliminaries." She couldn't believe her ears. The other team defeated Midorima's team but in these games that Shutoku won the other team was supposedly stronger than before. It didn't make sense. Not even a tiny bit.

She expected the coach to explain further and was glad when he spoke, "On top of that, they are that strong without Kagami. At this rate, we'll have to be careful this winter."

She could tell that all the players were getting fired up. She left it at that. She didn't know what was going on. Maybe she could ask- she paused. Who would tell her? Haruko is on the edge from the time he learnt about ghosts, she saw him taking careful glimpse or Midorima who was either lying or making fun of her.

'Why lie after two days and before leaving? What did I do wrong?' she couldn't help but wonder.

Midorima stayed back at the same place while everyone from Shutoku gathered around. He waited till Ayame turned to face him. He somehow knew that she wouldn't run away. Before he could say anything to her he heard Miyaji Kiyoshi shout, "Midorima! How long will it take to get your royal ass over here?"

It was not significant but Ayame affirmed that a shudder ran down Midorima's spine but he still maintained a calm facade. In mere three steps he covered the distance and Ayame followed. She felt stupid doing this even though anger has started to surface.

"All work and no play make jack a dull boy." the coach announced, "we are playing hard so tonight we would have a bonfire."

Cheers soon erupted among all the players and many patted their friends back in form of congratulating.

"We will have a lot of fun!" Miyaji said but somehow it sounded out of place.

"With Miyaji-san I have no idea how _fun_ it will end up." Takao voice was actually wavering at the thought of bonfire with his scary teammate.

"Anything you said, dumbass?" Miyaji said while putting his hand behind his ear in the mockery of not being able to hear.

Takao was smarter than to tell the truth but in timid voice he replied, "The idea for fun."

"Freshen up everyone." They were thankful that their captain stepped in. "The snacks will be ready in about an hour. Disperse!"

The players need not be told twice. Midorima stood there till everyone had evacuated and he turned to look for the spirit.

"I'm not lying." Midorima said before any further interruption could crop up. This time he looked at her, he didn't avert his eyes.

When Ayame took a long look at the unyielding green eyes she had to pause to rethink. Maybe Midorima isn't lying. She remembered how abruptly Haruko noticed her one fine hour while she was invisible to him before, "I'm sorry for the accusation." She felt so stupid for doubting and gruelling over the fact that he wanted her to be gone.

Despite how he talked and looked he had accepted Ayame in his life and it was for few days before he left. 'He ain't a bad person.'

"The assistant could see you." Midorima continued.

"How did that happen?" she enquired.

"That I don't know." He lowered his volume while continuing, "She wants to meet you."

Ayame eyes widened, "Really?" he could see the warm glow of her brown eyes.

"Yes! And she stays in this locality." Midorima added nothing more.

Ayame appreciated Midorima more than anything now. He knew that he would leave this place while she couldn't. Now he went and found someone to give her company after he leaves. She wanted to bang her head for thinking ill about him but she knew better- she would pass through while trying to bang her head.

She looked at Midorima with glee and without warning she moved while saying, "Thank you!" and hugged him.

**~~Before the 'hug'~~**

Haruko noticed the two talking but before he could say or do anything he heard someone calling him, "Haru-chan! Over here!"

He looked over his shoulder to spot Riko waving at him. He turned away from the supernatural and walked towards his childhood friend. To his surprise Takao had made himself comfortable with their opponent's coach.

"Riko-san! Hello!" he greeted her.

"So formal Haru-chan." She smiled sweetly that made Haruko drop some of his guard.

"Hyuuga-kun is outside but I was thinking how it would be for you to meet us for dinner?" she asked without hesitation.

"That would be nice~" Takao interjected but Haruko pulled him away from Riko by tugging on his collar.

"Sorry Riko-san! We have a bonfire to attend and Miyaji-senpai would kill us if we go away from the scheduled fun." Haruko did want to meet his friends but he also wanted to live.

"We can sneak around, Haru-chan." Metaphorical daggers stabbed the point-guard while Haruko added, "Keep the imprudent ideas to yourself."

"Don't worry! No one likes to see people sneaking around." Though she replied with a smile the guys swore that they heard knuckles cracking.

"We will definitely catch up in Tokyo." She said while waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yeah." Haruko said while covering Takao's mouth with his hand.

"Bye then, Haru-chan and Takao-kun!" she left to meet up with her teammates on the veranda.

She wanted to talk to Haruko tonight but she wanted to give him some time too. She noticed some oddity in Haruko's activities today. He seemed to have his mind pre-occupied and his gaze kept moving around in a ditzy.

She had even more pressing matter to discuss too- why is he _Saionji Haruko _and not _Nakatani Haruko_?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**A/N: **And for the first time I have updated within a week! *self congratulation*


	16. RECAP 1

**A/N: **Am I on fire or what? But I thought about something of a recap for later chapter. My updates are slow so would freshen up the readers by writing a recap. I should have done this long back but I'm starting now and the next recaps won't be this long.

"What happened so far" and later followed by **chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot as they are the figment of my imagination.

* * *

_**What happened so far...**_

_**Thursday**_

_Shutoku go to a beach training camp and while travelling Takao accidently breaks Midorima's spectacle. A dedicated guy like Midorima has a spare but he had forgotten to fix his spare spectacle since he was not completely himself, none could make out the difference however, after losing to Seirin. Takao's uncle, Hitomi, owned a lavish optical shop near the beach so he took Midorima there. He gets a simple and sturdy 'spectacle' but he doesn't change the 'glasses' (it is updated to his eye power). Takao flirts with the part-time assistant. That night when he was walking on the beach to refresh himself he encountered a 'ghost' named Ayame._

_**Friday**_

_He didn't believe but eventually in the morning Ayame made it clear that she is indeed a ghost. She teases him a little because she knew nothing else to do. She reveals her ability: __telekinesis__. Midorima gets pissed and asks her birthday; to determine their zodiac compatibility but he didn't measure the situation properly. Asking a ghost about their birthday is illogical. Ayame felt hurt and left. But she eventually realized the stupidity. She mentions how animals are only being that could sense her presence. Kagami isn't aware but he got goosebumps when Ayame was following him around. Ayame goes back and tries to start over again with Midorima. She tells that she __can't leave__ this locality as she has tried many a times. _

_She tries to barge into the bath with Midorima so as to talk without affecting his basketball and sleep but an incident lead to a new discovery; Ayame couldn't pass through Midorima and her senses came alive. __She could see and hear but never feel, smell or taste__. When she touches Midorima she could feel, smell and taste also her mouth won't dry and her eyes would glisten, some complexion would come back and crimson would adorn her cheeks. But her dead __heart didn't beat__. She has no memories of her living self and even when she touches Midorima, she can't remember._

_Ayame also likes to listen to the part-time assistant, Matsumoto, singing. She takes Midorima on a night walk on the beach. Later the night she leaves to roam around and crash into her favourite bookstore. She remembers the time when she woke up in front of the optical shop and found it to be the centre of the area she was restricted to. _

_On the other hand, Midorima does get goosebumps when he is with Ayame but he concludes that he didn't run away because of his adrenaline and also his instinct that said the ghost is not malicious._

_**Saturday**_

_Midorima goes lucky item searching with Ayame and she saves him from being getting hit by a truck. Midorima tells his full name to her. She encounters Takao and Haruko, Takao's best buddy from middle school, arguing. She is intrigued by Haruko. Haruko seemed lazy with his drawn out voice and lacked lustre in his magenta eyes and looked sloppy with messy, slightly curly black hair. Takao's passes is different after his disagreement with Haruko when Haruko told him that he was quitting basketball. Midorima injures his right hand due to a misdirected pass of Takao. Haruko had seen Midorima smiling while playing and on a whim passed water bottle to him when he saw him holding an empty bottle. Ayame wraps her cold fingers around Midorima's injured hand._

_Midorima couldn't play against Seirin in the next half as he had gone to meet the doctor and was taking rest due to injury. Ayame saw Haruko playing and saw Shutoku win without Midorima. When the coach overlooks Haruko's progress she is the only one to notice a tear shed by Haruko.  
Ayame also finds out that the coach is __Haruko's father__. Haruko feels cruelly defeated when he hears his father's verdict and sees Midorima in a far negative shade than before. _

_Ayame realizes that she shouldn't involve herself with the living especially those who can't see her. Midorima feels that Ayame knows something about Takao's erratic passes and when Ayame didn't answer him, because she was engrossed in thinking, he grips her head for attention. When he releases his hold Ayame grabs his hand because she didn't want to be plunged into void, a place without senses and memories. She eventually leaves his hand after seeing the awkwardness grow._

_Later that evening when Midorima had gone for bath she goes to listen to Matsumoto but she couldn't spot the assistant anywhere. She comes back to wait for Midorima in the changing area of bath while making up her mind to not get involve or eavesdrop into others lives- she can't do anything anyways so decided to invest energy only on Midorima. She could have told Midorima things she got to hear but that wouldn't be right. She saw the harmful impact of being out of order. But was she to be blamed?_

_Haruko was pissed and out of shear anger he punched the shelf in the bath and Midorima's spectacle falls down. In panic, Haruko picks it up and at the same time he hears Ayame mumbling to herself._

_Haruko finds it odd to see a girl in the male's bath and while talking he comes out rude because he was tired of everything. Haruko has no idea how to deal with girls. Ayame couldn't convey that she is a ghost to Haruko because she feels guilty to have known about Haruko's secret. Also, she didn't want to burden him after a very taxing day, both mentally and physically. Later Takao scolds Haruko for being rude to a girl._

_Ayame starts hiccupping to which she had no idea of its origination. Midorima finds a solution to her hiccups, the body temperature difference. If by touch he gets goosebumps then her hiccups could be cured by the same touch. The touch cures Ayame's hiccups but makes her delirious with the exploding sensation. When Midorima leaves her eyes dilate with desire to belong to the world. Under the pretence of helping out the injured hand of Midorima she holds his hand to enjoy the sensation of the beach, after a long wait. Later Midorima realises how late he was and runs back to guest house dragging Ayame along the sandy shore where Ayame could see the footprints she left behind._

_She regrets messing things up with Haruko and somehow Midorima knows that Haruko is the one who could see her. _

_While on the other hand, Haruko and Takao go to Seirin's quarter to ask if they had seen Ayame so that Haruko could apologise. Haruko is nervous because he was meeting his childhood friends. Haruko was glad by the fact that Riko and Hyuuga remembered him even if they recognised him late. They plan to meet up in Tokyo. Before he leaves he tells his childhood friends, "I'm Saionji Haruko now." He leaves before either Riko or Hyuuga could react. Haruko also asks Takao to drop the topic of Ayame because 'what's done is done,' and they go to sleep._

_Due to gruesome practice all players wake up and throw up. Haruko goes out to get some fresh air and that is when he spots Ayame and Midorima, running hand in hand._

_When Midorima leaves Ayame, she is thrust into the void. She regrets to have memories of the sensation because once Midorima leaves there is no one who would let her feel the living world. She uses her telekinesis to keep herself occupied and then reads about basketball to keep herself from going crazy or evil._

_**Sunday**_

_Morning comes and she runs to greet Midorima. She waits for Midorima to wake up. She leans near Haruko's face as curiosity takes over when she hears Haruko sleep-talking. Haruko woke up from a dreadful dream to come face to face with Ayame at the same instant._

_One thing lead to another and Midorima found Haruko and Ayame in undermined situation. He leaves without another word but Ayame didn't understand what went wrong. Similar to Midorima, Haruko is also someone she couldn't pass through. Haruko thinks of Ayame to be a pervert to have entered the guy's room early in the morning. Ayame leaves the room feeling dejected but soon makes up her mind to tell Haruko about her true nature._

_Midorima doesn't encounter the spirit in the morning and goes about doing his chores. He goes to infirmary to check up on his right wrist. He over hears someone talking about seeing a ghost and finds out that it is the optical shop assistant, Matsumoto Risa; who looks entirely different from the last time he saw. The doctor in the infirmary is Risa's sister- Matsumoto Mori who doesn't want to believe in the mumbo jumbo. Risa asks Midorima to make her meet the 'girl's ghost' and he doesn't deny it. Risa wants an exciting life so when he heard about the friendly ghost, who seemed to be a bother to Midorima, she is titillated by the fact and wants to meet her._

_Ayame tries to drill the fact that ghosts exist and during demonstration and shock Haruko gets hit by a ball. When he comes back to senses he is disturbed by the fact Ayame is a ghost and he that he could see one. He spends his training worrying and being jealous of the fact that Midorima could be so clam. He believes that Midorima is a Gypsy._

_Sunday evening arrives and Shutoku has a __**fun**__ bonfire arranged. Riko is worried about Haruko but she decides to wait till they reach Tokyo and Haruko feels better in disclosing whatever happened to him back then which even Takao is ignorant to._

_Ayame first is angry that Midorima was lying about Risa seeing ghosts but soon realizes that Haruko also abruptly started spotting ghosts. She is taken aback by the fact that Midorima found someone in the locality to keep her company when he leaves. Since she is bound to an area; the optical shop being the epicentre. She is overwhelmed by happiness and involuntarily moves and hugs Midorima._

* * *

**Chapter 16 is on its way!**


	17. Chapter 16: Shattered

**A/N:** I hope ya all enjoy it.

**Warning:** Uploaded while the author was sleepy and had two mugs of coffee. Somehow she is hell bent on writing and uploading. A weird notion that the writer's block might hit her any second has been firmly implanted in her mind.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot as they are the figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Shattered **

_... Why is he Saionji Haruko and not Nakatani Haruko? _

Haruko dragged Takao away from the door that Riko exited from and towards the bath. He wanted to quickly change and rest before snacks and a 'fun' bonfire with the whole Shutoku basketball club. There was a probability that the coach had a soft corner and wanted his player to celebrate after winning. Even he knew that if Kagami would have been present the outcome would have been very different.

"Haru-chan~ you are being too forceful." Whatever Haruko was thinking came to an abrupt end after hearing an overtly sweetened and fake-feminine voice of Takao.

"Shut up, Kazunari! Don't mimic Riko-san." Despite himself he blushed and left the grip on Takao's shirt.

Takao lost balance and fell down with a loud and embarrassing thud but he still got up while rubbing his rear from the cruel impact, "How mean~ Haru-chan."

"Stop that Kazunari." Haruko said while turning to meet his annoying yet best friend. Takao couldn't believe what he saw. His usually lazy and indifferent friend was blushing. And after a long time he saw some freshness in his friend's face, eyes widened with crimson adorning his cheek- Haruko looked like his old self.

"Don't tell me!" If this was old Haruko then Takao knew that this could only mean one thing, "You have a crush on Seirin's coach." And Takao did what he usually does- laughed till his side protested. After playing a gruesome game against Seirin he was having difficulty feeling his legs. Now with that declaration he actually could sense his legs turning to rubber and wobbling.

"That's absurd." Haruko wanted to punch his friend but he knew that both of them are already drained from the extensive exercise. He slightly punched Takao with one hand while trying to cover his face with the other and his raven locks.

With a wobbly leg Takao had no control over his centre of gravity and an eccentric force, however minute, was enough to topple him again to the ground. Now he could confirm that his rear is going to be deformed.

"Your denial has its own charm Haruko." A fallen Takao grinned. Haruko could feel himself boiling with rage and embarrassment.

"That sounds like you are begging to die." Haruko was surprised that he was able to say this much at his present boiling and raging state.

"You Tsunderes are really gonna be the death of me." Takao laughed whole heartedly without bothering to get up.

Knowing that he is going to lose to Takao with witty comments didn't help him so he turned to walk away towards his next end.

"Thank you!" he heard her. It was unmistakably the sound of certain ghost he was vaguely dreading. He didn't have to turn around to spot her. It was hard to miss someone floating and hugging a giant.

He came to a halt seeing the scene unfolding. That was without a doubt Ayame hugging Midorima.

He just paused for a moment before he ignored the couple and walked away. Away from any nuisance and trouble while thinking, 'Good thing they patched up.' He got the same feeling he had last night seeing those two running on the beach. His mind still refused to wrap around the fact he could see ghosts and that Midorima was a Gypsy.

He still felt uneasy about the fact that he could see a ghost but he made up his mind to not bother or meddle. No matter what happened.

~~0~~

He had expected her to be happy but had never anticipated to be hugged. He had merely stated some fated encounter and felt lucky that there is someone else who could see this spirit and would be glad to talk to her. 'Why would she be hugging me? Shouldn't she be thanking Matsumoto for being eager?' his mind raced ahead of time.

He was aware of the fact that the spirit would be cold but never expected that she would be so stiff and hard. Her arms around his torso were as strong and cold as steel. His arms and legs were covered with goosebumps when his heated body came in contact with sub zero mass.

That was not the worst of it. He didn't know how to react.

Ayame acted on impulse and now that she has hugged him she didn't know what more to do. She felt awkward to have done this without Midorima's consent but she was, like many other times, unable to let go.

The warmth that the male radiated attracted her like a moth towards a flame. She was sure that she was going to burn down if she closed in too much- the living for her was forbidden. She knew that but she couldn't resist it. Even though she knew that it would be harder when this living sensation is snatched away. She wanted to leave but the awoken sensation wanted to be fulfilled.

The ventilated gym had the cool sea breeze streaming in and caressing her completely. She could clearly and loudly feel every beat of his heart which drew her even closer.

_Thump_

_Thump _

_Thump_

Just like those basketballs hitting the floor.

She has heard Matsumoto's beautiful voice but Midorima's heart beat was much more alluring. It was tempting and the beats made her lose the track of everything around. She closed in even more as she held the life tightly in her arms.

Midorima had never undermined his strength but the spirit seemed so much stronger than him. He felt like being crushed by the captive hands.

She tried to embrace everything- the warm breeze, the moist air even the sweaty smell along with it and especially the warmth embraced in her arms. It was soft but steady and strong. Midorima was broad enough for her hands to just meet behind his back. Senses came flooding back into her. From head to toe she felt alive.

She didn't mind the frozen heart of hers because she could hear the beats from Midorima. She didn't mind the cold because now she was close to the warmth. She didn't mind having no memories because she now has her mind full.

She took in deep breaths- soaking various fragrances blended in the intake volume of air. She might have had differentiated the scents but she just let her senses thrive for the time being.

He couldn't take it anymore. More than awkward it has become uncomfortable, "Oi! Let go. That's enough!"

In her trance she couldn't hear his voice. Midorima tried two more times and when he couldn't get any response from the spirit he decided to use force. He was apprehensive of the result but he didn't have much choice.

He put both his palm on her shoulders and grabbed for her attention. She didn't budge. He shook her and then used all his might, that he could muster after training, to push her away. To his surprise it was easy- the jerk pushed her far. Her hold and her body did feel cold and hard but she weighed as a normal girl. Even her frame was small compared to his.

When the connection broke and void engulfed her and she lost her control. She was extremely close to a human. She was apparently living. The stronger and closer she gets to the world of living the harder she falls into the deepest part of the abyss.

She momentarily lost her conscious mind and when Midorima looked at her face he was cent percent sure her eyes lost all the warmth. That was not his major concern because he heard a series of crashing sound. It did not take for Midorima and everyone present in the guest house and the gym to realize that the glasses of doors and windows were being shattered.

~~0~~

The noise was startling and the event was unexplainable. Haruko was about to enter the bath when the panes on the ventilators shattered and fell around him. Takao stopped midway too.

The people who had already entered the water came out running and erratically walked around the broken glasses. Someone asked, "What the hell happened here?"

Everyone in the bath was too stunned to answer. Not just the bath. Chaos was present everywhere. Somehow it was understood that it would be better to move out to the garden facing the sea.

Seirin were occupying the area beforehand and Shutoku joined in later. The coaches of each team were barking orders to take care of themselves and text or call their friends to the open area.

It was easy to spot that Midorima was missing. Takao furiously called his cell-phone but got no answer. Midorima always kept his phone in his duffle bag. "I will look for Shin-chan." Takao shouted over the piling bodies to their coach. He didn't wait to get permission and dashed ahead. He hadn't gotten far when he felt someone tugging his hand.

He looked back to see Haruko holding him back. "Haruko! Let go."

Haruko didn't loosen his grip but said, "He has his brain intact so he would know what to do."

Haruko got a feeling that this could be the collective work of the ghost Ayame and the Gypsy Midorima. He had no idea of the reason but rationalizing was not his top priority. He knew the red zone and he wouldn't let his best friend head right into the middle of it. He was being true to himself so it did not feel ashamed to admit the fact that he was scared.

The owner showed up at that instant and asked everyone to stay where they are and assured them that he would report the extent of the damage and would soon show a clear path.

Seirin was glad that their team's idiotic ace was outside so the possibility of him being hurt was zero. They were much worried about their phantom player but Kuroko was present with everyone else in the garden for ice-treatment.

Shutoku on the other hand could obviously see their missing ace but they did not worry. They knew that their ace was smart and adamant enough to avoid getting hurt. Coach Nakatani asked everyone to stay where they are until he goes and finds Midorima.

Haruko hated this and he couldn't possibly allow either his dad or his friend to get close to the weird duo. He also didn't want to bother tangling up with them nor did he want to expend any more of his reserved energy. His dilemma kept him rooted to his place. As soon as he saw his _father_ moving he quickly resolved the issue, "Wait Coach!"

Coach Nakatani gave a tired look as he halted on the tracks, "What happened?"

Haruko waded his way to his coach, leaving Takao behind, "I will look for him."

Takao would never be allow himself to be left behind so he had followed Haruko but when he heard his friend's proclamation he was stunned, 'Why would he go out of his way to help find Midorima? What has happened to him to have a change of heart so swiftly?'

The coach expression did not change but he asked, "What for? Stay here. I don't want the players to get hurt." Even at a situation like this his father talked as if nothing mattered.

"You need to look after here, Coach." It has been long time since Takao had seen such vigour in Haruko.

"You, Punk." Many players were startled. Miyaji Kiyoshi closed in to the trio but he kept his ferocious face and sadistic smile targeted towards the fresher raven headed duo. "Who makes you the hero of this pathetic day?"

Another rhetoric question so the two kept mum.

"Do what you are asked to do. No one wants more trouble, dimwit." The coach thought that Miyaji was enough to handle everyone along with Aida's daughter so he left to find their eccentric ace.

Haruko looked helplessly as his father ventured to a place with the presence of the unknown. His body reacted on instinct and he jumped to follow him but was dragged back by a very powerful Miyaji.

Soon the owner returned and silence blanketed over. In short the gymnasium had all the glasses completely shattered. Adjacent to it, the bath and cafeteria had little effect but the rooms are all intact. The owner asked everyone to follow him down the clear path and told them to not venture out to the mentioned affected area for at least two hours.

It was a relief to everyone when they heard that no one was injured and that their snacks would be ready. No one asked about the cause because everybody could notice that this was not a big deal but mostly avoided due to lack of energy to think. The owner apologized but Otsubo said, "This is not at all your fault. You have helped us a lot." Hyuuga felt the same and added, "Thanks for your care and patronage."

The two captains shook the owner's hand and then lead their team to their respective quarters. Haruko grudgingly followed while his instincts were screaming for him to jump and race towards his father.

~~0~~

Midorima was completely and utterly baffled. He was shocked but the main reason he was unable to move was that there were shards of broken glasses surrounding him.

He could explain the phenomenon as resonance. But what caused the glasses to resonate? What could have generated such a precise frequency?

He looked at the spirit floating in front of him. She did not meet his gaze. She was busy looking around at the destruction caused. She knew what and who caused such a mess but she also realised that she is a coward. What could she possibly say now?

Seconds did pass into minutes and every stroke of the clock seemed to take eternity. But both of them kept quiet. The silence was only broken when the metal doors opened and Shutoku's coach entered. He looked the same as he was not fazed by what he saw. He took a good look at the gym and said, "Stay still till we clear a path." And without another word he left. A coach can't have his ace player injured.

Midorima took the opportunity to look away from the spirit. He had not realized that he was staring down at her.

"I can make a path for you." He heard her say. He was slightly glad that she spoke. He had a difficult time wrapping the image of Ayame being silent.

"No need to create anything that would be-" he paused for a second as his mind connected some dots "-unexplainable."

Unexplainable phenomenon like shattering of glasses, he was now sure that Ayame caused it. Did this happen because she was happy? As far as Midorima's sharp mind could remember the shattering happened when he pushed Ayame away and there was no warmth left in her otherwise lively eyes.

He wanted some time away from the spirit to collect his thoughts and observation before he calls Risa. He now doubts how much he knows about the spirit. It has merely been two days but somehow it has felt like eternity of troubles.

Soon a crew arrived with brooms and cleared a path for Midorima to walk out with his coach who thanked the hard workers.

He didn't glance back to see whether the spirit was coming along neither did Ayame bother to follow him.

She was sure that Midorima has put the pieces together. He seemed weird but smart.

She has shown her unstable, despicable and ugly side.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**


	18. Chapter 17: Remnants (OC profile)

**A/N: **Dear **Guest**, I'm so glad that you liked the story and Ayame. You really don't have to say sorry for not reviewing. Please take your own time and interest in it although I'm glad that you did. It helps me a lot.

I have made a short character profile on my OCs at the end of the chapter. I recently noticed that I haven't given a proper (in a paragraph or so) description on how my OCs look. I guess it is important, right.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot as they are the figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Remnants**

**(OCs PROFILE at the end)**

_... She has shown her unstable, despicable and ugly side._

... Ugly

... Despicable

... Unstable

She was pretty sure that she was unneeded here.

She had felt sad and dejected many times over the last few months but what she felt now was not just sadness or dejection. It was terror. She is now terrified of what she did. She is terrified to face herself.

She jerked her head to take a long last look at the person who first hand experienced her hideous nature. She terribly wanted to grab him and explain. She wanted to explain herself. She just wanted to tell him that she is a nice ghost and all of this was a mistake.

_Would he believe you after that shocking presentation of your disturbing ability and nauseating senses?_ A voice sounding much like hers reverberated in her mind.

_No._ She replied with a timid echo.

That was the truth. She knew explaining this phenomenon would expose her secret, about her dormant senses, to Midorima. She could probably deal with a rejection but to see disgust in his eyes would be beyond horrifying.

She still kept staring at the retreating figure. Her source of happiness was vanishing with every step.

_Stop. Please stop._ Her mind voiced but the words were trapped in her throat.

Her view got constantly blocked by the cleaners who were trying to clean the remnants of once glorious glass. The gym had a huge ventilation system of fibre glass and the panes of windows were handpicked. He sighed because he knew how much broken glasses would be present on the first floor and spectator stand.

The owner's wife was a basketball player and she always had a liking towards glasses. It was her idea to set up the gym with proper balance between ventilation, natural lighting and HVAC conditioning. The eldest worker knew the sentiment attached and out of everyone present there he was sad while cleaning.

~~0~~

Midorima didn't increase his pace and tried to keep himself calm. If the shattering of glasses is indeed Ayame's doing then he just can't keep calm. Before anything he needs to warm Risa.

'Even if I do warn Risa,' he gulped before his next thought, '_she_ knows who can see her.' Midorima was certain that Ayame would go looking for the assistant. Ayame knows what Risa looks like. There is no way the spirit won't be able to catch her. Worst part about it is that he was the one to expose.

'If this is not Ayame's doing then there is still too much about the spirit that we aren't aware of.' Concern cropped in him and this time he made up his mind to act.

He wouldn't run away like he did in middle school. Left Kuroko in pain and saw all that went wrong from the sidelines.

He has learnt his lesson: _To know what is right and choose to ignore it- is the act of a coward_.

He didn't exactly know what is right in this situation because this included too many variables and unknown but his instincts demanded that he warns Risa.

Despite everything he took a glance back towards the gymnasium. He stopped altogether just before turning at the corner to leave for the guest house. What he saw was tragically beautiful.

The light of the setting sun hit the fallen shards of glasses in such a manner that the light got refracted and dispersed, giving rise to rainbow coloured beads of light bouncing inside the gym. And right in middle of a spectacular sight was a spirit standing looking lost and even paler than what he remembered her to be as.

Instead of going back to the gymnasium he averted his eyes and walked to catch up with his coach.

~~0~~

The elder cleaner stopped for a break from cleaning and leaned near the now open window. The cool evening breeze hit his now balding head and let the beads of sweat dry. He looked at the general direction of where Ayame was standing marvelling how the multicoloured light leaped out of the broken glasses. It was beautiful but soon faded with the setting sun.

His eyes focused at a spot and then he pinched his nose-bridge.

"Having headaches?" one of his colleague asked. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was his caring friend.

"Nah! I was just thinking." He replied with his eyes still closed.

"Care to share Old-man."

"Who are you calling Old?" he opened his eyes in pretence of anger. His friend too leaned near the window's other end and let out a chuckle.

"I'm still a month younger to you." He leaned even further, craning his neck to see the ceiling.

"You are still balder than me." The elder retorted.

"So what were you thinking?" his friend asked again and added a little teasing jab to his question, "Probably about your youthful days."

"Jokes are getting old," The elder's eye glinted with satisfaction as he said, "much like you."

Both started laughing without much care. The evening air danced with the mood and swirled around gently amongst the laughing friends.

The elder stopped and said, "I think it is odd."

His friend replied, "Yeah. What could have broken these glasses?"

The elder shook his head in denial and added, "I'm not talking about _just_ the glasses shattering."

"Huh?!" his friend quirked his eyebrow while glancing sideways towards the elder.

"I'm not sure if you saw it," he paused and crossed his arms above his growing pot-belly and looked gravely towards a vacant space that was previously occupied by Midorima, "there was a weird pattern."

"Old-man you have lost it!" his friend didn't understand a word that he said.

"Before we started cleaning for the boy to get out I had a good look around." He wanted to explain it properly but he also found it weird to wrap his mind around. "The boy was unhurt."

He immersed himself in the thought but his friend called out, "So, that's a weird thing?"

"Yes." He mumbled, "He was standing right in middle of it." He pointed to the ceiling where the panes had shattered and continued, "At least some superficial scratches are bound to be there."

"Maybe he got lucky." His friend tried to reason but he too had started to feel much like the elder.

The elder pointed towards the broken panes and he dragged his finger to the exact spot where Midorima stood, "Not possible." His friend eye's followed the same movement while leaning on his broom now.

The elder continued when his friend didn't reply, "Even weirder part was that the broken glasses had fallen around him." This was the part he found the weirdest, "It formed a circle around him. Not even a single piece near him."

"Like he was protected." His friend completed.

"Yeah! More like he was enclosed in a safety box. The shards fell and bounced off him." The elder agreed.

Both of them looked at the place of suspicion while the third guy of the elder's crew gathered all the pieces in a corner.

"Whatever, Old-man. Let us get started with the first floor." His friend broke the silence.

The three of them headed to the next floor, dismissing their observation as old-age paranoia.

~~0~~

As a precautionary measure the bath was sealed for the time being. He had to change his clothes in the room. He didn't mind that but having Takao continuously asking him about his health was making him uncomfortable.

"Shin-chan! How could you be so careless?" he was persistent.

"As if I knew this would happen. Don't talk about useless things." He finally snapped at Takao.

"How cruel!" Takao did a fake blow-to-the-heart pose.

Midorima appreciated his teammate's hidden sincerity and said nothing more. He started changing and kept a close eye out for any injury on his body. To his surprise there was none. He recollected his coach asking him if he had any injury. When he told the coach that there was none; the coach could not believe him. He remembered what his coach said.

"Hmm... You were standing right in middle of those broken glasses. The panes overhead had also shattered." The coach said while tucking his chin in his hand, in his signature style.

To that he had replied, "Because Cancers are on top of Oha-Asa ranking. Fate has chosen me to be safe." He was silently glad that he carried _the photo _with him.

The coach released his chin and looked directly into Midorima's unyielding gaze. The coach's eyebrows furrowed while Midorima remained his calm self. Soon the coach said, "Good that your glasses did not break." And then he turned and left, leaving Midorima in some doubts.

Now, after changing into his while t-shirt and grey track pants he removed his spectacle. He could not even feel a single scratch on it.

If it was Ayame's doing then he should have been affected the most and his glasses should have shattered first. He was a sitting duck just next to the spirit.

Resonance is surely not the cause of this damage. His glasses should have broken down.

'It could be her telekinesis.' He deduced it to be one of the possible reasons even though no other explanation beside resonance and telekinesis existed.

Whatever the reason was he could think about later after resting for a while. It has been a long and tiring day and his legs tensed and pained when he sat down on the room's floor.

He knew that his luck, due to cancers good ranking in Oha-Asa, kept him away from harm's way. He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. He engaged himself in some stretching to lose the tension in his muscles and help him relax. Very meticulously he executed his stretches.

This activity comes as a second nature to him so his mind was free to think. However hard he tried to reason or look for rationalism the only thing that popped in his mind was the last image of a sad spirit. The gym was bathed in multicolour array but none sparked a single colour in the pale spirit. She looked out of place. On contrast to how she looked last night on the beach with rosy cheeks.

He clicked his tongue out of shear annoyance and got up angrily.

"Where are you going Shin-chan?" Takao said while turning to look at their ace. But Midorima had already left.

"Both Shin-chan and Haru-chan are extra weird today." He mumbled while looking at the empty space which is usually occupied by Haruko. He looked at his fourth roommate who had already knocked himself out on his futon.

"I should rest too." He didn't have to think twice. He was already feeling tired and light headed and didn't bother to open his futon.

On the other hand Midorima was walking towards the gym. An hour had already passed and the bonfire and snacks would be present any minute now but he couldn't help but visit the place. He couldn't possible believe how erroneously he thought after the incidence.

He had promised not to be a coward and at the first chance he got to prove his determination he misjudged. The right thing isn't warning Risa but asking Ayame what happened. He walked away from her when he could clearly see the pain in her eyes.

The pained image of Kuroko after their final match, of their middle school, against Meikou cropped alternatively after Ayame's. Kuroko's bandage messily hanging into his disoriented hair with tear stains covering his face and that time all he thought about was how he fulfilled his own _purpose._ He stood there and ignored Kuroko while the others justified their action.

Thought the situation now is entirely different but he just couldn't ignore. He has to ask, he has to know. This time he wants to understand. Not exactly like the way his new teammates drilled their understanding of basketball into him and he solemnly accepted it, after his defeat against Kuroko- no- Seirin. Kuroko went out of his way to help his friends even someone as apathetic as him. His mind has changed recently and he would extend his hand towards the spirit.

Although his instincts told him to warn Risa first but his mind couldn't shove the image of Ayame away.

The only thing that he felt restless about was the fact that he has grown to _not hate_ the spirit and certainly can't abandon her.

'What a troublesome spirit! It has been just two days, damn it.' He was pissed and concerned at the same time.

Thankfully he didn't meet any obstacle on his way. He hurriedly reached out and opened the gym doors.

The sun had gone down, there was no proper lighting in the gym and everything was silent. There was no sign of any presence. Not even of the spirit. He couldn't believe that he had expected her to stay and wait at the same spot after he had callously walked away without asking her anything. While assuming that everything was_ her_ fault.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and supporting!**

**A/N:** So here is the OC profile. I will shortly upload it on my account's profile too. I'm poor in clothing names and senses so please do correct me.

**AYAME: **A ghost who floats just few millimetres above the ground. With pale complexion and bony fingers and blue veins running along her neck, dark bags under her eyes.  
HAIR: Thick pitch black hair tied up in a messy bun with light fringes adorning her forehead.  
EYES: Chocolate brown.  
HEIGHT: 170 cm  
CLOTHES: A ghost so she doesn't change. A white V-necked T-shirt and black jeans Capri. Bare feet.

**HARUKO:** Saionji Haruko and former name was Nakatani Haruko. Tanned male with proper built but not buff, slightly slender than the others.  
HAIR: Black, wavy and messy. Bangs cover most of his forehead.  
EYES: Magenta.  
HEIGHT: 188 cm  
CLOTHES: Sweat Shirt and shorts or tracks and Addidas' shoes.

**RISA MATSUMOTO:** A college student and works as a part-timer in Takao's uncle's optical shop. Gorgeous person with a beautiful voice, voluptuous body, tanned skin and sharp features.  
HAIR: Straight Black reaches till her waist. Bangs parted to right and supported with a clip.  
EYES: Black.  
HEIGHT: 165 cm  
CLOTHES: Ironed assistant uniform and when not working- tank top with hot pants and flip-flops.

**MORI MATSUMOTO:** Works as infirmary doctor. Fairly average in looks and complexion but her sharp features stands out.  
HAIR: Black wavy and reaches just past her shoulder, usually in a pony-tail. Her bangs are swept back completely and held there with clips.  
EYES: Black.  
HEIGHT: 168 cm  
CLOTHES: Plain shirt and jeans and with crisp white overcoat and working shoes.


	19. Chapter 18: Bonfire

**Warning: **She, the author, is hell bent on uploading without a break.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot as they are the figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Bonfire **

_... While assuming that everything was __**her **__fault. _

He had no idea what his next step would be. Maybe he didn't collect his thoughts properly. But looking at the empty gym didn't help him at the very least. The sun had completely set and the mere flickering lights from outside made the gym look eerie. With the addition of the spirit would have been a complete set.

He let his arm fall by his side making him realise the burden that they bore. He turned to leave and took out his cell phone and the chit where Risa's phone number was written. He had no idea what to tell her. He was having mixed feeling. He snapped his phone close while deciding to call her later after he has found Ayame.

She could be anywhere and he has no time left to look for her. He looked towards the bushes and he caught the glimpse of glittering water. 'The beach.' He found Ayame there most of the time. That the place he could first try and it was his best guess. He paused midway before another thought hit him, 'She could have gone to look for Matsumoto-san.'

He flipped his phone open and dialled the number waiting on his keypad. The ringing tone on the other end gave him some assurance. It was not long before the other person on the end of line answered, "Hello."

The voice was appealing. A single word through the phone has such a profound effect and he wondered how he kept himself standing when he was talking to her face to face. He quickly discarded the useless thought and steadily replied, "Matsumoto-san. This is Midorima speaking."

He was sure that he heard something toppling and falling before an excited yet wondrous voice said, "Oh my! I thought you would never call."

"That's absurd." Midorima replied although he had planned not to call her just moments ago.

"I'm glad." She replied and the relief in her voice surprised Midorima.

"Why do you want to see the spirit so badly?" He wants to warn her but something in her tone tells him that Risa is adamant about meeting Ayame.

"The spirit?" Risa asked. This came as a surprise too.

"Yes. We talked about her in the morning." He pinched his nose-bridge in disbelief that someone so enthusiastic about meeting a spirit would forget things concerning it.

"Midorima-san, you seemed to have confused something." Her voice was low and grave.

He leaned next to the vending machine that he has walked towards, "I have not."

"I'm talking about a ghost not a spirit." on the other end of the line Risa closed her fingers tightly around her phone and picked up her laptop and opened the page she was visiting just minutes before.

He wanted to say, 'what is the difference?' but he didn't want to sound stupid.

Midorima was a superstitious person but he never dealt in depth with death or afterlife. He wasn't completely equipped with the knowledge and he felt foolish to have looked only to the bright side of his belief. He chose to believe in God and fate and had wholly ignored the counterbalance. _Light and dark, day and night, heaven and hell, lucky and unlucky, good and bad, God and Devil, man and woman, life and death, matter and anti-matter, black-holes and wormholes._ It looked as if he knew much but had ignored the things he thought to be irrelevant until Ayame was pitched into his life. Now he got a bitter grasp of his beliefs.

He chooses to believe in superstition because he wanted to be absolutely sure in his life by considering all the factors; known and unknown. But he didn't dig deeper to see all the variance of it. Was he going to admit he knew nothing about the supernatural element? _No._

"How are you sure that she is a ghost?" but, of course, he can cross question to get the required answer.

"Spirits are usually souls that have crossed over to Afterlife and have attained light," she patiently read out from the website, she realised that the teenager had missed the basic and tried not to tip him off by catching his cover, "and they come back to earth to look after their loved ones."

She paused and let the little information settle into his head, "While a ghost is someone who has passed on and is 'stuck' between the physical world and the Afterlife."

After reading the crisp version of the whole article she continued with her opinion, "My gut says she is a ghost because if she would have been a spirit then she would have gone to her loved ones and would have looked over them but she is sticking around strangers and is probably looking for answers."

Midorima nodded because Ayame never mentioned anything about her family. Hell no, she didn't even mention her family name. Midorima wanted to kill himself for being so careless. And he doesn't remember anyone named Ayame in his family or friends that would look after him. Then again, Ayame could be seen by many others.

But the worst part about this was that Ayame did mention that she is a _ghost_ and he has no idea why he assumed her to be a spirit. He sighed at all the sloppiness portrayed by him. He might have found answers if he wouldn't have confused himself. His lack of interest is to be blamed.

Lately he has been slipping much out of his character. Maybe if he had gotten a chance to go against Kagami he would have remembered the other aspect of his life more precisely.

When she received no reply she assumed that she was right and continued, "And this information would also be helpful; ghosts are tied down to something or someplace on earth."

He closed his eyes and spoke then, "I have something to say." He waited for few seconds before continuing, "I can't find her."

"What?!" her high pitched voice was not ear piercing. Her balance over her voice was mesmerizing.

"I called to warn you." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes when he again heard a high pitched squeal and then continued, "Something happened and she broke all the glasses of the gym."

"That crashing noise I heard when I was at the infirmary just some hours ago." Risa said while remembering the noise she heard while bickering with her elder sister.

"Yes." Though he didn't want to put any blame on Ayame and he also wanted to sort thing out with her first before Risa comes along. He has one chance to not repeat his same mistake. One chance to prove that he is not heartless, "So it would be better for you to leave this place."

"What! I can't leave this place. Are you kidding me?" Risa breathed out heavily with disbelief. She couldn't believe the nerve Midorima possessed to say something like that without a care.

"Just to be safe." He wasn't sure if she was going to take him seriously.

"Are you alright?" Risa was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the ghost could do something dangerous. She knew that _ghosts _are not like spirits to be hanging around for their loved ones but there were no much _solid documentation_ on them. From what Midorima had told her in the morning she thought that the ghost was docile; like from those movies she has seen- which are also not considered _solid documentation_.

"I'm fine." He wanted to say that the reason behind his safety is his good ranking in Oha-Asa but he still couldn't shake off the idea of him being completely unharmed while being at the dead centre of the mess. His good luck must have outshined the fortunes of millions.

Without talking to Ayame he didn't want to conclude like what he did hours ago. He added, "She is not dangerous but there are too many things we don't know about ghosts."

"That's true but shouldn't you be glad if I take over. She will be my responsibility and burden." Risa reasoned. She has lost interest in her tragically boring life and it has made her brave enough to embrace a not-so-dangerous ghost. She wants to help the ghost to find her peace and attain light. She wants to do something for someone, even a ghost, because she doesn't want her life to have no meaning. A twisted wish she possessed.

He couldn't find any fault in that so he opted to speak the truth, "I need to ask her something and after that you can meet her."

"Hey! I understand that there are things that you need to settle with her and just clarify but tell me the time. Don't be vague." Risa was growing impatient. She wanted Midorima to clarify whatever he wanted with the ghost but she also craved for her life to be exciting just the next second. She really doesn't want to be an _inconsequential woman._

"Tomorrow morning by 8 at the guest house near the infirmary." He did say that but he has no idea how to find her.

"Okay. Don't you dare bail out." She warned.

"I won't and if you see her call me that instant." Maybe two people are better than one. He somehow felt reluctant to ask Haruko for anything. But Haruko is also a likely possibility too.

"No worries. Bye then-"

He cut the phone on the cue. He couldn't waste anymore time. He took a can of cold 'red bean soup' from the vending machine that he was standing next to and grudgingly walked towards the guest house, to look for Haruko and with the hopes of finding Ayame there.

~~0~~

_*Meanwhile...*_

After Midorima disappeared from the corner she had no stimulus left in her. She saw the cleaners doing their job and walked out of the gym, through the broken window. Lamenting is in everyone's nature so she wished to have done things in rightful way. Unfortunately back then she thought that she knew what she was doing was right.

Wedged alone in this afterlife and with no place to belong and no one to guide or help she moved towards the sea, in order to marvel the beauty for the time being.

She had tried so many times to call for the _shinigami _**[1] **to take her to the afterlife and away from the living or somewhere she belonged. Regrettably there was no response, reply or sign. Her life as a ghost is dreadful. From all the things that she has read, nowhere did she find the mention of... amnesiac ghost?

She reached the glistening sea and looked at the setting sun, colouring the sky in orange and again reminding her of a certain someone, the thinning clouds and the birds flying in the majestic sky. She buried her right palm in her hair while remembering the way it felt while in reality her senses were numb. The empty sensation with the memory of living was painful. Her mind was filled with the beautiful sensation and warmth when her skin lay dormant before her, once again.

She wished she had words to describe the present blasphemy that she was. But her train of thoughts broke when her form went in a ditzy array and she saw something pass through her.

"The _Rudraksha_ **[2] **didn't work!" she had to turn at the sound of a familiar voice, letting her hand fall to her side while her eyes focused on the boy standing a yard away.

"What did you say?" she has shown her despicable side to Midorima but Haruko is someone who is oblivious of her disturbing nature.

Haruko had expected the beaded necklace of his maternal grandfather's temple to work but seeing the ghost being unfazed by it made a shudder run down his spine.

He said nothing but instead of running away, that he had planned upon, he shoved his hand in his pockets of his track pant and said, "Nothing."

He was already tired from everything but he opted to give the Rudraksha one try and send the ghost back to where she belonged. He clicked his tongue and looked away. There was also a possibility in his mind that maybe Midorima had a powerful spell to bind her. That meant that he needs to set her free before he could send her away.

He couldn't believe he was this stupid. Now that he has pissed off the ghost, he is going to die. He didn't know what compelled him to act as a hero. He has now risked his life and was unable to put a dent on the ghost.

He just wanted his friends and his father to be alright. But facing the supernatural all alone with just few information has turned out dangerous.

"Why did you throw this if you had nothing to say to me?" he jumped when he heard her so close to him. Though he is usually lethargic but his reflexes are honed.

When he saw the Rudraksha floating between them he was bewildered but he did not dare say that he threw it to dispose her off, "Just checking."

With that said he stretched his right palm and Ayame gently placed the beaded necklace on his palm. Haruko's fingers wrapped around his grandfather's memento and he quickly shoved it into the pockets of his black track pants.

"I'm hundred percent ghost, ya know." Ayame did not let her sadness be evident to someone who knew nothing about her.

"Okay." Even in a dire situation his voice was drawn out while he thought, 'Then why wasn't there any reaction to the Rudraksha.'

"Anything else?" Ayame thought that it would be better to talk to someone than to stew in her own confusion.

Haruko slowly dared to look into her eyes before speaking, "Why did you, hmmm, shatter the glasses?" he never liked the way he spoke because of his genetic heritage from his father his voice seems aloof, casual, drawn out yet grave. He did not want to ask that but looking into her soft and warm chocolate eyes, that contradicted a ghost, made him think otherwise.

"Complicated story but I really didn't mean to, ya know." She cursed herself for thinking that Haruko would not be able to figure out.

He doesn't usually get what feelings are and how girls react to them nonetheless about a ghost but he was pretty confident that there was an underlined guilt and sadness mixed. He tried to remember and employ what Takao had taught him about handling situation while concerning a girl, not a ghost though, "But you did break them?"

The incoming accusation did hurt her, mentally. She detested herself for hoping that Haruko would not hate her.

Seeing her lowering her face, something told Haruko that he was again wrong in handling. However he couldn't come up with anything else to undo this situation. Before he could muster up anything Ayame spoke, "I indeed did."

Haruko was surprised to hear her confession. She wasn't proud and the way she delivered it made her sound miserable.

A heavy feeling had started to suddenly weigh down around the two. The sun had settled down and the darkness came to life while the silence couldn't be broken by anyone except the gentle crashing of waves.

The bonfire was going to start in half an hour and Haruko needed to leave but if Ayame followed him there is a possibility of a mishap again. So he thought he would just leave and moved away.

Ayame, upon noticing that Haruko was leaving, asked, "Can I come along?" she was terrified to be alone by herself. She has no confidence in controlling herself anymore but she was certain that she would completely loose it if she is left alone, for the time being.

Haruko was terrified. It was like taking an atomic bomb near the ones he cared about. So he said, "No." A bit too forcefully.

She bit back her lips, feeling no discomfort or pain on her skin, upon hearing another rejection. But by putting on a brave face she melancholy replied, "Okay."

Haruko turned and looked away from her even though he knew it was foolish to show his back to an enemy or a ghost, in this case.

She too looked away from Haruko's back and towards the calm and composed ocean.

Haruko took two steps away from her and then let out a groan. He rubbed the back of his neck and then messed his hair on the back of his head. Took a deep breath and said, "You can accompany me till the parking lot."

Ayame yanked her head towards the voice and a smile plastered itself on her face and she followed him while keeping a good distance between her and Haruko.

"Thank you." She said and hoped that he wouldn't hear it. Unbeknownst to her, his cheeks did get tad bit hotter.

~~0~~

Midorima halted his advances to the guest house when he saw a pile of magenta hair fallen lopsided on the ground, "Hmmm..."

With one look at Kagami's irritated face his patience broke and a vein popped just below his right eye. He could clearly hear murmurs from behind the bush, 'Takao.'

He saw as Kagami picked up the fallen stand and ask, "What do you want?"

The question was unbearable. As if he wanted to do anything with him although he spent considerable amount of time thinking about playing against him, "Nothing. I simply went to buy a drink." he was clearly holding a can.

"A drink?" Kagami questioned and _now _took a careful look at the can in his hand and continued, "I'm surprised you can drink that during summer."

That statement has become common. He wasn't surprised. He didn't understand why would people be surprised, "Its cold, you fool."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Kagami yelled.

Ayame got shoved back into the depths of his mind. He saw a chance against Kagami, to play what he missed but there was something odd. A look at the board gave him all the information he needed.

Now was not favourable. Kagami is not up to his full strength and by the look of it he did not think that Kagami had his answer for his strength. He can't be satisfied by beating a half cooked Kagami. He is doing his best to improve; he can show his opponent what he has to do to ameliorate himself when they play against each other.

He was sure that even a small match of basketball that he was yearning for will help him steady his mind too. He is thrilled about Winter-cup preliminaries and he would seriously be disappointed if Seirin was not up to their full throttle. Then he can finally have the match he was waiting for. To thrive in the feeling that he always got before, during and after a match. Just like those times during Teiko before things changed. He is finally going to enjoy 'victory'.

~~0~~

There was a startling sound of something falling from the parking lot and Haruko immediately turned to look at Ayame. She knew the acquisition pinned towards her but this time she was not sure of herself. She shrugged her shoulder.

He hurried to see if there were any casualty and Ayame followed him because she wanted to know what caused that sound. She probably has to live underwater if she is this unstable, 'That way I will cause tsunamis, ya know.' She realised that her way of thinking is to keep her intact from going rogue. She is a coward after all.

Luckily it was a player who knocked the post down. She looked at the familiar magenta coloured hair player, "Oh look. It is foolish-cursing-errand boy."

Similar magenta eyes focused on her, "What?"

"He was getting drinks one by one while spending energy by running on along the beach and cursing Midorima." She exclaimed remembering the first day she saw him and days later saw him from afar.

"He is a player." Haruko corrected her while being relieved that she hadn't caused the fall of the post and also that she didn't sound sad.

"But he didn't play any time." Ayame only saw him running along the beach.

Haruko caught a glimpse of someone else approaching and when he realised it was Midorima he ducked taking Ayame along with him behind the bushes. From where they hid they could see the back of Midorima.

Haruko whispered to a stunned ghost, "Don't make a sound." He had subconsciously covered her mouth with his hand and he realised it when he felt the cold on his palm. He jerked his hand back.

Ayame was happy that Haruko reacted the way he did because her senses came back to life and lit up like firecrackers but soon the small bubble of happiness burst down and exposed the ground reality.

Haruko didn't dwell much on the given topic as he concentrated on what was unfolding between the players.

"I wish Kagami beats that pompous ass named Midorima." He said with a sadistic smile.

Ayame seemed confused, "Why would you want Midorima to lose?" good thing she learnt a new name, 'So this is Kagami.'

Haruko gave an exasperated look, "You don't know?"

"There are lot of things I don't know." She accepted.

"Didn't he call you to help him win." Haruko was sure that ghosts could be called to tamper with others or increase their luck but he wasn't sure if Midorima would fall so low.

"No. I just met him two days ago." Ayame admitted without a glitch. She had only overheard Haruko not liking Midorima but she couldn't risk being exposed after being accepted, however little, by him.

"Did he not summon you?" It meant that Midorima is like him, who can see ghosts and not a Gypsy. It didn't make him feel good.

"I existed here. He happened to have noticed me." Ayame had to be careful with the words she spoke.

"So, there are tons you don't know about _him_." He said with absolute loathing in the last word. She knows he hates him but she still nodded while feeling tremendously culpable.

"Oh... They are talking." Ayame pointed. Haruko's attention got strapped to basketball like a magnet. He was sure that quitting basketball was impossible for him but loving it was not anyhow helpful.

"Just watch, okay." Haruko said with a smile though his voice seemed impassive.

"I think Midorima would win hands down." Ayame too looked forward for this game.

"We already lost in official match thanks to Kagami." Haruko said. Even though he didn't want to but he felt light by talking about Midorima's loss to her. He didn't want Shutoku to lose but he wanted that prideful ass to crash to the ground.

"Is that so?" Ayame wondered while remembering what the coach said this afternoon.

Haruko said nothing more as the match started.

~~0~~

"So Midorima won, ya know." Ayame had a cheeky smile on her face while she looked at the smug look on Haruko. Somehow he looked adorable when he did that.

"Shut up!" Haruko just stomped his feet and walked towards the bonfire that was about to start. He was surprised to see Takao was also hiding and was caught by Midorima. He completely forgot that Ayame was not supposed to come with him after the parking lot.

"I wish to have bet something before the match." Ayame grinned while trailing Haruko. She was able to uplift her mood to better. She has lost Midorima but Haruko seemed to be able to cope with the idea.

'Of course, he was not the one standing next to me.' Her feelings were on a see-saw.

He didn't respond to her but he said in general, "I knew Midorima was good at defence but he stopped Kagami so many times."

"I don't understand much but-" but she stopped herself from praising Midorima anymore because she realised the animosity Haruko held for him.

"Do you know anything about basketball?" He asked while hitting the sandy path towards the destined bonfire. While talking to her he felt normal. He had almost forgotten about her being a ghost except when he looks at the ground or he focuses much on her pale skin, bony fingers, dark circles or the veins along her neck.

"Not much. I have been reading about it from yesterday." She replied.

"What?! How and why?" Haruko didn't think that a ghost would be interested in learning something they didn't know.

"Long story short- I liked the passion you people share and I wanted to be able to talk to Midorima and you." She gave a sheepish smile while admitting although she didn't expect things to turn out the way it is. She thought to talk to Midorima first and ask for understanding and if Haruko was still able to see her then him too.

"How?" Haruko was growing more curious.

"I go to a bookstore, ya know." She pointed at the general direction.

"You stole!" He stepped aside. He had not realised when they had started walking side by side and the distance between them forgotten.

"Correction- I borrowed." She giggled.

He was about to ask her something but soon bumped into someone.

"Sorry." When he looked at the person his colour drained, "Miyaji-senpai."

Miyaji Kiyoshi looked even more terrifying up close, "So you showed up."

"Yes." Haruko and Ayame both yelped. She wasn't sure why she did that but the handsome guy in front of her demanded it.

"Go enjoy." He did say that but his eyes closed and an intimidating smile formed on his face.

Haruko gulped before trying to flash a crude smile while Ayame tried to hide behind him.

After he was gone Haruko asked Ayame, "Why are you hiding? He can't see you."

"C'mon he is downright scary, ya know." She whined while moving away from Haruko's back to face him.

"You are right about that." Haruko agreed while cupping his chin like the way the coach does.

This reminded Ayame to be careful about her words again but she had to ask Haruko something, "I came along with you after the parking lot too."

Haruko looked at her just like the way their coach does and said, "If you are an evil one there is nothing that can stop you from doing what you want."

She nodded, appreciating Haruko's benevolence, and asked, "So you do believe I didn't intend to break glasses and hurt others."

"That is something I won't comment." He moved to find a secluded place so that nobody finds his actions suspicious but stay close to them in case, "I said that if you are evil I can't stop you from what you want to do. If you are good then also you can do whatever you want."

"You are still talking to me." She asked him even though Haruko's back was only visible. Haruko had opted to look at the full moon raised above the ocean. The supple light crafted such that only Haruko's silhouette was visible to her.

"So it seems." He had not questioned himself because he was unable to justify his actions.

"I think I'm neither good nor evil." Ayame finally made peace with her varying emotion.

"How so?" Haruko angled himself to look at the spirit, letting the moonlight to illuminate both their faces.

Ayame smiled as she reached the conclusion of her feelings, "It all depends on you."

~~0~~

Midorima and Takao were glad that they made it in time and were lucky enough to not have Miyaji brothers present, who had gone to get some supplies at the current time.

"Takao! Help with the barbeque." Someone called.

"Look a barbeque, Shin-chan! We are so lucky." Takao chirped.

"I can see that, fool." Midorima adjusted his spectacle as always but Takao had already moved towards the grill.

He would have followed him but he caught a glimpse of two raven heads that he was looking for at a far corner. He walked towards them instead because he had to sort things with Ayame. Not to abandon her like he did earlier. He knew he should have done this sooner but in order to keep his mind straight he had to play basketball against Kagami.

He took a careful look when he got closer.

Instead of the sad ghost that he remembers leaving behind, stood a smiling Ayame looking gently at Haruko.

He could see the analogy. After they abandoned Kuroko- he found a new light, Kagami, and moved on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**[1] **_**Shinigami**__:_ are 'Soul Reapers'.

**[2] **_**Rudraksha: **_those beaded necklaces used by priests in temples.


	20. Chapter 19: Flames

**A/N: **Dear **Guest-san**! I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. I hope that I keep you on your tips as I reveal *evil smirk*... That aside; thanks a ton for your lovely thoughts. It helps me get some insight on the readers. And I'm doing my penance for chapter 13 and a month long writer's block. I hope you enjoyed your holidays too, you are sweet too~ See ya around! And I hope I'm doing well with the dialogues- inspiration courtesy **Waremono** **Iv**. Thanks **Iv** for the support and do enjoy the story and review need not be long and it can come later :3

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot as they are the figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Flames**

_... Ayame smiled as she reached the conclusion of her feelings, "It all depends on you."_

She was eighty percent confident in her claim. According to the _research_ she has done with the limited sources she had and observing, to some extent, her own behaviour; this was the closest she could get.

Having gone through n-number of fictional books on ghosts there was one similarity that was prominent- ghosts are tied to earth due to some unfinished business and are heavy on hatred. Regrettably they were either portrayed as malicious or had a brutal past for which they are seeking vengeance.

She on the other hand could not remember even a fragment of her living self.

So to conclude anything solid was an unfeasible job. There were few instances that described ghosts to have extreme emotion, other than hatred, and to this she could relate. And with the coming of people, who could see her, added a new array of emotions. Earlier it was just bareness and sadness but now she saw happiness, dejection and sensation of living along with wretchedness.

The reason behind her varying emotions could easily be seen- her interaction with the living. And so she shed some of her inbuilt cowardice and faked a smile, to cover her still weak mind, as she told Haruko, "It all depends on you."

He heard her but couldn't understand what she meant much less reply to her. He slipped his hand inside his pockets and leaned his weight on his left leg. His fingers fumbled with the Rudraksha as he decided to take the conversation ahead, "Huh, you are blaming me?"

"No, no. Not particularly you. People in general." Her eyes twitched when she realised the framing of her sentences.

He couldn't really picture this ghost to be wicked. Given that she is a ghost and has broken glasses that could have hurt others but her mannerism says otherwise. He wanted to drop the topic and leave for dinner, snacks was cancelled and they are now having an early dinner, but he couldn't help but understand the instability standing in front of him. He was terrified of the thought that he could instigate hatred in Ayame rather than the ghost herself.

Even though he still didn't want to own such a responsibility, he knows what happens when he fails, "Does it matter? You are just putting the blame on others."

She looked at him with a thoughtful expression and then looked away. Her movement made Haruko think that he probably hit a sore spot. A part of him was panicking thinking about the possibility of a raging ghost on loose just because he couldn't handle a situation properly. He could hardly blame himself since nobody freaking taught him how to deal with a ghost.

Her eyes caught the amber ribbons of the bonfire that had started with Takao whirling around and singing at the top of his voice. She smiled and looked at Haruko, regaining some of her composer before replying, "It is always relative."

'Am I suppose to understand now?' Haruko thought as he gave up and sat cross-legged on the sand and put his elbows o on his knees, wrist loose and his long, slender yet powerful fingers grazing the sand granules. He let out a sigh as he knew that he would be having a long conversation and sitting for it would be better, "Elaborate then."

The careless yet the commanding way he spoke made Ayame think again about what she wanted to share. She metaphorically gulped as she bend down and tugged her knees near her chest and wrapped her pale and long arms around them. She placed her chin on her left knee and slightly angled her angular face to the right, "Is Midorima a good person?"

"Ah..." his eyes widened a bit but then were back to normal as he continued, "What has this got to do with _you_,hmm?"

"Just humour me."

"No." he didn't have to break a sweat to answer such a question.

"For me he _is _a good person." Haruko gave no reaction to her statement.

"Takao is a good person, right?" she popped the next question.

"Kazunari?! How do you know him?" if she knew then he needs to look after his friend first.

"Don't fret please. He is with Midorima so I only know his name, ya know." she needed to be careful so as to not slip out what she knows about his life, 'Too close to home.'

He closed his eyes as a vein started throbbing on his forehead, "Of course."

"Does Takao think of Midorima as a good person?" she wanted to put her point and she thought that probably this would approach was not the best.

"I don't know." Haruko mumbled, barely a whisper. He knew the truth but didn't want to admit. He looked at the sand instead of the brown eyes which was shimmering in the lighting of the nature.

"... You do not. Ah, I see!" she didn't say anything anymore. There was just silence between them and every sound played in the background. She gave her attention to the void. Just last night she was enjoying every sensation on the beach- the water, the air, the sand, the warmth, the flavour, her watery eyes and moist mouth. But now she saw everything and remembered all the various vibrant senses while feeling nothing. She was certainly living in hell.

"I got it." She heard him speak and breaking her melancholy thoughts.

"I see." She smiled at him and Haruko allowed his long bangs to cover his eyes, he was thankful for his messy hair.

"So, hmmm, it is all upon the other person whether they see you as a good or an evil ghost." He barely looked up from underneath the curtain of tresses.

"It is not just ghosts; I presume ya know it applies for everything." she said while shifting her head to get a better look at Haruko's face.

"That is not true." His voice was dangerously grave.

She held back her movements as she heard him speak. When the statement registered in her head she had no idea how to respond.

Taking her silence as her hesitance in believing her own theory he proceeded to tell her, crushing the earlier settlement of her feelings, "How to you justify criminals?" and with that her fleeting bubble of justification burst down.

"I-I" Haruko looked up when she stammered and a satisfied smile appeared though that smile faded when he looked at her face.

The only thing that now plagued her mind was her unknown past, 'Was I a criminal?'

She had not expected her explanation to have such an undertone. Just moments ago she thought that she had a rationalization for herself but in just one question Haruko crumpled her only ray of hope.

Before she could muster up any half-baked and desperate validation a voice joined in while a shadow almost engulfed them, "Laws govern us. Criminals are law breakers and good citizen adhere to law."

She wasn't sure if it was the incoming stern voice or the words that he spoke that made relief wash over her as she looked up to stare at beautiful green irises.

~~0~~

_... He could see the analogy._

But he was willing to change this time. He had already decided but fate seemed to have not favoured him today unlike all the other times. But what was he suppose to do. He should be happy; he played against Kagami and was now pumped for Winter-cup. Also, she was not sad anymore.

He stopped in his path towards the raven headed duo.

He clicked his tongue. How long would he take to reach a decision? It was contrasting him.

He had set out in order to ask Ayame if she was alright. He can clearly see that she is. She was talking to Haruko with no uneasiness reflecting on her face. No pain that he had seen earlier.

If he turns away now, how would he respond to Risa then?

In his mind her painful and cheerless expression was still etched but his eyes saw something else entirely.

_Unbeknown to him, he wasn't the only one experiencing conflict between what was in his mind and what reality was._

A part of him thought that it was for the best. The _ghost_ was completely cut off from his life and he could go onwards with this meticulously laid out path. Another part nudges him to not abandon _this _and get closure for his qualms_._ Both seemed right and it was also something Midorima would do.

He would do anything to follow his path and achieve it and he would never abandon a work assigned to him. Risa has asked him to do a job which was in his healthy interest. Indeed he always delivered the best result in doing any work. After all he gives it his all, 'Man proposes; God disposes.'

In a matter of minutes all his divergence disappeared as he walked towards a certain being that had started all the mess.

Those two were engrossed in a discussion which he could hear while those two couldn't notice anything else. When Ayame stammered he focused on her face and her expression became that same as it was in his recent memories. Hurt and painfully battered.

This he undeniably could not ignore.

He moved closer for them to realise his presence as he spoke, _"Laws govern us. Criminals are law breakers and good citizen adhere to law."_

~~0~~

When a pair of chocolate eyes gazed into his he let out one of his smile and she looked very apprehensive. He seemed to have accepted the fact that Ayame is a part of his life whenever he is going to be around here.

"Mido-" "Come with me." He didn't wait for Ayame to say his name.

Seeing _him_ was completely unexpected and what far exceeded her anticipation was his expression. Though there was hardly any change but at least he didn't seem to be dismayed by her.

Was she going to leave Haruko who had inadvertently helped her sooth herself and cope from giving into the void and possibly from hurting others or go along with Midorima who was completely taken aback by her _nature_?

'Why did ya come back?' she had no courage to voice out her concern and moreover he helped out when she stumbled down with her reasoning with Haruko.

Her hands unwrapped itself from her knees as she stood up to face him clearly and believe in what she was seeing. As she reached her full height, she glided a few feet away from the humans.

She was scared. She knew she was scared because seeing Midorima bought back memories flooding- happy, exciting, revealing, unsettling, shocking and lastly remorse. She wasn't able to keep track of her mind, thoughts and feelings. Her eyes never left the source of her internal turmoil.

Haruko was shocked to see Midorima having the nerves to come back. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the guy was oblivious to such an extent. _Wasn't he supposed to be superstitious?_ He heard from some of his teammates that the coach found Midorima at the dead centre of the mess. 'How could he be so calm after facing all that?' but instead of speaking what was on his mind, his mouth ranted, "Hmm... What did you say?"

He was reluctant to look away from Ayame as he needed to wrap things up quickly before anything else cracks up but he still looked towards Haruko who was still sitting on the ground. "I wasn't referring to you, fool."

A large, thick vein on Haruko's head throbbed when he heard _'fool'_ from his mouth. He would have talked to Ayame but when Midorima joins in that is an entirely different story. He wanted to say something to Ayame after seeing her face fall from his last words but Midorima interrupted in a very inconvenient time. Midorima was the last person he would ever worry about so he got up and whipped sand off his pants and while putting his hands inside his pockets he said, "Whatever."

In _his _presence he didn't even want to breathe the same air. He decided to leave but before that he looked at the ghost and said, "There is no law governing you but along with laws there are inbuilt moral that also segregates the good and the bad."

"I did not intend it." He voice was rickety when she realized his accusation.

He openly ignored his teammate and turned away, dragging his feet away from them but not before saying, "I believe that you didn't intend."

He walked towards the bonfire from where Takao was waving towards him with extreme enthusiasm while thinking, 'It shouldn't matter now but still, hmmm, I didn't give a proper introduction of myself.'

~~0~~

She finally smiled when she heard his parting words but soon dread took over when her eyes fixed upon Midorima.

He fixed his spectacle as his mannerism. He probably had not accounted for Haruko to storm off when he barged in. Now that he has reached the state which he had ideally pictured in his mind he had no idea how to execute his plan.

When it came to Kuroko they had completely abandoned him and it was he who came back to show them what mistake it was. But now to avoid that he had not abandoned her but what was he suppose to say. He silently hoped that she takes the initiative to talk as she used to.

Ayame wanted to speak but what would she say to him. For this time she desperately wanted him to even say something even if it would be the harshest thing. She should be prepared to embrace the worst outcome.

"Idiot! It was not you who broke the glasses." He said.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. But how is that possible? She knows what happened and she swears that he did too.

Before she could respond he continued, "My glasses didn't break. If you were the cause then my glasses would have been the first to break."

"Huh?!" Ayame understood what he said. It didn't occur to her beforehand. She was so absorbed in her self-loathing and pity that she ignored such a minute fact. But she felt herself losing control of her mind and telekinesis, 'Could it be that I protected him?'

Everything was blank for her from the moment she disconnected from the living till the time she saw those shards of glass fallen. Her mind has lost consciousness and from one other time, that happened before Midorima came along, she knew it could only be her telekinesis. She doesn't remember protecting anything but was undoubtedly glad that she protected _him_.

He turned on his heels and started to walk towards the gathering and was thankful that Ayame didn't hear his stomach growl. It certainly looked like that the _red bean soup _was not enough and he wasted some energy in worrying about the ghost.

He stopped to look over his shoulder and saw that Ayame had not moved from her place. The turned his body a bit to take a better look, 'Did she not get what I said?'

He didn't feel good looking at a forlorn figure which under the glow of the full moon looked even more sorrowful. Eyes down casted, fists balled and shoulder slouched- everything pointed that she was in pain again. He couldn't decipher what went wrong. He did not abandon her so why was she sad?

Ayame felt conflicted. She couldn't stay close to Midorima because she was petrified by the possibility of her abilities going berserk. Irony was what she saw; her abilities at one point helped her cope up with the void and now when she found some sanity her abilities backfired. The void that surrounded her was tearing her mind apart.

"Ayame!" a very heavy voice broke past her depressing mind. And that word echoed in her ears. It was her name and that came from Midorima.

She had no words to describe how it felt. Every void and acquired memories that tormented her vanished and she was able to relax; uncurling her finger which she didn't remember balling in the first place. She looked at him with the help of the fully bloomed moon. As poised as ever he stood few feet away as perfect as a sculpture without a twitch in his visage, "What are you doing standing there?"

She smiled as she got the underlined message for her to follow him and her smile turned into a toothy grin as she dashed towards him. She took this moment as her forgiveness.

~~0~~

She quietly watched Midorima and other eat food as if there is no tomorrow. Takao burped without shame and got kicked by Miyaji Kiyoshi for the disgraceful sound. Haruko ate without stopping while his friend got plunged to ground. The coach concerned eyes glanced at every player. She didn't know all of them but everyone seemed happy. It was only Midorima that stayed aloof and alone.

The fire burning held a soft glow on the people gathered around. She wanted to feel the heat but she resisted her temptation well. She did not want to make another blunder. She quietly floated cross-legged near Midorima who was sitting on a log- an actual bonfire.

"Matsumoto is coming in the morning to meet you." He said when good number of people around him had left.

"Does she know?" She was still insecure about her stability and was hesitant about meeting a new person.

"Yes." She looked at him with wide eyes but before she could panic further he said, "She still wants to see you."

"Oh." She turned her gaze to crackling flames of the bonfire as none of the warmth reached her. But she just enjoyed the way it glowed and casted shadows in an abstract pattern.

"Thanks Midorima." He could feel the sincerity in her voice even thought she didn't look at him. But his cheeks got hotter as he quickly found the reason for it, 'Summer's heat."

She swiftly filled the silence between them with few more trivia, "Matsumoto has the most beautiful voice, doesn't she?"

He looked at her, without turning his head, as she talked but she never took her sight away from the flames dancing.

"And I think she is very good looking. Ah! She is a very beautiful person, ya know." She continued and didn't wait long when he didn't answer.

"Oi! Calm down." Midorima said finally successfully making her look at him.

"I am calm." Ayame lied.

He didn't disagree, he could easily see through the lie. It was stupid on his part to think that Ayame would bounce back to become the ball of happy energy that she was before _the incidence._ He sighed as he looked into her eyes as he spoke, "She knows about spirits and ghosts and is willingly accepting you. Don't fuss so much."

He said the sentence in an irritated voice but she picked out the concern draped in it. His eyes drooped minutely in relief as he saw her relax a bit and turned to face the fire while keeping quiet again.

This was the last day for those two together.

After some time had passed he could hear hurried footsteps approaching him. Both Midorima and Ayame looked up as a heaving Haruko approached. His eyes were wild and unfocused while looking at Ayame, his breath steadied a bit as his magenta eyes tried to focus on something.

When he was unable to find what he was looking for he looked at his teammate and asked, "Where did Ayame-san go?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**A/N: **Sorry for a late update. I wish everyone a very happy new year and hope holidays were enjoyable. A new year filled with so many good animes and manga even though we have said our goodbyes to _Naruto, KnB and Tokyo Ghoul_. And we got a new start of _KnB: Extra Game_ but unfortunately it is going to be bimonthly and _Tokyo Ghoul: re._ But the main highlight is KnB S3 is just six or seven days later, yayayyy! _Tokyo Ghoul: Root A_\- just four more day (^.^)b

I read **KnB: Extra Game** which would be featuring GoM plus Kagami and Kuroko against Jabberwocks- American street basketball prodigies. Though I wanted a face-off between GoM and Uncrowned Generals but this would also be exciting. We have a player who can shoot from anywhere (*fangirl scream* Midorima-sama! Please go into zone this time), two guys who can predict the future (We will see AkaKuro more on court side-by-side other than that on fan sites), two beasts like players who are natural knack at street basketball (AoKaga rules \m/), a great-wall (Mukkun :3) and a guy who can copy most of the above mentioned moves (Kissseeee! Will you be able to go to zone or PC is your zone)...  
In first chapter we were introduced to Mr. Nick Gold Jr, nicknamed 'The Magician' and throws aura like Akashi version 2, and Jason Silver- crazy.  
And look-wise: Midorima please go bald, you look terrible even worse than nerd. Akashi looks so much better than the last time. So much better... Murasakibara with his hair longer doesn't look good :/ :/ Aomine and Kise are hawwwt :3 Kagami looks so cool~~ and Kuroko looks like Kuroko :D


	21. Chapter 20: Believe

**Warning: **The author's real life is a bitch hence she claims to not have properly proof read this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot as they are the figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Believe... 'Lie' lies craftily in its core!**

_... "Where did Ayame-san go?"_

"What?!" Ayame screamed but it looked as if Haruko had turned a deaf ear to her. He looked only at Midorima and slowly a scowl formed on his face and Midorima didn't feel like keeping his calm façade.

Quickly looking away from Midorima, Haruko searched for Ayame; whom he was unable to spot. He was certain that just few minutes ago he had seen her talking to Midorima and watching the flames but after he ate and dumped his plate he couldn't spot her any more.

Instead of frantically searching for her he thought it would be better, not necessarily pleasant, to ask the person who had seen her last. And it happened such that Midorima was the _last_ person who had seen her. He shouldn't have bothered anyways but the lingering doubt about the ghost took better half of his judgement.

Even though he dashed towards his _teammate, _he hardly had anything to say to him.

It didn't take much time for either Ayame or Midorima to figure out that Haruko was unable to see the ghost.

He calmed his racing heart and with an even tone asked, without looking at Midorima, "Have you seen Ayame-san?"

"Why should I tell you?" Now that Midorima's brain was not able to process what was happening and that he was sure that Haruko won't be answering him, provocation worked best.

He openly ignored Ayame and looked at Haruko, who was still avoiding eye contact and waited patiently to get a reply.

Hearing Midorima's question pissed him off to a greater extent than expected but he didn't want to fight, "Do you know what you are doing?"

"What do you mean?" Midorima's eyes narrowed at an unanticipated question.

"Are you pretending to not understand?" Haruko knew Midorima was not a fool to ask silly questions.

"She can go wherever she wants." Midorima said when his cover was blown by Haruko

"You are still not replying to my question?" Haruko crossed his arms and still denied to look towards his teammate.

"I'm doing what I want to." Midorima stated simply as an answer to Haruko's query.

Haruko hated this eccentric guy. He felt terrible to even think that he could have changed when he saw him smile once while playing and even bothered offering water.

"Midorima! Why are you ignoring me?" Ayame wailed beside him but he didn't pay any attention to her, he didn't even spare a glance towards her.

Haruko was worried that something might trigger another phenomenon if she was left unchecked. He sounded like a hypocrite but who wouldn't? Hoping for the best he said nothing anymore and left the spot. On his way back towards Takao he kept worrying and playing various possible dangerous scenarios involving the ghost; in his mind. Although he felt a bit guilty for telling her that he believes in her good intention and then turning tails when he couldn't spot her. What frustrated him more was Midorima's reaction towards Ayame.

Once Haruko was a good distance away from them, Midorima spoke, "He can't see you."

"I know that. You should have at least told him that I was here, ya know." Ayame said because she saw how worried and wild Haruko looked.

"Who said he would have believed me?" he looked at the dying ambers of the bonfire as he spoke.

"He is a nice guy. He believed in me." Ayame retorted. She felt oddly defensive even though Midorima is the one giving her company and helping her meet with others when he leaves.

"Believe, you say?" It was barely audible but Ayame was able to hear him. It reminded him of times when _they_ believed in _Kuroko_ on court and then crushed that delicately built _trust_.

"'_I believe that you didn't intend'_ he said that, ya know._" _She quoted what Haruko had said the last he was had seen her.

'True. He believed in your words but it did look like he trusted you?' Midorima wanted to say this but he let his thoughts slide.

Midorima didn't say a word after all. He knew Haruko didn't trust Ayame to be _absolutely _docile and somewhere in the back of Haruko's mind he feared another _accident._ Though he wouldn't go so far as to label Haruko as a _hypocrite_ because he could see the delicate play with the words- believe and trust.

Moreover he could let Ayame stay in her bubble. She wouldn't be seeing him or Haruko after tonight or maybe after a year when Shutoku would come here for another camp.

"You listening to me?" his train of thoughts were broken when Ayame forced herself to sit right in his line of sight and increase her decibel.

"Hmph." He grunted as he recovered from his trance.

Ayame was sad to know that Haruko couldn't see her anymore and this phenomenon was surely odd but there was nothing she could do about it other than noting this _point_. Haruko was an oddity like Midorima. Both saw the ghost but one of them had an erratic sighting; like a switch. Haruko never noticed her and then suddenly started seeing her and then again he stopped. She quietly wondered if Matsumoto Risa would be like Midorima Shintarou or Saionji Haruko.

"It is late." Midorima broke the silence and stood up, carrying his plate along.

She had nothing better to do so she followed him around.

He kept his plate and washed his hands and quietly sat on a nearby bench that was near to his teammates gathering. He knew that if he tries to go away someplace Miyaji would kill him. Staying near people didn't seem that bad.

"What happened back there?" he was really curious. Though he said to Ayame that it was not her doing but Ayame knew better. He coaxed the incidence up to lift Ayame's spirit but lie would take it so far. Knowing her reason would be better.

"What are you referring to?" Ayame said while standing just behind him. She still found a lot of difficulty in facing him.

"Back in the gym." He leaned back, straight against the bench, and crossed his arms across his chest.

His body language made Ayame nervous. He looked extremely defensive yet she couldn't tell for sure. They weren't facing each other which she found better. She didn't want to reveal anything to him but she knew he had the right to know since he might have died so near to her.

She clenched her fists and looked straight ahead where humans had gathered around and was sharing joy. She took a long look at Haruko who seemed relaxed while Takao whining out loud near his ears. "I lost my consciousness." She declared.

"Why?" his shoulder relaxed a bit as he continued to look ahead at the gathering. Both of them ignored to look at each other while feeling like a coward. Although in their mind they had made a steely resolution of shedding _that_ quality.

"I don't completely understand the phenomenon but if I lose my mind, I lose control over my..." she paused to think of an appropriate word "... power."

"Do you know why you lost control?" he wanted to take a peek at her expression but her standing behind made it difficult even with his height.

_Go ahead tell him._ That dark voice echoed sardonically in her mind.

'He is different.' She thought counteractively.

_Haruko doesn't trust you, ya know._ It sent chills down her mind but she knew that was the fact.

'He believes that I didn't intend in breaking the glasses, which is a fact, but it doesn't change the truth that I did break them. It is completely right for anybody to not trust me.' She closed her eyes to erase those darkened thoughts within her, 'They have their own mind to decide. It takes time to built _trust_.'

When he noticed a hesitation from her end he was sure that he hit a mark. Whatever happened must have pained her but he promised himself to listen to her so he opted to wait patiently till she answers.

He didn't have to wait long as he heard her say, "It is a ghost thingy, ya know." And the last thing he expected her to do was laugh. She was actually laughing out loud.

He turned his head to get a glance back at her face and then turned his face away and retorted while fiddling with his spectacle, "Fool."

It seemed that he worried himself for naught but he got a feeling that Ayame wasn't going to share. After she had seen him walk away heartlessly that time, he was the fool to believe that his actions then wouldn't have affected her. But her hearty laugh indicated that mistakes from either side were forgotten.

Also, his recent conversation with Risa led him to ask another question to her, "What is your name?"

"Huh!" Ayame stopped laughing when she heard that. Her eyes widened at such a surprising question, "Ya kidding me!"

"I'm not." He arrogantly replied- with eyes closed and vein popping under his eye.

"It is Ayame." She wasn't sure why he would even ask this.

"Your full name, idiot. Not just your given name." He nearly shouted at her response. He was embarrassed when he called out to her with her given name when she refused to come along with him, after Haruko left.

It was bothering him. It even got him thinking when Risa said that ghosts are tied down to earth with incomplete business. If he knew her full name something might gather up which he could correlate. If fate has chosen him to see the ghost then there might be _something_ out there which would eventually lead it down to _her e_ven though Matsumoto Risa is going to stay with _her_. Fate or not, knowing a bit about her wouldn't hurt.

"I don't know." Her voice was solemn.

The shocking answer that he received made him react. He turned his upper body to face her; unfolding his arms and clenching the wooden bench's rail with his right hand, "What?"

She didn't look at those jade irises that with shock were trembling a bit. She had decided to tell him about her memories since she wasn't able to tell about her senses. He very well deserved to know what he got entangled with.

Looking at the vast sky and sea she breathed in the air although she could not sense either the texture or the fragrance contained in it. She just assumed that it could have been her mannerism just like Midorima's constant fiddling of spectacles.

This act helped in building up some courage to gaze into his eyes. And once her eyes met his she quickly closed her eyes and smiled while saying, "I have no memories of my living self, ya know."

~~0~~

The light from the chandelier was the only source of lighting in the dining hall. Seated on one end of it was a graceful man in his forties and his son occupying the seat on his right. The silence in the room was broken occasionally by the clattering of cutleries while they ate their dinner.

Silence was a comforting company other than the maids who came by at appropriately scheduled time for taking the plates and getting fresh meal, if required, or would set up dessert.

The father finished his course at the exact time as his son but before their customary parting words he added few details that his son should include in his schedule, "Seijuurou! I need to have a word with you." With that said he got up from his seat and walked towards their living room.

Without hesitation his son followed his steps till they entered through the grand door and sat next to each other on the twin sofa chair with an elegant table separating them. The decor of the room was warm with a fire place facing them and grand bookshelf made from ebony wood standing poised with various types of books adorning its shelf. It contained the books that were their favourite and their library possessed the glorious archive of numerous books.

"The day your Inter-High finals are ending we have to leave for Yukimura's dinner ball." Akashi's father announced as he picked some files from the table and started flipping through it.

"I believe your stay at the venue is for three days. The car will be ready to take you to Tokyo." Further instructions followed while the father adjusted his reading glasses.

"That is all. Good night, Seijuurou." His son had kept quiet the whole time and has noted down the order. There was no good luck wishes from his father but he knew his son will emerge out victorious.

"Good night, Father." He stood up and walked away to his room through the gigantic staircase.

Once he heard the click of the double doors of the living room he took a deep breath, took off his glasses and leaned his head back onto the head-rest of the sofa. He closed his eyes for few minutes and combed his thinning salt and pepper hair with his fingers. Through the closed eyes he could clearly see his wife's gentle smile and feel the warm radiance that always emanated from such a fragile body. Those flowing crimson hair and eyes were beyond any comparable beauty. A part of him was lost but he could not bear to look weak before anyone and also not let his son fail.

He opened his eyes and his golden irises focused on the ceiling. He straightened up and started going through the files from his office and engrossed himself in doing what he did the best.

His son sat on the chair near his study table and opened his laptop. He knew that Yukimura's are very important in his father's business and as an Akashi successor he should plan and watch them closely; "Seems interesting."

~~0~~

"Are you serious?" He drawled on ever word.

"Yeah." She replied as she dared to open her eyes to look at Midorima who had closed his eyes when he heard the answer. He decided to stand up and walk towards the ghost.

She floated few feet away when he approached. In her defence she reasoned that his full height is very intimidating.

"And you mention it now." The accusation was sharp.

"There was no specific reason to tell you that earlier, ya know." She put up her palm while still retreating.

"You!" because of this stupid explanation he felt even more embarrassed at the memory of calling her by her given name.

"Would it have mattered?" she questioned because she had made the fact clear that she couldn't leave this area while he would go back to where he came from. This was a temporary arrangement and according to her this wasn't a big deal.

"Yes it would." Midorima's head was flooded with many questions. Now he would not be able to ever know her blood group or the type of person she actually was. A ghost with no memories- how would she even cross-over to Afterlife if she doesn't know what is tying her down to this side.

While maintaining a safe distance from the raging boy she replied, "I was going to tell you but I realised it didn't matter."

"What?" his dangerous aura was still suffocating her.

"I was going to tell you tonight and ask you to do me a favour, if possible." She said while trying to not run away from the intimidating guy in front of her, "Now, Matsumoto is going to deal with me, right?"

He didn't respond because he knew this was certainly the case.

When he didn't reply she panicked and continued blabbering, "There are loads of phenomenons that I can't explain. It is not like I'm a pro-ghost or anything so how would I know. Documents in this limited area are not helpful as there were no mention of amnesic ghost or of that sort. I wanted to ask you for help because; ya know these hippie psychics suck but you could hardly do anything from Tokyo. Then-"

"Shut up, idiot. I know." He could hardly handle her. He did understand the circumstances and he was glad that Risa was here to take care of her. In his eyes Ayame was looking completely ridiculous with such uncertainty hanging around her.

By this time everybody were retiring for the night and Midorima could feel his body demanding rest. And just for tonight he could let Ayame stay around and with Haruko not being able to see her was favourable, "I'm going to sleep."

"Good night, Midorima." She said but didn't follow him like she would have done if _that_ incident wouldn't have happened.

"Aren't you coming along?" Midorima found it odd that she didn't come along and 'collect the perks of being a ghost', to quote her.

"It is dangerous with me around." She said immediately.

He did not want to force her in doing something if she can't handle. Mind is a delicate thing especially of a ghost. She needs time and her place to not lose control of it.

But if he leaves she might take his action as his distrust, "Take your time." He said in hopes of not sounding heartless.

"I will meet ya in the morning." She seemed pleased with his answer.

"Hmph." With that he left to give his body proper rest and Ayame left towards her usual bookstore and prepare herself for a new day and a new leaf with Matsumoto.

~~0~~

She raided most of the books but nowhere had she found anything that would explain what happened with Haruko. She also feared what would happen the next morning when she meets the beautiful woman whose voice she admired and which helped her from raging out of control.

She scanned through every book available but nothing explained such a happening. She wished upon the stars that Matsumoto Risa doesn't display an oddity like Haruko, "Please." She whispered in her desperation.

She doused herself in the world of her own with so many possibility and happenings but without any answer or explanation. She was successful in making a list with the help of telekinesis, pen and paper which included the things she would tell Risa. She kept the list well hidden in the bookstore which she would eventually collect. To accept the truth, she was a bit excited even though a little sad at Midorima's and Haruko's departure.

When the morning came she looked at the clock in the store. It said 6:01 am which means that she was a minute late to greet Midorima.

On her way she tried her best to put up a bright smile. She entered to room just in time Midorima was getting ready to go to the bathroom after doing his morning stretches and the others had not woken up.

"Mornin'!" she surely was in high spirit as compared to the yesterday's miserable self. She is fresh to take her journey ahead with Risa.

He looked at the jolly ghost and said, "Stay rooted there."

"Aye, aye!" She said and did not dare to follow him to the bath. She wanted to show her gratefulness towards Midorima.

And just as predicted Midorima came out at the same time when others woke up. She had hoped that Haruko would see her and scream at her but that boy went about doing his daily biding without any realization.

Haruko passed through Ayame just like earlier times and left her in swarming doubts. She still smiled even when odds seemed against her as she thought about her meeting with Risa. She stayed with Midorima while the male was busy listening to Oha-Asa.

His lucky item for the day was origami which he skilfully created from pages of his notebook. Once it was complete, light shown over his glasses as he showed Ayame his craft skills with prideful smile.

Ayame doesn't remember seeing any skilful origami so this was her first origami memory with Midorima so she clapped at the display.

He left for early breakfast in an almost empty canteen. Ayame appreciated the fact that he was taking careful measures so that he could reply back to her. So she started the recent topic, "I read few interesting fact about basketball."

Midorima hardly thought that Ayame had anything in store that would come as a surprise to him. Even though he didn't respond, Ayame knew that she has to say her facts, "Fouls are tricky."

He almost chocked on his food when he heard such a ridiculously vague expression. When he looked at her, she was staring back at him with determination and hopeful look of achievement. He gulped down his food before replying, "So what?"

"How do player keep tab of not making fouls while trying to play?" she paused and exhaled heavily, "Sounds tedious, ya know."

"Playing will become rough and out of control without rules." He replied. He had never actually had this question asked to him ever.

"Is it fun?" Ayame asked. She has been floating in front of him while waiting for him to complete his meal.

Anyone could have answered that question easily but for Midorima it was thorny. He and the Generation of Miracles had actually fallen behind in such a simple concept.

He thanked Kuroko because now he knew the answer for Ayame's enquiry, "Yes."

~~0~~

"You are looking for whom?" Miyaji asked because he couldn't believe his ears.

"A very tall greenette named Midorima." The gorgeous lady answered with her musical and appealing voice.

"Seriously." Miyaji tried to smile but his irritation didn't let him to but he had to ask, "I will relay the message to him."

"It is personal." Matsumoto Risa regretted to have come ten minutes early. But she was very much excited about today. She could hardly sleep as she looked forward to this time.

"Kimura! I need pineapples." Miyaji was having a hard time digesting this. He wanted to smash something with pineapples.

"I don't need pineapples. It will be quick." She hated pineapples. She had to decline the handsome high-schooler's offer.

Thankfully Midorima was on his way to the guest house reception with Ayame trailing him. When he spotted Risa he stopped in his way. He did not want to meet her with Miyaji-san breathing down his neck. Luckily, Risa spotted him. Midorima stands out anywhere.

She looked at Miyaji with a smile and said, "Midorima-san is here. Thank you very much for your help and sorry for the inconvenience caused."

Midorima cringed at her appearance. She looked entirely different with her assistant uniform on.

"Midorima! We will talk about this later." Miyaji said as he moved past Midorima and through Ayame on his way towards the cafeteria.

"Good morning." She greeted him as he and Ayame closed in towards her.

"Good morning." When it came to Risa he always replied. Her voice sure was compelling.

When Ayame's experienced eyes saw Risa, up close, everything in her mind collapsed. Her joy, excitement, her plans and her only hope shattered when Risa said, "Where is she?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**A/N: **So Season 3 episode 1- thoughts anyone? Of course! Just can't wait a week for the next. I liked the opening and ending song especially baby Kuroko pictures in the ending video: Just. So Adorable :3  
And the best part is AKASHI playing the violin... my heart skipped a beat!  
Man! Half the episode went in recap and rest was meeting with Hiazaki :'( I just expected to see Kise unleash his talents (*3*)


	22. Chapter 21:Only handful of information

**A/N: **I have promised to update weekly so I hope my quality of the story has not diminished.

**Warning:** 'What happened so far...' followed by 'Chapter 21'.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own my OCs and the plot as they are the figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

**Only handful of information...**

_(After the recap)_

* * *

_**What happened so far...**_

_**Sunday (evening)**_

_Midorima is embarrassed by her hug, her arms around him are as strong and cold as steel, but he is still able to push her away with ease. She knew the world of living is forbidden to her but she still sinks in the temporary delight. When she is gets detached from him she falls hard into the void and losses control over her mind and power which leads to shattering of glasses in and around her._

_Midorima deduces that this 'unexplainable phenomenon' could be only one 'thing's' doing. He marches out without another word to Ayame once the broken glasses around him were cleared by the helpers. Haruko, who was away from the ghost, was also able to deduce the strange happening._

_One of the elder helper found this phenomenon weird but he was mystified by the fact that the broken glasses fell in a pattern which pointed that Midorima was being protected. After having cooled down Midorima notices that he wasn't hurt even though he was at dead-centre. He praised his good luck in Oha-Asa for his fortune. He still couldn't erase the last glimpse of Ayame he had while walking away; the room bathed in rainbow array with a pale, pained and sad spirit standing that contrasted the beauty. However hard he tried, Midorima could not shake away the image which he could relate to the hurt Kuroko after their last match. He was adamant not to make the same mistake. _

_He had decided not to be a coward hence he walks back to meet Ayame only to find the gym empty. He blamed himself for assuming that everything is her fault._

_Ayame drifts off and was sinking into dark emotions when a Rudraksha passes through her. She sees Haruko; who was trying to save his friends and family by deciding to get rid of the ghost. They both start talking and walk towards parking lot where they see the match against Midorima and Kagami. Prior to the match, Midorima had spoken to Risa and had passed the message about Ayame but Risa seemed fazed yet confused and he could not entirely blame Ayame before knowing the reason. Risa corrects his thinking about Ayame as 'spirit' to 'ghost'. Midorima decides that he was acting out of character because he was unable to play basketball against Seirin._

_Haruko forgets about leaving Ayame at parking lot and then going to bonfire. So they talk to each other and Haruko tells her that he can't stop her in doing whatever she wants, good or evil. To that Ayame replies that her being good or evil depends on him._

_She explains how good and bad are relative but Haruko makes her stutter by saying, 'What about criminals?'_

_On the other hand Midorima found that Ayame had moved on just like Kuroko found his new light. _

_Before she replies Midorima intervenes as he had overheard their conversation. He walks into their conversation when he sees Ayame sad and replies what is different about criminals and how law governs them and also shows how unreasonable Haruko was. Ayame was shocked to see him and he orders her to follow him. Haruko interrupts although he feels like walking away but not before saying that 'moral' governs when there are no laws. Ayame takes a last chance and says that she didn't intend to hurt and Haruko said that he believes in that statement._

_When Ayame doesn't move follow Midorima, he calls out to her by using her name which drags her out of depressing thoughts._

_Midorima and Ayame have conversation about Risa and their meet up time and Ayame is nervous. But they are soon interrupted by Haruko barging in and asking about Ayame whereabouts._

_It is positive that Haruko wasn't able to spot Ayame anymore. Ayame was devastated but couldn't help the situation. Haruko couldn't shake the thought about a ghost roaming about._

_Midorima asks her full name so that when he stumbles about any information about her not moving to the Afterlife and to this Ayame tells the truth about her missing memories_

_Midorima knows that this is the last night for them together so he refrains from being too rude. Ayame explains him about the shattering of glasses and stays away from him that night and all the while praying that Matsumoto Risa doesn't show any oddity like Saionji Haruko. She made a list, using telekinesis, what she has to share with Risa. _

_**Monday (morning)**_

_In the morning Haruko is still unable to spot Ayame and goes about doing his morning duty. Ayame remains bubbly because she was hopeful and happy to be turning a new leaf with Risa. Midorima's lucky item is origami. When they go to meet Risa in the reception area at the assigned time, Ayame's happiness comes crumbling down. Her experienced eyes instantly knew that Risa could see her._

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Only handful of information...**

_... Her joy, excitement, her plans and her only hope shattered when Risa said, "Where is she?" _

Ayame wanted to shake her complete being and slap herself which she eventually did. Midorima ignored her as he focused at the assistant standing in front of him, "What do you mean?"

Risa looks at him and patiently repeats herself, "Where is she, the ghost?"

It was official. Matsumoto Risa can't see Ayame anymore. Or was she even the ghost Risa had seen? The same doubt cropped in both Midorima and Ayame's mind at the same instant. Ayame was sure that she never encountered any other ghost, beside herself, in the given area.

Midorima asked his doubt, "What does she look like?"

"What are you asking?" Risa was losing some of her patience.

"I'm asking if you know how the ghost looks like." Midorima locked his sight on her.

"Are you mocking me?" Risa's eyes narrowed. A fleeting thought entered his mind which said that this guy was pulling a practical joke on her. 'He overheard me talking to Onee-chan and planned to play this trick and mock me. How bored would a person be to go to such an extent?' Her thoughts made her flustered with rage.

"I'm not." Midorima said. He didn't follow her question but he could see the signs of anger on Risa. He quickly then added, "Is it the same ghost we both saw or a different one?"

Risa calmed down a bit but still kept her guard up. She felt self-conscious at the fact that she forgot to check this fact at the beginning of her pursuit. What if they both saw different ghost?

"Is it possible that a particular ghost is visible to only one person?" Midorima asked Risa when he received no reply.

Ayame was too confounded to either talk or follow up with what was happening. But she was conscious; something she should be proud of.

"The one I saw was a girl with black messy hair in a bun but I couldn't see her eyes or much of her appearances properly." Risa tried to remember.

On Friday after she shift got over she was singing her favourite song and was walking down the road. She felt a sudden presence and when she peeked behind her shoulder she saw a figure floating. First she was stricken by fear but Risa continued to sing her song while internally praying for her safety and sometimes took few small glances back at the floating figure.

She reached her home safely and didn't come out of the house next day.

Her elder sister was worried and came to visit during her break but Risa couldn't muster up courage to say what she had seen the other night. Mori went to work soon after and Risa started researching about ghosts. During the evening a sudden surge awoke something inside her and she wanted to see the ghost. The thought about it was exhilarating and the endless possibility was enticing.

Looking back, Risa had a normal life without any life altering view or drama. She even joined college because everyone was doing so. She didn't have any motivation and always went with the flow. Experiencing a sudden urge from within felt different. She felt alive. It felt like she had a purpose now.

Not just her, everyone hates being inconsequential.

She only remembers seeing the ghost for few seconds, cumulatively, because she never looked back properly. So she wasn't able to see how the ghost eyes were.

"What kind of clothes was she wearing?" Midorima asked, breaking Risa's thoughts.

"White shirt and black jeans, I think." Risa rubbed her chin with her left hand as she thought.

He glanced towards Ayame whi did fit the given description, "It is the same one I _see_."

Midorima was sure that Ayame was the ghost Risa wss referring to but he couldn't understand why Haruko and, now, Risa stopped seeing her suddenly.

"Where is she? Forget the small talks." Risa interrupted his thoughts.

Now the real problem started. How would Midorima say to Risa that Ayame was invisible to her now? Both Ayame and Risa were excited about this incredible journey.

From the beginning disappointment hung over Ayame's mind rather than the conversation.

"Midorima-san, I asked where is she." Risa started tapping her foot on the floor.

He had no choice but to burst the bubble, "She is here; standing next to me but it seems that you are unable to see her."

Midorima looked to his side where Ayame stood, dumbstruck, and then towards Risa. He tightened his grip over his lucky item as he feared Risa's action.

Risa couldn't take it anymore. It was absolutely positive that Midorima was making fun of her. She was conceived about ghosts and her purpose in life that a bratty teenager took this opportunity to kill time. Made fun of her, mocked her and tricked her. She was beyond furious.

Her raging involuntary action made sure that her palm meets his cheek with the loudest and the hardest slap she could muster.

The resounding noise shook Ayame from her trance and her mind started processing what she saw.

Risa was raging out of control and she didn't stop with just one slap.

~~0~~

Out from the corner few heads were watching the interaction between Midorima and Risa. The only thing they regretted was not being able to hear them clearly.

When Takao saw Risa lashing out on Midorima he reflexively moved but Miyaji beat him down to the ground and said, "Don't ruin the fun."

Takao, even with his face smashed to the floor, could feel the sadistic smile that was creeping its way up. He sweat-dropped and mumbled, "Miyaji-san... You are so mean~"

Otsubo also closed in to take a better look with one of his big hand effortlessly covering Takao's head and pinning the fresher to the spot and commented, "Do you think she will be able to hurt him?"

Otsubo, having dealt with his sisters, knew what a female can do when she is really pissed. He wanted for Midorima to be safe, for the sake of the team but he still wished the girl to teach his eccentric teammate a lesson.

"We should have given her the pineapples to use." Kimura added, with a straight face.

"Poor Shin-chan~" Takao was only able to say that much under the pressure provided by Otsubo.

Miyaji snickered and said, "We can rule out the fact that she likes him." And then proceeded to looked down at their point guard, "You lost the bet."

Otsubo released his grip enough for Takao to breathe and reply, "If I knew it was Risa-chan then I wouldn't have bet. She likes me after all." With that Takao gave one of his cheeky smiles.

"You damn punk." Miyaji punched Takao's head.

"Don't bicker amongst yourself." Otsubo said with a stern face and continued, "You will miss the fun."

"Shin-chan!" Takao whined after managing to loosen his senior's grip but soon three feet pivoted him on the ground.

The regular of Shutoku concentrated at fight unfolding with their Ace being the target.

~~0~~

'This brat!' Risa was unable to land any more blows on Midorima.

When she slapped him first, it was a direct hit, and followed by some more slaps and punches. Once the initial shock of being slapped faded away and by the time Midorima realised what had happened; he had taken few more blows from Risa. It didn't take him long to regain his senses and avoid those feeble hits from Risa.

He had never expected such a reaction from her. He could clearly hear and see his teammates by the corner. He would never lose face in front of anyone.

"Waaa..." Ayame was surprised to see the following event. She had spaced out so she was unable to connect the dots between what she saw last and what she was seeing now.

As for Midorima, he didn't know what to do other than dodging. He couldn't possibly hit a woman. And from the sound coming from the back he could simply deduce that his teammates were more inclined in deriving laughter from the predicament he was in rather than helping him.

Risa paused for a while and tried to calm herself down. Her breath was heavy which made Midorima think that she must have been tired so he took out his handkerchief and extended it towards Risa. He thought that this action of his could be considered as a peace approach.

Risa's anger was far from over. She smirked at the closeness and grabbed Midorima's arm and moved her right knee upward.

Ayame, having a woman's instinct, knew what was going to happen.

And behind the doors the rest of the Shutoku regulars closed their eyes. Even if they wanted Midorima to be beaten to pulp but being male they knew the pain waiting for him after _that_ shot.

"Stop." Ayame said out loud with a panicked voice and as commanded Risa's knee stopped just few centimetres away from Midorima's _tender_ spot.

Risa was bewildered. She put all the energy that she could muster to wield her knee which refused to move. It seemed as if an invisible force was holding her from moving.

Midorima took this opportunity to escape from the most dangerous situation. He took few steps back and glared back towards his hiding teammates, who knew that it was their turn to just walk away.

~~0~~

"Bastard's luck." Miyaji clicked his tongue and crossed his arm behind his head.

"We don't want to be near that girl." Kimura added.

Otsubo sighed because he remembered the times he had narrowly escaped these situations with his sisters. He didn't say much other than dragging Takao with them who only kept saying, "Shin-chan is in trouble. Risa-chan will listen to me. Let me help him, please."

"Read the situation, dumbass." Miyaji finally snapped at his whiny teammate.

"Yes, sir." Takao shut his mouth while being dragged away.

Slowly they went to their rooms to prepare their departure and meet their coach. They only wished that Midorima could solve his issues without being physically injured. They doubted that it would be easy for just a girl to take an athlete down but they did not dare underestimate the female.

~~0~~

Seeing the expression on Risa's face Midorima could not decipher much. Her knee was still in the same position and she had a troubled expression on her face. Soon something clicked in his mind and he looked at Ayame and said, "Release her."

Risa heard him say that but she couldn't understand why he would be talking to air. As he said she could feel herself taking control of her limb. She experimentally moved her leg and found nothing wrong.

Ayame knew that she used her telekinesis with her conscious mind. A part of her really didn't want Midorima to feel _that_ extreme pain. She looked at Midorima and said, "I'm so sorry. I did not want you to get hurt."

"Instincts, ya know." She moved a bit backwards while saying when Midorima's unyielding eyes locked into hers.

"I could have handled that." He looked away from the retreating _ghost_ and towards the human standing.

"What are you blabbering about?" Risa almost spit out her words with disgust.

"I was talking to _her_." Midorima just stated calmly.

"The nerve you have got, brat." Risa wanted to leave but her primal instinct screamed to at least slap the player one last time since her fatal blow was blocked somehow.

"She is the one who stopped your movements." He said and did not dare move near the female.

"What the hell are you saying?" She said. Midorima couldn't believe how ferociously she spoke. He knew a way to clear this misunderstanding.

"Don't tell me you didn't find your leg stopping mid-momentum weird?" he spoke patiently. He didn't think he had it in him to control a raging woman.

"I..." she bit back whatever she was going to say.

"Just lift her few centimetres above the ground and put her down after three seconds." He said after having checked if anybody was around. His teammates were nowhere to be spotted and the reception was vacant. The manager was talking to coaches of both the teams.

"Aye." Ayame got the hint of what Midorima was doing.

"What-" before Risa could curse out loud she felt herself being lifted. Her eyes widened and after the exact prescribed time limit she was lowered.

She looked at Midorima; completely befuddled.

"That is her." He said when Risa didn't reply for some time.

"This is absurd." Risa finally managed.

"I am not lying or making fun of you." He could only think of this as a reason for Risa's sudden outburst.

"Do you possess telekinetic abilities?" Risa asked. She had read online that all ghosts can also display telekinesis along with some humans. So she wasn't sure what to believe.

"Why would I?" Midorima retorted.

"I'm not buying that _she is here_ part when I can't see _her_." Her midnight eyes hardened as she glared at Midorima, "Tell me the truth."

"Midorima! I think I might have some idea about what is going on here." Ayame said after hearing Risa.

"She can't hear you." Midorima looked at Ayame while replying. This irked Risa as she could not tell whether Midorima's actions were genuine or not.

"Convey this anyhow." Ayame's serious tone came as a surprise to Midorima. Given that he just spent few days with her he could never get used to her changing voice.

"Hmph."

"I have always followed her from the time I had woken up as a ghost but she had never able to notice me. This was the same case with Haruko. Both of them suddenly started noticing me and then after sometime they both stopped." Ayame crossed her arms and sighed.

Midorima had no idea about anything related to what she was saying and believed in her observation. He has no way to find out if Ayame was lying or not.

She continued, "There must have been a trigger to start and stop this. If we could only find this trigger, hmmm."

"Why are you mum?" Risa asked.

Midorima looked at her and asked, "When did you see _her _first?"

"What has this-" she stopped as she wished not to waste anymore of her energy, "Friday night. Why do you want to know?"

"_She _has been following you around for some time and you noticed her recently. So there must be something that triggered and enabled you seeing _her_." Midorima explained what Ayame had deduced.

"She had been following me?" this information made Risa uncomfortable.

"I never would harm you." Ayame shouted when she realised that it was wrong and a stalker attitude.

"She says that she never meant to do any harm." Midorima disliked being a mediator.

Ayame hit her head for forgetting the fact that Risa is unable to see and hear her. She could not feel the pain of being hit like a normal person. She quickly discarded those thought and concentrated on the current pressing matter.

"It could also be possible that what triggered them seeing me and what stopped them to be two different reasons. The fact that you are able to see me is also baffling." Ayame looked at the tall male as she restructured.

Midorima could see that Ayame had a keen mind just like the time she solved few of his arithmetic sums.

"Why did it suddenly _stop?_" Risa posed her doubts although not being totally bothered with the ghost following her.

"She says that there could be many triggers. I'm still able to see _her_ whereas you and Saionji are not." Midorima explained.

"Who is this _Saionji_?"

"A teammate of mine who was not able to see her and then could spot her on-" Midorima paused, "_Saturday night_ and stopped noticing her last night."

"So you are saying this trigger has something to do with Friday the 13th ghost ritual." Now that Risa did mention it August 13 was on a Friday.

"I don't think it is that." Midorima said as he put down his own observation, "I can still see her starting from Thursday."

"What an extreme idiosyncrasy portrayed, ya know!" Ayame exhaled heavily. She didn't breathe to _live _but if she did because she wanted to.

Risa was being late for work so she quickly wanted to wrap this up, "I'm leaving for work. _She _knows where and can come meet me and I hope this _trigger_ comes again and I'm able to see her."

Risa could no longer deal with this. She experienced, first-hand, a supernatural power displayed on her. She was convinced that the ghost was around. She clenched her fist and left without a word to Midorima. She could feel the lingering taste of disgust and humiliation.

"What is with her manners?" Midorima complained after her departure.

"Can you actually blame her?" Ayame asked and she dared to close the huge gap between her and Midorima. She now remembered the conversation between Midorima and Risa and thought, 'Thank god I was not completely phased out.'

He felt guilty for getting Ayame's hopes high without doing proper ground work and confirmation and how was he going to be able to face her. He still looked at her and embraced himself to see the pain caused but instead of pain he recognised her simple expression.

Ayame caught him staring at her so she asked, "What?"

"Nothing." He immediately replied and looked away.

"At least we learned something." She too looked away, stared at the entrance door of the guest house and thought, 'Only handful of information.'

"So what are you going to do?" He thought that Risa would help the ghost get her memory back and then let her go to Afterlife. He didn't feel good about leaving her all alone and be pained for any reason. She could lose her mind and cause harm both to others and... _to herself._

"I will wait till I find the trigger or something." She replied as a matter-of-fact.

"You would find more documents in Tokyo." He knew she couldn't leave this area but she never mentioned her exact limiting area. He was making efforts to right his mistake made with Risa.

"I tried but I was unable to leave this area." Ayame replied automatically.

'She had already mentioned that,' Midorima thought as he was disappointed with his feeble attempt.

"Shin-chan~" Takao's incoming voice broke the silence that had settled amongst the two.

"Takao." Midorima coldly acknowledged his teammate.

"Such a cold treatment after I went all out to get your bag over to you." Takao said as he showed the greenette the duffle bag. Takao knew that Midorima was so particular that he had packed everything way before hand. If given a chance Takao would define Midorima's action as OCD and not just as fastidiousness.

"I didn't ask you to." Midorima retorted.

"How mean, Shin-chan." Takao said as he passed Midorima's bag to him.

He knew 'thank you' would not come so he started moving as he said, "We are leaving earlier than the Seirin bunch."

After Takao had left Midorima looked at Ayame while his shoulder, harbouring his duffle bag, slumped a little with his guilt. He thought leaving her here and moving with his life would be easier but after knowing about Ayame's amnesia and breaking her hopes with Risa he just couldn't bear to leave her in the mess.

"Bye Midorima." Ayame turned her head towards him and said before he could even think about what to say.

There was a glint of determination sparkling in her chocolate eyes. He knew that there are few things that a person, in this case ghosts are also included, has to do on their own to achieve what they are looking for.

He trusted her that much and hopefully she would be more in control. He closed his eyes and smiled at her, "Goodbye _Ayame._"

He walked away from her when some of his teammate started flocking around. He shut the door closed and ending a bizarre and unexplainable phase in his life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**A/N:** From Google-Sensei: **Summer break for High School (end of July to end of August)**

I hope the readers remember the evening Haruko saw Ayame, for the first time, in the bath. She had entered because she couldn't find Matsumoto in the office, to listen to her singing, hence decided to kill time by waiting for Midorima. It is the same day Risa was scared to come out of her house. Ayame missed Risa's singing on Thursday because she was scouting through the new comers if anybody could see her and gave priority in meeting Midorima for the first time.

I don't like doing this but I think as a novice writer I need a bit insight. Anyone can tell me, by **PM** or **Review**, if this story lacks explanation, understanding, high on OOC, OCs being Mary Sue/Gary Stu or simply irritating, anything else so that I can improve.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Please forgive me! I was unable to upload a chapter for past two months. I could hardly believe it has been two months... _two months..._ Sorry to disappoint the readers. Especially for **Waremono** **Iv** and dear **Guest**-san!

**Excuse: **I was writing my other story 'Pillar' since I love Kaijou and I also love Midorima. Added to this is the month of March- hell for people. I wish I had free time...

**Warning: **Silly mistakes (though I tried to keep it to minimal)... and slow development!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Everything else is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Some things are better left unsaid... and undone.**

_... "Goodbye Ayame."_

He walked away while refreshing his mind by breathing in the warm and moist oceanic air. He took steady steps towards the bus waiting for Shutoku High.

In his peripheral vision he caught a glimpse of the gym he spent his last three days practicing. He was just glad to be alive after the menacing callisthenics. He let out a soft sigh when his knee jerked on an uneven patch on his path. His hand gripped tightly at the origami. He self congratulated himself for being able to survive the camp. Most of the students had to go through the gruelling drills but he had added troubles also to attend to.

He wanted to blame a certain ghost for the augmented hardships but was unable to. However, he felt as if she was the reason he was able to distract himself. From the time of his loss he felt unsettled. The strange stirring inside him has finally disappeared. This is what normal people would call a 'break' and Midorima noted this. He always made sure that his mind and body get proper rest but a _break; _he had always considered it as detrimental... until recently.

His lips unintentionally moved to form a small chaste smile.

The gym bought also back memories of his talk with Kuroko in the morning. While coming back from bath to his room he encountered the bluenette and since he had to hurry back to listen to Oha-Asa, he kept his talk short and precise. He knew Kuroko would understand and hopefully Kagami would when he receives the message he handed to Kuroko. He has to play against them at his full capability, with all his might and reclaim victory.

He was about to board the bus but he stopped at the steps. The coach was standing next to him, with clipboard in his possession which he was using to keep track of the students, so he thought of using one of his selfish requests.

The coach was about to cross off Midorima's name when he was interrupted by the same person, "I want to stay back."

The coach looked up to their Ace with the look of boredom, "No."

"I would use one of my selfish requests of the day." He retaliated.

The coach's eyebrows furrowed when he heard that. He was not particularly happy to leave a student behind but before he could say anything Midorima had already left the place.

"Don't worry coach! I will bring Shin-chan back safely." The coach need not look to know that it was their reliable point guard who suggested the method.

"Do you two have enough money to come back?" Nakatani asked as Takao was making his way to leave.

"Shin-chan must have a secret stash hidden." Takao winked as he walked past everyone.

"How reliable." The coach did not even try to hide the sarcasm in his voice which was provoked by his disappointment.

Haruko saw his best friend leave and follow their Ace. He walked to an empty seat and sat down noiselessly. He let his head rest properly on the seat and quickly fell into his much needed slumber. He has made a decision and Takao was never going to be a part of it. Time has come to embrace the change, yet again. He just wanted people in his life to stay with him.

_Is it such a selfish request?_

~~0~~

He was not entirely displeased at such an encounter but he wished to have avoided it.

"You can tag along." He said as he hastened his pace, if he wanted to catch the _game_ from the start. He received a nod as a response to his statement and the responder also matched his swiftness with ease.

He couldn't believe that on his way to the stadium to watch the match between Touou and Kaijou he would meet _her_. It was absurd for him to assume that she would be standing in the guest house after they bid their farewell.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"To the stadium." He gave his reply.

"Why?" She looked up to him when she asked.

At the same instant he boarded the local bus that would take him to his destination. In the surrounding of the mild crowd he refused to acknowledge the ghost.

"Tell me why?" Ayame asked again as Midorima took a seat next to the window and crossed his arms.

An annoyed growl escaped his lips but he soon took out his phone and opened his browser and showed her the recent visited page.

"A basketball match?" Even though the answer was obvious she still asked.

Midorima glared at her as he was able to see through her reason behind her action.

"Sorry, sorry." But she giggled.

And Midorima whispered, "Insincere."

"So is this match that important?" She asked while opting to float infront of him. He chose the seat next to window and the seat had empty space ahead of him that Ayame picked to occupy.

His face veiled any irritation he was feeling at the given scenario. But his eyes spoke the volumes his face refused to portray. She wasn't well versed with him but if anyone stayed next to him for a prolonged period would notice those small changes. Since she had nothing better to do, she always noticed him. That still did not give her the edge to deduce him correctly.

"I will take your silence as a yes, ya know. Nor you wouldn't have disrupted your precious schedule." She replied. She has to do the talking because Midorima would reply only when he thinks is favourable and less suspicious.

When few people got off the bus in a stop Midorima choose to reply, "It is a match that is for strategic importance for Winter-Cup."

She didn't understand the 'Winter-Cup' part though she clearly understood that this match is important for his team. _Oh_ _wait!_

"Where is the rest of your team?" Ayame said when she realised that Midorima is all by himself, not even Takao. She has to lean close to him in order to hear him speak. His voice still held his usual baritone nature in it albeit on lower decibel.

"They are heading back." He said and looked away from Ayame and towards the window.

This match, he wouldn't want to miss. He was sure Kuroko would also like to see _the match_. He was unable to change Aomine's infantile thinking but maybe a _changed _Kise could. He was looking through the glass window but his brain only registered the picture of his previous inapt self instead of the current scenery.

If he was being true to himself he would admit that he was eager to watch this match. He was unable to go against his former prodigal teammates, the Generation of Miracles. He never knew that Kuroko would be able to beat him down with help of Kagami, a vicious newbie with tremendous innate talent.

His mauling over the past came to a sudden halt when the bus jerked to a stop. His inertia almost hauled him off the seat if not for something barging onto his chest with higher opposing force. The air from his lungs was knocked out upon impact followed by a feminine yelp and an icy sensation over his shirt.

The sudden jolt was felt by the other passengers who were trying to gain control over their body. Similarly he too spends time to adjust but his inconvenience was also caused by a weight sprawled over him. He glared at the source of discomfort with an intention of shoving her over but he didn't need to resort to such action because she immediately took off.

"Sorry." She said while bowing her head a bit while the bus started moving again.

The remaining pain on his ribs held him back from replying. Ayame interpreted his action wrongly so she panicked and started feverously explaining, with her eyes planted on the floor of the bus, "It is the first time I have boarded a bus. Usually it moves through me."

Midorima understood the reason behind the bumping thoroughly. His mind had analysed the previously gathered phenomenon involving the ghost, of what she had shared and of that he had witnessed, accompanied by the laws of physics and hence the conclusion. He wanted her to stop the futile explanation but he let her speak and decided on letting the mild throbbing pain on his chest to subside.

Ayame, not having noticed Midorima's calm expression, continued; "I am not actually floating inside the moving bus, ya know, I'm flying. I look stationary just like all the passengers by matching the acceleration of the bus. So there is no relative motion between me and the moving bus. You all can sit or stand on the moving bus and become a part of the moving bus but I will pass through any object, ya know."

She looked up to face him. He had his usual unreadable expression on his face. Her voice pitched up as she continued her explanation, "But I did not know how to match the deceleration of braking so I suddenly stopped. Ya know, if not you, I would have passed through the bus. Since I can't pass through you, I hit you." **[1]**

She could have said some more but his gaze told her otherwise. She wanted to tell him how it felt when she came into contact with him. How alive she felt. How she missed the sensation of her senses coming back to life. How she wanted to spend more time knowing the sensation of the living. How desperately she wanted to leave the living hell she is currently dwelling in. How she felt like a hollowed monster. But some things are better left unsaid... and undone.

She previously thought that if she came in contact with a human she could find a way. To find a way to survive whatever ordeal that she was facing, regain her memories and move into Afterlife. But from the time she has come into contact with humans there was not a single answer to the earlier predicament she was in. Instead of answers many more question were posed. And a forbidden gate to feel the living world was opened. She couldn't cross this gate. She could only stand on the threshold while everything around her mocked her existence.

To top all this, she lost control of her mind and caused wreckage. She caused the wreckage with the help of the power that was her ally when there were no human in her life. The power that gave her a bit of sanity. The power that told her that she can control things if not her situation. Her power turned out to be a double edged sword.

Midorima said noting to disperse the silence. After a while he got up from his seat. His sudden motion made Ayame whip her head back from self-loathing to the current environment. She turned around, just in time, to notice a bus stop. If she would have spent any more time in self-indulgence she could have had another bumping into Midorima- that could have been both good as well as bad. She knew that the _touches_ were like alcohol to her- can't live with it, can't live without it.

Desire to feel the living was not the problem. The problem was what came after that. After Midorima leaves there is nothing that would allow her the same gratification. The few memories that she has of the sensation of the living world the better it would be to cope up later. She can forget all _those_ memories after sometime. If she can't forget then as a consolation she would be satisfied with the limited sensation she had. She thought grimly, 'Good that I had some self restraint and that Midorima didn't let me touch him much.'

All the while she was thinking she had automatically followed Midorima out of the bus. She had also quietly walked beside him on the footpath that leads to a huge gymnasium ahead. When the stadium came into her view she stopped mauling over her situation and said, "It is huge!" and let out a small whistle.

"Stadiums are huge to accommodate the playing area required." Midorima replied and pushed up his spectacle.

"You are talking to me." Ayame looked at Midorima with a bewildered expression.

"Who else would I be talking to?" He frowned.

Ayame smiled and said nothing. She was glad that they were in a less crowded place where she could talk to him and he would reply. She doubted if he could hear the hint of relief in her voice.

He walked through the entrance and bought the ticket for _Kaijou VS Touou_ quarter-final match that would start half hour later. He was glad that there were tickets left.

"Are there really cool players in the match?" Ayame asked when Midorima stopped near a vending machine to take a can of red-bean soup.

'Cool.' He cringed at her description of his former teammates but still replied to her, "Depends on what you think is 'cool'."

He was worried about her to some extent while he left the guest house. She still looked clueless about everything. He sat on a bench available on the corridor and rummaged through his bag and found out what he was looking for. He tried to keep his mind occupied because most of the time his mind plunged into what Ayame told him last night. Without memories how in the world is she going to do anything? Now that Risa could no longer see her.

He took his shades out and wore them while carefully placing his _new_ spectacle in its proper place.

He wondered if it would have been better to have never gotten involved with _her_. He internally sighed at his thought, 'It was fate. I shouldn't be the one doubting.'

He still remembers Oha-Asa's prediction on the day they came to the camp. _Cancers will have a day filled with unexpected happening. Embrace the change that would come along. It is suggested that you keep your lucky item, a ball-point black pen, with you all the time to reduce the extent of damage._ That was what was predicted.

He took a good damage when his spectacle broke both was soon was able to get a better one. Plus Ayame was the unexpected happening. Unexpected was undervalued word. When you see a ghost it is more that unexpected, way over unlikely-

"I would not call this 'cool'." His thoughts were interrupted by Ayame.

When he looked at her she could hardly contain her laughter. His eyes narrowed on her.

Before he could ask what she meant, she burst down into a laughing and shuddering pile and pointed at him, "Shades... indoor... cool..." She tried her best to make coherent sentence.

Midorima very well understood what she wanted to say, "You got a problem with that?"

"Not... at... all..." She used her palms to cover her face and muffle the laughter.

"Good." His was embarrassed but _this _needed to be done so that _he _is not recognised by anyone. Though, during Touou vs Seirin, Kise was able to look past his disguise. This time Kise would be on the court. He walked towards the assigned court followed by a laughing ghost, whose laugh didn't seem eerie at all, when his watch indicated that there was just five minutes before the commencement of the match.

~~0~~

He stood behind the seats with Ayame accompanying him after having restrained her laughter. She refused to look at Midorima because if she did so, she would crumble down laughing.

"Can you see without your normal spectacle?" Ayame asked while keeping her eyes glued on the court that would hold the match.

"Why would I need a spectacle if I could see without spectacle?" Midorima rebuked at such a childish question.

"Then how would you see with the help of sunglasses, ya know?" Despite her promise she looked at him. Spontaneous reaction happened in her head and she laughed.

Midorima glared intensified but from behind the coloured glasses his stare did not have the same effect that it used to have on her. He chose to reply, anyhow, "These coloured glasses are not normal glasses. They are made to fit my eyesight power, fool."

She could barely hear him over her own laughter. She calmed herself a bit and then nodded with agreement to whatever he had said. She still had to ask, "Ya know, why someone would wear sunglasses inside?"

"This is for disguising myself." He said sternly.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked while trying not to laugh.

"None of your business." He looked away from her.

"C'mon! You are being mean." She childishly whined and also added, "This is a terrible disguise. You standout nonetheless..." She did not press no more when he said, "Shut up."

When a buzzer sounded throughout the stadium, Midorima's whole attention strapped onto the players that were lining up.

"Watch." Was all that he said before the tip-off.

~~0~~

There were no words that she could possibly come up to describe what she saw. It was mainly for two reasons. First, she could understand the game on the surface but Midorima had to explain what was going on. Second, the players were unbelievable even to her untrained eyes.

Midorima seemed a bit different than usual. He explained her everything while she strained to keep track of the fast paced play and Midorima's explanation to everything happening.

She was surprised to see the blonde player, Kise- as Midorima said, couldn't get up from the floor at the end. The exertion that the pretty boy must have endured to play was commendable. And the tears that she saw... _tears... tears._ Her mind was completely captivated.

She did hear other describe the other player as monster, Aomine was his name. Something also known as _Generation of Miracles _was mentioned too. She was intrigued about them.

"That was tough, ya know. What is this Generation of Miracles?" she asked after the match got over and Midorima walked away.

"Five players with unparalleled skills. They are the prodigies of the decade." He replied calmly.

"Five..." she hummed.

He wanted to stay but he knew the result for other quarter final matched. It would indeed be _Yosen_ and _Rakuzan_ that would go to the semi-final of Inter-High along with _Touou _and _Senshinkan_. He would like to stay for next two days so that he could see the winner but deep inside he knew it would be Rakuzan.

There was nothing more he could do. He needs to head back home and start his practise. His mind was no longer clouded. His doused passion was reawakening again.

"I saw two today, right? The blonde and bluenette..." Ayame continued. She stretched her arms back and smiled.

"Yes." Midorima answered.

"You are also amazing player..." she continued.

"Why are you pointing out the obvious?" Midorima didn't mind her interest in basketball.

"You should be able to defeat those so called prodigies. Keep fighting, ya know!" She exclaimed and gave a thumb-up and a grin to the greenette. She believed that Midorima's persistent effort and his high arc shot was not anything simple. She believed that hard workers can stand toe-to-toe with prodigies.

"What do you mean?" Midorima stopped his walk.

She too paused and looked back. Even though the concentration of his stare was dipped due to his sunglasses but she could still feel, metaphorically, the underlined heat. Her face twitched into an awkward smile as she said, "I mean that your school was not here then you would have lost. And in 'Winter-Cup' you can defeat the prodigies that defeated you. Also 'cause I thought that your shots were amazing plus you are hardworking. Those prodigies will also have flaws since, ya know, no one is perfect. They are just high-schoolers like you so you can defeat them next time."

He stared at her, mystified, till realization dawned over him. Like Ayame didn't feel the need to disclose the fact that she had no memories, until required, he too had never mentioned to her about himself.

Ayame was fumbling with words to say because the silence and stare from Midorima did not make her comfortable, "Ya know, like, you are hard worker and you have those graceful shot of yours." She has officially run out of things to say under his gaze.

He pushed his sunglasses up his nose bridge and said, "Don't be deluded about me. I am one of the five prodigies. I'm the Generation of Miracles' number one shooter."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**[1]** I don't know if I explained it well... The Newton's laws of motion, Law of relativity combined with Ayame not being able to pass through Midorima.

**A/N:** This is the sequence with which people saw Ayame. Thursday night- Midorima and continues to see her till date, Friday night- Risa and she couldn't see Ayame on Monday morning, Saturday evening- Haruko and he stops seeing her by Sunday evening.


	24. Chapter 23: Somewhere

**A/N: **Thanks a lot, **Lilyannenora**, for the review and those encouraging words. It made my day :) I'm extremely grateful for your support. Hope you'll enjoy this too.

**Warning: **I kept hitting a wall while writing this chapter. Hope this is liked!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Everything else is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Somewhere...**

_... I'm the Generation of Miracles' number one shooter."_

Ayame perplexed expression was what he expected to see.

Her mouth opened and closed but not a single sound came out, just like a fish. He pushed his sunglasses up, again, and smirked internally. He never gave much importance to the _title_ that was bestowed upon them but he never took it _lightly_ either. Somehow it irked him to have Ayame categorize _him_ with normal player.

He started to move ahead and let a still stupefied _ghost_ follow him. People mistook him as a boastful fellow but he is just merely stating the _fact_. He is a prodigy and why would he deny this fact and lie so that he appears _modest_, 'Nonsense.'

"You are kidding right?" He slowed his pace when he heard her speak.

He refused to acknowledge her or even try to reply to her.

She saw the corridor was moderately crowded so Midorima would not make an attempt to answer her. First time in a very long time she sighed. She didn't mind waiting for a less crowded area when he would talk to her but sometimes she felt ignored, this reminded her that she is really all alone.

She believed in what he said. He indeed was a prodigy. The way Haruko looked at him, the way his team relied on him and the endless shot he landed in the basket. She got the same vibe from Midorima as she did when she saw the match.

She just wanted him to reply to her, that he hardly did from the time she saw him _again_, except the time he explained the match.

She looked at the figure walking in front of her- the squared-broad back of a certain tall boy. She could hardly believe the explosive power that slumbers beneath his muscles that contradicts his stiff manners and stoic nature- such a paradox of nature.

"I never saw you dunk once." She said while trying her best to get some response from the male. She still feared what she will think or do if left alone despite the fact that she had made up her mind to stay strong but in his presence she just wanted to be... _normal_.

Midorima momentarily closed his eyes and let out a grunt of annoyance at the back of his throat. He held no animosity towards her statement but it was a fact that he _never _dunked. He always thought it was unimportant. Shooting from far was logical- it is worth more points and you need an acquired sill of a _precision machine_.

Kuroko, on numerous occasions, had pointed out to the shooter that his way of thinking was incorrect while still admiring the skills Midorima possessed. Midorima being his stubborn self never derailed from his justification. He realised it recently that his outlook was wrong.

He respects the dunks which he formerly disregarded.

Now he knows something fresh though what Kuroko said was not entirely true. He accepts that he never thought dunks to have the potential to inspire when the time arises. He used to believe that he could lead Shutoku to victory with his three while crushing the opponent's spirit in process. Earlier he believed in achieving victory by crushing the spirit of opponents but now he feels that his three can instead inspire the team to win.

His teammates believe in his threes. He smiled as he thought, 'My threes also inspires my team. It is the reason my teammates have their trust on me. The reason I will never fail.'

Also, he was proper to think that he needs to do everything humanly possible, not leaving upto chance, and ending a close call game with a buzzer beater.

His silence was making Ayame even more anxious. She thought that he would at least retort to her jeers.

"Midorima..." She whined as her final resort.

Huffing, the said boy was about to turn to look at Ayame but a new voice, sounding prominently stern and authoritative, interrupted and beckoned his attention away, "Shintarou."

~~0~~

Her body moved around involuntarily to face the new stranger. She froze on the spot when her chocolate eyes met the stranger's mesmerizing heterochromatic ones. She indeed knew that the stranger's gaze passed through her and probably landed on someone else behind her.

She kept staring at his perfectly curved lips part and addresses someone. Her eyes were transfixed at him. Ruby hair, heterochromatic eyes- one crimson and one golden, fair skin and a smile. Something told her that the smile was not a friendly one but it wasn't hostile either. _Neutral_. That smile was perfectly carved on his face.

He reached only a centimetre or two above her, if she deducted the buffer height she got due to floating, but his presence made her feel tiny in his comparison.

The stranger was perfect.

"So we meet, Shintarou." He said.

"You don't seem to be surprised by the encounter, Akashi." A response came from behind her.

She was too dazed by the stranger's presence that she overlooked the fact that Midorima was the one whom the stranger, _Akashi_, was referring to.

"I knew you would be here." His voice sends trembles down her mind. She hadn't noticed that she had unconsciously moved away from _Akashi_. Also she was not able to meet his gaze, anymore. She diverted her eyes to look at Midorima who seemed to have ignored her completely.

The conversation carried forward. "You did." Midorima replied with acknowledgement on his part but with a hint of irritation. He wanted to be very cautious when with Akashi but due to some unknown reason his eyes darted minutely towards Ayame, who was glaring at him.

Akashi's eyes did not miss the movement. He turned his head to the direction where Midorima's gaze drifted for even a micro second and said, "Anything of higher importance than our reunion, Shintarou." He said so because all he could see was empty space.

"What are you talking about?" Midorima cursed himself for thinking that he would not be found out and pushed his sunglasses up. From the time the match ended he had kept track of the ghost even though he was not acknowledging her openly. He, even against his better judgement, glazed slightly at her.

"It is futile to hide from me." Akashi looked back at his former teammate.

When Akashi's gaze moved away, Ayame sighed. She had frozen, with anticipation, when the heterochromatic eyes set on her. She had no idea how he looked at her direction but it was clear that he couldn't see her.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Quarter-finals?" Midorima changed the subject.

"It is unlike you. Do you think I need to _ready_ myself for a match whose outcome I am sure of?" Akashi didn't press much on a display of Midorima's oddity. Also, given that he was wearing sunglasses indoor. He _knew_ that Midorima was trying to disguise so that nobody can see his compassionate side.

"You are not always right." Midorima retorted even though he has never seen Akashi being wrong. Also, he had never imagined himself loosing.

"When have I ever been wrong?" He simply smiled at the greenette's statement.

Midorima didn't argue on that. It was indeed the fact.

"Well then, Shintarou, I see that you have changed after your loss against Tetsuya." Akashi's eyes glinted with some amusement.

"If I were you, I would be careful." Midorima curtly replied.

Ayame kept her ears open and listen to them in detail. She didn't like the red-head's attitude at all however his aura and confidence dictated that he was right. She had to agree with every point of his. She admired the fact that Midorima was able to hold his ground.

"I am cautious, nevertheless, I will win." Akashi stated it as a matter-of-fact and without warning walked away.

"We will see about that." He said and his left hand's fingers curled up into a fist. His eyes shifting its gaze away from the red-head once he turned around the corner and settled at the ghost beside him. His fist loosened.

Ayame too looked away from the retreating Akashi and towards Midorima to catch him looking at her. So she said, "Is the Winter-Cup taking place in this stadium?" She was hopeful so that she can meet him soon if he comes over.

"It takes place in Tokyo." He replied.

"Oh!" She wasn't happy to know that she won't be able to see the matches, which sounded interesting, or see Midorima win.

He started walking and she followed while asking; "Is Akashi one of Generation of Miracles?"

"Yes." She got a reply from him.

This encouraged her to ask, "What position does he play?"

She definitely heard him clicking his tongue before replying, "He is the point-guard and our captain." He had always accepted Akashi's capability.

"Really! I could also sense the aura of leadership around him, ya know." She smiled at her own deduction while thanking the fact that she read something about basketball beforehand. Midorima did not humour her.

"It seems that today was a great day," Ayame continued, "I saw four terrific players. It would have been fun to have seen the fifth too." She sighed internally because she couldn't possibly go to Tokyo and watch the 'Winter-Cup' matches.

"Ya know that your disguise is not really effective." She said and at the same time another voice pitched in, "Wasn't it an amazing game, Sin-chan?"

Midorima jerked back. He had spotted Takao, who was leaning against a wall, and thought that he wouldn't be caught by that stupid but alas, "How did you know?" It was a given that Akashi would know and Ayame had seen him put on shades but Takao.

Ayame giggled from the background while saying, "I was telling that to you from the beginning, ya know."

"I knew there was no way you wouldn't come." Takao stood straight and put his left hand on his hip and continued, "Anyways, you should really stop thinking that you've managed to disguise yourself like that." Midorima looked away immediately.

"It's none of your concern." He replied harshly while trying to conceal the failure of his disguise. Without another word he walked ahead.

Ayame sighed while looking at Takao whose expression didn't change suggesting that he has gotten used to Midorima's attitude. Now there was no way she could talk to Midorima. She glared at Takao even though she knew that none of it was the raven head's fault. He just came looking for his teammate and will take him back and she couldn't probably have a last chat.

Takao continued talking, "Kise and Aomine really are monsters."

Ayame could tell that Takao was as persistent as her when it came to taking to Midorima. And just like what Midorima says to her when she talks about other players, he said the same to Takao, "Don't tell me what I already know." He fixed his sunglasses and continued, "Besides, there is a monster standing right before your eyes." He walked confidently while receiving an 'Oh!' from Takao.

Ayame would have frowned at Midorima's words but after learning that the said boy is a prodigy she could hardly argue.

Takao's eyes narrowed and said, "This winter should be fun."

Midorima huffed, with his eyes closed, at the last the statement from his teammate and marched on ahead.

"I wish I could see it too, ya know." Ayame mumbled. She could do nothing more other than roaming around the fixed area. She really wanted to see Shutoku play. She also wanted to see the _monsters._

She smiled sadly as they exited the building and whispered, "I'm _the_ real monster."

~~0~~

Undeniably as predicted she got no more chance to talk to the bespectacled boy. Takao had a vibrant assortment of topics which he could initiate and talk to someone like Midorima. And here she thought she was the one with a lot of will power to talk to a stone. In her case there was no other option available. She thought grimly, 'Takao could talk to others so why choose Midorima?'

"Shin-chan! We can leave after having lunch." Takao whined when he spotted a restaurant nearby.

Midorima still wore his sunglasses which was suitable since the sun's light was intensifying. He gulped down his saliva and checked the time on his phone. It definitely was lunch time and made impromptu decision of leaving after lunch or he would be taking risk of offsetting his bodily functioning. So without further ado the two teenage boys and one ghost walked into a restaurant.

As time passed by she was fading away. She tried to talk or comment but Takao hardly gave a breath's time for Midorima to deviate his attention towards her. Even after the food arrived Takao talked with food in his mouth while ignoring Midorima's warning about table manners.

'Where does he get all this energy from?' She thought grudgingly.

After all that she had heard she knew that they have one hour more before they catch a train to Tokyo. She would have interjected but it also seemed that Midorima didn't pay much attention to her. It was expected but she still felt sad. She appreciated the way they had said their goodbyes earlier this day. 'If I abruptly leave it would be fine, right?' She thought as she stood near an empty chair on the table they were sitting in.

Unknown to her, a pair of emerald eyes frequently glanced at her direction from the time they had come out of _Kaijou Vs Touou _match. He had slipped before Akashi and had glimpsed at her. He noticed her changing facial expressions, her eyelids drooping with sadness and her chocolate eyes drifting. Takao was not as sharp as Akashi at seeing minute changes but he is capable of seeing the bigger picture. Midorima can't escape Takao's vision so taking a drastic action, like talking or moving his head, could set off an alarm. Plus, Midorima had no energy to explain Ayame to Takao.

Ayame knew nothing of whether her departure would have any impact on him but at least she knew how she would feel. 'It is acceptable to be selfish?' with that thought she wielded her mind to tip the gravy on Takao's dish to spill over his lap. She was hesitant in the beginning but she trusted her power enough.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Takao stood up, startled. He took the napkin from the table and dashed towards the toilet.

Ayame moved to the seat previously occupied by Takao, smiled and said, "I guess I didn't go overboard."

"It was quite a show." He crossed his arms as he said. Midorima had put back his normal spectacle.

"Looked normal, I suppose." She said while looking at the toilet.

"Indeed. He is stupid enough to have done it without your intervention." She looked at him when he spoke.

"He has a lot of patience to deal with you, ya know."

"I have a lot of patience to deal with someone like him." He clicked his tongue after saying.

"So why do you?" She questioned. He could have told Takao to back off.

"He will be back soon. Did you pull that act for _this_?" Ignoring her question and deducing her action, he asked.

"It seems that you don't care but this is the last time I'm going to see you. So I thought of saying _goodbye_." Ayame was hurt by his blunt answer but she ignored it and said what was on her mind.

"We will meet again when I come back to train here. It is Shutoku's custom." He said. It is needless to deny the fact that he has to come here to train later and Ayame was sure to notice him. What good can possibly come by refuting this fact?

"We will if I am still here, ya know." Ayame let herself smile at that reassuring fact.

"It would be better if you moved on." He said and uncrossed his arm and picked up his chopsticks.

"Till then, see you around Midorima!" She said and got up when she saw Takao coming out of the toilet. This sounded better than the last time they parted. Although she felt strong and motivated then but now she felt contended.

"Yes." Midorima replied. He didn't feel comfortable to say- _see you around Ayame._

She then took off as Takao took his seat and said, "I gotta be careful with hot food!"

Not once she looked behind as she took a new path, gliding across the familiar terrain she had explored from time to time over the months, without a smile on her face. She had to make a list of so many things that had occurred in just three days.

~~0~~

Midorima had a grim face while boarding the train. He had to pay for both the tickets because Takao had been irresponsible and had blown his money on buying new music and Karaoke CDs.

After finding seats Midorima allowed himself some rest. He closed his eyes while anticipating very many varied things in the coming days ahead.

Takao dozed off immediately with his head slumped against Midorima's left shoulder. The taller male did not seem to be bothered by it.

~~0~~

She had no idea what happened.

She was roaming around for about two hours, give or take, while trying to explore anything new in her already memorized path when everything went blank.

The next thing she knows is she is awakened by the sound of water hitting the floor.

Slowly she opens her eyes and is greeted by reddish black cloudy sky with rain droplet hitting her. The rain continues to pour on Ayame's lying body but she is not bothered by it. With her senses numb what is left for her to feel.

A roaring lightning in the sky illuminates her surroundings for few seconds.

It gives her enough information to know that she is somewhere new. Somewhere she had never seen.

She gets up from the ground, she doesn't remember how she ended up there, and starts floating. Not even a single speck of dirt was on her white shirt even after all the rain and mud.

She spins around to see that she is somewhere not familiar. Somewhere... Someplace far away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

Written on [[30/03/2015]]


	25. Chapter 24: Silver Lining

**A/N: **Dear, **Lilyannenora**, thanks for reviewing and showing your enthusiasm about my story. I hope your impatience is quenched, yet not :P

I know this is short chapter because this seemed to be a better ending and also _Lilyannenora_'s eagerness was contagious...

**Warning:** 'What happened so far' and then followed by 'chapter 24'...

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Everything else is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

_**[What happened so far...]**_

_**Monday**_

_Risa is confirmed to have seen Ayame but she, like Haruko, stopped seeing her. Many theories are formulated that leads us to know that there must be different triggers that lead people to see or stop seeing Ayame. Ayame uses telekinetic power of hers on Risa to make her believe that Midorima was not joking and that ghosts are real. She leaves after being convinced and tells Midorima that Ayame can meet her anytime._

_Midorima says his goodbye to Ayame but he again meets her when he was going to watch Kaijou Vs Touou and also invites her to watch. The event on the bus leads her to collide with Midorima and her senses come alive but she doesn't lose control over her power. _

_Ayame is awed by the match and she wishes Midorima to win against those prodigies even though he is not a prodigal player. Midorima scoffs at her assumption and tells her that he is one amongst the prodigies._

_On his way outside, Midorima encounters Akashi and his movement to glance at Ayame is caught by his former captain. Akashi dismisses it just like he Midorima's obvious disguise and leaves after declaring his absoluteness. Ayame is completely taken aback by the 'perfect stranger'._

_Takao catches up with Midorima and Ayame couldn't talk to the shooter anymore. She uses her power to spill gravy over Takao's lap so as to buy sometime to at least say bye to Midorima. She leaves and the players take the train back to Tokyo._

_While Ayame was floating she loses consciousness and when she wakes up she is somewhere that is not the place she always habits..._

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Silver Lining**

_... Somewhere... Someplace far away._

Panic was what first came into her mind. She was shuddering in her movements. Wherever she looked there were high rise buildings and the lightning every now and then showed her that she had woken up in an alley.

In her state she was a bit glad that everything around her was standing. When she lost her consciousness and then woke up later she panicked thinking that she had again lost control over her power. But she couldn't calm down knowing that she woke up in an unknown place.

'_This means that I have to start all over again.' _She thought grimly as she floated away from the alley to an open street. There were very few people walking and she passed through every one of them.

'This didn't change a bit, ya know.' She kept looking around to find anything that would give her information about the area.

She took deep breath that helped her in calming down her mind. The downpour didn't bother her as every drop of rain passed through her. She assumed that air molecules would have also passed through her and it is just the breathing action that she needs to calm herself.

She started remembering the first day when she woke up as a ghost. She decided not to brood over the fact that everything around her was new. Now she has experience and information about how to cope up with the fact that she is a ghost and no one can see her.

'It is a good thing because I was getting used to Midorima. I needed a reality check and the best part is that now I know what to look for.' She thought. She had recently realised that to keep herself sane and others around her safe, she needs to accept the truth about her and stay away from the living. It made her poignant. She tried thinking to see the bright side but deep down she knew that she was at an utter loss.

A part of her felt sad because she won't be able to see Midorima when he comes back for training although this was preferred, he has nothing to do with her. She is supposed to be dead and left alone. The rest of her was looking for next course of action.

The first time was a terror for her. She had started afresh with no help or knowledge. But having the upper hand of knowledge, this time, she entered the first building she saw. It was rather lavishly decorated not much like the optical shop. It took her a total of five minutes to realize that she was in a hotel's lobby.

'This should be easy.' She smiled and moved to the receptionist who was busy entering data into the computer.

A glance on the monitor gave her the needed information. Date, day and time...

"What!" She screamed and gasped at the same time. She closed her mouth with her palm.

She had lost consciousness for two days. No recollection after the evening of Midorima's departure, the next day and the day-afters' morning. 'Now was the day afters' evening?' She thought because she had meticulously kept track of days that passed by. She feared even more to lose control over her mind.

Her mind received another blow. She desperately looks around for any help. Her eyes keep gliding over the shining surface and mirrors of the lobby. There was no reflection of her anywhere. The shining surfaces showed the hollowed reality of her.

She shouldn't exist.

She has no where she belongs.

There is no place where she belongs.

_All alone again, in a new place, ya know._ The sickening dark voice scratches Ayame's mind.

All the positive side she was trying to see shattered in hearing those mere words.

First Haruko, then Risa and when she thought Midorima would be able to see her she is dragged away from the place she had come call her 'place to belong'- a place where she could see the human who can see her. The place where she could have found her answers. If she could have succeeded in finding the triggers _Risa _could have been able to see her and help her around.

_You are hapless, ya know. _The voiced echoed again, resonating throughout Ayame's mind.

_All alone..._

_Alone..._

She floated through people, things and probably even air molecules alike. She halted when she reached the now deserted street. The rain had started to pour heavily, clouding her mind with its pitter-patter and the humans with humidity. Her fingers automatically clasped around her skull.

There was a high pitched scream that fell on everybody's ear but nobody could hear- doused by the rain that kept pouring mercilessly from the dark clouds followed by a series of loud thunder. Nonetheless the silent scream continued.

_Where is the silver lining in the dark clouds?_

~~0~~

The shuffling of pages from the file was the sound that filled the otherwise silent passenger compartment of a black limousine.

The rain drops fell on the window and glided away but not before leaving its trail. The city light bounced off the crystal trails on the window. The reflected colour shone in his mismatched, yet beautiful, eyes. All his peers would have been distracted by the beauty dance of city lights refracting trough water and glass but he simply knew the reason behind the phenomenon.

He looked at his father who was busy reading few files. He remained perfectly silent the whole journey. After winning the Inter-High, without him, Aomine or Murasakibara playing, he just relayed the news to his father who seemed unaffected. Akashi Seijuurou had come to accept the fact that his father _trusted_ on the fact that his son would not disappoint him.

After sometime his eyes fell on the file lying on his lap. He has gone through them thoroughly. He knows what he has to do. He has to lay the foundation today.

"Seijuurou?" The older male spoke.

"Yes, father." The younger Akashi replied.

"Observe the Yukimura family properly. Their daughter would not be attending today's dinner but their son would be." The light reflected from his father's reading glasses as he spoke.

"I understand." Akashi replied without even wavering.

His father returned his attention to signing documents that he was reading earlier.

Akashi picked up the file from his lap and opened it. He took the photograph the daughter and let the _city lights _fall and illumine. He was disappointed to know that he won't be able to assess her tonight. He wanted to complete the field search by tonight.

He rested his head on the palm of his right hand while the elbow was perched on the armrest of the seat. His eyes drooped and concentrated on the picture of the girl that would be missing from dinner.

He knew that his father was taking steps slowly while approaching _this_ family. He didn't know why. Tonight he would get to the core of the answer to his question- why?

He kept the photograph back in its place. There was no redeeming quality that reflected on the face of the girl on the picture. Jet black hair braided precisely, soft chocolate eyes and a small smile. Even her records showed nothing exceptional. She is supposed to be the heiress of Yukimura household not her younger brother, whose record can match Seijuurou if he had been older.

His assessment won't be completed until he faces her and breaks her down.

She has to bow down before an Akashi. He is absolute.

"Soon, Yukimura..." He whispers as his eyes harden, "... Ayame."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**


	26. Chapter 25

_**A/N: **__Dear __**Lilyannenora**__, thanks a ton for the compliments. It rendered me speechless with wholesome gratitude. And I owe an apology to __**Waremono Iv**__ for the mistakes that I made in chapter 18. Thanks for the help. It is always helpful to have a third eye._

_I really need to look harder for a beta reader for my story. Those silly mistakes are really good at hiding their presence (better than Kuroko)... *nudge-nudge, wink-wink*_

_**A not so Fun Fact:**__ The author is extremely slow at typing..._

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Everything else is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Akashi... Midorima... Yukimura **

_... "Soon, Yukimura..." He whispers as his heterochromatic eyes harden, "... Ayame."_

The heavy rain had numbed down to light drizzle letting the traffic resume itself.

She was on all her fours, hovering just above the ground, and her head hung low. She looked down at the small puddle of rain water gathered on the road that reflected the yellowish hue of the city lights. The reflection distorted with every drop that fell from the sky, darkened by clouds with reddish tinge highlighting the impending lightning, after passing through her.

Slowly she lifted her head. Her dry eyes tried to focus on her surroundings through the gentle drizzle. It took her some time to calm her mind down. She could her honking around her ears and blinding bright lights around her. After few cars passed through her, it was then she realised that she was rooted at the middle of the road. Though it didn't matter, she moved to the footpath.

She looked over her shoulder at the magnificent entrance of the hotel behind her which she missed to take note of earlier. She squatted down at the edge of the footpath, wrapped her hands around her knees; bringing them close to her chest, and gazed at everything around her. She didn't have to try hard to keep her mind blank.

Her eyes was about to read the sign boards that would help her to know the place where she was at but unfortunately a black polished surface appeared to hinder her sight. The limousine before her eyes reflected everything, except her, dauntingly. She, for the first time; as far as she could remember, clicked her tongue.

The chauffer of the car came and stood next to her and opened the door while holding a humongous umbrella. Her eyes drifted upwards to see how the black sheet parted the rain droplets suddenly; allowing the droplets to flow smoothly over its countered surface and then, finally, leading the beaded fluid to drip down the edges of the skeletal fame. When the droplets fell off the umbrella she closed her eyes in anticipation of it hitting her forehead. It took her seconds to realise her ridiculous action.

The first person to walk out was a man in his early forties with neatly combed salt and pepper hair. Ayame tilted her head to look at the passenger. She couldn't see his face properly so she decided to stand up. The elder man talked to his chauffer as he removed his spectacle and handed it over. However hard she tried, she couldn't possibly look away from the golden irises he possessed. They glinted like pure gold- cold and elite. She deflected from her earlier choice of being rooted at the same place and letting the passenger pass through her. She simply stepped aside and watched the elder man walk.

The man was accompanied to the entrance to the hotel by the chauffer. Without a look back he entered while another person from inside the hotel received him.

She looked back to the limousine when the chauffer came back. Perhaps there was more than one in the car.

Ayame turned around to look at the car parked. The lights was accenting the curves and making the exit of the second passenger seem majestic. Her eyes wandered over the figure clad in black suit and crimson shirt having vertical black pin stripe along with black tie. She froze in her spot. There was a good five meters between them but she could feel the suffocating aura when her eyes met _his_.

Under the umbrella he stood. Not even a single droplet dared to venture near him. Beyond a shaky screen of drizzle stood a boy with _his_ gold and ruby mismatched eyes and she swore she could see them shine. His left, golden, eye held the same as the elder man who came out first- cold and elite. His right eye was hard, as suggestive of its description- ruby, and calculative. The intensive gaze with the lock of signature scarlet hair framing his forehead and the perfectly curved face bought back flashes of some of the recent events.

Instinctively she moved away from his path, averting her eyes when she saw his tight lips press harder as he made his advance, but she was a second late on reacting. His right shoulder grazed and passed her left shoulder.

The sensation was physical as he felt the temperature drop significantly on his right side and then go back to normal, in a second, which resulted into his hair, on his nape, to spike up momentarily.

He stopped his advance, which puzzled the chauffer, and look to his right side.

Ayame knees buckled when her eyes met his unfocused gaze. His eyes slanted dangerously as his cat-like pupil concentrated. She couldn't fathom the result if his eyes could see her. She might not have the strength to stand under such embezzling watch.

"Is something wrong, Seijuurou-sama?" The chauffer finally asked.

"Nothing." He turned his head and looked ahead while disregarding the trifling incident of goosebumps. His lips curved to form a compelling smile that he preserved for attending parties with his father. He is an _excellent_ son.

~~0~~

She kept a good distance from _him_ as she followed him.

They entered the grand ballroom of the hotel. She had seen these in mangas, from the bookstore, and she couldn't believe she was actually in one. It would have been better if she would have been alive. Just like in mangas, she was seeing through her eyes. Seeing through her eyes alone would make it look like a dream with no other sensory outlook.

She wanted to smell the delicate perfume that the 'high-class' society guests were wearing, would not have minded drinking the sparkling champagne through crafted glasses, to sniff the grandeur bouquet of exotic flower, grab a bite of the eloquently displayed food and most importantly interact with the executive people around. Then this wouldn't feel like a dream.

The melodic notes of the band playing gave her some sense of reality to the picture. She thought the music to be Bach although it was an unsure assumption.

She was fairly taken aback to see Akashi in complete composure. None of this affected him.

"Why would it?" She said while admiring the way he talked with people elder to him. Poised and unlike any other teenage boy.

There was also an option of not bothering at all but to see, not exactly, a familiar face showed hope in her distressed state, in a new and unfamiliar place, made her think otherwise.

Akashi was unapproachable.

'A dead end, ya know.' She thought but she did not give up.

When she finally allowed her eyes to look away from _him_, she found that the Akashi duo were the centre of everyone's attention. Men, women and children alike flocked around. There were a lot of people but each took their moment to talk. She decided to stick around Seijuurou, though she maintained a good distance away from him, for a bit longer rather than rummaging through the gathering. She highly doubted that anyone noticed her. This was further supported when there were no startling scream or any sign of panic as she chose to float mid-air.

She noticed, later, that the red head and his father, she inferred from all the talks, were the last to arrive. She was too caught up by the aesthetics of the hall to have noticed the so called 'social gathering' which pounced at any chance for flaunting their statuses.

She was about to leave when one other family arrived. She realised that they were important because everyone started murmuring allowing the band's music to emphasize on their entry.

The cello string and the double bass gave the strong foundational tone on which the rhythmic violin danced while being accompanied by the melting oboe and clarinets. It was not the complete symphony orchestra but the band, with the help of drums and without a conductor, gave a wholesome consequence. To everyone's ear it sounded as if the steps of the incoming family dictated every note of the band.

"I apologize for the tardiness displayed, Akashi-san." The elder male of the newcomer family said as he exchanged a cordial handshake with the head of the Akashi family.

"That is unnecessary, Yukimura-san. You are, as always, an excellent host." A reply came along with a polite smile. Ayame couldn't have agreed more. The grandeur party spoke volumes about hospitability.

The head of the significant families exchanged some hearty laugh while the rest of the members stood next to them. The Akashi family's head was dressed in an elegant tuxedo, flawlessly matching his neatly combed salt and pepper hair and golden eyes, while the head of the Yukimura family wore a three piece black suit, briskly bringing forth his auburn hair with bands of white running from one temple to the other and hazel eyes.

Ayame's jaw dropped as she peeked behind to see the lady of the Yukimura family. She was beautiful- not like an actress but as a lady. Her black hair was braided to give a waterfall effect till her waist. Her blue halter neck, satin ball gown embroidered her sapphire eyes. Her eyes reminded Ayame of the vast ocean she admired. But instead of pride, the lady's look was tender and warm such as a mother. And when she smiled, Ayame felt an instant connection growing despite the fact that the lady could not see the ghost.

Her gentle fingers were positioned subtly on her son's shoulder. With difficulty she was able to peel her eyes of from the motherly lady to the heir of the Yukimura family- their son.

"Ya know, everyone is really gorgeous!" She sighed after taking a lasting look at the youngest Yukimura. The boy was as tall as the red-head Akashi and was equivalently handsome. His visage was definitely inherited from the Yukimura head and lady- auburn hair, spiked delicately and light bangs parted to his right that let his sapphire eyes shine predominantly. When he spoke, she could see that he had longer right incisor. Something about the boy made her want to pull his cheeks or knuckle-punch his head. It surprised her

The Yukimura family's eyes held the warmth, despite appearing calculative, that the Akashis lacked.

She had seen enough. There was nothing else she could possibly achieve or learn by lingering around at one place. She now has to know where she is. If she is restricted, to estimate the perimeter of her restricted area and its epicentre. Then look out for anyone who can spot her. Added to that she has to figure out the trigger that starts and stops people from seeing her. What she can be sure of that she is in a city, rather than an outskirt, that can have ample of books to research from.

She was starting to see the silver lining.

"It is a pity that your daughter couldn't make it to the dinner." The head of the Akashi family spoke that caught Ayame's attention.

"So we have a missing beauty, ya know." She remarked spitefully. She had no idea why she even bothered commenting or even listening.

"Ayame would have enjoyed the splendid company." Mr. Yukimura spoke.

When she heard those words she jerked her head around to look at the two families. Moments later she realized that she was shocked for nothing. There are lot of people with their first name as Ayame. There are even guys who share the same name. **[1]**

What a fool she was. Their daughter is not dead.

_Excited over nothing, ya know._ The darkened voice hissed. She felt that the mockery was justified.

'I can stay the night here. There is no need to hurry.' Ayame thought as she disregarded the voice. Somehow she wanted to stay and ravish the scene of riches with her eyes and maybe learn a bit more about _Yukimura Ayame_,who can blame her for being curious. Mrs. Yukimura tapped on her husband's shoulder and whispered into his ear. The head of the Yukimura family smiled and waved her goodbye as she left but not before patting her son's shoulder.

"Seijuurou, you can leave us and enjoy the party with Ryuuji." The head of the Akashi family gestured to his son.

He politely nodded his head when _Ryuuji_ looked at his father who gestured to do the same.

"My wife has gone to look for Midorima-san and his family. We can meet them and let all the children go about from there." Mr. Yukimura suggested.

"That sounds better. Seijuurou would be happy to see his friend again." Mr. Akashi replied.

"I have heard Shintarou and Seijuurou were in the same middle school." Mr. Yukimura gave a hearty laugh as he guided the rest of the males through.

"They were excellent basketball players to boot." Mr. Akashi tried to speak with a lighter tone.

"Now the business is to boot too." It was supposed to be a light hearted comment but both the families knew the gravity behind the comment.

~~0~~

'Midorima is here...' Ayame was supposed to be frozen by such a fact that came right on her face instead she felt dizzy when only relief washed over her. She was glad she made a decision to stick around. This turned out to be lucky after all. The decisions she took had finally made her reach out for her hope- Midorima Shintarou.

She hopped and skipped her way till she reached the gathering.

Seeing the familiar turf of green hair made her lips stretch into a grin. Fate is kind.

Midorima Shintarou looked explicitly different with formal black pant and blazer along with a corresponding dark green shirt. The attire was accompanied by a black and green stripped necktie supported with a help of silver pin lined with green crystals. This gave the impression that he is taller than his usual self.

'Goodness Lord! He is out of his ridiculous orange jersey, ya know!' She exclaimed in her mind but looking at a stuffed teddy bear on his left tapped hand reminded her that without the jersey he would still look silly with those weird lucky items.

He was the same as she remembered him to be. His legs firmly rooted to the ground, his slender right arms tucked into the pocket as his shoulder remained seamlessly squared and his spine gracefully curved- giving his back the perfect posture. His neck angled gradually till the bend of his sharp jaw-line while his jaw was tightly clenched resulting in his lips being pressed in a manner that gave into his natural stoic feature. His hairstyle was changed- the typical sweep of his bangs was enforced further to the left, with help of hair product, showing his right frontal bone of his forehead which she found exceedingly appealing.

If not for his unnatural hair colour and the particular lucky item in his hand, he could have made an alluring presence just like a gentleman.

Due to lighting of the ballroom, which bounced from the glasses of his spectacle, she wasn't able to clearly see his green eyes that had always stood exquisitely behind his dark frames-

'He changed his spectacle?' Ayame thought because it looked different than what he was wearing during his time in the training campus. She had to admit that _this _spectacle, black half frames, was a hundred times better than the one before, rimless spectacle.

The families shook hands with each other while the Yukimura head said, "It is a shame that our daughter couldn't make it to the party."

"We would have loved to meet her in person." Mrs. Midorima said who was a lovely lady, dressed in an aquamarine cap sleeved ball gown, with black hair that was curled up pleasingly and lucid sea-green eyes. Surprisingly, everyone from the Midorima family had black hair except Shintarou.

"My brother sends his regards as he was unable to make a trip for tonight's dinner." Mr. Midorima supplied whose tall physique was also clothed in a tuxedo. His black hair on the nape was white and his deep, deeper than Shintarou's, jade eyes, behind the bold frame, was steadily watching everyone. His prominent sunken cheekbones emphasised his age. Ayame could clearly see that Shintarou indeed inherited his cheekbones from his father that enhanced his features furthermore.

The fourth member of the Midorima family was their silent young daughter. She wore a simple white gown, which contrasted her braided raven hair, and watched everyone with her intelligent emerald eyes, much like her brother.

"That is absolutely all right. We will be having a lot of time to meet." Mr. Yukimura said, as the adults engaged in their conversation.

~~0~~

Ayame could not keep track of any conversation that was taking place. There were numerous families approaching, introducing and sharing light hearted comment. She tried to dig out any information that might be helpful but it was hopeless.

"If I'm here then it means that this is a haunted hotel!" Ayame said as she glanced at the greenette who had again moved to another spot. In all the gala of the night she could hardly stay near him as he buried himself in the forcible social conduct like all the others.

Midorima Shintarou had the added advantage of height that helped him ignore her or that was what she thought. She had expected him to be tad bit shocked but, boy o boy; he held his expression well under control

She should have jumped right before him rather than revolving around the crowd but she did not want her action to elicit annoyance from the male. He could embarrass himself before people, even more than he already had with his lucky item. She could very well wait for the party to end since her patience was renewed by seeing Midorima.

She couldn't help but notice that the dining hall that they entered was something more than magnificent. Chandeliers adorned the high ceiling, people picked up cards with their name and table number written on them, the band was now playing something akin to jazz, every table was lavishly decorated with another bout of floret bouquets and silver cutlery, and it also included butlers attending to them. She couldn't differentiate a generous party from an influential restaurant.

'Ya know, wouldn't he be happy to see me...' She giggled by herself standing behind Midorima as he sat with his family to eat.

_So you think..._ The familiar ominous voice replied inside her head.

'Nobody asked you, ya know.' She childishly rebuked at her own thoughts as well as disregarding it. She hated the part of her that always bought about plausible reality, always shockingly negative, whenever she made space for soothing positive possibility.

She could see that all the families were seated together. A thought about the Yukimura head showing the importance of family over status during dinner tickled her mind. She smiled at the subtle note before her attention was directed to the clang of spoon on a drinking glass.

"Thank you everyone for joining us tonight for this wonderful event that is my son's birthday." Mr. Yukimura took the stage, his table was indeed placed at the dead centre, as he announced.

There was a round of applause and Ayame swore that she heard Midorima say, "He is a leo, hmph, August 18." That reminded her of his horoscope addiction, as if the teddy bear was not doing its job.

She felt bad for the boy because there was no present given to him. She was immediately proven wrong when she saw a table at a corner swarming with presents, wonderfully packed with glossy paper.

"Everyone's chauffer would have kept it there, ya know." She said as all the wishing she had been hearing from everyone made sense. Midorima ignored her as he had done the entire evening.

She pouted at the greenette's lack of interest at such an interesting turn of event.

_Don't ya think that you are the only one who cares? He might be pissed at seeing __**you**__. He is ignoring you so that you can get a hint._ The way the voice made 'you' sound made Ayame grind her teeth.

She stopped paying attention to the voice that was always contemptuous of her very being. She believed in Midorima. She has seen the good, no matter what others say.

She crossed her arms across her chest and listened to the on-going thanking speech from the heir of Yukimura family, Yukimura Ryuuji, "… to have everybody present on my special day is a great honour. With all your wishes and support I will further devote myself to become a better individual and one day be worthy of glory. My dear friends and family, thank you for all that you have done for me. The gesture is well appreciated."

She clapped with everyone else. For a kid, it was impressive. She glanced to her right and found that the Akashis were the one sitting next to the Yukimuras. Her hands stopped mid-action when she saw the heterochromatic eyes dangerously pinned at the back of Ryuuji's head. She swallowed dried air at such a sight. A lion was looming over his prey. She felt a sudden fright bubbling inside.

"Bon Appetite!" Mr. Yukimura said and dispersed all the attention towards the butlers who would take the orders.

Even though her mind was caged by Akashi's presence, Ryuuji showed no effect on him. He talked with his parents without being bothered by the red-head on the table next to him, who hardly exchanged words with his parent.

She was getting some threatening vibes from the Akashis' table but she knew that it was eminent setback of the riches- every friend is your enemy who plan to stab you with a smile. The world that these people lived was just like the roses- its beauty is unparalleled resting on thousand thorns. **[2]**

However she didn't know why her instinct commanded her telekinetic power to topple Akashi's glass of water. Might be that she was tired of the way he looked at Ryuuji while still not being clear about her sudden outburst of protective feeling. She saw an added perk to this action- Midorima at the least would glare at her.

And so she wielded her mind and pushed the tall glass near the red-head Akashi.

~~0~~

Akashi caught the glass immediately just as it tilted more than twenty degree as he was the possessor of the Emperor eye. What eluded the emperor was the reason for a perfectly balanced glass to topple on a flat surface. His grip on the glass tensed. He has been feeling some sort of oddity from the time he left the car. _He knows everything, he can see everything, he is always right_.

There was nothing wrong in his conduct tonight, it was just a feeling. He has spent the whole evening to see the reason or cause of the unsettled feeling but he was unable to. Everything was going as he wished it to be until the glass toppled.

He is always right.

He knows everything.

It was just a sensation.

He talked with the Yukimura family and he knew that they are wary of the Akashis. They had added Midorima's family, a distinguished upcoming one; much like how the Yukimura family was a few years back, on the game as extra measures. A very nifty move, even his father agreed. He has started the execution of his plan without the need to meet their daughter, Ayame. He knew that she was not worth his time.

Everything was according to him. But this off-put feeling was demanding reconsideration.

He released his threatening grip on the glass as food was settled on his table. He now understood why his father was being cautious.

He picked up the silver fork and stabbed lightly on the assorted meat laid in front of him and used the silver knife to slice it meticulously, 'Soon this would come to an end.'

"Seijuurou…" He looked at his father when he heard his name being called out.

"… Yes, Father." He replied.

His father picked his wine glass and toasted it with Akashi's glass of water, and said, "To victory."

_Everybody loves a winner._

_A loser is not spared a glance. They are trampled under the winner's feet. _**[3]**

~~0~~

Ayame was shocked to see Akashi hold the glass that was about to be toppled by her.

'What insane speed, ya know?' She took two steps back. And for once there were no jeers from the darkened voice.

She couldn't think of anything anymore. When the delicious food came through she couldn't lift her eyes away from the way the red-head ate. Every time he sliced the meat, precisely, and toasted with his father, she felt her whole mind throbbing.

The clatter of silverwares on plates echoed throughout her mind and was a cacophony to her ears. The desire for her to feel the living, smell and taste did not bother her unlike earlier this evening. She was rendered to nothing in the presence of the Akashis.

Soon she fled the hall.

She waited on the footpath trying not to think about the way Akashi caught the glass. She knew for sure that he can't see her and was desperately wishing that it remains this way. Earlier, she would have been happy if any human could see her but now she dreaded the possibility of being seen by Akashi. For her, a ghost who was looking for help from human, this was an unusual request.

Her breathing became heavy as she tried to divert her mind away from humans. It turned out to be helpful.

She had nothing to do with any of those humans. Just Midorima was enough. She has no right to mingle with living and it hardly made sense to have been even bothered. She should get the help from Midorima and then be on her way to Afterlife.

In doing all her contemplation, she had not noticed the time that had passed by until a human walked through her.

Now was her chance to talk to Midorima.

She forbearingly waited in front of the grand entrance of the hotel in an attempt to shock Midorima head on. The image of Midorima finally acknowledging her with an amused face played around in her head while she crossed her arm and chuckled.

After a considerable amount of time she could spot the familiar face coming out, "Finally." She whispered.

She glided towards him, with a huge grin plastered over her face, in order to greet him.

"Hey, Midorima! Missed me?" She said as she got closer to the said male.

She looked at Midorima's face, anticipating many reactions, when a bright lightning filled up the cloudy night sky with a blinding flash.

Once the reflection cleared off from his glass, she could clearly see those beautiful emerald eyes. The eyes she couldn't see clearly the whole evening belonged to the person she were longing to meet. He was someone who always looked at her with a piercing glare.

When her eyes focused on his she couldn't believe the horrifying truth lying before her.

A thunder grumbled in the sky. And then Midorima walked through her as if she was nothing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**[1] '**Ayame' from 'Fruit Basket' was a male.

**[2] **Quite a famous quote but I couldn't find who said it.

**[3] **Borrowed from what my father says to me ;)

**A/N: **_Do you think it was too descriptive and lacked dialogues? That is what I certainly felt but this chapter just came out this way!_


	27. Chapter 26: Not 'what' but 'who'

**A/N: **Dear **Lilyannenora**, thanks a bunch for your lovely review. I have to tell you that you have come close to the plot with your theory. So, Supernatural (TV series), huh? Are you a fan of it? It was one series I really enjoyed till season 6 and after that it all went haywire. I am deriving a lot of inspiration from it especially the astral projections (you got me spot on). It will be a little different so I hope you would sit through this...

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Everything else is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Not 'what' but 'who', Onii-san!**

_... And then Midorima walked through her as if she was nothing._

He passed through her just like he was wading through air.

She was startled in the face of such a drastic turn of event that her mind went numb. She tried to face the fact that Midorima, like Haruko and Risa, showed the same phenomenon but to no avail. She froze, dumbstruck, at the very same spot.

Another thunder growled throughout the sky and that roaring sound echoed thru her entire being.

On the other hand, Midorima sat inside their Bentley, after his family had taken the seats, and rejoiced the comfortable ambience prevailing in the interior as compared to the outside. He had been feeling restless, on the inside, as the thunderstorm reminded him of his first loss. Once settled inside he rested his chin on his left tapped fingers, perching his elbow on the armrest, and glanced out, from the tinted window, to a particular spot where he had felt the familiar chill.

His gossebumps had died by the time the car started. Their chauffer wasted no time in moving the car out of the pick-up area as there were others waiting.

_Idiot! Don't just stand there!_ The voice inside her head reverberated commandingly along with the thunder.

'Right! I got to follow him, ya know.' Ayame snapped out of her trance and twirled around abruptly.

But she was too late.

There was no sign of him anywhere. She was pierced thoroughly by the event that she lost her common sense. She swayed her head in every possible direction to spot the characteristic green but she only saw flawlessly shining cars and meticulously groomed people that she had no concern for.

She could feel her mind giving up and power surging out of her limbs.

Her own stupid-self let her golden opportunity slip away.

She felt her form go into disarray when few people walked through her. She could only see their back but there was no doubt in her mind that they were the Yukimura, host of the grand dinner that presented her with the said golden opportunity.

_[Stupid]_

_[Stupid] _

_[Stupid]_

_[No brains]_

_[Let her be]_

She could hear the voices playing inside her head. It was not the voice that taunted her. The voices seem more like a distant dream that clouded her mind.

"My memories?" Unsure, she voiced out but the dark voice, that usually mocked her, didn't answer.

Soon, along with the voices, images flashed before her eyes. It was not exactly images but a video clip playing where she was the one looking into the world.

_[Her index finger and thumb held a dead bug.]_ Her nose twitched as she remembered the stink.

_[Her hands were holding a familiar orange ball tightly to her chest while laughter of other kids danced around her ears.]_ She covered her ears when the shrill of the imaginary laughter rose.

_[Eyes of countless students looking down at her with disdain while a corny smile adorn their face.]_

"What the hell!" She barked and moved her hands in an attempt to swat away the images from her head.

Between the blaring imagery depictions of her could-be-memories in her mind; she saw the host's car leaving. She could have cared if her mind was not otherwise occupied.

Quickly after those three images, everything went blank.

~~0~~

"It is a shame that Shintarou couldn't meet Ayame." The feminine voice of his mother made his head snap at her direction. His mother was talking to his father but _that_ name was what caught his attention.

"What?" He said while looking at his parents sitting across him in their spacious car. His sister, sitting beside him, looked at him as if he woke up from a nap. He admitted internally that he was absent-minded from the time he sat inside.

"Not 'what' but 'who', Onii-san!" His sister corrected him.

He didn't spare a moment to argue back as he stared intensively at his parents for answers.

"The day you left for training, the whole Yukimura family, escorted by your uncle, came to visit and invite us." His father said with a smile on his face. But Midorima's eyes refused to look away.

"Onii-san wants to know more about Ayame-onee-san, Father?" His sister supplied. He couldn't bring himself to say this on his own. It was sometimes scary, the way his sister would know what precisely to say and make him feel embarrassed.

"Who said I want to?" He quickly retorted averting his eyes that would give him away.

"You were glaring so hard that I thought Father would burn down." His sister replied with an amused smile.

"Shut up, Shika!" Midorima crossed his arms and ignored his sibling. He felt flustered to have reacted hearing 'Ayame', it is a common name. Yukimura Ayame is not dead. Although, hearing the name, something inside him churned.

"C'mon now, Shintarou! Don't be so shy." His mother was persistent woman and catching her son's embarrassment must feel like an achievement for her.

He was no longer interested in the conversation. He no longer wanted any more of 'Ayame' for the night. However hard he tried, he was still drawn.

"Anyways Mother, I wanted to say this earlier." His sister said and her tone was what perked his interest, "Don't get me wrong, I like the Yukimura family. I don't want to complain but her presence gave me the creeps." Unlike him, she spoke her mind out loud. He mentally noted to never let Shika meet Takao. Ever.

Nobody said a word. This intrigued him even more.

He looked at his sister and said, "That is rude."

"You are the one to talk, Onii-san!" She replied and her emerald eyes pierced his with equal intensity.

"Shika, be respectful." His father warned as he disliked ridiculous arguments especially when one is talking to someone elder. His mother just whispered, "Dear..."

"Their daughter is a good person." That was the final wording on the topic and letting the silence blanket over every member.

Midorima resigned himself, too. He slumped back comfortably into his seat, resting his head on the headrest, and watched as the rain droplet glided past the window. His face was lit with the distorted and refracted city lights as his eyes remained zeroed on the darkened clouds till they reached their home.

Reaching the safe haven of home he headed back to his room, upstairs, after silently mumbling 'goodnight' to his family, and prepared his pre-sleep ritual. He changed into his _Wednesday_ night gown and night-cap and started his stretchings. After satisfying completing his customary schedule he removed his spectacle and kept it on the right side of his head and closed his eye.

For the first time, he dreamt of Ayame.

_[He was walking down the street, which was shrouded with a thin veil of fog, of some unknown place. He only paused momentarily to clean his glasses so as to enable himself to clearly see through the mist with the moon being the only source of light._

"_Midorima!" He heard his name being called in a feminine voice he could never forget, which seemed fitting in this current scenario._

_He turned in the direction of the sound but he could spot no one._

_He started to pick up his pace of walking. He knew he was fast but he also knew how she always kept up with him._

"_Why are you running?" He could only hear the voice and hearing the question he stopped in the middle of the road. The rows of houses on either side were shrouded in darkness and fog._

"_Come out." He commanded but he received her reaction in form of giggles._

"_I said come out, Ayame." He balled his fists, ready to fight any threats- need that arise._

"_You seem nervous. Are you not happy hearing from me?" The voice boomed around him. He could picture her talking but the surrounding was steering his mind to portray her as a threat._

"_Show yourself." He shouted, once._

_He looked down when he felt something very cold latch to his waist. He vividly remembers the strong hold of her grasp. _

"_I'm back." He saw her signature toothy grin while she rested her chin lovingly on his chest. She was tall enough to reach his chest comfortably. Her hair was messier than before and skin paler than the moon._

"_I'm not your stuff toy to hug." He fiddled with spectacle but did not dare to push her. He knew what could happen- she could lose control of her power though he had no idea how._

_She did not take the hint and buried her whole face into his chest, tightening her steely grip around him, while ignoring his continual protest that were in form of different variances of 'Oi's._

_After sometime he let her do what she wanted and looked away when light reflected on his glasses. He could see the sun rising and dispersing the darkness along with the fog. _

_With the slow rising of the sun, Ayame started fading._

_The coolness surrounding him was replaced by warmth as he stood alone on the street at dawn.]_

~~0~~

He woke up at 5:59am and his usual morning began.

He never slacked even during his summer vacation. He has to give in his best, every single second of his life. His basketball team had a week off but he decided to practice in the evening.

He listened to his beloved Oha-Asa which ranked cancer in second position, while eating his traditional Japanese breakfast, and his lucky item being green towel. Before leaving he made a snide comment about his sister laid back attitude during summer.

"Early in the morning, Onii-san!" His sister had overheard his scorn.

"Stop complaining or I would not help you in your violin practice." He retorted whole heartedly.

Their father had gone to the hospital early in the morning and their mother had taken a day off, to cook for the children.

He did not wait any longer to hear his sister's remark as he quickly went back to his room and draped his green towel, lucky item, around his neck. He then proceeded to sit down on the chair of his study table situated near the window of his clean and organised room.

He removed his drawing pad from one of the many drawers. He kept his 'Art' summer work to be completed after his training camp because of what his teacher said and also due to the fact he liked it that way. He was preparing to become a doctor and biology involved a lot of neatly drawn diagrams but art did not come easy to him. Art, unlike diagrams, involved active participation of imagery abstract that one's mind creates on a given scenario and time involving the assorted cast of shades. He could draw a still life properly but could never get portraits correct and when they had to draw whatever came to mind he would simply watch Takao, from the corner of his eyes, pour out intensely and giving life to a morbid white sheet.

He would try his best to draw.

He opened the sliding window wide to let the morning breeze enter his room. Since it rained last night, the morning wind was cool with sufficient amount of moisture in it.

He settled down and started to draw while remembering what his teacher asked them to do.

_[Their Art teacher was a male in his late forties and always had a dreamy look in his eyes. He had taken up teaching not long ago and what his past was unknown to all. The day before the summer break he gave a very vague assignment.]_

He took his stationary and arranged it orderly on the left side of the drawing neatly drew the margins 2 centimetres away from the edge of the sheet with HB pencil.

_["You can do whatever in this period after listening to my summer-break work." He stood near the board and glanced over at every student in the class. Their art classroom had desks arranged in an irregular fashion. There were no sequence and everyone preferred to sit in a group. Many enjoyed it but he despised it.]_

He picked up the sharpened 2B pencil and moved his hand over the blank space at the middle of the expanse that he needs to fill.

_["Start to draw when your vacation comes to an end. Pick up a scene from one of the dreams that you had over the period of your vacation which, obviously, you remember clearly." He leaned back on the wall as he smiled at his students and the said, "Midorima-san, I asked you to listen not write."_

_Midorima looked up to his teacher with a quizzical look. Why would a teacher stop his student from making notes?_

"_I don't understand?" He admitted while seeing his teacher smile widen._

"_There is no need to make notes now on what I'm saying. I'm sure you can remember everything I have to say about your homework." He pushed his head back onto the wall and mumbled, "You can help each other out to complete the piece. And that is it."_

_He detached himself from the wall and sat on his chair, "So any question?"_

_Midorima raised his hand.]_

He had taken his scale and had drawn few lines that were going to provide the outline for a street, walls and height of the houses. He was good at still life and to draw things in regards to its proportion with respect to growing distance was not difficult. His dream was etched in his mind- the unknown street, the unknown houses along with lamp-posts, the full moon, mysterious fog and her.

_["Go on, Midorima." His teacher gestured._

"_What if the dream is unexplainable or personal?" He asked as he stood up from his desk. He could clearly hear a hoot from Takao next to him and his teammate had a nerves to whisper, "Personal, Shin-chan~~"_

"_Pick the one you are comfortable with." The teacher replied as he opened the attendance register._

"_That is vague, Sensei." He politely voiced his concern._

"_How so?" The teacher looked at him with his dreamy eyes._

"_We only remember dreams that are personal." He explained. Everyone in the class, even the ones who has shunned his talk, listened to his claims._

_The teacher smiled and him and answered, "I think Midorima-san is the only one who feels like that. Art is also as difficult a subject as others so you have to work on it. Art involves improvising. I'm here to guide you but you will make a better judgement on what to do with this 'vague' topic."_

_He sat down grumpily, dissatisfied with the answer. This was never his strongest suite and he only needs to keep a good score to be on the top of his class._

"_I will drop by your house before the vacation ends and we can work on the piece." He heard his neighbour say._

"_I do not need your help, Takao." He curtly replied._

"_Don't be shy, Shin-chan~. I will text you on the that day." He gave Midorima a grin and went along minding his work._

_Others indulged in talking during the rest of the class while he contemplated his future.]_

When he was done with his drawing he was more than satisfied in what the result was of his hard-work. He had spent more than three hours and he had drawn the surrounding. He was on the brink of his decision of giving this to his Art teacher but he knew this was not him. He has to give in his all.

But to draw Ayame was a big question. He was sure Takao would be of immense help with his imagination and better handle over portrait but he couldn't risk letting Takao come near either the supernatural or his sister.

He put his stationary back at their respective places and closed his drawer. He left his chair and opened his wardrobe. His eyes glided through his neatly arranged and pressed clothes though that was not what he was searching for. He opened the inbuilt drawer that revealed his precious collection. He picked up a case and opened it.

Inside the case sat a simple yet elegant spectacle that was a great help during his beach camp, after his spare broke. When he arrived home his new spare was already kept for him to wear since he informed his parents about the unfortunate accident and also about his back-up. His parents were efficient and ordered a new set of spectacle for their son from the optical shop they frequent. It arrived the day he returned home. Even if the new spectacle was comfortable, he wished to go back to his old ones.

He did not know why he wanted to look at the spectacle, may it have been the dream.

He immediately closed the case and put it back and then left his room in order to help his sister in violin practice. His room was situated on the first floor of their luxurious house overlooking the garden which had an ancient cherry-blossom tree growing next to the house. Once he reached the spacious living room he took the seat next to his sister, who was tuning her violin. They were occupying the couch in-front of their flat screen TV hanging on the wall while books adorned the shelf that were carved into the wall.

"Mine and Mother's favourite soap is up after an hour. We need to hurry with the practice, Onii-san!" His sister did not take everything seriously like he did.

"You will record it to watch later." He sternly replied hinting that he won't let her lax. He got a muffled grumble as a reply.

Satisfied with it, he walked up to the grand piano on an elevated podium at one corner of the room. He first moved the curtain and let the sun's ray bathe the whole room through the gigantic French window located just behind the piano, opening up to their porch. He removed the rosewood covering over the keys and sat on the assigned stool.

Their mother sat on the couch next to the coffee table facing the piano. "We just had it tuned, Shintarou." His mother called when he saw his son looking at the steel strings of the piano.

He coughed into his hand to hide a creeping blush at the fact that his mother would be looking at her children's practice.

"Ready, Onii-san?" His sister asked as she positioned herself next to the piano.

He opened the music sheet his sister provided. He played the keys that started on the lower octaves and then slowly built the tempo while juggling continuously between the lower and the medium octaves. When he hit the B-flat, it was the cue for his sister to join in with her strings. Completing the chorus together he let his sister play the verse while he went to the fundamental undercurrent that served as a plate to her now perfected solo.

"Marvellous." His mother applauded after their practice session. She felt that it was an astonishing melody.

"It was not." Both the children barked at the same time at their mother. Mrs. Midorima flinched at such synchronization. She had not much knowledge on musical instruments nor did her ears pick up mistakes.

"That was a sloppy portrayal." Shika pointed her violin's bow at her brother.

"Are you tone deaf?" Midorima looked away from his sister and started with the intro.

Shika huffed, inhaled deeply to calm herself down, and moved her fingers elegantly over the neck of the violin.

The Midorima sibling started the practice all over again.

Midorima knew that his sister was not exactly like him but she had the determination of steel if she liked or got interested in something. In middle of the verse, where the music went into a melancholy, he couldn't help when his mind wandered back to his dream. His eyes closed tightly and he shook his head lightly in an attempt to disperse _Ayame's_ face. It is then when he missed a note and could feel a fiery glare aimed at him. He managed to succumb himself into the rhythm but the scene from his dream still danced accordingly to the music in his head.

Their mother simply smiled at her children's hard-work as she sipped a cup of orange juice.

~~0~~

Two hours later they finished their practice. The females had forgotten about their soap or even to put it up for recording.

"Onii-san! Look what you have done." She looked at him accusingly. He ignored her and sat down on the dining table where his mother had laid out warm and simple food for them.

"Stream it online." He told his sister when they all sat down for lunch.

"Why do I have to do everything at your convenience?" She quickly retorted.

"Now, now." Their mother interjected and continued, "Shika, you were determined to play till perfection. Your brother is helping you and you should thank him at the very least."

"I-I..." Shika puffed her cheeks and down casted her eyes. Midorima could see her flustering and stammering, "... T-Thank you, Onii-san."

He always enjoyed seeing her determined face while she felt embarrassed about it. It couldn't be helped, "You are welcome."

Mrs. Midorima switched on the television and channelled the news while everyone started to eat after muttering, 'Itadakimasu' in unison.

He kept a keen eye on the television and a particular news flash caught his eye.

"We were lucky to have left." His mother noted after the end.

He stared at the video playing on the screen. The hotel where last night party was held had all its glasses, on the lower floors facing the street, shattered down to fine pieces.

He heard the news reporter, on the scene; describe the incident, "Last night an unexplainable phenomenon lead to breaking of the glasses of Hotel Marriott. Police are still investigating the extent and cause of the event. Only thing that we were able to confirm is that there were no casualties. Oh wait! Here they are." The camera turns around to capture few people in the frame.

The reporter asked the man, "Yukimura-san, this is one of your leading investments in the Marriott chains and you just had a dinner party over here. Do you have anything to say?"

"Right now I'm here to check up with the staff and see the well being and then talk to the police." Mr. Yukimura was as poised as he remembered seeing him last. He wore his office attire but with that he still held everyone's attention.

"Ryuuji-san and Ayame-san, would you like to share a few words?" The reporter and the camera person turned to focus on the children standing next to their father.

"We are here to invest our summer vacation time with our father and learn." Ryuuji said with his dazzling sapphire eyes making a big impression even with his casual clothing.

"We are to pay our respect to all the staffs and families that could have got injured under our patronage. This is our responsibility to look for the well being of clients, guests and everyone associated." Ayame talked steadily and with that the three of them walked into the hotel.

To say Midorima was befuddled would be an understatement. His mind was struck capturing that one image of _Yukimura Ayame._

_Her long midnight black hair was braided and fell over her shoulder till her chest and her bangs were held back with a small clip. She wore a casual dark-green shirt but there were no dark circles under her eyes and no prominent blue veins down her slender throat. There was no sign of a smile and her chocolate eyes were dull. But her voice and her face was undeniably that of Ayame he knew. _

"What?" His voice came out hoarser than he intended.

His sister sighed and corrected him again, "Not 'what' but 'who', Onii-san!"

"So you finally saw Ayame." His mother smiled at him but he was too dazed to notice anything anymore.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**A/N: **I would be on hiatus for few months (probably 4 months) since I'm going to prepare to write exams and leave the country, for good. Hopefully I can update once a month for my dear readers and if I am unable to, I apologize beforehand.


	28. Chapter 27: Death- an eventual decay!

**A/N: **_A heartfelt apology to __**Lilyannenora**__ and __**Waremono Iv **__for not being able to reply or upload a chapter. So on Friendships Day I upload this! (I know I'm crafty to find such a suitable time for forgiveness) Thanks for your review and eternal support for the story._

_Dear friends…  
_Alone I can 'Say' but together we can 'talk'._  
_Alone I can 'Enjoy' but together we can 'Celebrate'._  
_Alone I can 'Smile' but together we can 'Laugh'._  
_That's the BEAUTY of Human Relations._  
_We are nothing without each other

_**Happy Friendships Day!**_

_**Lilyannenora: **__I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and your speculations always make me smile. Thanks for paying attention and helping me. *whispers* Shin-chan is just too adorable~~ I hope you like his sister all the way till the end!_

_**Waremono Iv:**__ I have no words to explain the horror of finding those mistakes in the chapter. You are too kind to have pointed it out (and put up with it) *kicks self off the cliff*_

_**Awesome Sauce: **__I have no idea if you are seeing this but your reaction just made me giggle for about 5 minutes. I downloaded the song and I'm enjoying the relation of it to my story. Thanks a bunch for your thoughtfulness! _

_Thanks to dear __**Awesome Sauce**__ Guest I remembered a song that reminds me of my story- "Hard to say I love you" by "Weaver". In my mind it seemed as an appropriate song. Give it a look… The translated lyric (and credit) is on my profile!_

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Everything else is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Death- an eventual decay!**

…_"So you finally saw Ayame." His mother smiled at him but he was too dazed to notice anything anymore._

His thick-rimmed spectacle rose from its original position as he pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. Even with his eyes shut he couldn't just blindly refute the fact that _Ayame_ is _Yukimura Ayame_. He had least expected for the pieces to fall in its places for _her_ if _she _could know her family and the circumstances surrounding _her _death. How was he supposed to deal with a ghost who _supposedly_ shouldn't be a ghost?

His spectacle fell back on his face as he opened his emerald eyes and set the frames precisely in its assigned position with his tapped fingers. He took off to his room soon after completing his lunch and without uttering a single word.

"Onii-san is seeing rude in the rear-view mirror." Shika commented at the departure of her elder brother.

"He has his work to catch up after spending much time with your practice." Midorima's mother voiced.

"Who is going to tell him that we are visiting the Yukimuras?" Shika sneered at her brother's lack of social adaptability.

"You doubt your brother's social skills to an unimaginable extent?" Shika's mother raised her eyebrow at the tone of the younger female.

Shika sighed and lay back on the sofa while her mother skimmed through a magazine. Her eyes drooped under the influence of sleep after the heavy meal and she yawned while saying, "Onii-san is Onii-san!"

Unlike her brother she has an easy-going personality. Her brother's aloof demeanour makes it hard for anyone to befriend him. Her brother is someone she looks up to and she would rather die than let Midorima know. Her stubbornness stems mostly due to the ever persistent sibling rivalry stirring inside her.

She admires her brother's continual and persistent effort in all he does. He seldom errs but when he does he would never repeat it again so when she saw her brother repeating his mistake- not 'what' but 'who', Onii-san- twice, which she corrected, made her suspicious.

'So why does he react to Yukimura Ayame without even meeting her.' She internally wondered. He hasn't shown any semblance of interest in anything outside his concern.

'I'm reading too much into it. That brother of mine is beyond the realm of my understanding.' With that thought, Shika disregarded any of her above formed hypotheses about her brother. She let sleep possess all of her senses.

"He is so immensely stiff that I will be surprised to see Onii-san interacting."

"Shika! Are you sleep-talking?" Her mother raised her head from the magazine and confirmed her suspicion about her daughter's sleep-talking. Shika was fast asleep on the sofa while her mouth mumbled some incomprehensible words.

Her mother put down the magazine and settled herself next to her daughter. She picked Shika's head and gently placed it on her lap while humming a lullaby.

~~0~~

He closed the door of his room before entering the attached bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water till he could feel his skin tingling. He buried his face in the green velvet towel that was his lucky item for the day and took three deep breaths. He put his spectacle back on his now dried face and sat on his study chair. He started arranging his already scrupulous study table and book-self. He rechecked his drawing and kept it along with his other completed summer assignments.

"Ridiculous." He said that one word and resigned himself towards his afternoon nap.

After waking up, he continued on in his predetermined scheduled- he completed the day's quota of basketball training and was on track of his study plan- as the late evening approached. He expected to feel at ease but his face still had an unusual frown embodied.

He ate the evening snacks set on the dining table by his mother who had gone for shopping along with his sister and then quietly retired to his room to carry on with his studies.

His mind was conscious of the fact that he was not facing the paradox lying dead ahead of him. When the planned break arrived he opened his PC and decided to surf on the internet about ghosts. Pages and pages of articles, debates, discussions, assumptions, theories, validations and witnesses poured out within a fraction of a second. Skimming through millions of ambiguous information was a herculean job that he was determined to undertake. It was his nature.

He had assumed that his connection with Ayame is limited to the training camp and would end after he leaves _that _area. Evidently, this situation was far from over. He retyped few more keywords to refine his search yet none caught his attention.

Immersed in his search he had inadvertently extended the allotted time for the break. After effectually sorting the pith of his intended matter from the clutter of information on the internet his eyes drifted to the time indicated on the taskbar. He sprung up from his seat at the same instant as the knock on his door.

"Onii-san, dinner is ready." He heard his sister's voice from beyond the closed door.

"In a minute, Shika." He replied with an irritated tone. He knew he was to blame for his declined mood not Shika. He couldn't believe that he derailed himself from his schedule but then again whenever _she_ was involved, nothing went according to his wishes.

He grumbled internally as he proceeded to leave his room.

When he reached downstairs he smiled at seeing his uncle, his father's elder brother and the director of Midorima Hospital. He admired his uncle from the bottom of his heart.

His elated feeling sank down when his idol said, "So, tomorrow we would be engaging in dinner party with Yukimura-san in his residence."

It was involuntary action on his part when he said, without so much as a pause, "Why?"

"What's wrong Shintarou?" Midorima's Uncle asked. His pristine and intelligent emerald eyes peaked behind his wrinkled eyelids. His auburn hair was tousled showing the signs of aging inform of bald spot and sprinkled white hair. He loosened his tie as he spoke while his father looked casually towards his son.

He looked at his uncle without yielding under the piercing gaze, much like his own. "I have work."

Midorima's mother looked at him with concern as she helped his father in taking the coat off. His sister just smirked at him. He swore he heard Shika whisper, 'Liar!' He chose to ignore the other's reaction as he stood his ground.

"Are you behind on your summer homework?" His father sat on the sofa adjacent to the one being occupied by his elder brother.

"Yes." He firmly asserted.

"You have two weeks before the opening of your school." His uncle stated as he sipped water presented to him by the maid.

"Yes." He affirmed.

It didn't come as a surprise to him that his uncle knew his schedule. After losing his whole family, five years ago, he had come closer to his brother's family. His Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed saliva at just the thought of the freak accident. A flicker of thought about how the circumstances were when _Ayame _died peaked up during his recollection of the past. 'She is not… dead. Tch!'

"Are you absolutely sure you can't come?" His uncle asked after gulping the whole glass of water down his throat.

He had stood just near the stairs from the time the whole conversation started with Shika right next to him. "I think I can come, Suzuki-ojisan." He finally yielded and he could unmistakably see the softness in his uncle's eye.

He remained characteristically silent during the whole dinner. Shika didn't bug him and his mind was preoccupied to have noticed any anomaly. He chewed down his food but wasn't able to savour the flavour.

His mind raced on, simulating any possible scenario that can occur when he steps into the Yukimura household and comes face to face with _Yukimura Ayame_. A ghost exists without the said person being dead. Is it a ridiculous glitch that seeded in his life or is it designed by fate for him? Or is it just a misunderstanding?

'Death!' He thought. He knew that it is an inevitable part of this universe. Death- an eventual decay. Even the suns and stars die and along with them all life forms.

The fact is simple yet so jarring.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**[[Ayame: **Hope ya all enjoy this!**]]**


	29. Chapter 28: Just the same face and name

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Everything else is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Just the same face and name…**

He closely experienced Einstein's theory about relativity of time. He did not want the evening to come by however the scheduled dinner at the Yukimura resident approached faster than he anticipated.

He picked the garments indicative of the etiquette of a guest for a dinner and quickly covered his carefully sculptured body with it- a fully buttoned grey shirt commemorating his black pants. This would suffice for dinner at his paternal uncle's friend's house. His left hand's deft fingers were clipped, filed and tapped with his favourite brand of white tape, cologne was kept to minimal and his hair neatly combed. The task of reading himself physically kept his mind distracted from the unprecedented phenomenon he wanted to unravel. _Yukimura Ayame._ He wore his regular black half-framed spectacle and walked down to wait for his family to assemble.

Suzuki-ojisan lived in their house if not staying in the hospital and would occasionally visit _his _house. The empty apartment held his fondest memories and yet it was the sole place that haunted every corner of his mind. Midorima was young to not been able to comprehended death but he understood loss- the loss of his relatives. As predicted, his uncle was already sitting on the sofa, staring at the television's depthless black screen. He chose to let the elder have his moment as he let the kitchen be his waiting area.

He put his hand inside his shirt pocket to check his lucky item- a silver chain. Reassured, he let his left hand lay on a marbled counter. He couldn't feel the smooth texture through his tapped fingers but he knew that the sensation was not worth ruining his fingers over.

"Why are you standing here, Onii-san?" His sister's soft voice beckoned his attention.

"… Hmph!" He had nothing to say. He didn't think that Shika would have noticed the pensive atmosphere around their uncle. But then again, she came to the kitchen and not towards Suzuki-ojisan.

"Tch!" She clicked her tongue in retaliation.

He ignored his sister and strolled towards the tall refrigerator in the kitchen to quench his dry throat. It would be a lie if he said that he was not beleaguered by just a dinner at his paternal uncle's friend's house. He poured the cool water in a glass and gulped it down in a go.

"Summer…" His sister commented next to him as she dittoed his activity. He glared down at Shika.

"Yes… Summer." He added.

"Don't mind your inept social skills, just eat there without complaining." Shika smirked as she saw the twist in her brother's expression to her remark. Unknown to her, Midorima was immersed in his own world to even retort back.

"Kids! Time to leave." Their uncle's called. The siblings eyed each other before following the elders.

They quickly assembled on their porch and sat in their car. From the drive way till the Yukimura's house Midorima Shintarou's mind did not let him relax.

~~0~~

Their car stood in front the grandeur gate with his family by his side.

_Yukimura Ayame_

_Ayame_

The gate opened automatically allowing their car to move into the parking zone. He picked up the parcel of homemade sweets that they would give the Yukimura. The door of the house was already open and there stood Yukimura Ryuuji with his sapphire eyes dazzling in the dark. As the Midorima family approached the entrance, the rest of the Yukimura family poured out to welcome them.

His eyes fixated at that one and only person. A rather tall girl with midnight black locks falling over her broad shoulder and her almond shaped eyes held familiar yet strange chocolate eyes. Her surrounding was suffused with a soft pale light of the moon much like as it was in his dream. Her face was devoid of any expressions other than the formal smile which was reciprocated by him with his stern visage.

His calm outer projection betrayed his inner turmoil. His each step felt heavier than lead as he approached the awaiting family who were dressed casually for dinner, nothing flashy as the both families were at the dinner party.

His heart beat escalated as the space between the families receded and his grip on the package tightened.

"I'm so glad that you could make it." Mr. Yukimura said as he approached his family.

"I should be the one apologizing for not being able to attend the party the other day." His uncle supplied as he shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura. "Before I forget here is something for Ryuuji as a belated birthday gift." His uncle added as he handed the younger boy a gift.

"Thank you, sir." said Ryuuji as he accepted the gift with a gleeful smile.

Midorima's mother shoved his side- signalling to give the package to the other family. His distressed-self had no motivation to do so but he eventually handed the package to Mrs. Yukimura. When he closed in to the elder lady he could see _Yukimura Ayame_'s coloured skin unlike the pale one he had known. Her feet were rooted to the earth that dismissed all his lingering images of _Ayame_.

After the short pleasantries were exchanged all of them headed inside. Not once did he speak with Yukimura _Ayame_. His mind wondered if he was over-analysing any aspect but unfortunately he had no idea about the grounds to look at to even start analysing. With a dreaded deep breath, he entered the household.

~~0~~

A pleasant home is what a Yukimura's residence could be called as. The living room was spacious and mellow, the decor was elegantly simple. The photo frames were the only objects that stood out- it covered nearly half of the room.

He glanced around in circumspection before settling his gaze on her visage.

No amount of time would help him arrive to any conclusion if he did not take a step forward to investigate. He hesitated to take any kind of action that might stir up anything while keeping only his immaculate schedule in retrospect. This _phenomenon _was out of his control demesne so he would only _give his all to the things he could do his best at and leave all else to fate._ Fate, somehow, was giving him many an encounters with a certain ravenette- dead or alive. The whole development looked twisted to him but he wasn't the one controlling such occurrences. He sighed audibly turning his sister's attention to himself.

"The evening hasn't even begun." She looked at him with exasperated eyes. He chose to ignore his younger sibling.

It was all but expected that the children would be grouped together as the adults engaged in the evening exchanges.

It was jarring to have _Ayame_ so quiet next to him. So it was relief when he heard her address him, "I am Yukimura Ayame," with that she extended her had towards him, "we haven't met before."

The texture of her voice was the same with the exception of the manner of introduction. He really didn't assume a _human _would say, 'I'm here to haunt you, ya know.'

His next move was robotic- he took her hand and shook it once, firmly and said, "Midorima Shintarou."

She gauged him with cool eyes as they let go of each other's hand. He couldn't get the feeling of her hand out of his head. It was warm, soft and prudent unlike the cold, hard and clumsy ones he once knew. This new sensation was natural yet so odd for him that it raked a shudder down his spine.

~~0~~

"Yukimura Ryuuji, born and bought up in Tokyo… I go to Kirika**[1]** Middle School and I am in my final year. I play lawn tennis for my school team and my favourite band is A7x." Ryuuji said while looking at Shika, who nodded slightly and said, "Midorima Shika, native of Hokkaido but bought up in Tokyo, I am in my second year in Koumaken**[2]** Middle School. I play the violin for the school and I like peaches."

"Midorima Shintarou, a first year at Shutoku High School. I play basketball for my school team and Oha-Asa suggested a silver chain to be cancer's lucky item for today." He held back a sigh when he said it not willing to entertain the introduction phase which he had previously undergone. It was on Ayame's insistence that the introduction session with people missing in the previous meeting were uncounted. He supplied nothing more and let his eyes fall on the last one remaining.

Ryuuji had heard the elder male's introduction yet he couldn't help but give back an awkward smile. On the other hand he saw his sister not reacting at all which came as a disappointment. She used to be fun; not anymore.

Midorima's chest clenched with fierce anticipation as Ayame opened her mouth, "Yukimura Ayame, supposed to be a second year at Kirisaki Daichi High School but due to some pertaining circumstances I'm being home schooled now. I like omelette rice a lot." She stated simply and after a brief pause she glanced at the adults with an expression that gave away nothing. They were seated at the small open hall adjoining the living room, which held the adults.

"I guess you all are aware of the extent our families are going to get involved so let's get along well." Ayame assumed the lead as she could clearly see the hierarchy based upon age.

Midorima's mind was still unaccustomed to few premises only he knew and possibly Ayame.

"Sure." Before he knew it, he has already spoken- harshly. He gave an internal reprimand for being distracted.

"Whether you like it or not, we have to get along." Ayame's eyes held an unfamiliar warning. Her even voice was raking up every nerve in his body.

"Why don't we look around our house for the time being?" Before he could rebuke Ryuuji interrupted.

"I would love to." Shika said and glanced at the younger male with appreciation for handling their elder siblings although the air between the two had already aggravated.

'Sheesh!' Shika had never disliked Ayame but something about her merely struck to be odd and having it combined with her brother could have turned out worse.

"_Shintarou-san_, would you mind?" Ayame supplied keeping herself calm at the face of having the younger handling a situation. He wanted to admonition her for using his first name so casually even when they are not even close but looking at Shika he bit back his urge. Similar to the way, to avoid confusion, he can't be addressed by his family name in presence of his other family members; he has to address her like-wise. He internally made a steely resolve to never call her by her first name.

He rose from his seat and as usual towered over the rest of the members present. To his surprise a smile tucked on the corner of Ayame's lips which irked him further.

~~0~~

Ryuuji turned out to be an excellent host and Ayame showed little interest towards the house tour; she just walked along with them.

Ryuuji stopped before a room and enthusiastically said, "This is my room and get ready to be awed."

Without a second pause he turned the knob and slid the door wide open. Shika shook her head in dismay of the boy's casual attitude about girls entering his room unlike her pinprick brother. Ayame waited for the Midorima siblings to enter and whispered, "He is just hyping things up," before she stepped in.

The room would be typical of any boy of Ryuuji's age- walls decorated with band posters, shelves containing sports and music magazines and model cars, a study table without a computer and lastly a guitar at a corner- although his bed was well arranged. Ryuuji dragged two chairs for their guest while he and his sister sat on the bed.

"The only place left is our gaming room and my sister's sad little room." Ryuuji jauntily added.

"Shika-san, do you want to want to do anything before dinner?" Ryuuji picked the person of his age group.

"It is your house so you would be best suited to suggest." Shika smiled as she replied.

"How about board games?" Ayame's even voice joined.

"We could play while having our refreshments." Ryuuji added enthusiastically and on the cue there was a knock on the door followed by a feminine voice trailing, "May I enter?"

"Please do." Ayame answered as she crossed her legs.

A maid entered with a tray of snacks and juices, placed it on a spare table and left after bowing. Till the given time Ryuuji searched his cupboard for a suitable board game.

"How about we play 'Game of Life'?" Ayame looked at Midorima for a response and his gaze intensified at her question.

'Life.' He thought and just nodded his head in approval.

'She is merely a look alike of _Ayame_.' He sat on the floor with the rest around the board and between Ryuuji and Ayame.

He remembered an article he read while he was searching for any relation with Ayame being dead or alive, where it has been found that there exist seven people in this world who have same face**[3]**. It turns out the Ayame were two people with same face and same name. He happens to be fated to see one's ghost and other alive. 'My condolences, _Ayame_.' He closed his eyes for ten seconds in a silent prayer.

He opened his eyes and sneaked a glance at Ayame before setting his mind at ease with the solution to this paradigm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**

**A/N 1: **Yeah! I'm shifting all my notes to the end of the chapter :D

**[1]** I just typed it.

**[2]** I borrowed Rin Okumura's sword's name.

I never thought that I made their proper introduction so I typed it through so I hope it didn't hamper the flow.

**[3]** So it actually happens. One of my colleague's fiancé and my roommate has the same face (they are of different height so if looked closely you can see minute difference) and I gaped at the fact for so long. When I told my roommate this she said that it has been said that there are 7 people in this world with same face. And I asked Google-sensei too.

**Lilyanenora:** As usual thank you for your sweet comments it always fires me up to write. Sorry this chapter took long time to come out and now that my exams are over I can devote much time to the story. Really, thank you very much and I'm glad that you liked my friendship's day post :)… I do have my inspiration intact because I'm enjoying writing (This is the first time I am writing so excuse my silly mistakes :D)


	30. Chapter 29: What are you doing here?

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Everything else is a figment of my imagination!

**A/N: **Sorry everyone! I have no excuses for such a long absence. I hope that you enjoy this chapter after such a long break. Thanks a lot dear _**HanaChanIsClumsy**_for your support and enthusiasm. Dear _**Lilyannenora**_, sorry for disappointing you by presenting such a sloppy update interval. I am grateful for your ever enthusiastic support!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**What are you doing here?**

Since Cancer was placed second on Oha-Asa today, Midorima Shintarou had no problem winning the 'Game of Life'.

"Who gets everything good in this game?" Ryuuji exasperated after he gulped his lime juice.

"Apparently someone exists." Ayame eyed the winner dryly.

"Imagine seeing this every day." Shika joined in.

"Oha-Asa is never wrong so it is a given that I would win." Midorima stated his obvious win.

"Are you mocking us?" Ayame asked flatly.

"No, no. People get him wrong the first time." It surprised Midorima that Shika stood up to clarify his statement and then she supplied, "He is just that... confident."

Ayame didn't try to mask the irritation surfacing on her visage. To his surprise he was glad that an expression etched on her rather dull face.

"Yeah...so this was a quick game. Why don't we go to the rooftop and enjoy the view?" Ryuuji interjected at yet another good time.

"I remembered that I have something to do. You people carry on and I will join in some time." Ayame spoke as she suddenly got up from the floor the teenagers were currently dwelling.

Without another word she left the room.

"She is no way better than my brother." Shika narrowed her eyes at Ryuuji.

Ryuuji gave out a nervous laughter and added, "Shintarou-onii-san, to answer your standard question that for some reason you didn't ask my sister," the younger male's voices cheered on, "She is a Piscean and her blood type is O."

"I missed to notice such abnormality in my brother's immaculate behaviour." Shika admitted bitterly.

"Don't feel bad." Ryuuji offered some of his remaining cookies to Shika but his concern was laced with amusement. She gladly accepted it.

Midorima was taken back for the time being when Ryuuji displayed his uncanny observation, 'This kid is no joke.'

He did hold back on his natural behavioural question because Yukimura Ayame strongly reminded him of Ayame. Admittedly he was intimidated by a ghost especially when he had foolishly asked her about her birthday.

"So shall we move?" Ryuuji stood up and asked.

"After you." Shika smiled widely. She was excited to go to the rooftop. Something about an elevated place made her quiver with excitement. From the exterior of the mansion she could have guessed the height of the rooftop to be around the fifth floor of a standard apartment building and this ofcourse was excluding the elevation of the hill upon which Yukimura's house was stationed.

To her surprise her brother had not objected the idea.

They moved up the stairs and Ryuuji pointed to a room and said, "That's my sister's cave. Enter at your own risk." Shika was surprisingly appreciating Ryuuji's enthusiasm.

"Doesn't your sister get irritated when you go on about her like _this_?" Shika questioned because any normal person would get blow their fuse by constant teasing.

Midorima glanced at Ryuuji just in time to get a glimpse of sadness that countered on his face before his usual smile eclipsed when he replied, "She is a saint."

~~0~~

At the moment they arrived at the door leading to the rooftop.

She seized any and all opportunity to appreciate a scene from an elevated platform. Stepping out of the door she was welcomed by a cool evening breeze even though it was summer. Strands of her hair swayed along with her braided hair as her emerald eyes set on the dazzling beauty of the city lights spilling into her sight. Golden light of the street sprinkled around the canvas of night and with streak of white light highlighting the building in an abstract art. She had unconsciously reached to the railing of the terrace and her fingers curled around the cold metal as she let out a deep breath. This is the feeling she had been addicted to- a gush of fresh air, the sound of leaves rustling, birds chirping or nocturnal animals mewls and the blend of city lights- even the much considered cacophonous noise of the city added to the sound quality**[1]** of the imagery she perceived. She looked up to see the vast sky shrouding the city and the lights made it impossible for the stars to be completely visible, but it was still there. Her arms trembled a bit with excitement.

"You like it, Shika-san?" She was broken from her trance by Ryuuji's piercing gaze. He just tilted his head innocently but none reached his prudent eyes.

"Well, yes." Even against her will her cheeks got hotter and she thanked the summer heat to have covered her moment of her fluttering heart.

She looked at her brother to find him staring out into the space. It was a sight she has gotten used to. Her brother was deep in thought.

"Shintarou-onii-san, do you want to stay longer?" Ryuuji immediately latched his attention to her brother- playing the perfect host.

Shika looked dishearteningly at her bother expecting a rejection that surprisingly didn't come. He didn't even bother replying.

"So we can stay here till the dinner is ready." Ryuuji decided to say after receiving no reply.

"Ah! Fine by me." She replied feeling the need to cover up for her brother's lack of response.

Ryuuji smiled and joined Shika at the edge of the roof and said, "I also appreciate the city beauty from here."

~~0~~

Dinner time came and passed by in a blink of an eye and each and every person was nestled comfortably in their seats.

Warm food engulfed their senses and stomach and everyone kept the conversion to the minimum.

Shika had assumed that Ayame would not join dinner and act like a rebellious teenager or a picky brat but she was proven wrong. The eldest heir joined them at the precise time they were walking down the stair and towards the dinner.

Sated with the lovely dinner and desserts the families decided to part.

"If it is not much of trouble, I would love to invite you all to dinner over to our house." Mrs. Midorima said just as soon as everybody had exchanged their pleasantries.

"We would love to." Mr. Yukimura replied eagerly.

"It is our pleasure to have you all to our humble abode." Midorima's Uncle said with a smile and a muffled laughter.

"Just the way we all like it." Mr. Yukimura reciprocated with equal enthusiasm.

"We can call and discuss mutual free time." Midorima's father interjected and bowed politely and so did everyone else.

Their chauffer steered the car onto the path and the Midorima family took their leave. The Yukimura family waited for their guest to leave their sight before heading back into their home. Midorima glanced out of the window when their vehicle veered a corner to leave the residency and his emerald eyes caught the stare of Yukimura Ayame boring at their direction.

"Onee-san! Don't space out." Ryuuji called out to his sibling with concern laced in every breath he took.

"Yeah..." came a reply from Ayame as she did little to acknowledge Ryuuji and kept staring at the front gate.

'Why... why does he feel so _strange_!' She worried as she bit down her lower lip.

~~0~~

His body felt strained as he sat down on his study chair after changing into his Pyjama. A nerve on his temple throbbed as he finally took out his phone to check the numerous messages that he had ignored the whole evening. It came as no surprise to him when he saw the name of sender. Even if he had a time bound activity of going to bed he still replied to the messages.

'Takao needs to find something else to latch his attention onto.' Midorima thought as he typed a short message.

As soon as he closed his phone he got another mail notification.

'Takao...' He opened his phone to read the message.

_Shin-chan~~ We can work in groups for our Art Project! Meet you after Monday practice! = __

This message made clear that nothing can stop Takao from coming over. Times like this make him regret his decision to let Takao know about his house. He closed his phone and went about his night ritual before going to bed.

A good sound sleep is always a remedy to fatigue of body and mind and so did Midorima's R.E.M cycle began.

~~0~~

He wasn't feeling perfect on the bright Monday morning of their basketball practice. His luck was excellent today and to enhance his fortune he was carrying his lucky item- a stuffed Panda.

Without an iota of mercy their practice started. Kimura's watermelon was the only relief in the dire heat of summer. Despite his mismatched mood he still executed all his scheduled tasks- from basic stretches, sprints and dribbling till his extra shooting practices. It was not hard for him to pin point the root of his uneasiness.

It was the art project that he would have to show Takao. The idea about altering his sketches to avoid recreating _that_ dream was very tempting but as a diligent student he had to execute the assignment to its perfection and as _instructed_. His dilemma was still pressing on him when he entered his room with Takao in his tow.

"Shin-chan is letting me in his room. I am honoured to say the least!" Takao animatedly made his presence clear.

"It's not a big deal." Midorima said as he placed his duffle bag on the ground near his table and indicated Takao to do the same.

"I enter his room all the time." Takao whipped his head to see the new participant of their conversation.

Her eyes gave away her relationship to his teammate. A smile adorned her face as she carried a tray with juice for the guest in the household.

The dreaded encounter that Midorima had never wanted to occur was unfurling before his very own eyes and there was nothing he could to stop it. Annoyance built up rapidly as he asked Shika, "What about your practice classes?"

"I don't have practice classes till school starts." She said blankly.

"You should still be practicing." Midorima retorted, reducing to all and any excuse to keep his notorious teammate away from his blunt sister.

"I played it in the morning." She raised her eyebrow towards her brother's attitude. She thought that it would be good to greet her brother's friend and extent hospitality which she knew that her brother would fail to give.

Midorima was shut down completely.

"Thank you for the refreshment," Takao walked towards Shika and took the tray from her hand and added, "that is really considerate of you."

"I am Shika." She bowed as she introduced herself to the guest who looked polar opposite of her brother.

"I am Takao Kazunari, your brother's teammate and friend. It is nice to meet you Shika-chan." He kept the tray on the nearest table and extended his hand for a shake which was reciprocated by Shika.

"I will leave you two to attend to your business." With that she left the room while closing the door behind her.

Midorima found the conversation normal. He had no idea why he was paranoid about the encounter.

"I can't believe you have such a cute sister, Shin-chan~" Takao grinned wholeheartedly as he turned to face his teammate.

'This is why.' Midorima's brotherly instinct kicked in the previously forgotten paranoia. He curtly replied, "Don't you have to get back to the Arts assignment?"

"Aww... Shin-chan wants my help with Arts!" Takao cooed after he galloped down his refreshment.

"I remember rejecting your help a countless time." Midorima retaliated.

"But here I am. So where is your assignment?" Takao sat down on the chair next to Midorima which was bought by the host near the table.

Midorima knew that any (or all) attempt to keep Takao away from doing what he wants to do (or say) is futile. He was a persistent worker under the charade of a frivolous man.

Takao eyes roamed on the paper produced by Midorima with appreciation. Every curve and shade that etched the white background looked familiar to his eyes. He ran his finger, feather light, over the drawing as if he could break a brittle glass.

"It looks a bit creepy, Shin-chan." Takao gave an honest opinion. The shading gave an eerie feeling to lonely street that was drawn and the houses looked ominously dark.

Midorima didn't say a word to counter-argue with Takao's critique. He knew that the feeling expressed by Takao was the same feeling he had while having the dream, which also meant that he depicted his dream correctly. But that was not the only way he looked at the dream. Hence he has not succeeded in his assignment.

"This really was your dream, eh, Shin-chan?" Takao asked with his eyebrows quirked up.

"Yes, why?" Midorima demanded.

"Well... This was unexpected. If I look more closely..." Takao trailed off as he picked up Midorima's drawing to examine it even closer. Midorima patiently waited for his friend to continue what he was about to say.

"Was this near a beach?" He looked at Midorima with a curiosity etching itself.

Midorima replied, "yeah!"

As a matter of fact it was difficult to accommodate the sea in the drawing. He had felt the sea breeze in his dreams and somewhere in the depths of his mind he always associated _Ayame _with the Ocean.

"Now that I closely see it... The street looks familiar." Takao squinted his eyes as his eyebrows knitted with unfamiliar concentration.

Midorima closed in towards Takao and with same intensity tried to pin out the places he is familiar with. Theoretically, it is possible to dream of some place new but majority takes place with the certain degree of familiarity.

"This was near beach, right." Takao asked for confirmation again as he tried postulate a place.

"Yes." Midorima promptly replied.

"Is it a place where we went for Summer Training camp? It closely resembles the street leading to my Uncle's optical shop." Takao said with only a speculation on his mind.

Midorima knew that it was highly likely to be true. _Ayame _was there and she had mentioned about the Optical shop.

"Shin-chan~ You liked the spectacle so much~" and this showed that Takao has gone ahead and made his own assumptions.

He didn't deny the allegation made by the point guard.

"Why don't you wear that often? It gives you a refreshing look." While saying that Takao got up from his place and started looking around for the said spectacle.

"Oi, Takao! What do you think you are doing?" Midorima too got up from his chair with the only thought of restricting Takao from exploring the privacy of his room. He was liberal enough to not fuss about people entering his room but going about his room is a breach to his privacy.

"Hey you!" Midorima caught the mischievous Hawk-eye user.

"I feel hurt that you would disregard such a nice spectacle that we got from _my Uncle's shop_." Takao said with a sombre expression. If it was a guilt trap then it was working exceptionally well. Apart from that, he actually liked that spectacle not that he had any complaints about the spectacle he was wearing now.

He loosened his grip over his teammate and went to get the spectacle.

He took the case out of the drawer in his cupboard and held it open in his hand. Takao moved closer to the greenette and stared at the spectacle. He had no interest in spectacles until it is worn by sexy teachers/nurses but he still felt a strange pull that led him to pick the spectacle up.

Once the delicate spectacle was in his calloused hands, Midorima snatched it away by saying, "Now we don't need you breaking this too."

"C'mon Shin-chan! That was just an accident." Takao defended himself.

Before any of them could utter another word they were interrupted by high-pitched giggles. Both their heads turned in succession towards the source of the sound.

Takao gulped audibly when he registered the scene displayed before his eyes. As a proud user of Hawk-eye, he never doubted what he saw because he comprehended more than the normal people. His thought about him hallucinating was negated when his wide-eyed-vision noted the way his teammate reacted. Midorima was astonished too.

Takao took a few steps back and gaped with an open-mouth at the girl floating mid-air. She sat cross-legged and emanated a series of high-pitched giggles. Takao, the master of conversation at awkward situation, was rendered speechless even when the giggles stopped.

The girl opened her eyes and her chocolate brown eyes widened when she realised that the two males were staring at her.

She covered her mouth to stifle the gasp and said, "Sorry didn't mean to."

"... What!" Takao finally forced the words out of his throat.

His initial shocked of seeing the girl was tripled when he heard Midorima say, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting!**


End file.
